ASB
by Azet
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'Antares Sirius Black, fils du plus grand traître de l'histoire de la première guerre ... du moins c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Entre pleurs, rires et embrouilles, il ira expliquer au monde sorcier qu'ACDC, c'est la vie, ou pas.
1. Introduction

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Ceci est ma première fanfic donc clairement je suis un peu perdu pour tout ce qui est de l'édition sur le site, sentez vous libres de commenter, de me donner votre avis et/ou des conseils, enjoy! (j'espère ^^ )_

 _ _ **3 novembre 1981 – Poudlard – Bureau de Dumbledore**__

\- Albus ! Est-ce vrai ?!

Dans un fouillis de robes, un professeur Mcgonagall échevelé fit irruption dans le bureau du Directeur.

\- Sirius Black a trahi les Potter, Camille et lui étaient des espions Mangemorts ?!

\- Toutes les preuves semblent affirmer que Mr Black aurait tué Mr Pettigrow, les témoins oculaires disent avoir entendu ce dernier l'accuser de traîtrise ... avant d'être réduit en miette avec le reste de la rue … et douze moldus.

\- C'est donc vrai ? S'étrangla Minerva Mcgonagall. Mais c'est invraisemblable ! Je l'ai eu comme élève ! Il était brillant ! Il était charmant ! Il était ... Ils venaient d'avoir un enfant Albus, de fonder une famille ... comment est-ce possible ? Et Camille ? Pourquoi ? Je ...

\- Calmez vous Minerva. fit gentiment Dumbledore en voyant sa sous-directrice plus désemparée que jamais. Tenez, dit il en conjurant un thé relevé au whisky pur feu pour eux deux, je crois que nous avons besoin de nous réchauffer.

Albus soupira en prenant la tasse en main, le coup était très dur, il fallait l'admettre, personne n'avait prévu une telle situation. La nouvelle, un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de marteau. La guerre les avaient malgré eux habitués à la mort...au combat, lors de raids ennemis, peu à la trahison d'un membre de l'ordre. En fait, grâce à l'intuition d'Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grand Sorciers de son temps, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il y avait eu des tentatives d'espionnage, bien sûr, de torture, mais jamais un membre, qui plus est aussi impliqué que Black l'avait été, n'avait commis pareille atrocité. En regardant Minerva, normalement si composée, sangloter dans sa tasse, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies, il pouvait voir sur ce visage si familier toutes les émotions sur lesquelles il s'efforçait de maintenir le contrôle. Tristesse. Douleur. Rage. Incompréhension. Colère. Abattement. Doute. __Non, il ne devait pas céder. Il ne le pouvait pas. Un Leader ne pleure pas. Il avance, et permet aux autres d'avancer. Un poids si lourd... sur des épaules si marquées par le temps, sur un esprit si vieux... De quel droit te plains tu vieux fou !__ _se dit-il_ _ _, le temps du repos n'est pas encore arrivé !__

\- Quand est prévu son jugement Albus ? Dumbledore releva la tête de la tasse qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir commencé à observer.

\- Il n'y aura pas de jugement fit-il tristement. Le cas est trop grave.

\- QUOI ? Mais enfin Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ! Tout sorcier a le droit à un jugement équitable ! S'écria Minerva.

\- La loi martiale n'est pas encore levée, elle ne le sera que d'ici la prochaine réunion du Magenmagot, milieu décembre. D'ici là... le département de la Justice Magique et Barty Croupton possède un pouvoir qui dépasse complètement celui de président-sorcier de cette assemblée et quelles que soient les avancées potentielles d'une enquête, le monde sorcier à déjà décidé d'un coupable pour le meurtre des parents de leur Sauveur. Fit Dumbledore, Amer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir si impuissant.

\- Mais il nous manque des éléments c'est certain ! Reprit l'Animagus en se levant.

\- Les témoins ont été interrogés au cas par cas par Alastor.

\- Alastor a pu se tromper ! Fit elle en commençant à faire les cent pas. De moins en moins sûre de ses affirmations.

\- Il a interrogé cinquante-deux moldus différents. La même version lui a été répétée cinquante-deux fois. Je … J'ai du mal à croire que le garçon ait pu faire une chose pareille mais … tout paraît corroborer. Ils n'ont retrouvé ... que l'annulaire de Mr Pettigrow. Merlin ! Que c'était dur à imaginer ! A réaliser !

\- Que son … annulaire ? Minerva se rassit, sonnée. Pour se relever aussitôt. Et Camille ! Ne peut-elle pas témoigner pour son mari ?

\- Camille est morte.

La déclaration, tranchante, coupa net la sous-directrice dans son élan. Il émanait du directeur une colère froide, ses yeux, dernièrement peu pétillants, étaient maintenant sombres, tel un orage prêt à se déchaîner.

\- Que s'est il passé Albus ? Demanda faiblement Minerva en se raccrochant à sa tasse comme à une bouée dans cette océan d'horreurs.

\- Après les actions de Mr Black les aurors se sont rendus à York dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa femme et son enfant. Il était naturel de les informer et de les emmener pour les interroger sur les actions de Mr Black comprenez-vous. Le rapport d'Alastor n'était pas clair mais il semblerait que le groupe d'Aurors, probablement très touché par la mort des Potters, et la trahison de Mr Black, se soit montré très agressif...elle n'a pas coopéré.

\- Elle n'a pas coopéré ? Ils l'ont tuée pour CELA ? S'horrifia l'Animagus. _Les méthodes de Barty sont toujours allées beaucoup trop loin mais ça ! Godric !_ pensa-t-elle

\- D'après le chef Auror en charge de la mission, ils ont été accueillis à baguette levée.

\- Quoi de plus normal en temps de guerre ! Albus enfin !

\- Laissez-moi finir Minerva ! s'agaça Dumbledore. Pensez vous réellement que je n'ai pris aucune mesures, quelles qu'elles puissent être après tout cela ? Fit-il, plus tranchant.

Minerva se tut. Albus ne levait que très rarement la voix, cette simple action était très révélatrice de son ressenti sur l'affaire. L'espace d'un instant, elle sentit de nouveau cette pointe de honte, sensation presque oubliée avec le temps, qu'un enfant éprouve lorsqu'il est pris en faute par un adulte.

Albus soupira. Il fit soudain son âge.

\- Excusez moi Minerva. Cette affaire ne laisse personne indifférent j'en ai peur, souffla-t-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, c'est tout oublié, sourit-elle faiblement. Le ton est donc monté n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Camille n'a jamais été impressionnée par le fonctionnement de la justice Anglaise.

\- Avec raison parfois.

Albus sourit faiblement.

\- Le jeune Auror qui l'a tuée ainsi que le reste du groupe ont été mis aux arrêts. Ils affirment que la jeune femme s'est montrée très défensive, et que pensant avoir affaire à une très potentielle mangemort ils ont préféré tirer leur baguettes pour l'immobiliser. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de tomber sur la meilleure duelliste française en activité. Le combat à échappé à leur contrôle ... Un bombarda mal ajusté a fini par viser le mur derrière lequel se trouvait leur enfant ... elle s'est interposée pour empêcher son fils de mourir sous les décombres. Cela lui a été fatal. Finit tristement Dumbledore.

\- Une bavure en somme ! cracha la sous-directrice.

\- Tout à fait. Barty profitera du tollé qu'a provoqué le mari pour enterrer la femme … dit-il, dégoutté.

\- C'est misérable ...

\- La guerre permet souvent aux acteur de la "Justice" de commettre des horreurs sans craintes. fit Dumbledore d'une voix dure.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'enfant ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Arcturus ?

\- Le garçon s'appelle Antares, Antares Sirius Black.

\- Ah, oui, je me souviens d'avoir été étonnée que Si... Black nomme son fils comme le veut la tradition familiale après toutes leurs divergences d'opinions. Où est-il maintenant ?

 _Pauvre Camille, et pauvre jeune Antares, comment Black avait-il pu tous les berner ? Un de ses élèves préférés, un de ses Lions ..._ Cette pensée laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et une violente douleur dans les tripes.

\- Un Black doit être nommé après une étoile ou une constellation pour pouvoir hériter du titre de Lord Black, il est habituel que le deuxième prénom soit celui du père. C'est une tradition désuète qui a beaucoup de valeur légale dans cette famille. Pour répondre à votre question, il se repose ici même dans mes quartiers. Les bureaucrates sont débordés en ces derniers instants d'une guerre qui n'a que trop duré. Malgré tout j'ai réussi à en obtenir la garde, de la même manière que pour le jeune Mr Potter. Je l'ai laissé à la charge de mon Elfe, Wurza, pour le moment.

\- C'est un soulagement, sourit elle. Après tout c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne peut rester ici Albus, reprit-elle.

\- Non, en effet. Mais ses grands-parents sont morts, Andromeda ne peux accueillir le petit sous peine d'être accusée plus tard de vouloir le manipuler pour retrouver son rang ce qui serait une faute majeure, Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas une option valable, au vu des accusations qui pèsent sur Lucius actuellement et tout simplement de l'influence dommageable qu'une telle famille pourrait avoir sur un enfant et je n'évoquerais pas les Lestranges.

\- Où ira-il dans ce cas ? N'a-t-il pas de parrain ou de marraine ? Ou de famille restante du coté de Camille ?

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit peiné et lointain.

\- Son parrain et sa marraine étaient James Potter et Marlène Mckinnon, tous deux morts … cette année. La famille de Camille à été massacrée par les Mangemorts lors de l'un des seul raids qu'ils purent faire en France, avant que la frontière ne soit scellée. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé Camille à venir se battre ici. Non, le petit devra aller dans un orphelinat, je le crains. Il n'y a pas d'autre option valable.

\- Mais les sorciers ne possèdent pas ce genre de structures Albus, c'est d'ailleurs un problème important en ce moment.

\- En effet. Mais je pense qu'il serait bien mieux de toute façon pour le développement d'un enfant né Black qu'il grandisse loin de la honte du nom de son père.

\- Chez les moldus donc. Fit Minerva fataliste.

\- Il y sera amené demain par Wurza. Confirma le vieux Sorcier.

\- Quel gâchis, souffla-t-elle, tant de vies perdues ...

\- Le temps de la reconstruction et de la paix est à notre porte Minerva, fit gentiment Dumbledore. Nous ne devons pas l'oublier.

\- Y aiderez vous en tant que Ministre ? blagua-t-elle, connaissant la réponse.

\- Je pense y aider de manière bien plus durable ici Minerva. répondit-il sérieusement, les yeux à nouveaux pétillants malgré la fatigue qu'ils trahissaient.

\- Vous avez probablement raison sourit-elle. Ces nouvelles m'ont fatiguée Albus. Je vais retourner dans mes quartiers, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Fit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Bonne nuit Minerva, fit chaleureusement Albus.

Minerva finit sa tasse jusque là oubliée sur le bureau du Directeur, puis s'en alla. Abus resta assis, a contempler les flammes pensivement. Il sentait le monde sorcier à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, les élections du prochain Ministre étaient prévues pour la prochaine réunion du Magenmagot, elles annonçaient des temps meilleurs … en tout cas il l'espérait ardemment. Mais il savait que la reconstruction de ce monde qu'il aimait tant prendrait du temps et des efforts. Par dessus tout il savait que cela ne serait pas définitif, il savait que Tom n'avait pas été complètement vaincu, il le sentait dans ses os, comme un murmure annonciateur d'une lointaine noirceur. Il savait qu'encore une fois il devrait se mettre en travers de sa route, que le combat n'était pas fini. Il savait que ses espoir reposaient surtout sur un jeune garçon ... car comme le lui avait annoncé Sybille :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ..._

 _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

 _et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ..._

 _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ..._

 _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Il savait qu'un jour il devrait faire endosser d'énormes responsabilités sur les épaules du jeune Potter, et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

\- Cette fois Fumsek, le destin est en marche, rien ne l'arrêtera. Cette paix nous fera-t-elle accéder à notre salut ou causera-t-elle notre perte ? Demanda-il.

Un chant mélodieux lui répondit, plein de douceur et porteur d'une chose si rare ces derniers temps : l'espoir.


	2. L'enfance d'un loup

Chapitre 1 : L'enfance d'un loup

 _ _ **22 décembre 1987 - Orphelinat St Andrew - Sud de Londres**__

Antares se cachait. Aujourd'hui la plupart des adultes étaient de sortie pour le début de leur vacances, ce qui signifiait que les "Grands" ne se gêneraient pas pour transformer les plus jeunes en punching-ball. A Saint Andrew, les adultes étaient très sévères, car les enfants étaient facilement violents entre eux. Il n'était par rare qu'il y ait des bagarres lors des repas. Le problème d'Antares c'était qu'aujourd'hui les adultes n'étaient pas très nombreux, alors, quand on était une cible facile, il fallait se cacher. Il n'était pas particulièrement petit ou chétif pour son âge, au contraire, il ne se défendait pas mal mais son problème était qu'il n'avait que huit ans et que les "Grands" ils en avaient dix à douze. Il avait donc trouvé un refuge sur un siège des toilettes du dernier étage, peu utilisées par les orphelins car trop éloignées des salles d'éducation. Il comptait y rester jusqu'au repas du soir, tant pis pour le midi, ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il aurait faim. Il serra dans sa petite main son collier à tête de loup, le seul objet que contenait la lettre qui l'avait condamné à rester ici toute sa vie jusqu'à sa majorité, en essayant de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas faire de bruit.

 _ _C'est pas juste__ se répétait-il. __C'est pas ma faute si mes yeux ou mes cheveux changent de couleur! Bon, quand je fais exprès, si, mais ils en font qu'à leur tête ! Ils verront, un jour je serai grand et je n'aurai plus besoin de fuir ! Un jour, je changerai autre chose que mes yeux ! Un jour, je serai un loup, comme dans mon livre, et je pourrai me battre contre les Grands !__

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Antares sursauta lorsqu'un enfant de grande taille frappa fort sur la porte d'entrée des toilettes et se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il sentit ses yeux devenir bleu de peur. _Merde ! Contrôles-toi … C'est pas le moment ! Et comment ils m'ont trouvé ?!_

\- Tu es là le monstre ? Cria Jonah. Allez ! Sors maintenant et je te ferai pas mal ! dit-il avec un rire cruel.

 _ _MENTEUR !__ cria mentalement Antares. __Mais si je sors pas et qu'il me trouve ça sera cent fois pire ...__

\- Où es-tu petit yaourt ? fit Jonah en commençant à ouvrir les portes des toilettes individuelles une par une.

\- Ici, fit Antares en sortant doucement.

Le sourire de Jonah s'agrandit.

\- Aaaah ! Bah quand même, tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout ? fit ce dernier d'un air faussement concerné.

\- Désolé, j'avais mal au ventre. Sourit courageusement Antares. __Mais pourquoi je ferme jamais ma bouche aussi ?__

\- Oh ? Tu m'en vois désolé. Alors on a choisi du bleu aujourd'hui ? Dit-il en regardant les yeux d'Antares.

Celui ci frémit. C'était le jeu favori de Jonah, trouver une façon de martyriser son monstre favori en rapport avec les couleurs que la lumière du jour voulait bien donner à ses yeux. Le grand noir ne comprenait pas comment la lumière pouvait changer des yeux gris en noir, vert ou bleu mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

\- Bon puisqu'on est dans des toilettes je te propose de t'apprendre à nager, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? reprit-il.

\- Je sais déjà nager. __Ta gueule ta gueule ta gueule !__

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne te posera pas de problème alors, fit Jonah en saisissant soudain Antares par les cheveux.

\- AAAAAH ! NON ! Lâche-moi !

\- Arrête de te débattre petite merde !

En voyant la lunette des toilettes arriver près de son visage Antares eu très peur. __Et s'il me maintient sous l'eau ? Et si ma tête se bloque dedans ? Je veux pas mourir dans des toilettes !__

Il sentit quelque chose monter en lui, comme un picotement sur tout son corps.

BAAAM

Soudain la main qui lui maintenait la nuque d'une poigne de fer disparut. Interloqué, et un peu sonné du coup de sa tête contre la lunette, Antares se retournât et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Jonah se trouvait à l'autre bout des toilettes, la tête ensanglantée enfoncée dans un miroir, visiblement assommé. Une vague d'émotion le prit de court.

 _C'est...c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?_ se dit Antares en regardant ses mains comme s'il ne les avait jamais vues. __Mais c'est pas possible c'est comme de la magie ... Remarque ça explique pourquoi mes yeux et mes cheveux font des leurs tout le temps … Je fais de la magie ! Et je peux me défendre !__ sourit-il férocement en regardant Jonah glisser vers le sol. __Attends ... il est pas mort quand même ce con ?__ _c_ ommença à paniquer Antares.

\- Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un ! s'écria-t-il.

Il courut jusqu'à trouver un adulte, il courut, courut, courut...

xxxxx

 _ _ **Quelques heures plus tard...**__

Antares flottait il n'était nulle part et partout, il n'était personne et était tout le monde. Il sentait sa peau chanter, elle était libre ! Elle voulait lui montrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ! Mais il était trop fatigué pour la suivre … il commença à tomber, de plus en plus profond … Soudain il sentit une vive douleur, aux yeux, à la tête, au dos. Il était dans quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud, mais le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Ah ! Mr Pierce, venez ! Le garçon revient à lui !

\- Enfin ! fit le directeur de l'orphelinat, appelé en urgence lorsque des enfants avaient retrouvés le pensionnaire Black évanoui en bas des escalier, puis Williamson la tête dans un miroir. Une situation sans précédent ! Les médecins dépêchés avaient vite conclu que les deux enfants s'étaient battus, que le bien plus jeune Mr Black avait réussi à repousser son assaillant (car le coupable ne faisait aucun doute, au vu de la différence de poids, d'âge et de taille ) puis, sans se rendre compte des dégâts qu'il avait provoqué s'était enfui et sous la panique avait glissé dans les escaliers. _Bon cela suppose que ce gamin possède une sacrée force mais de ce que j'ai entendu ce n'est pas une supposition trop hasardeuse et puis, c'est la seule explication sensée, point._

Si Mr Pierce avait appris quelque chose pendant toutes ses années de direction, c'était que pour comprendre les disputes de ses pensionnaire il fallait toujours rechercher l'explication la plus simple, c'était toujours la plus probable.

\- Mr Black? Mon garçon vous m'entendez ? appela le Dr Mandrane

\- J'ai mal ... souffla le garçon difficilement.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, vous nous avez fait une belle chute !

\- Jonah ... Il... Il... essaya Antares sans grand succès, sa gorge le trahissant.

\- Tenez, buvez un peu fit gentiment le médecin en lui portant un verre d'eau aux lèvres, que le garçon réussi à avaler sans de trop grande difficulté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons trouvé Mr Williamson, il est en soins intensifs à l'heure actuelle mais ne vous souciez de rien, vous ne le verrez plus.

\- Jamais ? demanda faiblement Antares, craintif.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Black, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais. Doc ? Faudrait-il lui dire maintenant ou attendre qu'il soit remis ?

\- Attendez qu'il se repose un peu. Nous reviendrons plus tard Mr Black, rendormez vous.

\- D'accord... s'endormit aussitôt Antarès

xxxxx

 _ _ **Le Lendemain - 16h**__

Le Dr Mandrane était étonné, son patient avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres dans les escaliers et, après avoir dormi (comme une pierre il faut bien l'avouer) pendant trente petites heures, il paraissait ne rien avoir vécu du tout ! Une telle capacité de récupération, si l'on occultait le temps de sommeil étrangement long (car continu) était hors normes ! Le docteur avait l'habitude de ce genre de cas, il était bien content que les deux gamins s'en soient tirés au final, mais il était toujours horrifié, même après toutes ses années, de la violence latente chez ces enfants.

En regardant son patient manger comme un ogre, le médecin s'interrogea sur ce jeune garçon : deviendrait-il comme son agresseur dans seulement quatre petites années, dans six peut être? Resterait-il une victime d'agresseurs plus âgés ou plus populaires ? Étaient-ils tous condamnés à devenir des prédateur ou des proies?

\- Monsieur ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda le garçon

\- Si si mon garçon, sourit l'homme. Dites-moi Mr Black, est ce que vous aimez cet endroit?

 _ _C'est quoi cette question bizarre? J'ai pas le choix !__ se dit Antares. _A_ _ _ttends Res … On va essayer de pas être trop bête … Il a l'air concerné et triste, plein de pitié donc … donc je comprends rien.__

\- Euh bah … pas trop mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? le pressa gentiment l'adulte

\- Bah ça à l'air mieux que les personnes qui dorment dans le parc l'hiver quoi.

 _ _Mieux qu'être SDF, c'est ça la référence du petit ?! Sans blague ?!__ Professionnel, le Dr Mandrane garda son sourire bienveillant sans laisser filtrer ses émotions.

\- J'ai discuté avec le directeur, Mr Pierce, et nous nous demandions si vous souhaiteriez changer d'établissement. Un nouvel orphelinat, dans une autre partie de Londres, vous y serez bien traité et pourriez commencer votre éducation élémentaire sans être confrontés aux souvenirs déplaisants de ce qui s'est passé pour vous ici.

\- Donc les gens ils sauront pas que je me suis fait taper ici ? Je pourrais être normal ?

\- Non ils ne le saurons pas, qu'entendez vous par « normal » ?

Le garçon rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Ben avoir des amis de mon âge quoi.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne vous en fassiez pas, sourit gentiment le médecin. Alors ? Cette option vous intéresse ?

\- Je crois oui, sourit l'enfant.

 _Bon, tant mieux, parce que c'était déjà décidé en fait gamin._ _ _Foutu endroit … il serait mieux partout ailleurs qu'ici ...__

\- Très bien j'en informerais Mr le Directeur, il vous communiquera les détails et la date du changement d'établissement. Au revoir mon garçon, sourit chaleureusement Mr Mandrane.

\- Au revoir Monsieur.

En voyant le médecin s'éloigner Antares sentit monter en lui un sentiment qu'il avait appris à refréner ces dernières années : l'espoir. Peu être que dans ce nouvel endroit il pourrait mettre en application tout ce qu'il avait appris pour ce faire des amis ! Etre charmeur, mais pas trop, être beau mais pas arrogant, ne pas montrer ses yeux bizarres, faire rire sans devenir un bouffon ... Oui ça serait bien ! Se rassura-t-il en serrant dans sa main droite son collier. _ _Merci Maman, grâce au loup, ma chance va tourner !__ Il imagina peu être plus qu'il ne sentit la chaleur que lui transmit alors l'étrange collier. __Demain sera le premier jour du nouveau Antares ! J'aurais besoin d'être en forme! Papa, maman, regardez moi !__ s'encouragea-t-il avant de se rendormir.

xxxxx

 _ _ **02 Janvier 1988 - Orphelinat Saint Cross - Nord de Londres**__

\- Les gars, y a un nouveau! cria Paris excité en ouvrant la porte en grand.

\- Ta gueule ! Qu'est ce qu'on en à foutre ! C'est la sieste ! Répondit Austin.

\- Quel type d'après toi ? Fit Franck, intéressé.

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent mi-exaspérés, mi-amusés l'un de l'autre. Paris pas gêné pour un sou, continua :

\- A mon avis c'est un dominant ou un indép' ! Sourit Paris.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Il a renvoyé chier le Grand Mike d'entrée de jeu, rigola Paris, c'était trop drôle !

\- Et il est dans quel état maintenant ?

\- Il a rien ! C'est ça qui est abusé !

\- Il a battu le Grand Mike ? Se releva Austin, étonné. En effet, de toute leur section de l'orphelinat, seul Franck arrivait à battre Mike, et c'était parce qu'il avait treize ans et Mike douze, ce type étant très grand pour son âge, d'où son surnom.

\- Nan, fin il se sont pas mis dessus. Il est juste passé, en cherchant son numéro de chambre et quand le Grand Mike lui à demandé si "il cherchait pas sa maman par hasard" il a répondu direct "non, par contre j'ai vu la tienne faire le trottoir en arrivant" en souriant et le Grand Mike, au lieu de lui en coller une, il a éclaté de rire ! Tout le monde était plié !

Les deux garçon avaient les yeux ronds. Jamais le Grand Mike n'avait apprécié une vanne sur sa mère.

\- C'est un dominant ou un indép' c'est sûr ! Souffla Franck.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais dit ! Cria Paris

\- Atteeeends, mais c'est trop bizarre ! C'est quoi ce nouveau encore ?

\- Bonjour, c'est bien ici la chambre 501, non ? Fit une voix derrière Paris.

Derrière lui se tenait un garçon de dix ou onze ans, respirant l'élégance malgré ses vieux habits délavés, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, ses yeux gris argent trahissant une vive intelligence. Il émanait de ce garçon une grâce certaine, il transpirait la confiance en lui-même.

\- Euh oui, t'as le lit au fond de libre, répondit Franck.

\- T'as pas Dudule qui t'accompagne pour te montrer le chemin ? Fit Austin presque pas étonné.

\- Euh ... qui ? Fit le nouveau.

\- Un châtain avec les oreilles décollées qui fait de la lèche tout le temps à Mrs Darwin et qui fait pitié. Rigola Austin.

\- Ah ! Sourit-il. Si, à la base, mais il s'est barré quand le Grand roux à commencé à nous regarder de travers.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il t'en ai pas collé une d'ailleurs ? - Tu t'appelle comment ? Firent Austin et Franck, synchrones.

Le nouveau eu un petit rire satisfait, et traversa la chambre pour poser sa valise sur le lit du fond.

\- Les gens me trouvent très drôle. Fit-il nonchalamment en commençant à déballer ses affaires. C'est laquelle mon armoire ? C'était plus des casiers individuels que des armoires mais bon, il allait pas le faire remarquer non plus hein.

\- Celle du milieu. Du coup ton nom, c'est quoi?

\- Ah, désolé ! répondit le nouveau avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Antares Black, et vous ?

\- Moi c'est Franck Argusson, le grincheux endormi là c'est Austin Miles et le surexcité c'est Paris. Pose pas de questions. Souris Franck devant le regard interrogateur d'Antares au manque de nom de famille. Bon. On a une question pour toi ! fit Franck.

Les trois camarades de l'orphelinat s'assirent ensemble sur le lit de ce dernier tel un jury.

\- Vas-y lance-toi. fit Antares, pas impressionné, en rangeant ses affaires soigneusement dans son armoire. Il s'était attendu à des questions sur son transfert de toute façon.

Franck inspira, expira, pour se donner un effet de mec qui se calme alors que le nouveau lui plaisait plutôt pas mal. Il sourit avant de poser LA question que tous les anciens un peu intelligents ou un peu barrés posent aux nouveaux (dans la 501ème).

\- T'es quel genre de rat?

Le nouveau leva le regard, incrédule, mais en voyant l'air sérieux et pas insultant des garçons, répondit très sérieusement.

\- Je suis pas un rat, j'suis un loup. répondit-il, prit de court.

\- AHAHAH !

Son espèce de jury venait de s'écrouler de rire. __C'est quoi ces guignols ?! J'ai presque cru qu'il étaient sérieux__! pensa-t-il, interloqué.

\- Forcément, fit Austin, il peut pas connaître.

\- Connaître quoi ? fit sèchement Antares, il utilisait souvent son charme pour se défendre et se faire des amis mais il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Encore moins que l'on se moque de son ignorance.

\- Ici le nouveau, c'est le trou ... le trou à rats fit Franck. Attends, je t'explique, dit-il avant que le nouveau ne puisse enchaîner. Il y a quelques années on est tombé sur un article de journal de Mrs Darwin. Dedans il décrivaient une expérience faite avec des rats. Ils en ont mis six dans une cage avec d'un coté l'endroit où ils pouvaient vivre, une sorte de piscine et de l'autre coté, l'endroit où ils déposaient la nourriture. Très vite il y a eu quatre types de rats. Les dominés étaient deux, faibles, il nageaient pour aller chercher de la nourriture, mais une fois arrivés, les dominants, deux là aussi, leur prenaient leur nourriture de force alors qu'ils pouvaient nager eux-même, se la partageaient entre eux puis les dominés prenaient les restes. Il y avait aussi l'indépendant, lui, il était assez fort pour faire l'aller retour et empêcher les dominants de lui piquer sa bouffe. Enfin il y a le souffre-douleur, lui il était pas assez fort pour nager, du coup il devait se contenter des miettes laissées par tous les autres rats. Ils ont recommencé avec plein de rats, dans plein de cages et à chaque fois les rôles on recommencé à apparaître. Tu comprends le rapport avec nous ?

Antares hocha la tête. Cela correspondait plus ou moins aux observations qu'il s'était faites sur les personnes dans ses classes de primaire. Ici en reprenant cette vision, l'orphelinat était la cage, les adultes les scientifiques et les enfants ... les rats.

 _ _Mais moi__ _,_ se dit-il malicieusement, __je resterai un loup ! Les loups c'est mieux, c'est noble et ça mange les scientifiques.__

\- Donc, sourit Franck, tu penses que t'es quel genre de rat?

\- Mmmh, un indépendant je pense. _NON je suis un loup !_

\- Pas un dominant ?

\- J'ai que huit ans. Les plus grands ils ont au moins quinze ans alors c'est compliqué. Et pis voler ma nourriture j'aime pas ça, je préfère la prendre et que personne ne puisse m'emmerder.

\- Ok, parfait le nouveau, on va t'apprendre à gérer les autres comme un vrai gars de la 501 ème ! _Oui,_ se décida Franck, _il adorait ce nouveau !_

\- Atteeeeeeeeends t'a que huit piges ? Comme Paris ? fit Austin, incrédule, mais t'es aussi grand que moi alors que j'ai onze ans ! C'est pas juste ! geignit-il

Antares sourit. Il avait une théorie à propos de son développement musculaire, mais vu qu'elle impliquait des yeux et des cheveux qui changent de couleur, il allait la garder pour lui.

\- Et oui, c'est la dure loi de la nature, les rats, _les LOUPS ! T_ out ça tout ça ... Qu'est ce que tu entendais par me comporter comme un gars de la 501 ème ?

\- Bah, on va prendre un exemple, tu vois le Grand Mike ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah lui, il brutalise les faibles, les bons en classes et tout, du coup c'est un dominant, il faut lui faire comprendre, sans paraître être un monsieur je sais tout que ça ne marche pas sur nous.

\- Facile. sourit Antares.

\- Apparemment ! rigola Paris

\- Et Dudule c'est plus un souffre douleur, tu vois ? Il se fait martyriser, fait les devoirs du Grand Mike et même d'autres dominés.

\- Et ? Quel rapport ?

\- Bah, c'est juste pour que tu comprennes avec qui être pote et avec qui ne pas l'être, c'est un peu bâtard mais bon, tu fais attention à ça et à pas avoir une trop grande gueule et ça sera cool, mais attention, fit Franck sérieusement, si tu te mets dans la merde pour rien face aux bandes comme celle du Grand Mike, on viendra pas t'aider ! Ils sont cons, mais ils tapent aussi fort qu'ils ne savent pas lire, ok ? Exceptions acceptées en cas de trop grosses provocation, ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais t'inquiète je ferais attention. Vous connaissez des tours de magies avec des cartes ? Fit Antares, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- OUAIS ! Moi j'en connais plein ! cria Paris, tout fier.

La chambrée 501 se lança alors dans une compétition de tours de magies, puis de jeux de cartes jusqu'au dîner. Ils se racontèrent ensuite des histoires et en s'endormant, Antares se dit qu'il avait quand même bien fait de tomber dans les escaliers, si c'était pour atterrir ici. __Papa, maman, vous avez vu ? Je vais avoir des amis ! Merci de veiller sur moi.__ Pensa-t-il en laissant couler quelques larmes. Il fit sa plus belle nuit depuis bien longtemps.


	3. Les gars de la 501 ème

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Pour l'instant j'essaie de partir sur une parution toutes les semaines, mais si je galère (surtout pour le temps de relecture/corrections) je passerai probablement à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

 _Disclaimer: Bon puisque j'ai zappé la dernière fois et qu'il parait que c'est obligatoire, je signale que je ne suis bien-évidemment pas propriétaire de quoique ce soit ici, je ne fais que jouer avec la propriété intellectuelle de J._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

Chapitre 2 : Les Gars de la 501 ème

 _ _ **05 Février 1988 - Orphelinat Saint Cross - Bureau de Mrs Darwin**__

Mrs Darwin aimait son travail, elle remuait ciel et terre pour que ses protégés aient la meilleur éducation qui soit, afin de s'armer pour une existence qui ne leur faisait pas beaucoup de cadeaux dès le départ. Il était rare qu'il y ait des esprits brillants mais, la plupart de ses protégés savaient se montrer vifs, si on leur en laissait la chance. Pour ce faire, la violence entre les enfants était très surveillée, les personnes de l'encadrement étaient d'anciens pensionnaire qui avaient gagné sa confiance grâce à leurs efforts.

Mais dernièrement l'équipe avait un mince problème. En fait depuis deux jours c'était le bordel. Complet. Pour une personne patiente comme Mrs Darwin un peu d'amusement était recherché, de là à voir un enfant de dix ans accourir en pleurant parce que quelqu'un avait mystérieusement rempli sa bouteille de shampoing avec du cheddar fondu, ou de retrouver la réserve entière de papier toilette accrochée au plafond des chambres du dernier étage, il y avait un pas tout de même. Comment les gamins avaient-ils fait pour faire tout ça sans se faire attraper, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Cette après-midi les encadrants s'étaient réunis afin de trouver une solution. Parce que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Malgré le manque de preuves, tout le monde connaissait les coupables. Comme d'habitude leur argent de poche serait décompté du prix des choses qu'ils avaient utilisées, tous les encadrant étaient d'accord que, malgré l'âge des plus jeunes (moins de dix ans), il devaient maintenant aussi être tenus responsables de leurs conneries et qu'ils paieraient comme les autres. Mais visiblement de l'avis général, l'affection qu'elle portait à cette troupe de guignols portait préjudice à leurs tentatives de prévention et punitions de leurs conneries. En tant que responsable des chambrées des garçon de moins de seize ans dont ils faisaient partie, il fallait qu'elles les prenne entre quatre yeux et les punisse équitablement, c'est tout. __Aaaaaah mais pourquoi c'est toujours les gosses les plus attachants qui sont les plus tarés ?__ Soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

xxxxx

 _ _ **05 Février 1988 - Orphelinat Saint Cross - Chambre 501**__

Antares était heureux. Pour de vrai, comme dans les histoires qui se finissent bien, l'orphelinat St Andrew n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. En un peu plus d'un an il s'était fait des amis et avait plus ri que jamais. Il avait un groupe très particulier, d'âges assez écartés mais il y était accepté, malgré ses « tares » ou « pouvoirs » selon le colocataire auquel on pouvait s'adresser. Ah, et ils faisaient des conneries. Genre tout le temps (bon dernièrement, ils avaient peut être un peu abusé). C'était génial. Cela n'empêchait pas Antares d'avoir de meilleurs résultats scolaires que toutes les personnes de son âge mais que voulez-vous, il avait du talent. Des colocataires plus âgés aussi, mais bon. En plus, n'induisant pas d'échec scolaire, n'importe quelle connerie était (quasiment) tolérée. Dans le règlement de la 501eme, il y avait trois types de conneries. La première c'est la connerie stupide : on se fait choper et c'est pas drôle, en bref : l'échec. La deuxième, c'est la connerie méchante : on se venge (bah oui parce que bizuter des gens sans raison ça ne se fait pas donc on ne prend pas en compte cette possibilité) et optionnellement on ne se fait pas choper. La dernière c'est la connerie conne qui fait rire à en faire décrocher les mâchoire jusqu'au sol, c'est mieux si l'on ne se fait pas choper mais là, au pire, c'est pour la gloire, pour la postérité, en bref, le dernier type, c'était la marque de fabrique de la 501ème. Enfin, de leur point de vue en tout cas. Pour résumer, l'importance de ne pas se faire choper dépend complètement de l'impact comique apporté. Visiblement les pions l'avaient bien compris, à en juger par l'expression faussement fermée de Mrs Darwin qui leur expliquait que non, intervertir les vêtements des enfants de huit ans avec ceux de seize ça ne se faisait pas, pas plus que les shampoings au cheddar ou autres problèmes auxquels ils étaient complèèèèètement étrangers.

\- … vous avez conscience que ce genre de comportement est intolérable ? Finit enfin Mrs Darwin. Antares n'avait rien écouté, comme d'habitude.

\- Bah je suis d'accord madame, fit innocemment Franck, mais Madame, quel rapport avec nous ?

\- Mr Argusson avez-vous l'impression que je suis stupide ? Répondit elle, faussement outrée.

\- Jamais nous n'essaierions de vous prendre pour un jambon Miss ! Sourit Antares.

\- J'espère bien jeune homme ! Alors cessez tout de suite vos blagues ! Rigolez entre vous si vous le souhaitez mais pas touche aux plus petits, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui !

\- Euh...j'ai quand même une question, fit Antares.

* soupir *

\- oui ?

\- Bah moi j'ai que neuf ans donc les plus petits c'est bien les moins de neuf ans non ? Du coup même si j'étais … hypothétiquement responsable de l'aventure de Mr j'ai-une-fondue-sur-la-tête, je ne pourrais pas être puni nan ? Puisque dans ce cas là il serait plus grand que moi.

 _ _Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il essaie de me faire rire aussi ? Nan mais franchement ! Il me dit ça en sortant sa tête d'ange en plus ! Sale gosse !__ Pensa-t-elle.

\- Mr Black ?

\- Oui ?

\- Taisez vous et arrêtez vos bêtises maintenant.

\- Oui Mrs Darwin.

\- Bon, du coup vous ferez la vaisselle à la cantine ce soir et plus de gâchis de nourriture s'il vous plaît !

\- Mais... ! Commencèrent les quatre loustics.

\- Pas de mais !

\- Mais !

\- Non !

\- Allez !

\- Non !

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Non !

\- Ah ! Voilà !

\- Non !

\- Bah si !

\- Bah non !

\- Mais !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous n'êtes pas au bagne quand même ! On vous a laissé faire une, deux, trois conneries MAJEURES cette semaine, vous n'allez pas me sortir qu'on n'est pas permissifs, alors maintenant vous faites ce qu'on vous dit ! D'ailleurs, Mr Argusson, Mr Miles, vous êtes au collège maintenant, il me semble que vous avez des devoirs à finir avant le repas alors faites-les ! Vous allez me TUER avec vos bêtises, sans rire ! Fit Mrs Darwin en sortant d'un pas vif.

Les quatre garçons baissèrent la tête un peu honteusement. Bon, il avaient peu être un peu abusé, par contre qualifier une bataille rangée de yaourt de connerie majeure, elle allait un peu loin quand même.

\- Allez les gars, faites vos devoirs! fit Antares incapable de s'en empêcher.

Paris commença à rigoler de façon presque incontrôlée.

\- Vas te faire mettre Res. Répondit Franck.

\- Nan mais t'inquiète on comprends nous aussi ça nous ferait chier !

\- Ta gueule Paris.

\- Bon, ben je sais pas pour toi Franck, mais moi, je pense que c'est l'heure de la sieste. Lança Austin

\- Mec, Mrs Darwin viens de nous dire de faire nos devoirs à l'instant ! T'es sérieux ?! On n'a pas été punis des masses alors qu'on va pas se mentir, on a abusé ! Et j'ai plus assez de thunes pour repayer nos conneries ! J'aurai jamais de quoi me payer mon walkman pour noël prochain si on continue !

\- Mmmmh tu penses qu'on est allés suffisamment loin pour que malgré le fait que j'ai moins de dix ans on me fasse aussi payer la connerie en argent de poche ? Intervint Antares.

Seul le regard de *nan mais sérieux tu crois au père noël ou quoi* de ses colocataire lui répondit.

\- Merde.

*soupir général*

\- Tout ça pour dire Austin, d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir coupé Res...

\- De rien.

\- Merde il s'en souvient. bailla Austin.

\- Désolé, je maîtrise pas encore l'art de la diversion.

\- Mais arrêtez de me couper bordel !

\- Ok ! répondirent-ils simultanément.

\- Merci ! Asséna Franck. Donc...

\- De rien au fait.

\- Mais PUTAIN TU VAS LA FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE D'ANGE !

\- Ok ok j'arrête ! Fit Res, en jugeant du regard que faire pleurer de rire Paris (ce qui était réussi) ne valait plus de défier le regard de Franck.

 _ _N'empêche que c'est presque dommage de pas lui faire remarquer le nombre de putain à la minute qu'il est capable de nous sortir, ou que ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis beau comme un dieu.__

\- Austin ! Fait au moins tes maths t'es bon dans c'te matière !

\- Bah justement, pas besoin de la bosser, en plus elle a dit que ce soir on ne jouerait pas aux cartes parce qu'on aura la bouffe des autres jusqu'aux coudes alors je l'emmerde, et j'emmerde les maths, je leur pisse dessus, dans tous les cas elles resteront facile.

\- Rhooo ... t'es pas au bagne quand même! fit Res avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Mais ferme laaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Fit Austin en s'enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

\- Tu vas redoubler ... chantonna Paris.

\- Mmfgmf. marmonna Austin dans son oreiller

\- Hein ? J'ai pas compris.

\- En anglais pour débile ça veut dire ta gueule !

\- Ah c'est pour ça, je comprend pas le débile.

Les deux plus jeunes continuèrent à pousser leur aîné grognon à soit péter un câble, soit faire ses devoirs, personne ne savait trop. Franck regarda Paris et Antares emmerder Austin en se demandant comment c'était possible que des être aussi petits soient aussi chiants. Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait quand même SES devoirs à faire. Bon, et aucune autorité, c'était définitif !

\- Tu bosses quoi du coup Franck?

\- Antares, s'il te plaît, viens pas me faire chier.

\- Non, t'inquiète, il faut que je lise la fin d'un bouquin pour jeudi.

\- Parfait, soupira Austin, un chieur de moins sur le dos.

\- Me tente pas de revenir Tinette.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Commença à s'échauffer Austin.

\- Antares, qu'est ce que je viens de te demander ?

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui vient faire ch... Bon, bon, d'accord. Se rattrapa vite Antares devant le regard de son aîné.

\- AHAH ! s'esclaffa Austin devant la déconvenue du gamin aux yeux argentés.

Étonnamment, le regard de Franck suffit à le calmer. Il devait commencer à être _vraiment_ en colère.

\- Désolé Franck, je vous laisse bosser.

\- Ce livre Res, c'est pas une lecture obligatoire, si ? Je connais même pas la couverture ... fit Paris.

\- Nan t'inquiète c'est juste que j'arrive à la limite de temps de l'emprunt et que si je dois payer de ma poche encore une chose cette semaine, ça va commencer à être très compliqué de se payer la sortie cinéma pour ton anniv' le mois prochain sourit Res.

\- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Par contre t'as pas appris ta leçon d'histoire pour demain matin.

\- Ah ouais, je sais, mais si je m'y mets trente minutes avant d'aller manger ça suffira. Fit Paris en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- Austin t'influence beaucoup trop pour ton bien, soupira Antares. Tu le sais au moins?

Paris lui répondit par un sourire plein de dents.

xxxxx

 _ _ **05 Février 1987 - Orphelinat Saint Cross - Cuisines**__

Les quatre garçons les plus turbulents de l'orphelinat étaient étrangement calmes, perdus dans leur pensées. Mr Spleening, le cuisinier qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil était satisfait : rien de tel qu'une punition pratique pour canaliser l'énergie de ces garnements. Il leur avait demandé comme à son habitude quel était le métier de leur rêve et comme d'habitude, au lieu d'obtenir une réponse à sa question, il obtenait des garçons pensifs pendant des heures. Ces quatre là étaient vraiment particuliers quand ils le voulaient !

Ils étaient vraiment sympathiques, le plus âgé d'entre eux, un préadolescent châtain aux yeux marron et francs qui partait pour devenir un grand gaillard, lui avait même proposé de lui faire un café pour le faire patienter durant leur punition. Franck s'était empressé de lui demander comment fonctionnait la machine lors de sa toute première punition en cuisine trois ans auparavant et depuis c'était devenu une habitude. Le cadet de cette chambrée, un petit blond aux yeux bleus rieurs, était le plus paresseux de la bande, à croire que ce défaut était aussi son animal totem ! Présentement par exemple, il se contentait de lever et baisser le capot du lave vaisselle pendant que les autres le remplissaient, essuyaient les couverts et lavaient les plats. Etant donné qu'aucun de ses colocataires ne s'en plaignait, il ne voyait pas de raison d'intervenir mais bon, faire travailler les plus jeunes c'était un peu facile quand même ! Visiblement le petit Paris était fier de montrer que malgré ses neuf ans (ET DEMI s'il vous plait !) il pouvait essuyer les couverts alors il n'allait pas lui gâcher son plaisir. Il ferait peut être part à la direction que leur punition ne les dérangeait pas du tout d'ailleurs, non pas qu'il soit sadique, mais si ils en venaient à apprécier faire leur punition il y a moment où ils seraient capables de faire des "blagues" juste pour contenter le petit Roux au sourire éclatant qui jouait avec son torchon. Quoique, le nouveau, un garçon aux étranges yeux gris-argent paraissait s'ennuyer un peu trop ferme pour cela. Lui ,pourtant toujours rapide à embêter ou charmer les autres, paraissait complètement dans son monde. _Non, il ne ferait pas de bêtise juste pour méditer_ essaya de se rassurer Mr Spleening. _Sans parler du paresseux de classe internationale, cela serait beaucoup trop d'efforts pour lui pas vrai ?_ Bon, en tous cas il l'espérait.

En vérité Antares profitait d'une casserole à hauteur de sa tête pour faire changer des détails de sa tête de manière originale en se regardant dans le reflet, le tout en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer par le cuisinier. Tous sympathiques que soient les adultes, ils ne leur faisait pas confiance avec ses pouvoirs. Seuls les gars de la 501ème lui avait fait confiance (ils même étaient plutôt enthousiastes) avec ses bizarreries mais il se devait de les maîtriser un peu plus. Il n'y aurai pas de deuxième Jonah, ou du moins pas involontairement. Il s'était rendu compte en expérimentant au cours de l'année passée qu'il pouvait faire des choses a priori impossibles : jeter les gens la tête la première dans des miroir n'était pas le plus intéressant à ses yeux, en revanche, changer sa voix ou imiter à la perfection celle de quelqu'un juste en se massant un peu la gorge de la bonne manière, ou suspendre par télékinésie du papier toilette en quantité au plafond, ça ça avait un potentiel assez grand. Il s'entraînait dernièrement à imiter la visage de ses colocataires ou à inventer des visages. Il trouvait l'imitation bien plus simple que l'invention ! Il avait essayé de se changer entièrement en Franck et cela avait été épuisant mais possible, et si revenir à son corps avait été très simple, se changer en vieillard avait été très dur et il n'avait changé que son visage et ses bras en vieux fruits fripés. Soit il ne se représentait pas assez ce que c'était qu'être vieux, soit il n'en avait pas assez vu dans sa vie. Se changer en animal était également très dur. Il pouvait faire des parties mais jamais, quels que soient ses efforts ou ses observations de photographies, il n'avait réussi à se changer en chat, en chien ou, à sa grande tristesse, en loup. Il avait même, sur un coup de tête, essayé de transformer son bras en table pour faire bouclier contre Austin et ses chatouilles mais ça n'avait absolument pas marché, au contraire ça lui avait même fait très mal ! Bon en même temps malgré l'insistance d'Austin il n'avait aucune envie de se transformer en chaise, donc ne pas pouvoir faire _littéralement_ le meuble n'était pas franchement un problème.

Perdu dans ses test de tatouages plus ou moins discrets, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Franck lui dire qu'ils avaient fini, il se retint à grand peine de se retourner avec la moitié du visage mangé par une croix celte.

\- Res, me dis pas que tu es en train de faire des tests juste à côté de Jacob ? Chuchota-il.

\- Non ... presque pas. sourit il en se retournant, son visage au naturel.

\- Fais un peu gaffe, enfin si tu veux pas que ça se sache. Moi je m'en fous, reprit-il, mais toi, même si tu aimes l'adrénaline tu ferais bien de contrôler ton environnement avant de te faire choper par un pion en ayant la tête d'un mi-canard mi-poisson, sinon, il y a moyen qu'ils essaient de t'exorciser en te faisant boire du sang de coq noir un vendredi treize, et ça, ça serait pas fun.

\- Ahahah. T'es tordant tu sais ?

\- J'espère bien. Soit tu assumes, soit tu assumes pas ce que tu peux faire, mais ne nous fais pas un entre les deux juste quand tu as envie.

\- De un, t'as déjà entendu parler d'un compromis ? De deux, sans tester, je saurais JAMAIS ce que je suis réellement capable de faire ! s'échauffa Antares.

Franck jeta un regard derrière lui mais apparemment Mr Spleening avait d'autres envies que d'écouter des gamins se disputer, comme aller se coucher par exemple.

\- Je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi. Mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu veux faire un compromis, il me semble que faire des test quand quelqu'un est là pour tenir la garde au cas où quelqu'un arrive ne me parait pas excessif tu vois ?

\- Mouais ... J'y réfléchirai. Fit Antares, boudeur.

En remontant en silence, Franck se rappela que Res n'avait que neuf ans et que le sens commun lui viendrait probablement plus tard. Enfin ... il l'espérait.


	4. La visite

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! :D Bon, je suis déjà en retard dans mes publications ^^' donc je vais passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ou au moins dix jours jusqu'a ce que je sois en vacances, parce que là avec les rapports et soutenances que j'ai à faire, je n'aurais pas franchement le temps. Merci aux rewievers! :D Cela étant essayez de vous connecter sur le site, sinon je ne peux pas vous répondre c'est vachement frustrant ^^_**

Chapitre 3 : La visite

Un peu plus de deux années passèrent. Les gars de la 501 ème, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, étaient comme des frères. Grâce à la patience de Franck, au soutien d'Austin, aux idées de Paris et à son imagination, Antares fit grandir ses talents. Sa 'puissance vaudou' comme aimait l'appeler Austin leur permettait maintenant de ne jamais se faire prendre lors de leur coups d'éclat, et même si Mrs Darwin n'était pas dupe, cela suffisait pour qu'elle les laisse tranquilles ... tant qu'ils ne dépassaient pas les bornes. Personne ne compris par quel moyen _Back in Black_ de _ACDC_ avait pu être entendu à fond dans tout l'établissement alors que le plus fameux groupe de guignols dudit orphelinat mangeait dans le réfectoire d'un air innocent. Tout le monde soupçonna Antares, qui s'était absenté aux toilettes, mais comme le tourne-disque responsable de l'horreur des plus vieux des surveillants était invisible et caché dans le plafond, personne ne le trouva jamais. Cet épisode marqua notamment le début de la religion musicale des quatre bouffons pour ce groupe.

xxxxx

 _ **30 juillet 1991 - Poudlard - Bureau du directeur - 21h**_

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall s'attelaient encore aux lettres d'admission et d'information aux nouveaux élèves, et si la majorité des cas ne posaient aucun problèmes, et si les visites de nés-moldus s'étaient déroulées sans accrocs jusque là, il y avait deux exceptions notables. La première, Harry James Potter ne répondait pas. Ils connaissaient sa localisation mais chaque jour voyaient un plus grand nombre de chouettes s'envoler vers le 4 privet drive et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. La seconde, Antares Sirius Black avait apparemment changé d'orphelinat des années auparavant sans qu'aucune personne au ministère chargée de la surveillance de ce genre de cas, ne prévienne l'école. Minerva se battait donc contre l'administration moldue britannique depuis une semaine, et elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Le malheureux employé des affaires non-magiques qui n'avait pas fait son travail en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais.

Il entendirent quelqu'un monter l'escalier d'un pas pressé et lourd.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, deux hiboux urgents du ministère viennent d'arriver à la volière, voici les lettres ! fit Hagrid en les rejoignant jusqu'au bureau directorial.

\- J'espère que ce sont les réponses que nous attendions Minerva, merci Hagrid, fit il en se levant et attrapant les lettres de sa main tendue.

\- Ce n'est rien professeur ! fit Hagrid

Albus Dumbledore lut la première lettre puis, la tendit à Minerva.

\- Ceci contient les détails à propos de Mr Black, il semblerait que votre colère ai poussé Mr Stentson à l'éfficacité. Fit-il, les yeux pétillants.

\- J'espère bien. Fit Minerva d'un ton sec. Ah, très bien, parfait. Je vais pouvoir aller visiter le garçon.

\- A cette heure ? S'amusa Dumbledore.

\- Oui, à cette heure, je l'emmènerais demain au Chemin de Traverse, il est primordial qu'il puisse découvrir ce qui l'attend en septembre le plus tôt possible !

\- Faites donc Minerva, vous retrouverez Hagrid demain sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin d'aller chercher la pierre philosophale ensemble. J'ai ... un mauvais pressentiment à son propos. Fit le vieux sorcier en relevant la tête de la seconde lettre. Il semblerait que Mr et Mme Dursley se soient enfuis sur une île ! s'amusa Albus. Je vous prierai d'aller le chercher Hagrid, si cela ne vous dérange pas?

Il ne mirent pas en doute la volonté du Directeur de retirer la pierre de l'endroit le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre, après tout beaucoup de monde pensait que Poudlard l'était encore plus.

Hagrid regarda Minerva d'un air gêné.

\- Euh, c'est que je suis pas professeur ... et que le professeur McGonagall voulait sûrement aller chercher le petit elle même ...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, je serais suffisemment occupée avec Mr Black pour ce soir je pense. Sourit gentillement Minerva.

\- Très bien professeur.

Hagrid lut sa destination dans la lettre que lui tendait Dumbledore.

\- Je crois que je dois vous laisser Professeur, ça va faire une sacré trotte!

\- Alors n'oubliez pas votre parapluie mon cher! sourit le Directeur.

\- Bien sûr ! Au revoir monsieur ! Il se tourna vers Minerva. A demain professeur. sourit il de sa barbe broussailleuse.

Albus regarda Hagrid s'éloigner d'un pas aussi pressé qu'a son arrivée, puis se tourna vers sa sous-directrice.

\- Je pense que vous devriez y aller Minerva. Le réseau de cheminette pourra vous amener jusqu'à Londres.

\- Vous avez raison Albus. Au revoir ! fit-elle en entrant dans la cheminée du bureau. Elle disparu dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

 _Bon, eh bien nous aurons encore un Potter et un Black pour nous attirer des problèmes cette année._ pensa-t-il avec amusement en se servant un whisky pur feu. _Je me demande à quel point ils ressemblent à leurs parents respectifs ..._

xxxxx

 _ **30 juillet 1991 - Orphelinat Saint Cross - Chambre 501- 22h**_

\- Antares ? Fit la voix de Mrs Darwin derrière la porte.

\- Euh ... pas maintenant ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que ...

Mrs Darwin s'interrompit en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle était sans dessus dessous. Les lits rangés étaient couverts de vêtements et les préadolescents sensés se coucher étaient en train de faire on ne savait quoi.

Les quatre guignols lui adressèrent un grand sourire innocent.

\- On aide Franck à choisir sa tenue de demain ! fit Austin.

\- Vous ... mais vous moquez de moi !? Rangez moi ce BORDEL immédiatement ! Antares ! Suis moi, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

\- ... hein ? A cette heure ? Qui ?

\- Juste ... suis moi s'il te plaît. Et les autres, reprit-elle en foudroyant du regard les colocataire qui recommençaient à sortir des vêtements, je vous ai dit de RANGER pas d'imiter des BABOUINS à un défilé de mode !

Antares suivit docilement la surveillante qu'il appréciait énormément en regardant d'un air malicieux ses amis commencer à ranger le bazar qu'avait causé _son_ idée. Il était curieux, Mrs Darwin pressait le pas, ce qui était rare pour des visites, surtout hors horaires normaux d'ouverture. Elle le conduisait à ce que les pensionnaires appelaient _le plateau_ en référence au cinéma que le peu de parents encore vivants venaient faire à leur enfants les rares fois où ils étaient encore autorisés à venir.

En entrant dans le couloir permettant d'accéder aux différentes salles de discussions privées, Mrs Darwin commença à lui expliquer que son visiteur était un professeur d'une école qui souhaitait qu'il y fasse sa scolarité. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir plus de détails de la part de la femme qu'elle décrivait comme droite dans ses bottes.

\- Vas-y c'est là, entre, elle voudrait te parler seul à seule.

\- Euh ... ok.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste juste à coté de la porte. Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci. Sourit-il.

Il respira un bon coup, et entra.

Une femme habillée dans un style étrangement écossais et portant un chapeau pointu à plumes regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se retourna en l'entendant entrer et lui sourit. Elle avait un regard ou se mêlaient plusieurs émotions contradictoires : joie, tristesse, pitié, fierté ... Antares n'arrivait pas à tout identifier. En revanche cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu semblait le connaître.

\- Bonjour madame. Tenta-t-il dans un sourire.

Cela parut la sortir de sa contemplation de son apparence.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Bonjour, Mr Black, je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ? Professeur ? se rattrapa-t-il _Res mon vieux, elle sait des choses sur toi, c'est la première de ta vie que tu rencontres, soit poli bordel !_

Elle sourit.

\- Je vous ai vu tout jeune. Je viens vous parler d'une école. Une école nommée Poudlard dans laquelle vos parents vous ont inscrit à la naissance.

\- Vous les avez connus ?! s'exclama Antares.

\- Oui. Votre père à été élève dans cette école. Votre mère était française, et a donc passé sa scolarité dans une autre école, nommée BeauxBâtons.

\- Comment étaient-ils ? Vous savez comment ils sont morts ?

Le professeur leva une main, attendrie par son impatience.

\- Je répondrai à toutes vos questions sur vos parents une fois que je vous aurai expliqué la particularité de notre école.

\- D'accord, merci professeur ! Dit-il de son plus beau sourire.

\- Poudlard est une école ... pour les enfant qui ont des ... dons particuliers.

\- Quel genre de dons ?

\- Celui de pratiquer la magie.

\- Ah ! C'est de la magie que j'arrive à faire ?! Mince, Franck avait raison, je lui doit deux livres !

Le professeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Vos ... camarades de chambrée sont au courant de vos capacités ?

\- Oui ! Il m'ont donné pleins d'idées pour les tester, Franck pensait que c'était de la magie, Austin que j'était un futur marabou de renommée internationale, Paris pensait comme lui mais c'était pour m'embêter et moi j'était vraiment persuadé d'être un demi-dieu. Dommage ! Rigola-t-il.

Minerva se pinça l'arête du nez. _Oulà ... il est pire que son père à son âge._

\- Désolée de vous l'apprendre Mr Black, mais vous n'êtes pas un demi-dieu, vous êtes un sorcier. Dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

\- Ça reste cool ! Vous êtes une sorcière ? C'est pour ça que vous portez un chapeau pointu ? Vous pouvez faire quoi ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris du tout. Qu'êtes vous capable de faire ?

\- Mais j'ai posé cette question en premier ! Soyez sympaaaaaa ! supplia-t-il de sa plus belle gueule d'ange.

Elle soupira. Elle se changea ensuite en chat.

Antarès la regarda avec des yeux admiratifs.

\- Ouaaaaaaah ! Je n'y arrive pas du tout moi !

\- Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle en redevenant humaine.

\- Ben j'arrive pas à faire plus que ça. Dit il en transformant ses bras en pattes de chat.

Minerva failli s'étrangler. Sans rien remarquer, il continua :

\- J'ai fait les pattes de chat, de chien, de loup et d'ours mais je galère dès que c'est un oiseau ou un reptile. J'ai pas essayé avec les poissons mais ...

\- Monsieur Black, vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?! Il sera très compliqué de vous rendre vos ...

Antares venait de remétamorphoser ses pattes en ses bras.

\- Mais vous y arrivez aussi non ?

Le professeur était halluciné.

\- ... Avec le chat, jeune homme. Simplement le chat. Tout autre animal m'est et me sera toujours inaccessible.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- La magie a ses limites.

\- Franck m'a toujours dit que ma magie n'avait de limite que mon imagination.

Minerva sourit.

\- En théorie oui. Mais lorsque vous avez voulu métamorphoser vos bras en ailes, vous n'avez pas réussi et il vous ont fait mal n'est ce pas?

\- Pas pour les ailes, pour l'essai avec la table oui par contre. Avec les ailes j'ai fait cinq plumes et je me suis évanoui.

 _Ce garçon est un génie de la métamorphose ! Faire cela, à son âge ... Il a essayé avec un objet inanimé sans perdre son bras ?! c'est tout bonnement hallucinant !_ songea-t-elle avec émerveillement

\- Votre énergie magique est limitée. Elle croîtra, avec l'entrainement et l'âge. Je dois vous dire que vous n'êtes pas sensé tenter de métamorphose humaine avant d'avoir plus de connaissance sur le sujet, c'est dangereux. Avez vous tenté d'autres expériences? demanda-t-elle en craignant le pire.

\- Quelques unes. Je peux déplacer les objets sans les toucher, je peux rendre invisible des objets, je peux changer la couleur de certaines choses, je peux rendre des personnes sourde ou muettes, je peux faire exploser des objets fragiles, je peux allumer ou éteindre la lumière par la pensée ... Je crois que c'est tout.

 _Impressionnant_ _! Tant des choses différentes, et consciemment ! Il faudra surveiller ce petit, il pourrait devenir un excellent élève !_ songea Minerva.

\- Cela fait beaucoup de choses. sourit-elle. A Poudlard, vous allez apprendre à contrôler votre magie de manière plus subtile, plus dirigée et de manière plus sécurisée. Ne métamorphosez plus jamais votre corps en objet inanimé, c'est très dangereux jeune homme, est ce que vous me comprenez?

\- Oui professeur. Répondit docilement Antares.

\- Poudlard dure sept années, les examens qui détermineront votre avenir ont lieu en cinquième et septième année. A dix-sept ans, vous deviendrez majeur dans notre monde et gagnerez certains droits. Pour l'instant, en tant que mineur, il vous est interdit de participer à certaines compétitions, de transplanter, ce qui signifie se déplacer instantanément d'un endroit à un autre, et, une fois Poudlard commencée vous n'aurez plus le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. En tant que sorcier, vous devez garder vos pouvoirs secrets. Faire de la magie devant des moldus, des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, ou leur en parler sans autorisation, est puni sévèrement. Que vos ... amis soient au courant ne serai pas très bien vu ... aussi je vous conseille de ne pas en faire part à qui que ce soit. Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- On est répartis par classes de combien d'élèves ?

\- Lors du premier repas au château, oui un château Mr Black, s'amusa Minerva, vous serez répartis, vous et les autres premières années, entre quatre maisons en fonction de vos caractères respectifs ...

\- Quel genre de caractères ? Et comment on est répartis ? Pardon. Ajouta-t-il en voyant que dans son enthousiasme, il l'avait coupée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Malgré ses lèvres pincées, Res vit qu'elle réprimait un sourire. Les quatre maisons sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Gryffondor est la maison des courageux et des passionnés, c'est également la maison dont je suis la directrice, Poufsouffle est la maison de l'équité où tous travaillent avec constance, Serdaigle est la maison des vifs d'esprit ayant soif de connaissances, enfin, Serpentard est la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition. Vous y êtes répartis à l'aide d'un artefact datant de la fondation de l'école appelé choixpeau.

\- Donc on met un chapeau et il nous dit où l'on va ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Magique, quoi.

\- De toute évidence, Mr Black, c'est la manière de fonctionner que les sorciers emploient, après tout.

Elle laissait l'enfant à sa contemplation quelques minutes.

\- Quelles sont les matières qui me seront enseignées ? Laquelle enseignez vous professeur ?

\- En première année, vous aurez Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Potions, Défense contre les forces du mal, Botanique, Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie et quelques cours de Vol. Vous aurez accès à d'autres matières à partir de la troisième année, et pourrez continuer celles que vous souhaitez en fonction de vos résultats pour votre sixième et septième année. J'enseigne la métamorphose. Les autres directeurs de maison, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, sont le professeur Chourave pour Poufsouffle, elle enseigne la Botanique, le professeur Flitwick pour les Serdaigle, il enseigne les Sortilèges, le professeur Rogue, lui, est le directeur de Serpentard et enseigne les Potions.

\- Quelles sont les matières que nous pourrons choisir en troisième année ? Les cours de vol ... c'est pas sur des balais volants quand même, si ? demanda Antares, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Si Mr Black. Le sport le plus populaire des Sorciers, appelé Quidditch est joué sur des balais. Vous pourrez choisir deux, à trois matières, parmi les Soins aux créatures magiques, l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des runes, l'Etude des moldus et la Divination.

\- Quels sont les autres sports sorciers ? Vous pratiquez les sports de combat ? Ça ... s'apprend la divination ? Je veux pas manquer de respect à qui que ce soit mais ... c'est pas un genre de capacité naturelle ?

\- Le Quidditch en lui même est assez violent, et nous pratiquons l'art du duel ou avons des courses de vitesses sur balais mais pas de sport de combat au sens moldu du terme. La divination ... quand enseignée de manière compétente ... peut en effet être enseignée dans une certaine mesure. Les voyants les plus connus ont tous reçu leurs dons de manière naturelle, cela étant, ils ont eu besoin d'enseignements pour s'améliorer.

 _Ouais ... bon, c'est foireux et vous aimez pas ça mais vous êtes respectueuse de la matière quoi. Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour de tout ce que je pouvais demander ... elle va me parler de mes parents maintenant ? J'espère qu'elle tiendra parole, elle a l'air gentille, et juste. Ça serait bien une adulte digne de confiance dans un nouveau monde ..._

Voyant l'enfant aux yeux si semblable à ceux de son père recommencer à réfléchir dans le lointain, elle avisa de l'heure et pris une décision.

\- Mr Black, pour terminer, voici la liste des fournitures que nous irons acheter pour votre scolarité demain. Au vu de l'heure avancée, je vous propose d'aller chercher vos affaires pour cette nuit et demain. Nous discuterons de vos parents une fois arrivés à destination, est ce que cela vous parait correct ?

\- Quoi ... on part ... maintenant ? Pour aller dans le monde des Sorciers ? Mes parents ... ok ! Mais je vous ferai tenir votre parole professeur ! s'exclama-t-il surexcité en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle le regarda, partir en courant, interloquée par le tourbillon humain, puis alla parler a Mrs Darwin et régla les détails (à coup de _confundus_ ).

xxxxx

 ** _Même soir - chambre 501_**

Les garçons, après avoir rangé les affaires de tout le monde, même d'Antares, l'attendaient maintenant avec impatience. Alors lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de course dans le couloir, ils se tendirent d'anticipation.

Une fusée humaine déboula dans la chambre, visant directement la valise et l'armoire d'Antares.

\- Bon ok les gars, je me casse je reviens demain soir, en gros la personne c'est une prof assez stricte qui est sous-directrice d'une école où j'irais étudier en septembre où mon père est allé ... commença à débiter Antares sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Du calme Res, on a pas le temps de tout suivre ! D'où elle sort cette nana ? Demanda Franck.

\- Elle a les même dons que moi, enfin à peu de choses près, continua Res en faisant sa valise en grande hâte, et c'est une école pour apprendre à les maîtriser, et au fait !

Antarès s'arrêta pour regarder Franck avec un large sourire.

\- Je te dois deux livres, elle m'a dit que j'était un Sorcier !

Les réactions fusèrent.

\- Mais noooooon !

\- Genre ! J'y croyais trop à mon futur marabou ! Je suis deg' !

\- Ah ! Je savais que t'était pas un demi-dieu et que tu trichais en histoire !

Res finit ses affaires et claqua sa valise, en faisant du bruit pour que ces dindons soient un peu plus impressionnés.

\- Alors, déjà, je peux être un demi-dieu sorcier, tut tut ! Fit il en levant les mains avant que Paris ne s'insurge. Tu sais que c'est vrai, je suis bien plus beau qu'Apollon, et je ne _triche_ pas ! Quand bien même j'en serai pas un, j'aurais juste du talent et pis c'est marre.

\- En tout cas t'es au moins aussi modeste qu'Apollon ... marmonna Austin.

\- OuaiP. Fit Res en appuyant le P. Mais j'ai trop la classe, et la classe ça se partage mon pote, aller je t'expliquerai ça quand t'en aura un minimum ! A demain les gars, je vous raconterai tout, vous inquiétez pas ! Continua-t-il en sortant sa valise de la chambre.

\- Bye les bouffons !

\- Salut Res, amuses toi bien !

\- Tu nous raconteras tout, hein ? demanda Paris

\- Bon allez casse toi microbe, finit Austin avec un sourire joueur en allant fermer la porte.

\- T'inquiète ! Et oui Paris ! sourit Antares, une larme à l'oeil. Il ne voulait quand même pas quitter ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères.

\- Allez, fit Austin en posant un main encourageante sur son épaule, montre leur ce que c'est que le talent d'un demi-dieu futur meilleur marabou de tous les Sorciers de Grande Bretagne ! Asséna-t-il, avec un coup sur l'épaule parce que les encouragements, il y a un package compris avec.

\- Merci tinette ! Répondit Antares en s'enfuyant vers le rez-de-chaussée avant de s'en prendre un deuxième.

Il avait hâte, il allait découvrir le monde ... Sorcier !


	5. Le Chaudron Baveur

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Désolé du retard de parution, j'avais piscine! Bon en vrai je suis parti au Hellfest et c'était juste énorme mais du coup l'écriture était pas au centre de ma semaine ^^' J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré tout! :D**

Chapitre 4 : Le chaudron baveur

 _ **31 juillet 1991 – Londres - 00h**_

Quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé s'il aimait les sensations fortes, Antares ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait droit à une conduite folle à bord d'un bus violet moche de deux étages à travers toute l'Angleterre, simplement pour aller de Londres ... à Londres. Mais il avait a-do-ré. Visiblement le professeur McGonagall aussi, ce qui l'avait étonné. Quand il lui avait fait la remarque elle n'avait rien répondu mais arboré un mince sourire satisfait.

Elle l'avait conduit dans un bar sombre de l'extérieur et quasiment vide à l'intérieur, seuls quelques jeunes dans un coin avaient l'air de faire gentiment la fête. Le barman releva la tête vers Minerva, surpris.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure ?

\- Bonsoir Tom. Je souhaiterais deux chambres pour cette nuit s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr professeur, et qui est votre jeune compagn … Il s'interrompit en détaillant Antares. Quand il finit, il portait un regard beaucoup plus froid.

\- Tu te nommes Black petit?

\- Cela suffit, Tom. Interrompit Minerva avant que Res, étonné de la réaction du barman jusque-là jovial, ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien sûr professeur, pardonnez ma curiosité. Voici vos clefs de chambre, la dix-huit et dix-neuf, à l'étage, au bout du couloir, à droite. Dites-moi si vous désirez manger quoi que ce soit, le petit-déjeuner peut être servi de sept heures à dix heures. Bonne soirée professeur. En ne s'adressant qu'à Minerva.

Ils se rendirent dans les chambres indiquées, Res découvrit, en entrant dans la chambre n°18 une pièce modeste mais confortable. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce gentiment.

\- Merci Professeur, fit Res lorsqu'elle lui tendit ses affaires, qu'elle maintenait jusque-là en lévitation.

Voyant le professeur McGonnagall rester dans l'embrasure de la porte, il demanda :

\- Professeur ? Vous disiez que vous répondriez à mes questions sur mes parents... une fois arrivés à destination.

Elle sourit faiblement. Ne pouvant plus esquiver le sujet, elle s'installât dans un des fauteuils près du feu, leur conjura un thé, et invita Antares à la rejoindre.

\- Tenez. Dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Tout d'abord, sachez que Tom possède une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Cela ne joue pas en votre faveur car vous ressemblez à votre père. Je vais vous expliquer depuis le début si vous le voulez bien, fit elle en voyant Antares prêt à se lancer dans une série de question dont il avait, apparemment, le secret.

\- Les Sorciers utilisent en général la magie pour leur confort ou leur métier et se limitent à cela, le problème survient lorsque certains sorciers décident d'aller plus loin. En tant que jeune farceur, vous vous êtes bien rendu compte que vos blagues étaient plus faciles à réaliser à l'aide de vos dons ?

Antares hocha la tête.

\- Imaginez que c'est également le cas pour n'importe quelle autre action moldue. Nos accidents sembleraient extrêmes si nous ne maîtrisions pas différentes manières de faire repousser totalement les os ou les muscles par exemple. Maintenant essayez d'imaginer ce que des Sorciers … criminels seraient capables de faire.

Antares, ne manquant pas d'imagination, pâlit en se voyant être la poupée sans volonté d'un pyromane magicien psychopathe, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.

\- Voilà. Il y a quelques années, des lois essayant de promouvoir l'égalité entre tous les sorciers et la perte de privilèges des anciennes familles entraînèrent de graves tensions. A ce moment-là un Sorcier très puissant commença à rassembler des fidèles en prônant une idéologie pro-Sang Purs.

\- Sang Purs ?

\- Les sorciers ayant tous leurs grands-parents sorciers. Par extension, plus votre arbre généalogique remonte loin, plus votre famille est ancienne et plus elle est respectée.

\- Et est ce qu'elle est plus puissante ? Je veux dire... est-ce que, avec le temps il y a une accumulation de magie transmise de parents à enfants ?

\- Tout dépend du sorcier à qui vous poserez la question Mr Black. Objectivement...les Sang Purs sont dans l'ensemble plus riches, ce qui leur permet l'accès à des tuteurs en dehors de l'école si besoin est. Ils sont héritiers des actions de leurs ancêtres, ce qui dans un grand nombre de cas leur apporte de l'influence politique et, pour une fraction d'entre eux, une magie dite familiale, utilisable seulement par les membres de ces familles. Cela étant, il n'y a pas de preuve avérée de la supériorité du sang en lui-même. A mon sens, si vous me permettez d'émettre un avis, la différence est la même qu'entre les chances de réussites pour un enfant héritier d'une gigantesque fortune chez les moldus et pour celles d'un enfant né pauvre dans un pays défavorisé. Sachez que c'est une question plus que sensible chez les sorciers.

\- A cause du sorcier dont vous me parliez ?

\- Principalement oui. Une fois qu'il eut rassemblé suffisamment d'adeptes, il déclencha une terrible guerre. Cette sombre époque a laissé de graves séquelles dans la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière. Comprenez bien qu'à cette époque les gens étaient terrifiés, il était très puissant et le prouva en tuant beaucoup de Sorciers et Sorcières illustres. Cela réduisit beaucoup la volonté et le nombre de ses opposants, les défenseurs de la « lumière » n'étaient qu'une poignée comparés à ses effectifs.

\- De la « lumière » ? _Bah comment il a été vaincu alors ? Il est tombé sur une pierre ? se demanda Antares_

\- Il était pratiquant de Magie Noire. Ses opposants, ont donc été nommés ainsi. Il était le plus grand mage noir de notre siècle, qui avait pourtant vu une guerre éclater en Europe à cause d'un mage noir nommé Grindelwald.

\- Comment ont-ils été arrêtés ? Il s'appelait comment du coup ce mage noir super flippant ? Il existe une Magie Blanche pour contrer la Magie Noire ? Mes parents sont morts au combat du coup ?

\- Une question à la fois jeune homme. Fit Minerva, réprobatrice, sous le flot de questions.

\- Euh... désolé.

\- Bien.

\- Grindelwald fut arrêté par Albus Dumbledore, le directeur actuel de Poudlard, qui est considéré comme l'un des plus grands mages de son temps. Il fut également le leader du combat contre … Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom.

 _Mais sérieux il pas est mort ce type ? Pourquoi elle répond pas à ma question c'est débile ! Pis c'est quoi ce délire avec les mages et les sorciers ?_

Son incrédulité moqueuse dû se lire sur son visage, car le Professeur lui dit sèchement :

\- Ne soyez pas insolent jeune homme. Il est des choses dont on ne se moque pas, et la mort de milliers de personnes est l'une de ces choses.

Antares baissa la tête piteusement.

\- Pardon professeur, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à réaliser... la gravité de cette époque.

\- Sachez que son nom fut associé à un sort brisant toutes les défenses des personnes le prononçant, son nom a été un synonyme de mort et de souffrance pendant près de douze ans.

\- C'est juste que...j'ai du mal à voir comment je pourrai avoir peur d'un nom que je ne connais pas ?

\- Je comprends. Il s'appelait … Minerva déglutit. Lord Voldemort souffla-t-elle.

 _Hein ? Mais c'est de la merde comme nom !_

\- Il y a onze ans, pour Samain, il se rendit chez une famille de ses opposants pour les tuer. Il y réussi, à un détail près, pour une raison inconnue, un enfant survécu à son sortilège le plus dévastateur, ce qui le retourna contre lui et le détruisit.

 _Ha ! C'était pas une pierre, c'était un bébé ! Il a dû être orphelin du coup le pauvre..._

Minerva, perdue dans son histoire ne remarqua rien.

\- Personne jusque-là, n'avait jamais survécu au sortilège de mort. Cet enfant, le garçon qui a survécu est connu de tous dans notre monde, car sa seule présence mit fin à une ère de terreur.

 _C'est pas très juste pour lui, il a failli se faire buter et il a perdu ses parents quand même..._ Se retint de commenter Antares.

\- Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter.

\- Il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat lui aussi ?

\- Non, il avait encore de la famille du côté de sa mère. Soupira Minerva.

\- C'est quoi Samain ?

\- Une fête Sorcière, les moldus la fêtent sous le nom d'Holloween je crois ?

\- Ah ! Halloween ? Oui, d'accord. Souri Antares. Et du coup ? La Magie Blanche ? Et mes parents ?

\- Il n'existe aucune Magie officiellement nommée Blanche. Cela étant, le concept le plus approchant serait la branche des magies curatives. De soin ajouta-t-elle devant son incompréhension.

\- Ah, merci. _Donc il y a une magie super énervée pour faire du mal mais rien pour la contrer ? Ils faisaient comment les opposants de Voldemort ? C'est suuuper bizarre quand même. Enfin en même temps il y a plein de truc bizarre chez les sorciers je crois._

\- Votre père... Cela sorti instantanément Antares de ses réflexions. … était très proche de la famille Potter, fou de chagrin, il accusa un de ses amis de cette horreur et le tua, lui et douze moldus. Il fut emprisonné à vie à Azkaban, la prison la plus sécurisée de notre monde.

Antares était devenu extrêmement pale. Il l'avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup sur la tête. _Mon … père était un criminel ? EST un criminel?! En plus elle me dit pas tout ça se voit à sa tête... Personne ne tue treize inconnus sur un coup de tête. C'était l'un d'entre eux, c'est... la seule explication là..._ Il ferma les yeux en serrant la tête dans ses mains.

\- Vous mentez n'est-ce pas ? Il était avec Vol.. l'autre là.

\- …

\- Répondez-moi ! Ses yeux devinrent profondément noirs et il releva la tête pour chercher le regard de Minerva. J'ai le droit à la vérité non ?!

\- Oui. Il l'était. Je suis … désolée Mr Black. Dit-elle doucement.

\- Ahahahah, pas autant que moi ça c'est sûr… rit amèrement Antares de sa propre déconvenue. Et pour ma mère ?

 _Pitié me dites pas qu'elle était une bâtarde de meurtrière aussi... s'il vous plaît,s'il vous plaît,s'il vous plaît..._

\- Votre mère aurait préférée mourir que de servir Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle est morte ! Explosa-t-il

Antares était perdu, le soulagement d'apprendre que sa mère était morte sans être soumise à un bouffon tueur de bébé n'effaçait que bien peu sa peine. Il était fou de colère, contre tout, il en voulait au professeur de lui dire cela de manière presque cavalière après avoir frémi sous un nom ridicule, il lui en voulait de le regarder avec ce regard plein d'empathie et de pitié, il en voulait à son père, il en voulait aux sorciers de pas être foutus d'avoir sauvé sa mère... D'un coup, il sentit une énorme lassitude le posséder. Il se rassit, voyant flou derrière les larmes qui l'avaient pris par surprise.

\- Parlez-moi d'elle. Il se savait irrespectueux, mais à ce moment précis, il s'en contrefoutait.

Minerva ne s'en formalisa pas, elle souhaitait l'aider au mieux malgré les informations horribles qui lui restaient à lui transmettre.

\- Elle s'appelait Camille DeVerre, Duchesse de Guyenne.

Si le prénom lui était familier, le nom certainement pas.

\- De Guyenne ? C'est où ? En Amérique du Sud ? Elle venait d'un genre de noblesse ?

 _Visiblement ses questions ne se tarissent pas, quel que soit son état psychologique._ se dit Minerva

\- La Guyenne est l'ancien nom de la région actuelle de l'Aquitaine, en France. Et en effet, les DeVerres faisaient partie des plus hautes sphères de la société Sorcière française.

\- Pourquoi on m'a jeté dans un orphelinat à peine plus chaleureux qu'une prison dans ce cas-là ? Avec tout cet … héritage, il n'y vraiment pas moyen de faire mieux ? Je ne me plains pas de mes colocataires actuels, mais j'ai eu énormément de chance de tomber sur eux, et ça a pris du temps de changer d'établissement.

\- Il y a une vingtaine d'années, Vous-Savez-Qui et ses fidèles, les Mangemorts, attaquèrent votre manoir familial, lors d'une réception importante. Il n'y eut aucun survivant. Cela poussa la France et l'Europe en général à sceller les frontières.

\- Ils avaient peur de Lui ?

\- Oui. Votre famille était l'un des deux plus grands clans de duellistes de France, le pays d'origine de cet Art, sa destruction causa donc un énorme choc. Votre mère et ses deux sœurs étaient à l'étranger à ce moment-là, et elles furent les seules à montrer leur volonté de venir en Grande-Bretagne pour aider l'opposition à Vous-Savez-Qui. Elles forcèrent les frontières pour cela d'ailleurs. Elles étaient de très grande Sorcières, parmi les meilleurs combattants qui soient.

\- Elles sont mortes au combat ?

\- Vos tantes, oui. Il fallut une dizaine de Mangemorts pour les abattre et aucun d'entre eux ne survécurent suffisamment longtemps pour s'en vanter. C'étaient des femmes formidables. Sourit-elle tristement.

\- Lorsque votre père fut incarcéré, des Aurors, ce sont les chasseurs de mages noirs du Ministère, vinrent vous chercher, votre mère et vous, afin de rechercher des informations sur votre père. Dans cette période encore troublée, votre mère ne les a pas crus et craignant pour vous, elle les affronta. Un sortilège perdu allait vous atteindre mais elle s'est mise en travers de sa route pour vous protéger...

\- Elle a été tuée par une sorte de policier ? C'est une blague ?

\- Je crains fort que non.

L'expression de colère du professeur impressionnait beaucoup Antares. Cela lui fit du bien de voir qu'il était naturel d'être en colère dans cette situation, parce que de la rage, il commençait à en avoir à revendre.

\- Donc si je résume, mes parents, richissimes, sont morts ou emprisonnés, de manière plus ou moins juste, du coup j'ai dû passer tout le début de mon enfance à me faire tabasser en pensant que j'avais pas un rond alors que c'est pas du tout le cas et c'est seulement un peu de chance qui m'a sauvé de tout ça et certainement pas le monde Sorcier, j'ai manqué un truc ? En relevant la tête, l'expression de profond remords du professeur le fit se sentir comme un sale gosse égoïste.

Minerva était complètement désemparée, elle avait la très forte impression d'avoir manqué à tous ses devoirs, bien que cela n'ait jamais été de sa responsabilité réelle.

 _-_ Pardon professeur, je... voulais vraiment pas vous manquer de respect.

Minerva accepta ses excuse d'un hochement absent de la tête.

\- Vous n'avez rien loupé. Si ce n'est que votre père aussi était héritier de la fortune familiale, ce qui fait de vous l'héritier des Blacks autant que des DeVerres.

\- Je suis de sang pur du coup ?

\- Vous devez être l'un des enfants les plus … purs que l'on puisse trouver sur le territoire.

\- Et malgré ça il n'y avait personne de disposé à m'élever ?

\- Si, mais aucune qui soit recommandable.

\- Mais tout aurait été mieux que St Andrew !

\- Je suis navrée que cet épisode de votre vie ait eu lieu, cependant, comment aurions-nous pu savoir que l'orphelinat St Andrew était bien pire que le St Cross ?

\- Ouais... Vous auriez quand même pu vérifier non ?

\- La … personne en charge de ce travail n'a pas été des plus zélées je le crains fit Minerva, les narines frémissantes et la bouche serrée.

\- Un autre bouffon du Ministère, c'est ça ?

\- N'insultez pas toute l'institution sur la base d'une minorité d'individus. Le réprimanda-elle.

Antarès put y discerner malgré tout l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Pfiouuu... souffla Antares, épuisé émotionnellement. Ça fait … beaucoup. Juste une dernière question professeur, mon père, il était dans quelle maison à Poudlard ?

Minerva semblait avoir avalé un citron de travers. Elle répondit néanmoins.

\- Il était à Gryffondor. Dans ma maison.

\- Ah. J'imagine que personne ne s'attendait à ce comportement de sa part ?

\- Non, effectivement... Ses actions, et ce qui est arrivés à vos parents de manière générale ont touché beaucoup de monde...

Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans leur pensées. Le feu décru, signalant une heure avancée.

\- Allez vous coucher, Antares et essayez de digérer tout ça... et si vous avez besoin d'en parler, quel que soit le moment, venez me voir, lui sourit Minerva en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Merci professeur, sourit il faiblement, en remarquant l'emploi de son prénom.

Il s'allongea avec un long soupir. Le monde était moins excitant qu'il l'aurait cru. Non en fait il avait toujours autant la soif d'apprendre à contrôler mieux ses dons … sa _Magie_ , mais l'identité de son père lui avait vraiment fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'était toujours dit que ses parents étaient morts, qu'ils le protégeaient et le regardaient, d'où qu'ils soient. Mais cette rêverie n'était qu'à moitié vraie visiblement.

Son père était vivant.

Ce simple état de fait changeait tout. Pourquoi serait-il le meilleur si ce n'était plus pour qu'il soit fier de lui ? Pourquoi serait-il encore fier de son propre nom si un criminel l'avait choisi ? _Un meurtrier …_

Antares, n'arrivai pas à fermer l'œil. Paradoxalement il était épuisé.

 _Mmmh… Si je ne suis pas encore à l'école alors peut être que je peux m'entraîner ? Ça me fatiguera plus efficacement que ces pensées ..._ Il essaya de léviter le lit sur lequel il s'était allongé, en essayant de se le représenter les yeux fermés. Il avait vite compris que la visualisation et la taille de ce que l'on voulait influencer avec la magie influaient fortement sur la difficulté de l'exercice.

Il se rendit compte que parler avec le professeur lui avait donné une image plus nette de ses capacités, il sentait sa magie, comme un faible flux s'écoulant dans son corps. En ressentant de manière plus précise ce flot, il commença à le soumettre à sa volonté et à le diriger lentement vers le lit, le faisant pénétrer lentement le bois. Après un long moment, il réussit à envelopper complètement le lit de sa magie et commença à vouloir le léviter. Il sentit une résistance étrange et la _repoussa_. Sa magie se rétracta soudain vers lui sans qu'il n'ait demandé quoique ce soit et le choc de son retour l'assomma sur le coup.

 _ **1er août 1991 – Chaudron Baveur – 9**_ _ **h**_ _ **20**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le lit de cèdre dans lequel il s'était évanoui n'était pas abîmé le moins du monde par ses efforts. Il se sentait extrêmement bien, il s'était attendu à être abruti de sommeil, surtout qu'il semblait n'être que neuf heures. Il garda l'exercice magique comme solution d'extériorisation dans un coin de sa tête, enfin, avant de se rendre compte que le lit dans lequel il reposait était maintenant fait d'argent massif et qu'il y avait donc une preuve qu'il avait pratiqué la magie au lieu de dormir d'à peu près une tonne dans la chambre.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Antares, fit la voix de Minerva derrière la porte, le déjeuner touchera bientôt à sa fin, levez-vous !

 _Et merde… Cette journée commence bien…_

\- Oui, j'arrive professeur ! Lanca-t-il

Il se précipita vers la porte, vérifia son apparence dans le miroir sur le mur, changea un peu l'allure de ses cheveux, effaça les marques sur ses joues, lissa ses habits et ouvrit la porte vers le reste de sa journée.


	6. Le Chemin de Traverse (Partie 1)

_**CupCakesCult:** merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir, par contre autant le site affiche que c'est toi, autant il refuse que je réponde en mp directement donc désolé du délai de réponse, ça va avec le chapitre, c'est un package ^^ Du coup effectivement, Sirius passe pour un connard mais bon on espère qu'il pourra se rattraper :) ou pas, je sais pas trop comment leur relation va se dérouler, j'ai un fil conducteur mais bon, c'est à même de beaucoup évoluer d'ici là. Effectivement les gens sont cons, surtout les Sorciers puisqu'ils leur manquent un peu de sens commun, même si j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça soit pas non plus aberrant dans ma fic, McGo risque de prendre un peu cher avec tout ce beau monde en même temps mais bon ... elle aime bien au fond ^^_

J'ai commencé mon boulot d'été, comme c'est dans une piscine municipale, je vais avoir plus le temps pour écrire et vu que cela me prends facilement beaucoup de temps, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis encore en retard sur mes deadlines puisque cela fait plus de deux semaines mais bon, je suis optimiste pour le prochain chapitre ^^' (non, ce n'est pas ironique x) )

 **NB : I own nothing, et caetera.** (En le mettant régulièrement à défaut de tout le temps, on va dire que ça passe)

 **PS :** J'ai découvert la ligne horizontale, c'est bidon, mais je suis refait xD (oui, j'ai mis 6 chapitres avant de pouvoir utiliser mes yeux avec efficacité, et alors? Vous allez faire quoi?)

* * *

 **Le Chemin de Traverse (Partie 1)**

 ** _Chaudron Baveur - 1 Août 1991 - 10h00_**

Après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner avec le professeur McGonagall et lui avoir assuré que tout allait bien, Antares chercha à trouver une solution à son problème en argent massif. Mais visiblement, il était en manque d'inspiration. Vu que la personne la plus compétente pour régler cette histoire de métamorphose était probablement en face de lui en train de siroter sa deuxième tasse de café, il serra les dents et décida de lui en parler.

\- Vous avez fait … quoi ?! Répondit d'abord Minerva, de moins en moins sure de l'efficacité de son breuvage pour la réveiller.

\- Bah ce que je viens de vous dire … J'ai changé le lit en bois en argent ou en un truc argenté en tout cas.

\- Vous pensé qu'il est resté sous cette forme encore maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi aurait-il changé de lui-même ?

\- Eh bien tout dépend de la méthode de métamorphose et de l'énergie que vous avez employée. Bien peu de sorts en ce monde ont été suffisamment puissants pour obtenir une métamorphose totale et définitive. Il y a deux axes d'utilisation. Pour le premier, vous métamorphoser « en surface » votre objet, et il gardera sa composition d'origine en son sein tout en puisant dans l'énergie de votre sort pour maintenir son aspect, ce qui est rapide et puise moins d'énergie mais ne dure pas très longtemps. Pour le second, vous métamorphosez « en profondeur » votre objet, en modifiant donc la structure interne de votre objectif en celle d'un autre. Cette méthode est plus longue, demande plus d'énergie … et est surtout théorique. Cela est dû au manque de puissance magique qu'un sorcier, même spécialiste est à même d'utiliser. C'est d'ailleurs tout l'intérêt de l'Alchimie que de passer outre le problème de restriction énergétique des sorts.

\- Donc … le lit redeviendra forcément en bois au bout d'un moment mais potentiellement dans très longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas toujours utiliser l'Alchimie du coup ? Si c'est plus puissant ?

\- Eh bien si vous aviez mesuré l'énergie que vous avez employée vous seriez à même, par expérience de savoir combien de temps la métamorphose durera.

Antares rougit.

\- Pour répondre à votre seconde question, si vous aviez utilisé l'Alchimie, au-delà de la difficulté d'un tel rituel, vous auriez beaucoup plus de mal à le remodifier en bois puisqu'il faudrait alors encore utiliser un autre rituel pour cela.

\- Et c'est dur d'utilisation un rituel Alchimique ?

\- Disons que pour régler le problème de lit que nous avons il me faudrait environ une semaine de préparation, et encore je ne suis pas une néophyte dans ce domaine.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas une débutante. Sourit-elle.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Non j'imagine. Rigola Antares. Pourquoi ça l'a transformé en argent ?

\- Que vouliez-vous en faire ?

\- Le faire léviter. Admis Antares.

\- Mmmh. Qu'avez-vous pensé à ce moment-là ?

\- Ben qu'en m'exerçant je me fatiguerais du coup …

\- Non, pendant l'acte de magie, Antares.

\- Oh ! Pardon. J'ai voulu élever le tout. Pour ça j'ai essayé d'envelopper le lit de magie pour tirer dessus et le soulever mais à la place ma magie a pénétré le bois, du coup je me suis dit qu'en le faisant suffisamment, j'aurais une bonne prise et que je pourrais le soulever, mais quand j'ai tiré ça m'a bousillé le cerveau et je me suis endormi.

Le professeur eu un fin sourire.

\- C'était bien pensé … mais la magie ne marche pas comme cela. Quand bien même votre sensation de magie est très impressionnante et importante, elle est trop loin de la maturité pour vous permettre d'en faire quelque chose de facilement contrôlable.

\- Ça vieilli la magie ? S'étonna Antares.

\- Bien sûr. La raison pour laquelle vous et les autres jeunes sorciers et sorcières n'êtes pas scolarisés plus tôt est principalement que votre magie est alors trop libre et vos esprits trop jeunes pour pouvoir la conditionner.

\- Pourquoi c'est un problème que ma magie soit trop libre ?

\- Eh bien parce que mon collègue enseignant les Sortilèges aurait bien du mal à vous faire appliquer la lévitation sur des plumes si vous les métamorphosez en argent ou qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inattendu à chaque fois que vous essayiez.

\- Mais j'ai réussi à rendre des choses invisibles déjà ! C'est pas trop mal non ? Enfin, je veux dire que c'était volontaire et contrôlé et tout !

\- C'est de la métamorphose.

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bien je pense que le fait que vous soyez métamorphomage vous permet de visualiser facilement ce qu'il faut faire pour transformer votre environnement et ses caractéristiques, mais que vous avez plus de mal à maîtriser ce que vous voulez en faire une fois modifié.

\- Peut-être que j'ai un peu plus de mal … ou alors faut que je ressente des trucs forts pour que ça marche … C'est quoi un métamorphotruc ?

\- C'est un Sorcier ou une Sorcière qui peut changer son apparence à volonté de manière innée et sans beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Mais je …

\- Vos yeux changent de couleur lorsque vous êtes énervé Mr Black. Et ne me prenez pas pour une simple d'esprit s'il vous plaît. Répliqua Minerva avant qu'il ne puisse nier.

 _Ah ? On a recommencé sur le nom de famille …_

\- Ok, d'accord j'en suis un … Mais c'est juste que je voudrais pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

\- Ne pas déclarer ce genre de talent est illégal Mr Black.

\- En quel honneur ? C'est pas juste ! C'est justement pour pas que l'on puisse se servir de mes talents que je les cache ! C'est juste hors de question ! On peut pas faire confiance aux autorités pour ne pas essayer de se servir de moi !

Minerva se pinça l'arête du nez devant la déclaration. Elle inspira profondément, puis elle se lança dans la négociation la plus longue et fastidieuse de toute sa carrière.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour qu'Antares se fasse enregistrer comme il se doit une fois majeur, mais dans un pays de son choix, potentiellement différent du Royaume-Uni ou de la France.

\- Et en cas d'émancipation ou de toute occurrence ou vous seriez considéré comme adulte avant vos dix-sept ans, vous devrez alors vous inscrire, est-ce clair ? Termina Minerva.

Elle leva la tête et remarqua l'heure. Il prit un air pincé et déclara qu'avec ses bêtises, Antares les avait mis en retard.

\- Désolé. En retard pour quoi ? Le petit déjeuner est fini mais on a toute la journée pour faire les achats, non ?

\- Nous devons retrouver deux personnes à la banque Gringott's. Entre autres Hagrid, le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Un élève qui n'a pas plus besoin que vous d'un bain de foule, fit Minerva en abaissant la voix.

\- D'où le rendez-vous ailleurs qu'ici ? Chuchota Antares.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de soucis … entre ça et hier soir … commença Antares mal à l'aise.

\- C'est mon rôle Antares, ne vous inquiétez pas. De plus j'ai le sentiment que vous ne devriez pas vous excuser trop vite des soucis que vous pourriez me causer. Fit Minerva mi- exaspérée, mi- amusée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur. Répondit en toute fausse sincérité Antares. En parlant de ça … vous pourriez me remétamorphoser le lit en bois ? Je suis pas sûr que Tom soit un grand fan de mes talents décoratifs.

\- Evidemment Mr Black.

Une fois les affaires rangées et les dents brossées, le professeur McGonagall rendit son aspect normal au lit d'un coup de baguette, non sans avoir dit que c'était une très belle métamorphose, au grand bonheur d'Antares qui aurait continué sa danse de la victoire jusque dans les escaliers si Minerva ne lui avait pas fait son regard de la mort qui tue.

\- Cela fera 18 Gallions et neuf Mornilles s'il vous plait professeur. Annonça Tom

Sous les yeux étonnés d'Antares elle sorti de grosses pièces d'argent et d'or d'une toute petite bourse.

\- Je vous remercie, au revoir professeur, au revoir petit fit Tom en allant prendre une autre commande.

\- Au revoir Tom. Répondirent-ils en souriant.

Elle entraina Antares à sa suite dans une pièce ouverte de plafond faite de murs de briques ou trônait des poubelles de manière, il fallait bien l'avouer, complètement désordonnée.

\- Regardez bien la combinaison, vous vous repérez à la brique cassée, ici, puis vous enchainez comme ceci. A la fin, les briques s'écartèrent sur la rue la plus biscornue et bariolée qu'Antares ai jamais vu. En deux mots, il adorait. Des tenues et des coiffures improbables se mêlaient avec joie à de nombreux objets à l'aspect et l'utilité inconnue d'Antares. Ils firent quasiment la totalité du chemin de traverse, Minerva lui expliquant l'intérêt de telle ou telle boutique en passant, voyant qu'il écoutait avec attention, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la banque. Elle était de loin le plus grand bâtiment à la ronde, faite de pierre blanche et montée de colonnes il s'en dégageait une impression de grandeur et de sécurité palpable. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans un hall gigantesque où des créatures à l'allure peu sympathique (des gobelins lui appris Minerva) tenaient de multiples comptoirs. Ils se dirigèrent sur le côté droit du hall ou des chaises et des bancs étaient mis à disposition pour les personnes en attente et s'y installèrent. Antares eu tôt fait de relancer son flot de questions.

Quelques questions plus tard, l'attention du professeur fut détournée de son argumentation sur l'utilité d'un vif d'or valant 150 points par une silhouette immense caractéristique de la personne qu'ils attendaient.

\- Ah ! Les voilà. Fit-elle.

\- Whouah mais il est super grand ! S'étonna Antares.

Aux côtés de l'homme se tenait un petit garçon aux yeux verts saisissant émerveillés comme ceux d'Antares précédemment par le lieu. Il paraissait vraiment minuscule aux côtés du géant. Ses habits trop grands pour lui et ses lunettes cassées n'aidaient pas.

 _Mmmh, lui aussi c'est un orphelin._ Pensa Res avec empathie. _Clairement pas un dominant, mais peut être un indep' ou un dominé, à voir._

\- Bonjour professeur ! Bonjour petit, excusez le retard, je ne suis pas du tout habitué aux transports moldus.

\- Ce n'est rien Hagrid. Fit-elle, son air pincé retrouvé. Bonjour Mr Potter s'adressa-t-elle au garçon. Je suis le professeur McGonagall et voici Mr Antares Black, il étudiera à Poudlard dans la même année que vous.

\- Bonjour. Firent-ils en même temps. Antares décocha un grand sourire qui détendit le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là nous allons pouvoir aller retirer votre argent pour acheter vos fournitures.

Ils se dirigèrent (enfin !) vers le comptoir central. Le professeur s'adressa au gobelin qui y siégeait :

\- Bonjour, Mr Harry Potter et Mr Antares Black désireraient effectuer un retrait. J'ai également une lettre à vous remettre de la part du Directeur Dumbledore. Vous trouverez les clefs et informations nécessaires dans ces enveloppes. Expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant trois lettres scellées.

Il les prit sans un mot. Sorti les deux clefs, examina leur blason et vérifia leur numéro dans un épais registre tout en marmonnant dans une langue inconnue des deux garçons, puis confirma la validité des deux demandes de retrait. Il lut ensuite la lettre de Dumbledore.

\- Très bien. Finit-il par dire. Je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsek ! Appela-t-il.

Un gobelin plus jeune arriva d'un pas pressé.

\- Emmène ces personnes aux coffres 713, 674 et 518.

\- Bien Griska Bordric. Dit-il d'un air respectueux. Suivez-moi. Lança-t-il.

\- Mmh … Professeur ? Hagrid se racla la gorge embarrassé, je vais vous attendre ici … je supporte mal les wagons de la banque.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez Hagrid. Lui répondit Minerva, compréhensive, ces wagons pouvaient facilement donner mal au cœur !

\- On me suit ?

Antares courut à la suite du gobelin jusqu'au wagon en rigolant, entrainant Harry à sa suite.

\- Excusez-moi ? Ça va vite ce wagon ? Demanda Antares, surexcité.

\- Eh bien … vous pourriez comparer cela au Magicobus que les Sorciers emploient j'imagine. Compara le gobelin de mauvaise grâce.

\- Cool ! Tu vas voir Harry, ça va être super ! Oh ! fit-il en voyant le regard d'incompréhension du garçon, le Magicobus c'est un bus à deux étage violet qui va super vite à travers le pays, on l'a pris à l'aller avec la prof, c'était n'importe quoi leur conduite mais c'était trop drôle !

\- Ah, d'accord merci. S'amusa Harry devant l'exubérance de son compagnon de route. Tu viens d'où ? Demanda-t-il en attendant que Minerva monte dans le wagon, devant eux.

\- Je suis à l'orphelinat répondit aisément Res, dans le nord de Londres à St Andrew, mais on a fait le tour de l'écosse en bus en attendant notre tour d'être déposés à notre destination.

Harry eu l'air dérouté. Le wagon parti à pleine vitesse, Antares rit de plaisir puis s'expliqua.

\- Oui, oui les Sorciers ont un sens commun bizarre, ça vient de l'utilisation de la magie depuis qu'ils sont petits je crois. Et toi ? T'es dans lequel ? Fit-il un peu plus fort pour couvrir le son du wagon.

\- Euh … Je suis pas à l'orphelinat. Je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Antares lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

\- Bah quoi ? Fit Harry, il était déjà suffisamment gêné de son accoutrement comme ça !

\- On va prendre de l'argent en plus et après on ira t'acheter des vraies fringues parce que là c'est pas possible ! On va chercher un sort pour tes lunettes aussi. Si on a le temps on ira faire un ciné ! Ajouta Res après un instant de réflexion.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Jamais elle voudra ! En plus rien ne dit que j'aurais l'argent ! répondit Harry en désignant Minerva, tout en se rapprochant d'Antares pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

\- T'inquiètes même pas. Lui lâcha Antares d'un air tranquille. Au pire je viendrai te chercher demain et on le fera à ce moment-là.

\- Euh… fit Harry en se relaxant un peu mais pas convaincu.

Antares lui fit un clin d'œil et profita de la descente subite du wagon pour s'allonger sur la banquette, les bras bien au-dessus de la tête comme dans une attraction. Harry finit par l'imiter, grisé autant par la vitesse que par l'idée de s'amuser avec quelqu'un de son âge.

A l'arrivée au premier coffre, Minerva les regarda de son air mi- amusé, mi- réprobateur et leur dit de rester dans le wagon, ce coffre ne les concernait pas. Elle se retourna pour ajouter : Et ne faites pas de bêtises !

\- Oui ! Sourirent-ils en cœur d'un air innocent.

Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, le garçon aux yeux verts repris d'un air incertain :

\- Nan mais quand même, il faut que je rentre ce soir, et demain dans la journée je peux pas partir comme ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Désolé mais à première vue ça va pas poser de problème à tes adultes.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les adultes ?

Antares le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il posa la question qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux posés à un moment dans leur enfance.

\- Comment peut-on leur faire confiance alors qu'ils nous ont jamais aidés ? Je dis pas qu'ils sont tous mauvais, juste … qu'on sera jamais leur priorité, alors je vois pas pourquoi ils devraient être la mienne. Antares savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête, Mrs Darwin était un bon contre-exemple, mais sa première expérience d'orphelinat lui laisserait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche.

Harry était d'accord. Même si certaines institutrices s'étaient inquiétées pour lui, elles avaient tout de suite cru les Dursleys quand ils leur annonçaient qu'il n'était qu'un cancre ou un gamin à problèmes et n'étaient jamais allées plus loin.

\- N'empêche que j'ai des tâches ménagères à faire chez eux.

Le regard d'Antares se fit désapprobateur.

\- Ça leur fera les pieds alors. T'es pas un esclave mais un enfant, et un enfant à problème qui ne cause aucun problème c'est dommage, tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- J'avoue … que si, acquiesça Harry dans un regard de connivence. Il était content que quelqu'un soit de son côté, que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et surtout, que quelqu'un l'aide à ne plus subir tout le temps les Dursleys.

Le professeur revint avec Gripsek. Elle s'étonna de les voir calmes mais ne commenta pas.

Après un court instant d'amusement, ils arrivèrent au coffre d'Harry. Une fois devant, Gripsek inséra la clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit en laissant s'échapper une fumée violette. Une fois dissipée on put y voir une montagne d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

Harry était estomaqué.

\- Bah ça règle ta question de tout à l'heure Ry. S'amusa Antarès. Pendant que son compère alla ramasser des Gallions et des Mornilles sous le regard et les explications du professeur McGonagall, Antares demanda au gobelin :

\- Est-il possible de convertir un somme de Gallions en Livres ?

\- Bien sûr. Le taux de change est actuellement de 5,23 Livres pour un Gallion.

\- Wouah, autant ? Tu as entendu Ry ?

\- Ouais ! répondit-il en sortant de son coffre, une bourse remplie et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Où peut-on faire l'échange s'il vous plaît?

\- Vous pourrez demander une somme de votre choix à un comptoir dans le hall, cette somme sera convertie en monnaie Magique et vous sera retirée par nos soins par la suite, moyennant un coût de change de deux pour cent, et ce, dans la limite de vos moyens bien entendu.

\- D'accord, merci ! Fit-il joyeusement en entraînant Antares dans le wagon.

\- Souvenez-vous que vous ne devez pas dépenser de manière inconsidérée jeunes gens.

Le wagon partit pour le dernier coffre avant qu'Antares put énoncer l'étendue de son désaccord mais Harry voyait qu'il attendait la fin du voyage pour faire entendre au professeur ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

En sortant du wagon, Antares ne put plus se retenir.

\- Je suis désolé professeur mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

\- Pardon Mr Black ?

\- Il y a inconsidéré et inconsidéré bien sûr mais j'estime qu'après avoir été privé toute notre enfance, on a le droit de se faire plaisir et de faire plaisir à nos amis avec notre argent. Au vu du coffre d'Harry, qui vient d'une famille moins ancienne que la mienne de ce que vous m'avez dit, on doit être assis sur une fortune plus que confortable tous les deux et dépenser à tour de bras ne va pas changer cela dans un avenir proche.

\- C'est une question de prise d'habitude.

Antares montra l'intérieur de son coffre dont la fumée venait de se dissiper. Il était plus grand et encore plus rempli que celui de son compagnon, si c'était réellement possible.

\- Franchement, quand on sait que ça c'est juste la bourse pour nos études, donc jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans et qu'après on aura accès à des coffres encore plus colossaux, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que dépenser beaucoup quelques jours ça va tout réduire à néant non plus, faut pas exagérer !

\- Effectivement Mr Black, concéda-t-elle, en revanche je veillerai à ce que vos dépenses ne soient pas inutiles non plus. Vous n'avez pas encore une connaissance suffisante de notre monde pour cela.

\- Mmh … Oui vous avez raison. Merci professeur. Accepta Res.

Ils sortirent donc de Gringott's avec une bourse de 500 Gallions chacun, une liasse de billets valant un total de 2000 Livres et une carte de crédit reliée à leurs coffres respectifs avec un plafond de dépense (Merci professeur McGonagall ) de 100 Galions par semaine, hors achats exceptionnels à signaler par courrier.

Ils se sentaient comme les rois du monde. Mais en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Bon pas vraiment, mais ils étaient heureux. Genre vraiment. Minerva dut les empêcher de courir partout et elle fut bien contente de pouvoir compter sur la présence d'Hagrid pour repérer les loustics de loin. Si le repas avait été relativement calme, cela n'avait pas duré. Après un nombre incalculable de boutiques qui ne leurs serviraient pas où elle réussit à les empêcher de faire des achats, ils réussirent coup sur coup à acheter de chocolat chez la succursale de MonkeyBerry, des fausses baguettes (alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas de vraie) chez Le Capitaine Flibuste et quand elle les avait enfin retrouvés chez Fleury et Bott, ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse avec une collection immense dans les bras. Quand elle avait remarqué que seul deux d'entre eux étaient dans le curriculum, qu'il en manquait donc un certain nombre d'obligatoires et que l'un de ceux qu'ils voulaient acheter avait pour titre « L'incroyable incroyabilité de l'incroyable et sa maîtrise » elle se mit un tout petit peu, mais alors un tout petit peu en colère notamment en rappelant vertement à Antares la différence entre inconsidéré et inconsidéré. Sous la honte ils avouèrent que le but avait été de s'essayer aux farces sorcières à ses dépens et qu'ils avouaient que c'était un échec complet. Pour le prouver ils sortirent une liste de tous les livres obligatoires et non obligatoires qu'ils désiraient _réellement_ acheter et pas un seul d'entre eux ne manquait de pertinence.

 _Ils font volontairement tout pour me rendre aussi folle qu'un scrout_ se dit-elle en sirotant une Limo'Libulle pensant qu'Hagrid conduisait les deux petit monstres acheter leur matériels de potions.

En entendant une personne s'affaler lourdement à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un Hagrid épuisé, un verre de Whisky-pur-feu à la main.

\- C'était à ce point-là ? Osa-t-elle à peine demander.

\- Oh oui ! Harry a voulu user de ses paroles pour que je le laisse acheter un chaudron en or massif et il n'a arrêté son argumentation que lorsqu'il a vu qu'Antares tenait la jambe à un Sorcier pour obtenir des renseignements sur les risques encourus lors de la création de potions dans les lieux humides ou renfermés.

\- Oh, oui c'est vrai que je lui ai appris que les cours du professeur Rogue se tenaient dans les donjons et que ça l'avait un peu paniqué.

\- Sauf que là le Sorcier en question C'ÉTAIT le professeur Rogue …

\- Oh.

\- Donc je me suis précipité vers lui en m'excusant pour le comportement du petit, le professeur étant fidèle à lui-même … bon disons que c'aurait pu être pire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie les remarques sur la sécurité de ses propres cours ... souffla-il en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. En plus je suis sûr que ce garnement savait parfaitement à qui il s'adressait.

\- Le pire c'est que cela ne m'étonnerais pas de lui. Soupira-t-elle. Où sont-ils ? Vous ne leur avez pas donné quartiers libre quand même ?

Minerva se rendit compte que dans tous les cas elle avait besoin de prolonger cette pause encore un peu.

\- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je les ai laissé chez Madame Guipure, ils voulaient se faire une garde-robe importante alors j'en ai profité. J'espère juste qu'ils ne feront pas n'importe quoi juste avant d'aller chez Ollivander.

\- Mon cher, je crois que cet espoir est complètement vain. J'en viens à simplement espérer qu'ils ne tombent sur des personnes trop peu recommandables ... ou dans ma maison.

Sur cette phrase d'une grande sagesse, elle se commanda quelque chose d'autrement plus fort pour se donner du courage.

* * *

 **Review s'il vous please, que ce soit bon, mauvais ou pour dire du flan, ça m'aide beaucoup en vrai! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui l'on fait! :D**


	7. Le Chemin de Traverse (Partie 2)

**CupCakesCult:** _Oui, je compte bien faire en sorte qu'Harry évolue grâce à Res (et inversement), après tout, dans le canon il s'adapte beaucoup à Ron donc pourquoi pas? Le coup du papier alu aurait été une super idée, je suis déçu de pas y avoir pensé tiens xD et ne t'inquiète pas, que ce soit l'épisode Madame Guipure ou les baguettes tu devrais tout avoir avec ce chapitre :) Désolé de pas avoir posté la suite dans la minute ;) mais vu que le but était que pendant cet été je prenne beaucoup d'avance sur mon écriture, ce qui marche pas mal parce que j'en suis au chapitre 9 (y) en publiant celui-ci que l'on considéreras comme le 7eme, je pouvais pas vraiment le faire. Oulà, une phrase à rallonge sauvage apparaît! Au plaisir de te prochaine review! :D_

 **Bienvenue pour ce chapitre d'ASB! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, au programme une rencontre avec Malfoy et Ollivander! Envoyez des reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir quand j'en reçoit! :D Dites moi ce que vous n'aimez pas s'il le faut! ^^**

 **NB : I own nothing, et caetera**

* * *

 **Le Chemin de Traverse (Partie 2)**

 _ **Boutique de Madame Guipure - 2 Août 1991 – 15h30**_

Hagrid les avaient laissés faire leur shopping version Sorcier et ils en étaient bien content, dans un premier temps la tenancière les avait mesurés eux et un autre garçon blond et ils attendaient maintenant les robes obligatoires pour l'école et leurs robes formelles (vertes, noires et blanches pour Harry, Grises, noires et vert sombre pour Antares) avant de passer à de potentiels achats supplémentaires.

\- Vous allez à Poudlard ? Demanda le Blond d'une voix traînante.

\- Oui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher ma baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon au traits pointus. Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leurs propres balais. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.

 _Mmmh un dominant pourri gâté, j'en avais pas encore vu beaucoup des comme ça… Ôh joie !_ se dit Res sans rien montrer. Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley.

\- Et vous vous avez un balai ?

\- Non.

\- Vous jouez au Quidditch ?

\- Non répondit un Harry un peu perdu.

\- J'ai du mal avec les règles fit Antares sur un ton tranquille.

L'autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais c'est un sport parfait !? Oh, tu ne _comprends_ pas les règles, c'est ça que tu voulais dire ? Fit-il en prenant un air narquois. Alors attends que je t'explique…

\- Non, en fait je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'avoir un vif d'or valant 150 points. Ça tue le jeu. A part dans une partie sur cinquante, l'équipe gagnante est toujours celle de l'attrapeur gagnant. Si le match se résume à cela, pourquoi mettre en place un système de poursuiveurs et gardiens ? Pour le spectacle ? C'est prendre les gens pour des idiots.

L'autre paraissait avoir pris un coup sur le crâne. Il prit le temps de la réflexion.

\- L'intérêt c'est effectivement de passer le temps mais également de démontrer l'habileté de tous les joueurs. En effet tu remarqueras que l'effet de groupe, quand l'équipe est en avance ou en retard est extrêmement important ! Oui le Quidditch pourrait se résumer à du sprint, mais rien qu'en laissant le système de batteurs tu en mets un autre en place : les tactiques en équipe. Quelle que soit l'équipe on peut retrouver un style de jeu particulier, c'est ça qui donne tout l'intérêt des matchs !

\- C'est pas faux. Mais je maintiens que ce sport serait parfait si le vif ne coûtait que 80 ou 100 points.

\- Peut-être oui … Vous pensez aller dans quelle Maison ?

\- Mmmh … réfléchi Antares, Serpentard je pense.

Harry le regardait de travers.

\- Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard, une pour le courage, Gryffondor, une pour la loyauté, Poufsouffle, une pour la sagesse, Serdaigle et une pour la ruse, Serpentard lui expliqua Res.

\- Mmmh, j'imagine que j'irais à Poufsouffle ou Serpentard alors.

Le blond regardait Harry avec autant de dépit qu'il regardait Antares d'un œil calculateur.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas des maisons qui te parlent ? demanda Antares un peu désarçonné par le changement de comportement.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que PERSONNE ne compare Serpentard avec une maison comme Poufsouffle ! Tu hésites entre une maison princière et une maison de … moindre qualité disons, admets que c'est déroutant !

\- Boarf, Si tout le monde est quasiment d'accord, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'exciter, balaya Res de la main.

\- Vos parents étaient de notre monde ? Demanda soudain le blond

 _Ouuuuh … elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs la poupée barbie là …_

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. fit Antares avec un sourire.

\- Ils sont morts par contre. Asséna Harry qui se doutait que ce Blond était de ceux contre lesquels Hagrid l'avait mis en garde.

\- Oh ? Désolé. C'est juste que … C'est étrange de connaître le Quidditch mais pas Poudlard. Répondit le garçon aux yeux aussi gris qu'Antares.

\- Ah bah on s'y est intéressé que dernièrement mentit tranquillement Harry, remis en confiance par la présence de Res.

\- Mouais. Fit le blond d'un air dubitatif. Bon en même temps on ne peut pas vraiment savoir où l'on va vraiment être répartis mais toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard alors je ne me fais pas trop de souci.

Sa curiosité avait été piquée par ces deux garçons, apparemment de sang-mêlé. Il y avait un maintien chez le plus grand des deux qui rappelait franchement celui des sang-pur, pourtant, il connaissait tous les enfants de sang-purs rentrant à Poudlard dans son année …

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, et vous ?

\- Bond, James Bond répondirent ils en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Désolé fit Res, C'est juste que cette manière de se présenter est une référence assez connue d'un personnage moldu.

\- Pardon ?! Siffla le blond, vous vous foutez de moi ?!

\- C'était juste une vanne c'est tout, calme toi, répondit Harry

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu ne savais rien sur Poudlard ! Vous avez été élevés par des _moldus_ ! Cracha presque le Blond.

\- Ben, ouais. Et ça ne nous empêche pas de donner le change dans une conversation polie. Tu remarqueras qu'en faisant fonctionner ton esprit analytique pour autre chose que les balais volants tu aurais remarqué qu'il n'existe PAS d'orphelinats pour Sorciers. Répondit vertement Antares.

\- Calmez-vous les enfants, c'est presque fini, les admonesta Mme Guipure.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais rentrer à Serpentard avec votre sang pourri !

\- Ne dis pas ça. Siffla Antares, montrant son manque de calme intérieur pour la première fois.

\- Quoi ? Répondit l'objet de son énervement d'un air narquois. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une réalité.

\- Non. Tu ne dis pas à deux orphelins que leur sang est « pourri » juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille pour leur expliquer ce que tu as su à cinq ans sur le monde magique, surtout que tu n'en sais rien si l'on n'est pas sang-pur alors je te conseille de ranger ta langue derrière tes dents si tu ne veux pas perdre le tout. Gronda Antares ses yeux virant à un bleu très froid.

\- Oh ? J'ai tapé là où ça fait mal ? Tu sais ce n'est pas grave d'être pauvre fit-il d'un air narquois en regardant les vêtements d'Harry.

Antares regarda Harry, qui avait les joues rouges de honte et rigola. Harry, surpris, le regarda d'un air trahi, avant de se rendre compte que le rire était dirigé vers le blond.

\- Tu dis souvent à des enfants millionnaires qui n'ont pas de parents pour les empêcher de dépenser qu'ils sont pauvres ?! Tu dois avoir un _paquet_ d'amis ! Ironisa Antares. Surtout qu'on est où ?

\- Dans une boutique de vêtements ! T'as une robe d'essai sur les épaules ! répondit l'autre, mouché.

\- C'est bien, tu demanderas à tes parent ce que c'est qu'une question rhétorique. Je mettais simplement en avant que se moquer d'anciennes fringues dans une boutique où l'on est en train d'en acheter des nouvelles c'est un peu débile, c'est tout ! Fit Res avec un air narquois très ressemblant à celui de Malfoy.

\- Va te faire … commença Draco.

\- Voilà votre commande Mme Malfoy ! entendit-il dire derrière lui. Il se retourna vers sa mère et alla la rejoindre, quand il regarda une dernière fois les deux garçons qui l'avaient pris pour un con, il entendit distinctement :

\- Tu penses que la vie lui a pas assez dit de fermer sa gueule pour qu'il ait un tel balais dans le fion ou c'est autre chose ?

Il rougit d'humiliation devant le regard interrogateur de sa mère qui avait entendu et sorti du magasin avec toute la fierté qu'il put rassembler.

\- Vas-tu m'expliquer Draco ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé Mère. Rien d'important.

\- Comme tu le souhaiteras, la baguette que nous avions commandée était arrivée, lui montra-t-elle en la sortant d'un bel écrin noir.

\- Merci mère ! Fit-il avec un petit sourire heureux.

* * *

Leur commande était finie mais ils n'avaient plus trop le cœur à faire du shopping.

\- Bon, c'était plutôt un échec cette première rencontre Res.

\- Non moi je ne trouve pas fit il en le regardant gentiment.

\- Ahah ! C'est vrai souri Harry. Mais ce serait pas mal de pas s'aliéner tous nos futurs camarades de classe.

\- Si ils sont pas tous aussi pédants, ça pourrait se faire ouais.

\- Pis ce serait bien si McGonagall ne l'apprenait pas aussi.

Antares tressailli. Il avait oublié que la prof de métamorphose en robe-kilt lui aurait probablement fait sa fête s'il était allé plus loin.

\- Boarf, de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé pas vrai ? Sourit Harry

\- Non, il ne s'est rien passé, sourit Antares. Allons retrouver nos chaperons, j'ai hâte de ranger tout ce bazar dans ma malle souffla-t-il, les bras surchargés de robes.

* * *

Hagrid repéra les deux compères de loin avec leurs achats portés à bout de bras et rit. Décidément ces deux-là n'étaient pas communs.

\- Nous aurions pu vous les faire revenir à leurs tailles standard fit gentiment le géant quand ils arrivèrent essoufflés.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais on y a pensé qu'après coup répondit Harry, embarrassé.

\- On n'a pas eu le réflexe d'accepter ajouta Antares.

\- Vous voulez souffler un peu, ou doit on se rendre chez Ollivander maintenant ? demanda Minerva.

\- Maintenant ! demandèrent-ils en cœur.

Par contre si on pouvait ranger tout ça d'abord …

* * *

 _ **Devanture de la boutique Ollivander - Fabricants de Baguettes Magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. - 2 Août 1991 – 17h30**_

La boutique d'Ollivander paraissait vraiment miteuse de l'extérieur. Mais au vu du respect avec lequel Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall parlaient de cet endroit, ils ne pouvaient pas franchement leur faire part de leur première impression.

\- Allez-y, les invita Minerva.

Ils entrèrent, pas convaincus. La boutique était vide mais moins moche que l'extérieur, le lieu ressemblait à une bibliothèque austère, le silence du lieu paraissait habité par une magie étrange. Des sièges peu confortables étaient installés, pour les parents supposèrent-ils en voyant Minerva s'y installer. Un bruit soudain les détournât de la tentative d'Hagrid de passer à travers l'entrée sans la casser.

Un homme d'apparence aussi ancienne que la devanture de sa boutique apparut sur une échelle, apparemment amovible.

\- Oh ! Voilà un duo qui fait plaisir à revoir. Je m'attendais à votre venue Mr Black, Mr Potter. Bonjour Minerva, Mmmh ébène et ventricule de dragon, 25,5cm, rigide, excellente pour la métamorphose je crois me souvenir ? Fit-il avec un sourire pour le professeur.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et Hagrid, 41 cm, chêne et ventricule de dragon, souple, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, oui Monsieur !

\- Vous ne vous en servez plus je suppose fit-il d'un air froid.

\- Non … Mais j'ai conservé les morceaux.

\- Je vois. Répondit le vendeur en regardant le parapluie rose qu'Hagrid tenait à la main. Après un moment, il se retourna vers les deux garçons.

\- Euh … Bonjour, firent-ils, pour une fois peu assurés. L'homme, et notamment ses yeux gris nuageux étaient étrangement scrutateurs.

\- Alors ? Qui commence? Le plus vieux ? Le plus jeune ? Demanda-il, semblant presque impatient.

Antares regarda Harry, qui lui répondit en haussant des épaules. Alors il s'avança.

\- Je pense que ce sera moi.

\- Mmh, je me souviens quand votre père est venu acheter sa première baguette, 36 cm, aubépineet plume de phénix, souple, parfaite pour les enchantements et les duels, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup … je n'ai pas vendu sa baguette à votre mère bien sûr, les DeVerres ont toujours créé eux même leurs baguettes et gardé leurs compétences pour eux, quel dommage que ce savoir se soit perdu…

\- En effet Monsieur, c'est … dommage. Répondit doucement qui Antares commençait à ne vraiment pas aimer ce vendeur.

\- Oh ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que le drame humain était moins tragique… Passons. Vous êtes gaucher j'imagine ?

\- Euh … oui, comment vous le savez ?

\- Les plus grands duellistes sont gauchers, les parer est plus dur, car on y est moins habitué, les membres de votre familles maternelle ont toujours été gauchers.

\- Sans exceptions ?

\- Eh bien, à l'exception des Cracmols, bien entendu … Ne bougez pas. Pas de Métamorphomagie non plus s'il vous plaît.

Une sorte de mètre à mesurer se mit en animation et pris la mesure de l'ensemble du corps d'Antares, y compris des choses improbables à son sens comme son tour de tête ou l'écartement de ses narines.

\- Bien ! Mr Ollivander reparti dans l'arrière-boutique d'où il sorti de nombreux écrins à l'air anciens. Très bien … Commençons par… celle-ci se décida-il. Acacia, 24cm, ventricule de dragon, rigide.

Quand Antares la prit en main, il fit un tout petit mouvement pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire et enflamma les rideaux de l'arrière-boutique. En reposant vite la baguette sur le comptoir il comprit pourquoi la boutique avait l'air aussi abimée. Le marchant lui proposait déjà une autre baguette.

\- Ébène, 26cm, crin de Licorne, relativement souple, lui présenta-t-il.

Au moment où Antares l'agita, un jet d'eau explosa de la baguette et reversa le comptoir. Minerva aida Mr Ollivander à remettre les choses en ordre pendant que le garçon aux yeux gris s'excusait profusément.

\- Ce n'est rien mon garçon… j'ai trop présumé des choses voilà tout … Veuillez m'excuser, il rangea toutes les baguettes qu'il avait sorti et revint avec des boites encore plus poussiéreuses. J'aurais dû me douter que vous trouver une baguette serait compliqué. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais échoué à le faire pour qui que ce soit.

\- Voici, Sapin, 31,25cm, ventricule de dragon, puissante. Antares eu à peine le temps de la prendre en main qu'Ollivander la lui reprenait. Il lui passa encore une demi-douzaine de baguettes, sans résultats. Antares commençait à se demander quel était son problème lorsqu'il lui présenta :

\- Voici une de mes créations les plus ancienne : tremble, 24,5 cm, plume de phénix, vive et flexible, excellente pour les sortilèges.

Cette fois lorsqu'il la prit en main, la baguette était agréablement fraîche sous ses doigts, il trouvait sa couleur blanche aussi magnifique que fascinante. Quand il l'agita, il en sorti des traits bleus et argentés. Antares rit de plaisir, une sensation de plénitude l'envahissant.

\- Excellent ! Applaudit Mr Ollivander, au suivant ! Fit-il comme requinqué par ce succès.

\- Vas-y Ry, l'invita-t-il à prendre sa place avec un sourire encourageant. Au pire ça te prendra juste du temps à trouver la bonne !

\- Vous avez les yeux de votre mère Mr Potter détailla-t-il Harry, je me souviens comme si c'était hier de l'achat de sa première baguette. Bois de saule, 25,6cm, souple et rapide, excellente pour les enchantements. Votre père, lui, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 cm, flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses … enfin lorsque je dis qu'il l'avait préféré, c'est bien évidement la baguette qui choisit son Sorcier.

Il s'était approché d'Harry et toucha légèrement sa cicatrice, à la surprise et au grand déplaisir de ce dernier.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir vendu la baguette qui vous a causé cette cicatrice. Bois d'if, 33,75cm. Une baguette extrêmement puissante entre des mains maléfiques… Si j'avais su ce qu'elle ferait en sortant d'ici…

Il se reprit, et au soulagement d'Harry alla chercher un autre lot de baguettes. Pendant ce temps il eut le plaisir de recevoir un grand nombre de coup de mètre à mesurer. Antares rigola de sa déconvenue, mais puisqu'il avait vu le garçon aux yeux verts se moquer de lui lorsqu'il y était passé, c'était de bonne guerre.

\- Bon ! Commençons par celle-ci : Noisetier, 22cm, crin de Licorne… et le bal commença. Il fallut au moins autant de temps que pour Antares pour qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied, ou comme Mr Ollivander l'avait sous-entendu, une baguette qui veuille bien s'arranger de lui.

\- Bois de houx, 27,5cm, plume de phénix. Facile à manier et très souple.

Lorsqu'il la tint entre ses doigts une étrange chaleur s'y immisça. Il lui donna un coup de poignet et des étincelles rouges et or en sortirent. Antares et les autres applaudirent de contentement.

\- Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien, mais étrange…

Il continua à répéter ses derniers mots lorsqu'il emballa les deux achats.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Harry, mais qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu Mr Potter. Or, le phénix, sur lequel a été prélevé cette plume n'a aidé à créer qu'une seule autre baguette et n'a fourni qu'une seule autre plume. Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette vous ai convenu lorsque l'on sait que sa sœur … vous a fait cette cicatrice !

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Curieux n'est-ce pas ? Mais rappelez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son Sorcier, pas le contraire … Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir Mr Potter … après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais quelle envergure !

\- Ouais c'est vrai que massacrer nos familles respectives c'était vraiment impressionnant, grinça Antares. Voici les 20 Gallions pour les deux baguettes et deux étuis fit-il en allongeant la monnaie.

Il donna ses achats à Harry et sorti de la boutique avant que qui que ce soit ne lui fasse une remarque sur son comportement.

Le professeur McGonnagall le suivi instantanément.

\- Mr Black ! Quel que soit votre état émotionnel, je vous prierais de ne pas parler de cette façon à qui que ce soit, c'est inconvenant, honteux et irrespectueux ! Surtout envers une personne qui vous a fourni le bien le plus précieux de votre vie ! On ne traite pas les vendeurs comme des serviteurs, quel que soit leurs discours ! Vous allez retourner dans cette boutique pour vous excuser fit Minerva d'un ton extrêmement tranchant.

Antares serra les dents. Mais admettant en son for intérieur qu'elle avait raison, et que franchement, elle était effrayante, il retourna dans la boutique faire ses plus plates excuses. Hagrid et Harry rejoignirent le professeur pendant ce temps.

\- Cela étant … il était particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, il faut l'admettre professeur, le défendit gentiment Hagrid qui avait entendu la remontrance.

\- Ce n'est pas la question Hagrid. Mais vous avez raison ajouta-t-elle après coup.

\- Et maintenant ? On a tout non ?demanda Harry, pressé de changer de sujet : s'il n'avait pas compris que son ami se permette son éclat, il partageait tout à fait son avis sur le vendeur.

\- Non ! répondit joyeusement Hagrid, il vous manque un moyen de communication !

Cela fit relever la tête à Antares qui venait de les rejoindre, penaud.

\- Vous voulez dire des Hiboux ? Fit-il avec un début de sourire

\- Non, toi on te prendra un rat ! Se moqua Harry

\- Ahah ! Le premier arrivé choisi pour l'autre ! Et avant que les deux adultes ne puissent réaliser quoique ce soit ils étaient partis en courant comme des dératés. Ils soupirèrent en se regardant et accélérèrent le pas avant qu'ils ne fassent encore une bêtise.

* * *

\- Alors ? Qui a gagné ? demanda Hagrid

\- Ne les encouragez pas enfin ! Ils n'en ont pas besoin !

\- C'est moiiiii chantonna Harry

\- Oh ça va, ça va… rigola son compère de bon cœur.

\- Amusez-vous si vous le souhaitez, mais premièrement je ne tolérerais pas un autre épisode comme celui qui viens de se passer chez Mr Ollivander, et deuxièmement si vous voulez vous amuser vous ne dérangez pas les autres personnes dans la boutique ou la rue, soyez moins bruyants pour une fois. Leur ordonna Minerva d'un ton ferme.

Ils hochèrent la tête de manière respectueuse. Antares avait clairement franchit une limite et ils le savaient.

\- Regarde là-bas Res, y a toute une multitude de rats, rien que pour toi ! Rigola doucement Harry

\- Ahah ! Non prends moi un serpent plutôt ! Ça c'est stylé ! fit Res en le suivant tranquillement.

\- Ouais, si tu veux, mais un qui parle de manière polie alors, fit Harry, un sourire en coin

\- Pff ! Tu penses qu'il y en a qui parlent vraiment ?

\- Bah, jsais pas, mais j'ai lâché un boa sur Dudley il y a une semaine alors ça doit être possible.

\- Excellent ! On va chercher alors.

La personne au comptoir de la ménagerie magique leur fit les yeux ronds quand ils demandèrent. Visiblement seuls les mages noirs parlaient aux serpents, les serpents ne parlaient pas, et certainement pas aux enfants ! Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux. Minerva leur rappela que de toute façon ils étaient là pour acheter des hiboux, ce qui soulagea grandement la marchande et sortit de leurs pensées les deux garçons.

\- Wouah ! Regarde celle-là, elle est trop belle, montra du doigt un chouette immaculée.

\- Ah bah si tu prends celle-là, moi je prends celui-ci ! Fit-il en montrant un Faucon de taille assez spectaculaire entièrement noir.

\- Les faucons ne sont autorisés à Poudlard que pour les élèves ayant des long-courriers à envoyer Mr Black.

\- Mais je vais en avoir ! Puisqu'il faut que je contacte la banque de France pour l'héritage des DeVerres !

Elle plissa les yeux, mais consentit, en lui rappelant que ce privilège pourrait lui être retiré.

 _Ce gamin va encore me faire faire de la paperasse. Enfin bon, cela ferait une carotte efficace pour le tenir pendant sa scolarité._ Se dit-elle.

Harry nomma la fauconne d'Antares Diane et son compère nomma sa chouette Hedwige. Heureux de leurs achats, ils prirent ensuite un repas rapide et furent ramenés dans leurs maisons respectives. Avant de les laisser, Minerva leur remis leur billets et lettres d'admissions en bonne et dues formes. Elle leur expliqua comment monter à bord du Poudlard Express et leur donna quelques conseils sur les lectures qu'ils avaient achetés, notamment celles portant sur la politique et les coutumes des sang-purs. Elle les averti plusieurs fois que si l'usage de la magie ne leur serait officiellement interdit en dehors de l'école qu'après le premier septembre, elle vérifierait que les sorts qu'ils auraient potentiellement jetés avant cette date ne soient qu'a visée éducative. Comprenant qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution ils regrettèrent de ne pas avoir achetés plus de livres sur les potions.

Avant de quitter le Magicobus pour retourner chez les Dursley, Harry eu du mal à se séparer de son nouvel ami, mais ce dernier lui assura en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille qu'il serait normalement devant sa porte le lendemain après-midi, le samedi suivant au plus tard.

Antares fut accueilli comme un Alien quand il revint à l'orphelinat avec un faucon et se fit un point d'honneur à tout raconter à propos du monde qu'il venait de découvrir aux gars de la 501 ème. Franck lui fit lui aussi des reproches par rapport à son comportement qu'il qualifiait de « petit con malpoli », les autres trouvaient qu'il n'avait pas forcément abusé non plus. Il en profita pour leur donner 200 Livres chacun, en balayant leur protestations d'un revers de la main. Il demanda également la permission de sortie de l'orphelinat pour les après-midi à Mrs Darwin. En prônant un groupe de remise à niveau avec un nouvel élève, et un justificatif (enchanté) que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné pour travailler 6 heure par semaine, il put obtenir deux heures le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi. Les sorties du Dimanche resteraient sous la supervision des responsables de l'orphelinat. Content de sa victoire, il envoya Diane porter la nouvelle à Harry qu'il verrait donc bel et bien le lendemain.

* * *

 **Voilà! Je pense poster le prochain Mercredi, pour m'imposer une parution estivale d'un chapitre par semaine (oui je sais c'est ce que je disais au début mais là je sais que j'ai le temps d'écrire, mon boulot à l'accueil d'une piscine n'est pas assez prenant pour que j'aie autre chose à faire). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, svp! Des reviews! :D**


	8. James Bond et Sherlock Holmes

**Bienvenue pour ce chapitre d'ASB! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en plus je ne suis pas en retard sur ma deadline, champagne! Poudlard approche à grands pas! En espérant lire vos retours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

 **NB : I own nothing, et caetera**

* * *

 **James Bond et Sherlock Holmes**

 **3 Août 1991 - 5, Privet Drive - 14h**

Antares se sentit nerveux en se présentant devant la porte des Dursleys, il s'était habillé correctement mais il se doutait que cela ne suffirait pas forcément.

Il entendit des pas venant ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face au garçon le plus énorme qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Sa petite touffe de cheveux blonds ne rattrapait pas franchement sa tête de baleineau échoué.

\- Bonjour, est ce qu'Harry est là ? Nous devions nous retrouver pour des cours cet après-midi.

\- Euh… PAPA ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut Le voir !

\- Quoi ? Un pas lourd arriva vers la porte. Un homme énorme les rejoignit. Antares le trouvait aussi moche que son fils.

\- Que fais-tu ici petit ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je viens voir Harry, je devais venir le chercher pour des cours. Dit Antares poliment.

L'homme sembla effrayé, regarda partout et dit méchamment

\- Tu t'es perdu ! Il n'y a personne de ce nom-là ici ! Il n'y a que des gens respectables !

\- Ah bon ? Fit-il, faussement perdu, mais j'ai demandé aux voisins et ils m'ont dit que c'était ici ! Mentit-il en toute innocence.

Antares sentit bien le dilemme de l'homme, si il refusait, tous ses voisins le sauraient, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas qu'un Sorcier, même miniature, ne vienne les embêter.

\- Bon ! Très bien, entre, vite ! Marmonna-t-il

Il l'amena dans le salon et alla chercher Harry dans le jardin à grand renfort de cris.

Quand il revint, Harry était couvert de terre et vraisemblablement « habillé » pour faire du jardinage. Il fit un sourire éclatant à Antares. Il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il puisse insister.

\- Bon ! Cracha Vernon, C'est quoi cette histoire ! Qui c'est ce gamin-là !

\- Oncle Vernon, Antares, Antares, Oncle Vernon, fit Harry doucement. Il va aller dans la même école que moi et on va se retrouver régulièrement pour se mettre à niveau.

\- Pas de … Bizarreries dans MA maison ! Rugit Vernon.

\- Nous ne contions pas rester, ni vous déranger, je vais simplement venir, quelques fois dans la semaine, toujours à cette heure pour qu'Harry et moi allions nous améliorer. Fit poliment Antares.

\- C'est hors de question ! Il a des choses à faire !

\- Vous savez, en tant qu'orphelin, j'ai été en contact avec des services sociaux qui pourraient ruiner votre réputation, surtout s'ils découvraient que vous gardiez un enfant dans un placard à balais depuis sa tendre enfance... Fit Antares en tentant le coup

\- C'est une menace !? Tonna Vernon, pour qui te prends-tu gamin ! Fit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Antares.

Au vu de la masse s'approchant de lui et de la peur viscérale qui lui prit les tripes, Antares eu le bon réflexe de tirer se baguette pour le tenir en joue.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! cria Antares, je suis un enfant qui veux simplement passer du temps avec votre neveu, les conditions dans lesquelles vous le gardez sont suffisantes pour que vous écopiez de prison et vous le savez, alors arrêtez de jouer les indignés ! Je parle de six heures en semaine et de certains dimanches, seulement jusqu'à la rentrée, ce n'est pas la mer à boire quand même !

Vernon recula jusqu'au mur, par peur de la chose pointée sur lui.

\- Allez-y grogna-t-il, et sois à l'heure pour préparer le dîner mon garçon ! Et toi ! Fit-il en se tournant vers Antares, tu ne viens plus chez nous, retrouvez-vous dehors, je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que nous invitons des gens de votre espèce !

\- Avec plaisir _Monsieur_ , fit Antares, ne cachant plus son mépris pour l'homme.

Pour Antares, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, bon l'oncle lui avait filé la trouille de sa vie et il avait dégainé par reflexe, mais sinon ce n'était pas trop mal. Il espérait qu'Harry n'aurait pas plus de problème à cause de ça.

\- Comment tu savais pour le placard fit Harry, gêné, une fois qu'ils furent sortis. Et on va où pour bosser ? On peut difficilement s'entraîner à faire des potions ou des sortilèges dans une bibliothèque.

\- C'était marqué sur l'enveloppe avec le billet de train que McGonnagall t'a donné hier. Et on ne va pas bosser. Enfin pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Fit-il en agitant sa baguette en l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

BANG

Un bus violet à deux étages apparut de nulle part.

\- Ah ! Salut James ! fit Stan Rocade. Tu venais juste chercher ton ami ?

\- Salut ! Ouais, Sherlock, je te présente Stan fit il en s'adressant à Harry, Stan je te présente Sherlock.

Ils montèrent et Harry put voir que le bus était bien plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Ça fera 12 Mornilles en tout s'il vous plaît les garçons ! Fit Stan d'un air enjoué, vous voulez aller où ?

\- A Trafalgar Square, au centre moldu de Londres Fit Antares en lui lançant deux Gallions. Amènes nous après le prochain client et tu peux garder la monnaie.

\- Ok ! Merci, c'est parti !

BANG, Harry fut projeté sur un siège à côté duquel s'était déjà installé Res qui rigolait.

\- Mais on est en écosse ?! Fit Harry éberlué.

\- Ouais je t'ai dit ils s'en foutent des destinations, j'ai appris que quand un Sorcier est assez grand, il peut se téléporter à une destination de son choix qu'il a déjà vue alors tu penses bien que leurs transports sont tous un peu dans ce genre.

\- Pourquoi Trafalgar Square d'ailleurs ?

\- On va te faire une garde-robe moldue avant toute chose et puis on se posera dans une bibliothèque nationale pour lire nos livres sur le monde magique. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait un peu comprendre comment ils fonctionnent avant de vouloir être au top en magie, et il faudra qu'on se cache dans des toilettes pour tester le _Reparo_ sur tes lunettes. C'est un sort qui répare à peu près tout.

BANG

Tous les sièges furent projetés en avant, mais Res avait visiblement un équilibre à toute épreuve. Pas Ry qui était tombé de son siège.

\- Et voilà Mme Chantebruine, vous êtes arrivées ! Merci d'avoir utilisé nos services ! entendirent-ils venir de la porte arrière.

BANG

\- Ok… J'ai une question. Fit le garçon aux yeux verts en appréciant la violente conduite du chauffeur.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi Sherlock ? S'amusa Harry

\- Bah je lui ai dit que je m'appelais James Bond alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais être Sherlock Holmes, en plus comme Hagrid a pu te le dire, t'es plutôt connu chez les Sorciers alors autant utiliser des faux noms pour pas faire de vagues.

\- Ahah, d'accord. Ce me plaît bien, James Bond et Sherlock Holmes, dans l'Enquête trépidante du bus qui fait Vomir !

\- T'es con ! Rigola Antares.

BANG

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Antares s'étala par terre sous la force de l'arrêt.

\- Ry … ne me fait plus jamais rire lors d'un arrêt du bus. Je peux pas tout gérer.

Bien que ce dernier le lui assura, cela devint un jeu assez récurrent du dernier des Potters

\- Et voilà jeunes gens, fit Stan en revenant vers eux.

\- Merci ! A tout à l'heure ! Rit Antares en descendant. Il se tourna vers Harry, alors, cool hein ?

\- Euh… Ouais, quand on est bien assis ou qu'on a ton équilibre répondit Ry, d'un ton narquois, toujours fier d'avoir réussi à le faire tomber.

Cela ne fit que rigoler Res qui entreprit de le traîner dans toutes les boutiques de fringues, abordables ou non de la ville. Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry criait grâce et la nouvelle montre de ce dernier indiquait que c'était quasiment la limite de temps d'Antares.

Après s'être promis que le reste de leur séances serait vraiment fait pour apprendre plus de choses à propos du monde magique et des cours de Poudlard, ils s'en retournèrent chez eux et Harry supporta bien mieux le magicobus maintenant qu'il était prévenu.

* * *

 **Août 1991**

Antares profita des sorties officielles de l'orphelinat avec les gars de la 501ème pour refaire à son tour sa garde-robe, il n'était pas obsédé par les habits, pas du tout, seulement pourquoi ressembler à un chaton à moitié décédé quand on peut ressembler à un lion ? Était-il obsédé par son apparence ? Un micro-poil. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Harry lorsque ce dernier se moquait de lui, c'était une déformation professionnelle de sa métamorphomagie. Il en avait fait part à Harry puisque celui-ci lui avait avoué être Fourchelangue, par mégarde certes, mais tout de même. Son ami n'était pas convaincu par son explication et le traitait de paon juvénile. Franck pensait qu'il était juste dépensier et lui disait de faire attention, Paris voulait le voir acheter un chapeau à plume et le porter dans la rue pour voir si il pouvait être stylé avec un tel accessoire et Austin, au-delà d'en avoir rien à faire, trouvait que sa collection était incomplète sans un boubou, attirail obligatoire pour tout marabout londonien qui se respecte.

Antares et Harry avaient fini par trouver un cabanon abandonné près du parc pour enfant de Privet drive dans lequel ils installèrent un véritable laboratoire. Ils testèrent la majorité des potions du manuel mais ils commençaient à vouloir aller plus loin. Même en en testant quelques-unes sur la bande de Dudley quand ils cherchaient des puces à Harry (parce que visiblement, avoir une queue de cochon aux fesses ne l'empêchait pas d'être un idiot), ils étaient étrangement frustrés et excités.

Ils retournèrent sur le chemin de traverse, rachetèrent des livres, sur tous les sujets intéressants qu'ils trouvèrent, du Fourchelangue aux sortilèges de défense en passant par les techniques de farces et attrapes. Ils passaient leur temps à s'entrainer, ensemble quand ils le pouvaient, mais souvent cela tournait plus à la compétition bon enfant sur les connaissances de l'un ou de l'autre qu'autre chose. Antares acheta un walkman pour qu'Harry puisse passer outre les cris de sa famille en lui prêtant certain CDs pour son anniversaire en retard et pour le remercier, Harry lui fit pousser les cheveux de manière incontrôlable pour donner un exemple du livre de potions « Farces Liquides » qu'il lui offrait. Antares se vengea en lui faisant faire un sort de craquage sur son sac en lui faisant croire que c'était un sortilège colorant. Harry arrêta de prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que pouvait lui dire son compère lorsqu'il n'était pas sérieux. Le mois d'Aout fila à grande vitesse pour les deux orphelins et bien vite, ils en furent arrivés à leurs derniers jours avant la rentrée.

* * *

 **Mardi 27 Août 1991 - Dans un cabanon - 15h30**

\- Mmh, on fait des sortilèges ?

 _\- Wingardium Leviosa_ fit Harry d'un air blasé, en faisant léviter un chaudron avec aisance.

Il ne leur restait que quelques jours avant la rentrée, mais Harry était frustré de ne pas pouvoir plus avancer par lui-même. Comme le dernier voyage sur le chemin de traverse avait été assez infructueux, ils se retrouvaient bloqués.

\- Nan, mais franchement Res ça m'embête ! On va être super avancés en Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses et nuls au reste !

Antares commença à compter sur ses doigts.

\- Bah, déjà, Histoire de la magie, il nous manque les livres pour en apprendre plus puisqu'on s'est concentrés sur de la culture générale. D'ailleurs, autant la politique il faudra chercher un peu plus, autant savoir que je suis de la famille de la poupée barbie, je m'en serais bien passé.

\- C'est clair rigola Harry, mais du coup je sais que ma grand-mère était une Black !

\- C'est pas faux. Souri Res, du coup Botanique, c'est foutu aussi puisqu'il nous manque… les plantes pour s'entrainer, l'Astronomie, c'est juste mort pour l'apprendre puisqu'il est hors de question que je fasse le mur la nuit après tout ce qu'a accepté Mrs Darwin et Défence Contre les Forces du Mal… Franchement, il est vide ce bouquin quoi !

\- Ouaip. _Incendio_ ! Il brula le livre jugé inutile sous le regard blasé de Res.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je bosse ma concentration.

\- Ou t'extériorise de pas pouvoir jouer à Mortal Kombat III, le taquina Res.

\- Pas franchement, ce jeu vidéo est nul.. Crash banditcoot par contre, ça c'est possible. _Reparo_. Le parchemin brulé resta sous cette forme. Merde, _Reparo ! REPARO_ !

\- Nan mais ce sort ne fonctionne que sur les objets brisés Ry.

\- Et ben ?

\- Ben tu l'a brûlé, vu qu'il est carbonisé, ton _reparo_ pourra au maximum le remettre sous une forme uni, comme ça, fit-il en pointant la forme qu'avait pris la cendre, mais pas faire revenir l'original.

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'il faut que je re-dépense 7 Mornilles pour cette daube ?

\- OuaiP.

\- Rhoooo…

\- Ça m'étonne que ça te pose problème, c'est pas comme si l'on était pas déjà allé racheter des bouquins sur la Métamorphose ou les Potions. Ceux sur le Fourchelangue n'étaient pas donnés d'ailleurs.

\- Ils étaient surtout nuls ! A part dire que Voldemort était le dernier Fouchelangue connu, ils ne disaient rien du tout !

\- Je te sens à cran Ry, fit Res en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est juste que …

\- Ça te gêne de viser Serpentard parce que qu'IL y a été ? devina astucieusement Res, il commençait à connaître l'animal !

\- … Ouais, un peu. Je veux dire, j'ai pas envie d'être comme lui.

\- Ry, y a pas de risques ! Tu es du genre à hésiter pour être méchant avec _Dudley,_ c'est évident que tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour devenir un grand Mage Noir. Un tout piti minuscule, à la limite, vu que t'es bon en défense de ce qu'on a pu voir mais bon, je ne parierai pas un pet de mouche dessus.

\- Pff t'es con ! On a appris que deux sorts dans ce bouquin et franchement le _Petrificus totalus_ c'était probablement le plus simple qu'on ait pratiqué tout l'été ! Rigola Harry, rasséréné.

\- Parles pour toi ! Tu as lu « Montées et tombées des Mages Noirs » ?

\- Non, tu devais me le filer.

\- Ah merde, désolé, enfin bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est que non seulement il y a eu plein de grands Sorciers à Serpentard mais en plus, il y a eu pleins de Mages Noirs dans les autres maisons ! Bon Pouffsoufle, n'en créée que très peu, mais celui qui est considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps c'était Herpo le Fou, vers 1458 ou 68 je crois, et il sortait de Gryffondor !

\- Quoi comme grand Sorciers ?

\- Bof, Merlin, des gars comme ça …

\- Serieux ?!

\- OuaiP. Et je trouve Merlin beaucoup plus badass que Voldy alors je reste sur ma position. Souri Antares.

\- Clairement ! Répondit Harry.

\- En plus, franchement, la seule maison où je pourrai aller sinon sans m'ennuyer ferme ce serait Gryffondor et c'est juste hors de question que j'aille dans la même maison que mon père.

\- Pas Poufsouffle ? Fit Harry sans relever. Antares lui avait expliqué ce que son père avait fait, et il comprenait parfaitement la honte et la rage que son ami puisse avoir à son égard. Que les Gryffondors ne soient pas tous comme lui, c'était une évidence, mais cela ne changeait pas les sentiments de Res.

\- L'honnêteté c'est pas mon délire, le travail acharné, non plus, et pour ce qui es de la gentillesse, j'en ai hein, mais à consommer avec modération.

\- Venant d'un type qui a bossé tout le mois d'août c'est bizarre non ?

\- Nan mais c'est pas pareil ! La connaissance c'est le pouvoir, donc c'est important, et puis au vu de nos nom j'ai l'impression que si on est des tocards ça va pas le faire, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais passer ma vie entière enterré sous des vieux parchemins juste pour passer _d'Optimal_ à _Optimal avec les compliments du jury_ tu vois ?

\- Le mec serein. Ironisa Harry, ça va tes chevilles sinon ?

\- Nickel, à peine le poids de ma tête !

\- Gné.

\- Gna.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser le dernier mot hein ?

\- Surtout si ton dernier mot c'est hein.

\- Gros débile !

\- Je suis ptet débile mais moi je crame pas mes affaires obligatoires, j'attends d'être à l'école pour que cela se passe de manière tout à fait involontaire !

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait utiliser le _reparo_ !

\- Bah tu liras mieux les instructions la prochaine fois !

\- Comme toi avec la potion de perte capillaire qui a changé la peau de Pierce en bleu à la place ?

\- C'était complètement volontaire ! Répondit Res en toute mauvaise foi. Et puis tu avais préparé l'antidote dans tous les cas alors il n'y a pas eu de problème !

\- Non j'avais préparé une lotion colorante couleur peau parce qu'on avait rien pour faire les autres couleurs. C'était de la pure chance. Et tu as du le pétrifier avec le Sortilège du saucisson en changeant ton apparence pour pouvoir lui appliquer pour pas qu'il comprenne _vraiment_ qui lui avait fait !

\- Boarf. Au final Paris fera un très bon testeur de produits pour les remplacer. Et la bande de Dudley te laisse tranquilles, donc c'est un bon bonus.

\- Clairement, et il est volontaire, c'est quand même mieux ! Pis j'ai pas peur de Pierce. Enfin plus maintenant, fit-il en regardant sa baguette de houx.

\- J'avoue, j'avoue … Moi non plus, mais c'est une belle ordure.

\- Mmh.

\- Ils continuèrent à lire leurs livres en silence pendant un moment.

\- Ry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra choper des bouquins de magie Fourchelangue à Poudlard ?

\- J'espère. Au pire je demanderai aux serpents dans les tableaux, il doit bien en avoir si le château en est plein.

Minerva leur avait beaucoup parlé des décorations du château enchanté, ils avaient été très intéressé par les dits tableaux.

\- Je ne vois la prof nous raconter des histoires.

\- Non moi non plus.

\- Je vais rentrer, on se retrouve à Kings Cross directement du coup ? Il y a un rangement général à l'orphelinat pour « nous préparer correctement la rentrée » et je ne vais pas pouvoir venir jeudi.

\- Ah, ok. Bah à Samedi alors. fit Harry, un petit peu déçu de passer ces derniers jours seul. Il avait beaucoup apprécié rencontrer les colocataires de Res mais il était un peu jaloux de leur chambrée, il devait bien se l'avouer.

\- T'inquiète pas Ry, on passera le mur ensemble, promis !

\- Oui ! On se dit 10 heures, histoire d'être larges ?

\- Ok pas de soucis ! Il rangea toutes ses affaires, sorti du cabanon pour appeler le magicobus et après un instant, il eut disparu.

Harry rentra, fit tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main pour effrayer Dudley et alla dans sa chambre pour manger un sandwich qu'il avait acheté le midi. Il s'était un peu remplumé pendant ce dernier mois, mais il était encore loin d'être développé comme Antares, et pour être tout à fait honnête, encore un peu maigre. Même si un livre avait confirmé que la croissance des metamorphomage était fortement influencée par le carde extérieur, son ami gardait une demie tête de plus que lui et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment. Cela ne le gênait pas, mais il commençait à vouloir être plus fort. Comme Franck avait pu lui prouver en le défendant un dimanche contre Dudley et sa bande, les gens écoutent plus les grands costaux que les petits riquiquis.

* * *

 **Samedi 31 Août 1991 - Gare Kings Cross - 10h et quelques**

Antares tournait en rond. Il était arrivé à 10h05 et toujours pas de signe d'Harry. Il se demandait si ce dernier était simplement en retard ou si pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'avait pas attendu.

Enfin, il le vit débouler dans la gare, complètement essoufflé. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, rouge comme une tomate, il s'assit sur sa valise un moment. Il était habillé avec des nouveaux habits, qu'il avait dû acheter sans Res. Un T-shirt bleu clair associé à un jean noir, plus passe partout que les jolies fringues qu'il avait lui-même tendance à acheter.

\- Désolé du retard, mais Oncle Vernon voulait amener Dudley à l'hôpital pour lui en enlever la queue qu'Hagrid lui avait posée.

\- Une magnifique métamorphose humaine, il faut tout de même l'avouer.

\- Ahah ! C'est clair ! Bon, on y a va dans ce passage de brique ?

\- Mon cher, si un jour je voulais me crasher dans un mur de brique volontairement, sachez que je vous attendrais pour vous faire profiter de l'expérience.

\- Comme il se doit. Fit Harry en relevant le nez de manière hautaine et ridicule. Il continua à déambuler comme ça jusqu'au dit mur, au grand plaisir de son compagnon.

\- Bon ! T'es prêt ? Ils se mirent côtes à côte après avoir vérifiés que leurs deux caddies passaient en même temps.

\- Aller ! Go ! Go ! Go ! Go ! Go ! S'exclama joyeusement Antares.

\- Ils s'élancèrent à fond, en faisant limite la course et traversèrent le mur sans aucun mal.

Ils arrivèrent sur un grand quai, indiqué 9 ¾ Poudlard Express, et furent happés par la vue d'une énorme locomotive à vapeur rouge.

\- Wouaaaaah …

Ils croisèrent leurs regards, pleins d'excitation.

\- On y va ? demanda Antares.

\- Allons-y. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le quai, comme ils l'avaient prévu, mais il commençait nettement à se remplir, des gens apparaissant de nulle part à des endroits spécifiques, ou surgissant de cheminées dans des gerbes de flammes vertes. Ils remarquèrent que seules les personnes à l'aire pressées ou en retard prenaient le passage par le monde moldu, moins de gens bloquaient ce passage supposèrent-ils.

Ils montèrent dans le train, avant de se faire bloquer par la foule et se trouvèrent un compartiment vide assez facilement. Ils sortirent leurs livres pour passer le temps. Harry potassait le seul sur la magie Fourchelangue qui avait des exemples de _sorts_ , et même si ils étaient plutôt durs pour pas grand-chose, ils semblaient plus puissant en passant par ce langage. Antares, lui, préféra un livre moins original mais bien plus plaisant : « mille et une décoctions hilarantes ». Il mit son walkmann avec un CD des Beatles et proposa un écouteur à Harry qui le prit avec plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, de plus en plus d'élèves montaient à bord du train. Un garçon brun et une fille blonde leur demandèrent si cela les dérangeaient s'ils venaient dans leur compartiment. Ils n'avaient pas d'objections particulières et acceptèrent de bon cœur.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tracey Davis, et lui c'est Théodore Nott, vous vous appelez comment Fit-elle gentiment, une fois installée.

\- Antares Black. Harry Potter. Firent-ils simultanément avec un sourire.

Ils firent des yeux ronds. Res et Ry se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs livres.

\- T'es vraiment Harry Potter ?

Harry était déconcerté par la question et il n'aimait toujours pas que l'on regarde sa cicatrice.

\- Nan, son vrai nom c'est Jean-Michel Biasta de la Noche, blagua Antares en voyant que son compagnon ne savait pas où se mettre.

\- Hein ? fit Théodore.

\- C'est une vanne Théo, souri Tracey.

\- Oh, désolé. Vous lisez quoi ? Se rattrapa-t-il.

\- De quoi faire chier un maximum de monde, répondit Antares avec un sourire machiavélique.

Harry, lui rangea son livre pour pouvoir faire la conversation correctement.

\- Et moi rien d'intéressant, ce bouquin est quasiment vide Res, fit en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

\- Oh, il y avait deux trois sorts non ?

\- Ouais mais quel intérêt de parler d'un sort qui permet d'arrêter la diarrhée ? J'en voudrais un qui la cause !

\- Mais c'est de la très haute magie ça, ne sous-estime le pouvoir de la diarrhée !

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Tu devrais te méfier, je suis sûr que je peux concocter une potion à cet effet Fit Res en caressant son livre et en bougeant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Peut-être pas dans celui-là mais dans le manuel de Potions de troisième année c'est quasiment sûr, intervint Tracey.

\- Ah bon ?! Antares se tourna vers elle d'un air un peu trop intéressé.

\- Je ne donnerai pas plus d'informations à un potentiel utilisateur. Répondit-elle dignement.

\- Tu as pris ton CD d'ACDC Res ? J'ai envie d'un truc qui bouge un peu plus que _Jude._

\- Fait attention, tu es à deux doigts du blasphème.

\- J'ai dû me tromper de religion. Répondit le brun très sérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Théo

\- C'est un walkmann, répondit Antares, tu mets un de ces trucs, fit-il en montrant un CD, tu lance la lecture et tu peux écouter de la musique.

\- C'est… moldu ?

\- OuaiP.

\- Tu veux essayer ? Ajouta Harry en lui tendant son écouteur.

\- Euh …

\- Rho ! Soit pas idiot Théo. Tracey se cala sans vergogne entre les deux loustics et découvrit la toute-puissance du groupe de rock américain.

Au bout de cinq minutes Tracey et Antares secouaient la tête de manière aussi passionnée que ridicule sur un rythme endiablé qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Harry se mit à côté de Théo et lui posa toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur le monde magique en se demandant comment il s'était débrouillé pour faire changer la musique sans plus pouvoir l'écouter. Le train se mettant en route vers leur nouvelle demeure ne causa aucune réaction dans le compartiment, contrairement au reste du train. Cette fois, ils étaient bel et bien en route pour... Poudlard!

* * *

 **Voilà! Un peu abrupte la fin j'avoue, mais j'ai du mal avec mes transitions et j'ai pas envie de mettre des Cliffhangers pour tout et n'importe quoi, donc en espérant que vous avez aimé, je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures! :D**


	9. Répartition et sucreries

**Bonjour et bonsoir à toutes et à tous! :D Voilà la répartition tant attendue! :D enjoy!**

 **NB: I own nothing, etc...**

* * *

 **Répartition et sucreries**

 **Poudlard Express - Quelque part**

Le calme relatif du compartiment ne fut pas interrompu avant plusieurs heures. Une personne âgée qui tirait un chariot plein de confiseries leur demanda s'ils désiraient quelque chose et la demande de quelques chocogrenouilles de Théo fut interrompue par Harry et Antares qui se jetèrent dessus en criant « Des bonbons ou des farces ! »

Une fois que les deux monstruosités eurent une quantité énorme de chaque article, ils laissèrent la place aux autres et se mirent à engloutir et tester le plus de trucs possibles et imaginables. Tracey et Théo renoncèrent au moindre achat quand les deux bouffons leurs proposèrent de taper dans leur stock.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une très jolie brune aux yeux bleus entra dans le compartiment et s'assit contre Tracey avec un manque de décorum complètement contraire à sa robe extrêmement formelle.

\- Rhaa j'en peux plus de Malfoy ! Je vous ai cherchés partout tous les deux ! Vous étiez où ?!

\- Bah … là répondit Tracey avec nonchalance. Ry, Res, voici Daphné, Daph', je te présente Antares et Harry.

\- Ric et Roc pour les intimes. Fit Antares avec un sourire, toujours en secouant la tête. Tracey recommença à l'imiter sous les soupirs de Théo et Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on ait bien fait de les présenter fit Harry.

\- Tu sais que je t'entends langue de serpent ! Rétorqua le garçon aux yeux argent.

\- Ouais c'est ça face de miroir, agite la tête comme les punks à chien !

Antares agita la tête de manière encore plus exagérée. Et arrêta parce qu'il avait mal au cou.

Tout le monde se foutu de sa gueule.

\- Aaargh bande de faux frères, je nous croyais en parfaite symbiose… Antares mis sa main au cœur en continuant à se lamenter faussement sur son triste sort.

\- Je suis une fille, donc dans tous les cas, on ne sera jamais frères. Fit Tracey.

\- Ah ? Maintenant que tu le dis, on arrive à le remarquer souri Harry.

\- Fais pas le malin Potter ou je te fais rentrer des Ballongommes dans les oreilles ! Menaça-t-elle.

\- Potter ?! S'étrangla Daphné qui buvait tranquillement une Limo'Bulle pour se remettre de ses émotions sans rien demander à personne.

Les quatre autres prirent le pli quand Antares commença :

\- Nan, Jean-Michel _**GARCIA DE LA NOCHE !**_

Ils se moquèrent tous gentiment de la tête de traumatisée de Daphné.

Etait-ce une fille ? Un ouragan ? Une personne ayant un mètre cube de cheveux bruns arriva brusquement en leur demandant plein de chose dont Antares perdu entre ses rires et sa musique ne capta que _Neville_ et _crapaud_.

\- Il n'y a pas de crapaud dans ce compartiment gente dame, mais s'il y en a un, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le retrouver. Entendit-il Harry répondre de manière solennelle.

\- Ou alors cherche un préfet et demande lui si il peut jeter un sort d'attraction sur le crapaud suggéra Res. C'est un sort de quatrième année donc ils devraient maitriser … je crois ? Fini-t-il quand il capta l'air indécis des autres.

\- Quoi ? C'est la première fois que je réponds sérieusement à une question, et c'est que maintenant que vous me regardez d'un air d'autoroute ?

\- Res … Fit Tracey d'un air préoccupé en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben t'a répondu sérieusement et de manière pertinente, c'est normal qu'on se pose des questions rigola Harry. Tout le monde le suivit et Antares regarda la fille droit dans les yeux et fit : Pour ta santé mentale, je te conseille de trouver ce crapaud, l'air est rempli de malice dans ce compartiment, aidez-moi à sortir ! Continua-t-il en mimant une personne voulant traverser la vitre.

\- Hé ! Black ! J'ai perdu la musique !

\- Je m'en fous ! Ce monde est cruel !

Tracey fit la seule chose sensée dans ce genre de cas et lui abattit son livre sur le crane.

\- AIE ! Espèce de brute !

\- Espèce de con argenté !

\- Non ça c'est mes yeux !

\- C'est pareil ! Musique ! Fit-elle en tendant la main de manière impérieuse.

\- Bon d'accord …

\- Au fait ! C'est quoi un autoroute ? demanda Théo.

\- Une. Fit Antares, toujours dépité.

\- Une route très large à grande vitesse, répondit Harry.

\- Mais quel rapport ?

\- Les fraises. Fit le garçon aux yeux verts en contemplant une carte de Dumbledore.

Une fois Antares rassit, Hermione sortie chercher un préfet, les cinq enfants surexcités calmés (ou presque), ils décidèrent que pour se remettre d'aplomb ils allaient enseigner la bataille explosive à Antares Black et Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas leur plus brillante idée.

\- Alors ? La porte s'ouvrit avec force, il parait qu' _Harry Potter_ est ici ?

Les habitants du compartiment étant quasiment tous couverts de suie, ne furent pas forcément en état de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, Jean-michel … commença Harry, les autres prêts à le suivre, quand il reconnut le Blond. Qui le reconnu aussi.

\- AH ! Barbie ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir fit Res avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Ta gueule ! Fit Draco vivement. Tu m'as insulté devant ma mère !

\- Pas franchement, je l'ai fait derrière ta mère. Mais si j'avais su qui tu étais, _Jamais_ je ne l'aurais fait !

\- Ahahah. Tu le savais, je m'étais présenté, MOI !

\- Sérieusement, tu nous en veux encore parce qu'on a dit qu'on s'appelait James Bond ?! (Les autres personnes se mirent la tête dans les mains)

\- Une présentation en bonne et due forme …

\- N'est pas nécessaire dans un cadre familial, fit Harry d'un ton nonchalant en regardant ses ongles.

Draco était déconcerté, Théo et Tracey aussi, Daphné sentit que la conversation allait dégénérer, Crabbe et Goyle grognèrent de manière stupide et Res commença à bouder.

\- Harry, ta gueule.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire et toi t'es vraiment Harry Potter ?!

Daphné se leva, se campa devant Draco et lui envoya un regard à faire congeler le Sahara.

\- Non, il s'appelle Jean-Michel Garcia de la Noche et lui c'est Antares BLACK. Ton seul cousin sang-pur, alors tu es gentil, tu as eu tes réponses, tu sors et tu emmènes tes deux gorilles avec toi.

\- Hein ?! Mais Greengrass… Il recroisa le regard de Daphné et détala d'un air abattu.

Elle se rassit, se relâcha, et perdit sa posture princière d'un coup en se laissant aller contre Tracey.

\- Merci. Fit Antares sérieusement.

\- De rien. Il m'avait déjà un peu trop saoulé avant, en fait. Avec sa greluche de Parkinson là …

\- Parkinson ? Vraiment ? C'est un nom de famille ça ? Rigola Harry.

\- Ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère était une Parkinson, Potter, lâcha Daphné.

\- Dur. Remarque ça explique pourquoi tu trembles tout le temps dans le bus Ry.

\- C'est quoi la blague là ? demanda Théo en voyant Harry sourire.

\- Parkinson, chez les moldus c'est une maladie que l'on chope quand on est vieux, expliqua Harry, puisque Res était en train de savourer une Patacitrouille.

\- Sérieusement ? Souri Daphné, aaaaah, j'ai toujours su que c'était une nuisible cette fille. Tout le monde parti en fou-rire et le groupe continua à échanger jusqu'à l'arrivée, où les garçons furent sortis du compartiment de force pour que les filles se changent.

Une fois le groupe préparé, ils n'attendirent que quelques instants avant que le train ne s'arrête en gare.

Ils entendirent une voix forte criant « Les premières années, venez ici ! Les premières années » et la suivirent.

\- Hagrid ! S'exclamèrent Antares et Harry.

\- Ah ! Mes deux farceurs en herbe ! Ça s'est bien passé le mois d'août ? Demanda-t-il gentiment

\- Nickel ! Merci ! répondirent-ils pendant que les autres premières années restaient cloués sur place par la taille de l'homme.

\- On a tout le monde ? Bien ! Suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit vers des barques sur les bords d'un immense lac aux eaux noires et profondes.

\- Pas plus de quatre par bateaux ! Entendirent-ils. Le quintet se regarda tristement.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller avec Harry, restez tous les trois, comme ça on sera que deux à devoir faire une nouvelle fois des présentations. Proposa Antares.

Ça allait à peu près à tout le monde alors Antares et Harry s'installèrent dans le bateau où Hermione et le fameux Neville se trouvaient.

\- Salut ! fit Harry en montant. Je suis Harry, lui c'est Antares.

\- Bonjour, bonsoir, la bise au crapaud, fit celui-ci d'un air enjoué. Vous l'avez retrouvé d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui, souri Hermione, merci, c'était un très bon conseil, on a pu discuter avec un préfet pendant le reste du voyage qui nous a expliqué pleins de choses sur le château, pas vrai Neville ?

\- Oui, c'était pas mal. Fit timidement Neville.

\- Toujours là pour plaire. Fit Antares avec un sourire éclatant qui fit rougir la brune.

Il y gagna un coup de coude d'Harry dans les côtes.

\- Aie !

\- Tais-toi tronche de cake, et contemple l'immensité ! Dit-il en montrant le château du doigt.

La réponse d'Antares se perdit dans sa gorge quand il aperçut l'édifice. Le jeu de lumière avec le crépuscule lui donnait une impression de force et de majesté qu'Antares n'aurait pu prêter à aucun autre bâtiment. Il s'en dégageait une chaleur et une noblesse qui poussait à vouloir y pénétrer. Tous les élèves se turent pendant le reste du trajet, tout à leurs contemplations du lieu, du parc ou du lac.

Hagrid les conduisit sur un quai de pierre, où ils commencèrent l'ascension d'un long escalier, pénétrant dans les contreforts du château. Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Hagrid leur demanda de patienter là. Des Fantômes passèrent d'un air affairé au-dessus d'eux et ils purent apercevoir un grand nombre d'armures et de portraits qui _bougeaient,_ genre, pour de vrai !

Le professeur McGonagall arriva d'un air pressé.

\- Merci Hagrid. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, vous y passerez les sept prochaines années. Derrière ces portes se trouve la Grande Salle, vous y prendrez tous vos repas. Avant que vous ne rejoigniez les autres vous serez répartis dans les quatre maisons du nom de nos fondateurs. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Pendant votre temps au château, elles seront comme une deuxième famille. Toute réussite vous fera gagner des points, toute entorse au règlement vous en fera perdre. Fit-elle en s'attardant sur Antares et Harry d'un air menaçant. Ils déglutirent difficilement. Maintenant, suivez-moi, la répartition va commencer.

Ils pénétrèrent à sa suite dans la Salle au plafond extrêmement élevé qui ne reflétait que le ciel extérieur. Quatre longues tables étaient alignées, et ils purent apercevoir les couleurs des différentes maisons. La table des professeurs trônait sur une estrade au bout de la salle. Sur cette estrade se tenait un pupitre en or, à côté duquel un tabouret en bois soutenait une espèce de vieux chapeau rapiécé. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand il se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

 _Les Hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure après de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'_ _rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison_.

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale_

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître_

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Tous les autres élèves et professeur applaudirent. Antares et Harry se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez ici, je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête, et il vous répartira dans votre future maison.

\- Abbot Hanna !

Une fois le choixpeau plaçé, ils attendirent un peu et il cria :

\- POUFFSOUFLE !

\- Black Antares !

 _Hein ? Déjà ? C'est la poisse d'être au début de l'alphabet…_

Il s'avança, le plus assuré possible, et attendit que McGonagall lui place le choixpeau sur la tête.

 _\- Mmmh… Je vois … Du talent et de l'arrogance à revendre… Tu veux devenir le plus puissant Sorcier de Grande Bretagne, ahahah ! Intéressant ! Mais dangereux mon garçon sache-le… Tu as du courage, et tu es impulsif, très loyal envers tes amis mais facilement cruel envers tes ennemis …_

 _\- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas cruel !_

 _\- Ah non ? Et ce moldu … Pierce, tu n'as pas pris plaisir à le punir ?_

 _\- Je … Il le méritais, Harry a vécu un enfer à cause de lui et sa bande !_

 _\- Tu portes le sang des Blacks, ne t'y perds pas petit, tu ne serais pas le premier, mais tu pourrais bien être le dernier… Pouffsoufle n'est pas pour toi et la connaissance n'est qu'une arme ou un moyen de tromper l'ennui… Gryffondor t'aiderait à libérer ton côté créatif, Serpentard t'aidera à devenir puissant… Où devrais-je te mettre …_

 _\- Pas Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes être au centre de l'attention et cette maison t'en apportera beaucoup !_

 _\- Je ne veux pas être comme mon père !_

 _\- Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites jeune Black… Tu n'en connais pas toujours la portée…_

 _\- S'il vous plaît…_

 _\- Bien ! Puisque c'est ton vœu je vais t'envoyer à…_

\- SERPENTARD !

Les épaules d'Antares se détendirent de soulagement. Il fit un petit sourire désolé à Minerva qui le lui rendit, un air triste dans le regard, et se rendis à la table des Serpentards, qui l'applaudissaient avec vigueur. Il s'y assit à côté d'un certain Marcus Flint pour regarder le reste de la répartition sous des « Bienvenue Black ! » auquel il répondit par son sourire enjôleur préféré.

Susan Bones fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et Terry Boot à Serdaigle, Mandy Brocklehurst aussi puis Milicent Bulstrode le rejoignit à sa table sous des applaudissements beaucoup plus mesurés. Elle ne leur adressa qu'un signe de tête timide.

La répartition continua et au grand malheur Crabbe, un des deux gorilles de Malfoy le rejoignit à Serpentard. C'était au tour de Tracey, Antares croisa les doigts pour qu'au moins une personne qu'il connaissait vienne avec lui … SERPENTARD !

Antares eu un grand sourire, et Tracey s'assis à côté de lui sous des applaudissements quasi-inexistants. Si Antares en fut un peu étonné, il ne commenta pas.

Après qu'Hermione ait rejoint Gryffondor, ce qui étonna Antares, Goyle (arf) et Daphné les rejoignirent à leur table, ils l'applaudirent avec joie.

Malfoy, comme il l'avait annoncé fut envoyé à Serpentard et fut reçu avec la même ferveur qu'Antares qui commençait à en comprendre la signification avec un certain dégoût.

Malfoy adressa un sourire narquois à Antares et s'assit à côté de Crabbe en forçant Bulstrode à se décaler de deux places pour qu'il en garde une pour sa groupie.

Antares regarda cela d'un air froid. Apparemment tous les autres étaient d'accord avec ce genre de choses … ou n'osaient pas s'interposer.

 _Ok … Blondie, tu veux jouer, on va jouer._ Pensa-t-il avec un détachement et une détermination qui l'étonnèrent.

Il ne dit rien, mais plutôt que d'être face à Crabbe et Malfoy, il se leva et parti s'assoir à côté de Daphné, laissant un grand vide en face des deux abrutis, que Flint regarda d'un air détaché sans le combler, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Théodore les rejoignit et sur un signe d'Antares (pour une fois sérieux) se plaça à côté de Bulstrode. Neville fut envoyé à Gryffondor, là encore à la surprise d'Antares, qui commençait à se dire qu'il avait mal interprété les qualités de l'ancienne maison de son père. Il jeta un sourire rassurant à Harry qui le regardait d'un air stressé en entendant les P commencer. Parkinson vint s'assoir à côté de Malfoy, comme il l'avait prévu, et augmenta le malaise en pointant le vide en face des deux garçons.

Draco répondit calmement à son amie qu'Antares préférait apparemment les Sang-mêlé aux Sang-Purs.

Sentant le danger, Antares se contenta de répondre qu'il trouvait juste que Malfoy avait une tête qui offensait sa vue et qu'en tant que tel, il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir le regarder tout le repas.

Malfoy grinça des dents mais se tut quand résonna : Potter Harry !

Antares se désintéressa complètement du blond pour observer son ami.

* * *

Harry était stressé. Le regard de Res l'avait réconforté mais ne l'avait pas préparé à ce que le hall entier se taise à l'annonce de son nom. Il s'avança, en essayant de paraitre aussi assuré qu'Antares lors de son tour en espérant ne pas être ridicule.

 _\- Ooh… je vois, ce n'est pas facile, dit une voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles aussi, il y a du talent et… ho ! ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant… Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?_

Harry crispa ses mains sur les bords du tabouret.

 _\- Mettez-moi avec Antares, mettez-moi à Serpentard, pas Poufsouffle, s'il vous plaît…_

 _\- Ohohoh ! Mais même si tu me l'avais demandé je ne t'aurais pas envoyé à Poufsouffle mon garçon ! Ne veux-tu pas aller à Gryffondor ? Ton désir de faire tes preuves et ton courage t'aideront là-bas, mais ce dernier pêchera peut-être à Serpentard…_

 _\- Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor, s'il vous plait…_

 _\- Très bien, puisque ton choix est fait…_

\- SERPENTARD !

Le silence fut assourdissant pendant quelques minutes. Puis il entendit quelques élèves de Serpentard (Antares, Daphné, Théo et Tracey) applaudir, et en quelque seconde toute la table perdit toute sa dignité et se mit à hurler de joie comme des supporter gagnant la coupe du monde.

Sa tenue se changea en vert et argent, et au milieu du vacarme il entendit distinctement une voix grave et onctueuse « _**L'Héritier doit sssuivre le ssserpent doré**_ ».

Troublé, il rejoint Antares et s'assit à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Si son ami vit son instant d'incertitude, il ne commenta pas. La tablée mis du temps à se calmer, et bras dessus, bras dessous Antares et Harry suivirent la fin de la répartition qui se termina par l'envoi de Blaise Zabini à leur table. Il ne comprit pas l'air satisfait de Malfoy quand le garçon s'assit en face de lui.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Dumbledore se leva, les bras grands ouverts, et le visage rayonnant comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir tous les étudiants assis là.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais prononcer quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! Et se rassit pendant que les élèves plus âgés (pour la plupart des autres maisons) applaudissaient avec des cris de joie.

Harry regarda Res, interloqué, ce dernier lui répondit en haussant des épaules et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les victuailles apparaître comme par enchantement sur les tables.

\- La magie c'est génial. Sourit-il.

\- C'est clair ! Fit Harry en se servant.

Ils discutèrent avec leurs trois amis et firent la connaissance des autres premières années. Gregory Crabbe et Vincent Goyle n'étaient visiblement pas des flèches, mais quand ils n'essayaient pas de vous impressionner, ils étaient très sympathiques. Pansy Parkinson était visiblement très sarcastique, Milicent Bulstrode était toujours aussi timide mais répondait avec gentillesse et Blaise Zabini avait l'air d'être aussi hautain que le Malfoy national, ce qui empêcha un peu la conversation. En même temps, comme Harry le dirait plus tard, c'est difficile d'enchaîner quand la seule réponse à ses questions est un sourcil levé et moqueur. Marcus Flint était visiblement un préfet de cinquième année, ce qui expliquait sa place à côté d'eux. Il leur expliqua le système de points un peu plus en profondeur et leur donna les noms des professeurs. Visiblement, Serpentard avait gagné la coupe les six années précédentes et comptait bien continuer.

\- En plus vous êtes onze, cette année c'est bien !

\- Comment ça ? Fit Malfoy, qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

\- Eh bien, d'une part votre année est la plus nombreuse, et d'autre part Serpentard a reçu le plus grand nombre de première années lors de la répartition. Il est de coutume à Poudlard d'y voir un bon augure pour notre maison. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que le professeur Rogue ait l'air aussi mécontent.

\- Qui ? Fit Antares, c'est le Directeur de notre maison, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, c'est l'homme en noir, à gauche du professeur McGonagall.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de nous aimer, nous en particulier Res, chuchota Harry à son oreille.

\- Ouaip, je crois bien que t'as raison. Il avait l'air prêt à commettre un meurtre. Certes Antares avait un peu joué au con avec lui, mais ça n'expliquait pas un tel niveau de détestation. C'est qui le mec enturbanné ridicule à côté de lui ?

\- C'est Quirrell, fit Harry en se tenant le front, comme si il avait mal, c'est lui qui nous a fait commander une DAUBE comme livre de référence.

\- Quoi ? Parce que tu as déjà lu le livre de défense Potter ? Fit Zabini, narquois.

\- Non, je me permets de critiquer sans être conscient du contenu ou connaître le sujet, comme toi. Rétorqua Harry, acerbe, qui l'avait toujours mauvaise d'avoir dû acheter un livre qu'il trouvait vraiment nul DEUX fois, en plus il avait mal à la tête.

\- Pour en revenir au nombre d'élèves, on est vraiment moins nombreux à Serpentard, non ? Observa Antares.

\- Exact Black, les plus nombreux sont les Gryffondors, et très franchement ils nous auraient lattés aux points depuis longtemps s'ils s'y intéressaient un peu.

\- Comment ça se fait que les Serpentards restent dominants du coup ?

\- Serpentard est la meilleure des maisons voilà tout ! Fit Malfoy. Récoltant des sourcils froncés de la part de certains Poufsouffles qui avaient entendus.

\- Tu m'excuseras, je préférerais entendre un commentaire pertinent, le sécha Harry.

\- Si l'explication de Malfoy est un peu simpliste, il n'a pas complètement tort, répondit Flint sans se mouiller, mais cela tient surtout aux élèves de cette maison. Si l'on prend votre génération en exemple, sur onze, neuf d'entre vous hériterons d'un siège plus ou moins important au Magenmagot dont trois de Très Nobles et Ancienne Maisons, c'est énorme. Par rapport à tous les premières années, vous êtes quasiment les seuls héritiers de cette année. Ce qui signifie, que globalement, vous êtes plus riches et avez eu accès à une éducation que la plupart des autres élèves n'ont pas pu avoir ou même s'offrir. C'est à cela que tiens la force initiale des Seprentards, sans cela, au vu de notre nombre, nous serions la dernière des maisons, et de loin.

\- Ça c'est ton interprétation Flint ! Fit une fille de sixième année, apparemment préfète et ne partageant visiblement pas du tout son avis.

\- Nous réglerons ça plus tard. Ne vous disputez par hors de la salle commune. Intervint le préfet-en-chef avec autorité du milieu de la table, ce qui stoppa le débat, net. Forbes, Flint, taisez-vous.

\- Qui est-ce, demanda à voix basse Antares à Daphné.

\- C'est Jacobius Selwynn, chuchota-t-elle, la plupart des premières années, sauf Malfoy qui le connaissait visiblement, tendirent l'oreille. Il est préfet-en-chef et a obtenu les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières à ses B.U.S.E , ma mère, qui est au Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard dit que c'est surtout grâce à lui et son année que Serpentard s'en tire toujours aussi bien.

\- Et elle a parfaitement raison, grinça des dents Flint, en fusillant la fameuse Forbes du regard.

C'est dans un silence assez complet que les Serpentards finirent leur repas. Lorsque tous les plats disparurent, Dumbledore se leva et les élèves se turent.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasiés notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots sur le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos anciens élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers des roux à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry et Res retinrent un éclat de rire, mais vu que les plus âgés de leur maison fronçaient les sourcils à l'annonce, ils se dirent que c'était peut être sérieux.

\- Maintenant, allez vous coucher, tout le monde dehors, fit il gentiment.

Sur l'ordre de Selwynn, les Serpentard attendirent que la Grande Salle ne se vide un peu avant de se lever. Lorsque les plus vieux commencèrent à quitter le lieu, il s'approcha.

\- Les premières années, suivez Flint et Pargues, se sont les nouveaux préfets de cette année, ils vont vous conduire jusqu'à la salle commune. Flint et une fille rousse au visage sympathique se levèrent pour qu'ils puissent les voir.

\- Allez, on y va ! Fit Pargues

Les nouveaux serpents les suivirent jusque dans les donjons, à travers un dédale d'escalier et de corridors. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un couloir de marbre noir, où des statues de serpents se faisaient face. Une fois arrivés au milieu, Flint prit la parole :

\- Ok, alors l'accès de notre salle commune se trouve derrière ce mur, entre la troisième et quatrième statue. Le mot de passe changeras tous les mois, alors souvenez-vous en ! « _Serpens niger_ » lança-t-il clairement.

En entrant à sa suite, les premières années découvrirent une salle toute en largeur, accueillante et chique, malgré ses couleurs froides. On pouvait observer les merveilles du lac noir par une vitre au fond de la salle. Le plus frappant n'était pas la salle, mais la présence de tous les élèves de Serpentard plus âgés assis sur des chaises conjurées en arc de cercle face à eux, ordonnés par années et les préfets trônants devant. Jacobius Selwynn, debout au centre demanda à Flint et Pargues de rejoindre leurs places. Satisfait de l'effet donné aux premières années, il commença :

\- Tout d'abord, bienvenue chez vous. Je suis le préfet-en-chef, Jacobius Selwynn et je vais vous expliquer qu' _est_ Serpentard.

Son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux calculateurs passèrent sur chacun d'entre eux et firent frissonner Antares. Il était malgré lui très impressionné par cet élève et redoutait sans trop savoir pourquoi ce qui allait suivre de toutes ses tripes.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Bientôt la suite et la découverte de la maison la plus détestée du canon! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, à mercredi prochain! :D**


	10. Le nid des Serpents

**Et voilà le chapitre 10! :D je suis trop content d'être arrivé jusque là, j'imagine que je le serai encore plus quand ce sera le chapitre 50 ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez tous (et toutes) ce chapitre! Enjoy!**

 **NB: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Le nid des Serpents**

 _ **Poudlard - Salle Commune des Serpentards**_

\- Notre maison est celle des personnes rusées, fières et ambitieuses, commença Selwynn de sa voix claire et envoûtante, si vous avez été répartis dans notre noble Maison c'est parce que le choixpeau a reconnu ces valeurs en vous. Une Maison commune vous féliciterait et vous accueillerait gentiment, pas Serpentard. Notre Maison abrita en son temps les plus grands Sorciers, tels que Merlin lui-même, il est maintenant à votre tour de lui faire honneur, fit-il, en passant son regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Serpentard est fière : nous n'acceptons pas n'importe qui et vous n'avez plus le droit de devenir n'importe quoi. Serpentard est rusée : vos capacités et idéologies seront analysées par toutes et tous, et parfois rapportées en haut lieux. Ceci sera votre seul avertissement ! Serpentard est ambitieuse : vous devrez vous surpasser pour faire honneur à votre blason. Voilà maintenant six ans que nous détenons la coupe des Maisons et nous comptons réitérer le plus longtemps possible, vous nous y aiderez. Enfin, Serpentard est notre Maison. Nous sommes ici dans notre nid et les serpents y sont protégés, ils y sont libres de leurs actes, mais en dehors, nous sommes tous unis. Qu'un des nôtres ait des problèmes en dehors du nid, et vous lui apporterez assistance. Qu'il soit votre frère ou votre pire ennemi n'a pas d'importance, la survie par l'unité est de mise. En effet, en dépit ou à cause de ce que nous sommes, les Serpentards ne sont pas appréciés. Que ce soit par jalousie ou simple animosité, les autres élèves sont tous de potentielles menaces. Nous sommes peu nombreux, et ils le savent. L'unité en dehors de notre salle commune est notre défense, notre compétition interne vous poussant et nous poussant à nous surpasser est notre attaque. Quoi que l'on dise, quoi que l'on fasse, vous _êtes_ le futur de Serpentard. Montrez-vous en dignes ! Vous devez à votre Maison d'être les meilleurs possibles, vous le devez à vous-même, vous le devez à votre famille. Que ceci soit un contrat entre vous et moi, entre vous et nous, entre vous et notre Noble Maison, respectez-le !

Les autres élèves applaudirent. Ceux de première année avaient maintenant une pression monstre sur les épaules néanmoins ils sourirent devant les regards compréhensifs des plus âgés. Il semblait que ce soit un rite d'initiation dans leur Maison par lequel tous étaient passés avant eux. Selwynn leur sourit, plus chaleureusement cette fois.

\- Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus alertes, je vais vous expliquer les termes dudit contrat. Il est oral, et uniquement transmis de cette manière, retenez notre mode de fonctionnement, car on ne vous le répètera pas. En effet, au-delà des simples mots, nous devons avoir un fonctionnement clair. Tout d'abord, ceci ne sort pas d'ici. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas la seule maison à avoir un système interne particulier, je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque, l'important c'est que le nôtre reste secret.

\- Premièrement, l'unité. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pas de disputes à l'extérieur de notre salle commune, à moins d'être sûrs de n'avoir aucun autre témoin. Je ne vous demande pas d'être tous bras-dessus, bras-dessous et de faire les Poufsouffles, mais de rester cordiaux à tout moment. Si un débat doit être résolu, il le sera ici. Parlez-en à un préfet qui n'est pas impliqué dans le débat et réglez-le sous sa supervision. Bien que les duels soient tolérés dans une moindre mesure, si vous voulez régler des choses de cette manière vous devrez réserver une partie de la salle à une date précise et toute la Maison aura le loisir de vous voir réussir ou perdre. Il est de mon devoir de préfet-en-chef de vous avertir que cette solution est un _dernier_ recours, certainement pas un premier et que vous devrez avoir l'aval du professeur Rogue.

Certains élèves rigolèrent, c'était en effet assez rare que les choses se déroulent de cette manière avec son accord. Selwynn leur lança un regard aigu et ramena le silence.

\- Enfin, si un événement venait à sérieusement impacter Serpentard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les préfets, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et les _nominés_ pourrons invoquer une assemblée. Tous les élèves auront pour obligation de s'y rendre. Tous les élèves seront alors invités à discuter de la situation et les personnes pouvant invoquer cette assemblée voteront la marche à suivre que prendra Serpentard. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non, que l'idéologie suivie vous convienne ou non, vous _devrez_ la suivre. Ceci nous amène à notre deuxième point : notre compétitivité interne.

\- Tous les semestres, le professeur Rogue désignera les deux meilleurs élèves du semestre précédent, en se basant sur le potentiel, les notes, les réussites lors d'activités extrascolaires et les points engrangés. Ce titre de nominés de votre année vous accordera un vote lors de nos assemblées, même si vous n'êtes pas préfets ou capitaine. Les nominés de Septième années gardent ce titre pour l'année entière, ils seront considérés comme les Rois et/ou Reines de Serpentard. Au vu de notre petit nombre, vous remarquerez vite que la plupart d'entre nous accèderons à un vote. Attention, cela ne signifie pas que vous l'obtiendrez sans consentir d'efforts conséquents.

Ils virent un certain nombre d'élèves grincer des dents à cette remarque.

\- Ces titres et règlements sont officieux, ils n'ont d'autre existence que celle de la tradition millénaire de notre maison. Ces secrets ne doivent jamais sortir de ses murs, sous peine de rejet total de la maison envers l'élève. Je vous laisse assimiler tout ça en attendant le professeur Rogue, si vous avez des questions, vous les lui poserez. Fit-il en s'asseyant.

A peine une minute plus tard ils furent surpris par l'arrivée du professeur à travers un autre mur que celui de l'entrée. Il s'avança dans un tourbillon de cape noire et s'arrêta pour faire face aux premières années.

\- Bienvenue à Serpentard, Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mr Selwynn a dû tout vous expliquer et vous n'avez pas de questions n'est-ce pas ?

Seul Antares fut assez suicidaire pour lever la main malgré tout. Certains élèves plus âgés ricanèrent. D'autre haussèrent les sourcils de manière étonnée ou intéressée.

Le professeur leva un sourcil ironique.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un éclaircissement Mr _Black_? Souri-il presque méchamment.

\- En effet Monsieur. Répondit-il au grand effroi de ses amis.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Mr Selwynn nous a tout expliqué assez clairement, cela dit, je ne comprends pas comment un problème ou un débat pourrait-il être réglé après une simple discussion encadrée.

Le regard de Rogue resta froid, mais son ton devint docte, plutôt qu'agressif.

\- Premièrement, ces débats interviendrons plus souvent que vous ne semblez le penser, ce qui, à force, apportera les arguments ou le soutien nécessaire à l'un des deux protagonistes pour qu'il arrête le débat, ensuite, lors de ces dites altercations, le débat doit être encadré par un préfet, qui en rapportera la teneur et la finalité aux roi/reine ou à moi, ce qui limitera normalement la violence des échanges.

Il prit un air menaçant en regardant les autres élèves.

\- Enfin, j'ose espérer que vous aurez tous et toutes les capacités mentales suffisantes pour régler vos affaires sans passer par ce système. Est-ce tout ? Termina-t-il de son air froid et aucun des élèves ne l'ouvrit.

\- Très bien. Je vais donc déclarer les rois et reine de Serpentard puis les différents nominés. Souvenez-vous qu'être préfet ne vous donne pas nécessairement accès à ce titre et que je n'accepterai aucun commentaire ou protestation.

\- Septième année : Mr Jacobius Selwynn et Mlle Elisabeth Dapren

De nombreux sourires et regards entendus s'échangèrent à travers la pièce. Le professeur attendit que ces conversations non-verbales pour la plupart se terminent avant de continuer. Il pouvait presque palper leur appréhension par rapport à la suite des nominés.

\- Sixième année : Mr Adrian Pucey et Mlle Mona Forbes

\- Cinquième année : Mr Dantius Evarar et Mlle Elena Carver

\- Quatrième année : Mr Milo Bluebell et Mlle Arcadia Vanelli

\- Troisième année : Mr Cassius Warrington et Mlle Victoire Nievert

\- Seconde année : Mr Romulus Selwynn et Mlle Pauline Enkell

Les premières années remarquèrent qu'un certain nombre d'élèves étaient extrêmement déçus, notamment les préfets non choisis comme nominés.

\- Les premières années seront informées de leurs titres lors du retour des vacances de Noël, il va sans dire qu'ils dépendent fortement de leurs résultats de premier semestre. Inutile de le rappeler mais les titres que je viens d'annoncer seront également potentiellement restitués à cette date.

\- Il me semble que Mr Flint et Mlle Forbes ont des choses à se dire, Mr Selwynn, fit-il en s'adressant au préfet-en-chef, je pense pouvoir laisser cela entre vos mains ?

Le préfet acquiesça.

\- Les autres, allez vous coucher. Miss Pargues, accompagnez les premières années.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Mr Selwynn ?

\- Je pense que les premières années devraient rester. Il me semble que c'est l'une de leur questions qui a débuté le débat et ils seront donc potentiellement intéressés par les arguments des deux parties. De plus cela leur permettra de mieux en comprendre le déroulement.

Rogue le regarda d'un air impassible, et lui répondit de faire comme bon lui semblait. Il attendrai son rapport le lendemain matin. Il s'en alla dans un claquement de cape.

La plupart des élèves étaient partis, non sans avoir dévisagé Harry pendant quelque temps et la plupart des chaises s'étaient également évaporées : il n'en restait que quatorze. Selwynn se plaça sur celle au centre et Malfoy et Zabini se pressèrent de s'assoir à côté de lui. Antares les regarda d'un air froid à la limite du mépris… ce que Selwynn capta.

 _Et merde… ça m'apprendra._

Il ne fit aucun commentaire cela dit. Deux chaises avaient été laissées pour que Flint et Forbes puissent s'y installer face à face.

\- Bon, quelle était la question de départ ? fit-il en s'adressant aux premières années.

Harry répondit d'un ton presque calme.

\- Il me semble que l'on se demandait comment Serpentard pouvait rester gagnants de la coupe des maisons alors que l'on est vraiment moins nombreux que les autres.

\- Je vois, fit Selwynn avec un sourire. Du coup Marcus tu as donné une explication que Mona n'a pas acceptée, c'est ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Ok, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, j'ai encore des rondes à faire. Quels étaient tes arguments Marcus ?

\- J'ai dit que Serpentard avait moins d'élèves mais que nous arrivions à nous maintenir à flots grâce à une meilleure éducation de base et des finances personnelles plus élevées.

\- Et je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que c'est nier notre système de compétition ainsi que nos efforts constants, et que sur les héritiers dont tu parlais, tous n'ont pas reçu la dite éducation.

\- Je ne pouvais pas parler de ce système avant la réunion.

\- Alors tu n'aurais pas dû répondre.

\- Et c'était vraiment la peine de briser la trêve hors-salle commune pour ça ? Haussa les sourcils Selwynn.

\- Oui, Flint n'en fait qu'à sa tête et donne des pointeurs vers ses positions sans respecter les règles, alors oui. Il peut faire de la politique autant qu'il le veut, il n'est pas normal d'orienter les débats des assemblées avant leur commencement.

\- Règles qui te permettent d'être automatiquement Préfète-nominée et donc d'avoir deux votes lors de ces assemblées en étant la seule fille de ton année je crois ? Fit Marcus, ironique.

\- Les titres de nominés ne tiennent pas forcément compte de la parité homme/femme ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Curieux qu'elle soit maintenue pour toutes les années dans ce cas…

\- Ça suffit. Ce n'est pas le débat pour lequel vous avez été convoqués. De plus… _théoriquement_ , Mona a raison sur ces titres. Fit-il d'un air malin.

Bizarrement, les deux protagonistes parurent encouragés par ces paroles.

\- Allez, tout le monde au lit, Marcus, Miriam, vous leur expliquez, et je ne veux _plus_ de problèmes ce soir, c'est clair ? Bon, moi, j'y vais. Termina-t-il en sortant de la salle commune. Forbes partit le plus vite qu'elle put en marchant, pour rejoindre les dortoirs.

\- Bon alors c'est simple, commença Flint, vous serez en chambrée par deux. Les étages vont changer avec les années, plus vous êtes jeunes et plus vous serez loin de l'entrée. En façe de vous, c'est le couloir des préfets, les escaliers sur les côtés vous mèneront aux différents étages. Les filles à droite, les garçons à gauche. Vous serez au sixième sous sous-sol, puisque les septièmes années sont au rez-de-chaussée dans ces deux couloirs, montra-t-il. Les filles, vous pouvez y aller, arrangez-vous comme vous le voulez, vos affaires serons devant les portes. Les garçons vous êtes sept, donc il y en aura un tout seul. On va la jouer au hasard tous les ans, à moins que quelqu'un ne désire être seul d'office ?

Personne ne moufta.

\- Ahah, ça changera quand vous serez plus vieux, s'amusa-t-il. Bon, on va utiliser le charme de mélange. Vous allez tirer chacun un papier dans cette urne, fit-il en prenant un vase posé au début du couloir.

\- Mélange Première année ! Dit-il fortement.

\- Aller, Black tu passes en premier !

Il reçut le numéro 2.

Pargues semblait s'amuser et lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre sans donner le numéro aux autres. Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir continuer le tirage et ainsi de suite. Petit à petit chacun eu sa place et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Les filles avaient pu choisir, et franchement, ils auraient préférés être à leur place.

Quand Harry descendit, il vit qu'en face de chaque chambre se trouvait une salle de bain. La lumière était faible et douce, comme pour montrer qu'il faisait nuit. Il repéra ses affaires, qui étaient les dernière dans le couloir et alla jusqu'à la porte que le sort lui avait désigné.

Harry ouvrit la porte n°3. La chambre était relativement peu décorée, dans des tons bruns sombres, noirs et verts. Deux lits à baldaquins deux places étaient disposés des deux côtés de la pièce, et il restait quand même beaucoup d'espace personnel. Des bureaux étaient installés pour qu'ils puissent travailler dans la tranquillité de leur chambre. Somme toute, il n'avait jamais eu accès à un aussi bel endroit pour s'installer. A l'intérieur l'attendait… Goyle.

\- Salut, fit ce dernier gentiment. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais ce serait bien d'être en bons termes, non ? Fit-il en lui tendant une paluche énorme.

\- Euh… Ouais, Harry Potter, Héritier Potter, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Répondit Harry en serrant sa main, assez incertain, en essayant de coller aux usages qu'il avait pu lire dans ses bouquins sur l'étiquette.

\- Il sourit. Heritier Grégory Goyle, de la Noble Maison de Goyle, enchanté. Tu veux le lit à côté de la fenêtre ou du mur ? Fit-il en montrant les deux lits.

La fenêtre donnait une jolie lumière verte et donnait sur un grand champ d'algues d'un côté du lac, mais le lit près du mur était plus sombre, donc potentiellement plus agréable pour dormir.

\- Wouaaaaah. Euh la fenêtre, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- J'ai proposé, répondit Goyle avec un sourire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Antares et Crabbe.

\- Salut, fit-il jovialement, on est les voisins d'à côté ! Dites-moi tous les deux si vous êtes d'accord, mais avec Vincent on s'est dit qu'on échangerait bien nos places, genre Harry avec moi et lui avec toi, ça vous tente ?

Goyle et Harry se regardèrent.

\- T'es chaud ? Fit Harry.

\- Sans te manquer de respect, complètement Potter ! Rigola Goyle.

\- Ok, j'arrive Res, euh... Vincent Crabbe c'est ça ? Tu veux bien déplacer tes affaires ici ?

\- Pas de problème, souri ce dernier.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que chacun récupéra son compère préféré et ils commencèrent à faire connaissance dans la chambre d'Harry et Antares en zappant complètement les trois autres. L'avantage de tels couloirs était qu'aucun des étages supérieurs n'entendraient jamais rien de leur bouffonneries.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Greg ? C'est à toi de jouer ! Fit plus tard Antares en désignant le jeu de bataille explosive en cours.

\- Mmmh… Draco risque de piquer une crise s'il apprend que l'on s'est accordé pour changer nos places.

\- Bah, t'inquiètes, on s'est rien dit du tout, on a juste eu de la chance, fit joyeusement Harry.

\- Mouais, ça pourrais marcher comme excuse, remarqua Vincent.

\- On part sur ça alors, souri Greg, au fait, 7 de cœur Black ! T'es mort ! Fit-il en posant une carte.

Le jeu explosa à la figure du garçon aux yeux argentés.

\- Rhaaa merde ! J'ai encore perdu, rigola-t-il de bon cœur.

\- Boarf, tu t'entraîneras va, se moqua Vincent. Il regarda sa montre. Bon, on devrait aller se coucher, demain ça a beau être dimanche, on aura que cette journée pour explorer le château !

\- Ok, bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit les gars !

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, ils se répartirent les lit et rangèrent leur affaires. Harry hérita encore une fois du lit près de la fenêtre, qui donnait quasiment la même vue que la précédente.

\- On y est Res, on y est… Soupira-t-il en regardant des poissons de passage. Et comment t'a fait pour savoir où j'étais ?

\- Ouais… Rogue n'a pas l'air de nous aimer du tout, les règles de Serpentard ont l'air super rigide et il y a des jeux de pouvoir qu'on ne comprend pas encore, mais franchement, c'est trop génial. Oh, et on t'a entendu rouspéter contre ta valise quand tu es arrivé.

\- Mmmh, ok, et va falloir bosser en Potions quoi.

\- Ouaip, en plus on pourra toujours s'entraîner dans la chambre, c'est super !

\- Ça va être un peu petit pour des duels mais ça va être cool. J'espère que Théo n'est pas tout seul…

\- Mouais je sais pas, imagine s'il tombe sur Malfoy ?

\- C'est ce que je me serais dit avant la répartition, mais Greg et Vince sont super sympa quand ils sont dans un cadre informel, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Répondit le garçon aux yeux verts.

Le regard de son ami était suffisamment saisissant pour qu'Antares considère la question.

\- Franchement Ry… Je ne sais pas. Zabini et lui, ils ont compris comment ça marchait ici, on leur a _expliqué,_ ou en tout cas ils en donnent l'impression, du coup je sais pas si on peut franchement leur faire confiance. Il reregarda Ry dans les yeux. Nan mais on peut leur donner une chance, mais j'en donnerai pas douze, c'est tout. Harry continua de le fixer. Nan mais arrête bordel !

\- Je te charrie, souri-t-il doucement. Il s'est passé un truc pendant la répartition, fit-il soudain plus sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Antares était curieux du ton de son compagnon.

\- Une… voix, quand j'ai reçu les couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Tout le monde criait à ce moment Ry, fronça des sourcils Antares

\- Je sais. Mais je l'ai entendue distinctement. Dans ma tête, comme le choixpeau, mais c'était une voix beaucoup plus riche.

\- Elle disait quelque chose en particulier ?

\- L'Héritier doit suivre le serpent doré. Cita-t-il.

\- Ça a forcément un rapport avec ton Fourchelangue, Ry. C'est pour ça que tu as zieuté partout quand on est descendu ?

\- Ouais… Mais j'ai rien remarqué.

\- Boarf, ça nous fera une énigme à résoudre quand on aura du temps libre, on ne connait pas le château ni les légendes sur notre maison, on trouvera forcément quelque chose au fil du temps. Je m'imagine mal Serpentard nous laisser une énigme facile à résoudre.

\- Tu penses que c'est Serpentard ?

\- Ptet pas, mais j'ai pas de meilleure explication.

\- Moi non plus, quoique c'est peut être un fantôme.

\- Peut-être, je suis pas convaincu qu'il y ait un fantôme Fourchelangue dans le château cela dit.

\- Mmh… Fit Harry en s'allongeant. On verra plus tard tu me diras.

\- OuaiP. Bonne nuit Ry.

\- Bonne nuit Res.

Harry put s'endormir détendu pour une fois, complètement sûr de la sécurité apportée par les entrailles du château et bercé par le doux remous du lac.

* * *

 _ **Poudlard - Salle Commune des Serpentards**_

Le lendemain matin, à huit heures tapantes, ils sortirent de leur chambre pour attendre les autres dans la salle commune. Seul Malfoy attendait sur un canapé, en train de lire un livre.

Ils hésitèrent, puis se souvenant de leur échange avec Greg et Vincent, ils se décidèrent à l'approcher.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que cela te dérange si l'on attend les autres avec toi ?

Draco leva les yeux, et fut surprit de les voir lui adresser la parole. Son regard devint méfiant.

\- Cela dépend… Vous comptez encore vous moquer de moi en utilisant des références que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

 _Oh. Alors c'était ça qui l'avait le plus vexé_ ? se dirent-ils.

\- Euh… A priori ? Non. On a réfléchi hier soir et on s'est dit qu'on partait sur une mauvaise base tous les trois. Tu penses que c'est possible d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Et lâcha, toujours sur ses gardes : C'est une expression moldue.

\- Oh. Désolé. Fit Res.

\- Ça signifie faire la paix, expliqua Harry. On va devoir se supporter pendant sept ans, voire plus, une fois au Magenmagot… Alors autant essayer de se connaitre un peu avant de se prendre le chou mutuellement pour rien, non ?

\- Mmh… Ok. Vous êtes tombés dans la même chambre du coup j'imagine ?

\- Ouais, on a eu de la chance. T'es tombé sur quelqu'un… ou pas ? Demanda Res gentiment.

\- Pas. Fit Malfoy, l'air d'avoir assez mal dormi. Mais ça me permettra de bosser tranquillement et de pas avoir à supporter des ronflements alors… Ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Ça me fait penser que l'on ne s'est même pas présenté au final. Bonjour, Je m'appelle Antares Black, héritier de la Très Ancienne et Noble Maison de Black, dit-il en tendant la main.

Draco la serra sans hésiter.

\- Je me suis déjà présenté, sourit-il narquoisement, et, si tu veux te présenter de manière formelle en bonne compagnie tu devrais annoncer ton titre d'Héritier du clan Deverres et du duché de Guyenne… Cousin.

Antares lui sourit pleinement. Leurs expressions à cet instant trahissaient d'ailleurs complètement leur ressemblance physique. Ils avaient les mêmes mimiques faciales, les mêmes yeux, et si Antares avait le visage un peu plus carré au niveau de la mâchoire, et Draco un nez plus fin, ils avaient la même grâce que seule la noblesse de naissance octroie.

\- Ce n'était pas marqué dans notre livre ça, si ? Fit Res en se tournant vers Harry qui avait l'air encore un peu perdu.

\- Euh… non. Je n'avais pas capté que ta famille maternelle avait des titres de Noblesse.

\- Bah moi non plus je t'avoue, enfin pas en Angleterre quoi.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, Héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison de Potter et de la Très Noble et Ancienne Maison de Peverell… je crois. Se présenta-t-il à son tour en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

Draco lui serra la main en rigolant.

\- Toi non plus ce n'est pas bon ! Il faut toujours commencer par la Maison la plus importante en poids politique.

\- Mais hériter d'un duché c'est moins qu'une Très Noble et Ancienne Maison ?

\- Non, c'est à peu près pareil au niveau reconnaissance dans les deux pays, il faut intervertir en fonction de celui où tu te trouves dans ces cas-là. Et tu n'es pas héritier de la Maison Peverell… Fait attention, je le prends pas mal parce que je vois bien que vous y comprenez pas grand-chose, mais ne te présente pas au Magenmagot comme ça si tu ne veux pas perdre toute ta fortune.

\- Ah bon ? Mais sur l'arbre généalogique…

\- Dans les faits tu l'es. Au niveau de la transmission familiale, je veux dire. Mais le siège est dit « dormant » pour l'instant, car aucune maison ne l'a réclamé, donc tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, ce que tu ne pourras pas faire tant que tu n'auras pas l'âge d'être Lord Peverell, tu ne dois pas en parler.

\- Oh. D'accord…

\- Mais personne ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on a été élevé par des moldus.

\- Oui mais vous devez bien avoir un gardien Magique, qui vous autorise ou non des choses et qui a du vous expliquer tout ça, non ?

\- Euh… non. Nos parrains et marraines sont tous ou morts, ou en prison, ou en asile psychiatrique donc je crois pas.

\- Eh ben c'est gai les discussions avec vous dès le matin ! Dit Daphné en arrivant avec Tracey et Théodore. Salut Malfoy, Res, Jean-mich', leur groupe souri aux surnoms employés.

\- Ah bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour pouvoir rire toute la journée, il faut être triste le matin. Répondit Harry.

Ils s'assirent sur un autre canapé.

\- J'ai vu Crabbe et Goyle finir leurs douches, ils ne devraient pas tarder, Zabini, par contre, j'ai dû le réveiller, ce type dors comme une pierre, fit Théo.

\- Les italiens se lèvent plus tard que nous, c'est normal, remarqua Daphné.

\- Pourquoi vous parliez de ça ? Fit Tracey.

\- Boarf, pour rien, mon cher Cousin voulait savoir d'où me venait ma classe, et je n'ai pu que lui répondre que c'était naturel, voilà tout… Fit Res

Malfoy rigola, et ils détournèrent la conversation. Harry n'apprécia pas du tout cette potentielle complicité. Il avait constamment l'amertume de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de ne serait-ce que rire avec Dudley ou lui serrer la main de manière amicale… et il s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas la faute de Res si son cousin était dans leur maison et s'il était _potentiellement_ amical.

Les premières années continuèrent à discuter, plus ou moins passionnément, des cours, du château, du fonctionnement des équipes de Quidditch dont Draco connaissait visiblement une bonne partie des joueurs. Arrivés au petit-déjeuner, Cassiopeia Rowle, la préfète de Septième année leur annonça qu'ils étaient en retard et qu'elle commencerait la visite dans une demi-heure. Visiblement le fait de ne pas avoir obtenu le titre de Reine la veille ne lui avait pas plu le moins du monde. Tout le monde fusilla Zabini et Parkinson, qui avaient mis le plus de temps à se lever. Le professeur Rogue vint leur remettre leur emploi du temps à la fin du repas et rappela à la préfète que son rôle était de leur expliquer comment s'orienter tout seuls dans le château, pas de les perdre le plus vite possible. Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement… jusqu'au moment où il rappela que les professeurs seraient obligés de tous leur enlever des points en cas de retard en cours, puisqu'aucune autre maison n'avait ce système de visite en place.

Elle leur fit une visite des escaliers, en leur donnant des conseils utiles, notamment à propos d'une marche qui attrapait les jambes des élèves. Leur présenta les endroits d'accès aux différentes Salle communes, la seule dont elle ne connaissait pas la location était celle de Poufsouffle. Selon ses dires, c'était un secret mieux gardés des élèves que la leur, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle finit en redescendant par les salles de classe. Ils prirent à nouveau le repas du midi et lorsque Diane fendit le ciel magique, en dépit de toute régulation habituelle, elle lui remit l'adresse envoyée par Gringott's du responsable des finances de sa famille en France, associée à quelques conseils et mises en gardes qu'il appliqua à la lettre. Res en profita pour rédiger une lettre à la Banque Magique de France (et des remerciements a Gringott's), à propos de l'héritage de son clan et comment potentiellement le récupérer et blablabla. Tracey caressa Diane, qui étonnamment se laissa faire, pendant que Flint lui demandait ce que faisait un Faucon sur la table pendant le midi.

\- Bah, j'ai des long-courriers à envoyer de manière régulière, donc _une fauconne_ est plus adaptée, puisque plus rapide et plus endurante, pas vrai Di ? Fit-il en lui donnant une large tranche de bacon qu'elle mangea avidement. Tu as besoin de te reposer à la volière ma belle ? L'oiseau chouchouté par Tracey le regarda d'un air noblement méprisant. Ok, bon du coup tu es repartie, souri-t-il, bon voyage ! L'oiseau mordilla affectueusement Tracey puis Res et s'envola sous le regard médusé de la moitié des élèves.

\- Mais les Faucons sont interdits Professeur ! Fit un préfet de Gryffondor d'un air pompeux et scandalisé.

\- Etant donné que je suis la personne lui ayant donné l'autorisation, je pense être en mesure de dire que cet élève se trouve dans des circonstances où cela lui es accordé. Je ne veux plus de protestations ! Fit elle d'un ton ferme, sentant ses Lions commencer à le faire, et toute la Salle fit silence sous le regard du Professeur McGonagall.

\- Et le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue frappe encore chuchota Harry. Les élèves avoisinant durent se retenir de rire sous l'attention des autres Maisons, ce qui aurait été malvenu.

En sortant de la Salle, Rowlecommença à leur faire une visite des cachots détaillée quand ils entendirent un « BLACK ! ».

Jacobius Selwynn arrivait d'un pas pressé.

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à contrôler ton oiseau, puisque personne n'a de base légale pour t'empêcher de t'informer sur ton héritage ou de le gérer, cela dit… La prochaine fois qu'elle revient, si tu ne veux pas causer de problèmes à notre Maison, utilise la volière. Les Gryffondors étaient au bord de l'explosion, et je peux vous jurer, fit-il en regardant cette fois tout le monde, que vous ne voulez _PAS_ les avoir sur le dos dès maintenant. Alors pense-y, ok ?

\- D'accord… J'essaierai.

Selwynn souri puis s'en alla d'un air tout aussi pressé.

\- Il a raison, chez les Gryffons, il y a notamment deux farceurs qui risquent de vous prendre pour cibles assez facilement, faites attention à ce que vous faites et ne les provoquez pas. Ou faites-le, je m'en fiche, ça me fera du spectacle. Aller on continue !

Sur ces mises en gardes, ils reprirent la visite, comme si rien ne s'était passé. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient une liste de conseils et recommandations d'une centaine de lignes de parchemin.

Vannés, ils reprirent place sur les canapés qu'ils avaient occupés le matin même. En relisant leur liste à voix haute pour les retenir, ils se mirent d'accord pour faire des groupes pour rejoindre la Grande Salle en fonction des horaires de lever. Dès que ce fut fait, Greg, Vincent, Théo et Zabini leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

\- Mais Dracooo, tu ne veux pas que l'on aille déjeuner ensemble ? Se plaignit Pansy.

\- Les seuls que je n'ai pas attendu plus de cinq minutes ce matin c'était Antares et Potter, alors non.

Il n'utilisait pas le prénom d'Harry puisque seul le statut de cousin qu'avait le jeune Black le permettait, ce qu'il considérait comme beaucoup d'égards.

\- Mais s'il te plaiiiit…

\- Soit prête plus tôt, et on en reparlera.

\- D'accord ! Fit la fille joyeusement en allant se coucher en entrainant Bulstrode.

\- Elle a capté que du coup, c'est elle qui s'est faite banane ou pas ? Fit Harry d'un air blasé. La journée en groupe avait été, par certains aspects, trèèèès longue. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus bizarre était le nombre d'élèves regardant sa cicatrice comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas.

\- Je ne pense pas, fit Draco en se massant les tempes.

Tracey et Res ne purent retenir un rire peu charitable.

\- On a potion demain, fit Daphné pour changer de sujet, j'espère que vous avez au moins lu les premières pages du livre ?

Draco la regarda d'un air supérieur.

\- Le professeur Rogue est mon _parrain_ , j'ai déjà lu le livre depuis longtemps.

\- Oui, j'imagine, soupira-t-elle. Tracey, on l'a fait ensemble, mais vous deux ?

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres matières que nous pouvions pratiquer, donc oui, on a fini le bouquin, fit Harry.

\- Boarf, tu as bien travaillé ton _incendio_ aussi, non ? Rigola Antares.

\- Res ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- T'as fait bruler quoi ? Se releva Tracey d'un air intéressé.

\- Le bouquin de DCFM. Je pensais que je pourrais lui rendre sa forme initiale avec un _reparo_ , aussi, sinon, jamais je l'aurais fait ! Res arrête de rire ! Je te signale que si tu le savais, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Tout le monde rigola.

\- Moi ? Mon cher, jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille !

\- Salaud.

\- Binoclard.

\- Face de miroir !

\- Tête de tanche !

\- Godillot périmé !

\- Bertie crochue goût crotte de nez !

\- Oh ! Belle celle-là. Un point pour l'utilisation de nouveau vocabulaire.

\- Merci.

\- Vous… avez fini c'est bon ? Demanda Daphné.

Ils la regardèrent en se demanda si elle jouerait le jeu.

\- Non. Je ne vous le conseille pas, souri Draco. Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain.

\- On te suit.

\- Et on relance de 20, ajouta Harry.

Aucun des autres Serpentard ne comprit la blague.

\- On vous expliquera le principe du Hold'em Poker un autre soir, souri Antares.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco, avant qu'ils ne se séparent dans les escaliers. Les filles paraissaient intéressées elles aussi.

\- Un jeu de cartes où tu mise de l'argent, sur le jeu que tu as en main, et celui qui est sur la table. Ça mixe prise d'information, prise de risque et bluff. Tu verras, ça sera super !

Ils avaient découverts le jeu cet été par le biais d'un ami d'Austin, et s'étaient fait régulièrement des parties les dimanches où Harry avait pu rencontrer ses compagnons de chambre.

Sur la promesse d'essayer le lendemain, s'ils n'avaient pas trop de travail, ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives, pressés de commencer les cours.

* * *

 **Et voilà le début de l'aventure à Poudlard! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés! :D**


	11. La rentrée à Poudlard

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Désolééé pour le retard de cette parution, je suis parti dans le magnifique patelin paumé de Lormes en Bourgogne et dans l'intitulé je n'avais pas du tout compris que je n'aurais pas de wifi (y). M'enfin bref! Voilà le début des cours, et vu que ma rentré en Master est dans deux semaines, c'est dans le thème, enjoy! :D**

 **NB: Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf... bah rien en fait.**

* * *

 **Rentrée à Poudlard**

Ils n'avaient ce lundi que trois cours différents, Potions, puis Métamorphose et Botanique l'après-midi. Du point de vue de Res et Harry, leurs semaines étaient vraiment peu chargées. Ils avaient réussi à trouver la salle de classe seuls et le professeur Rogue enleva deux points aux Gryffondors qui étaient arrivés en retard. Il était visiblement encore plus intransigeant dans sa salle de classe qu'il ne l'avait été le samedi soir.

Il fit l'appel et s'il tiqua sur le nom d'Antares et Harry, il ne fit pas de commentaires.

Après avoir fait un discours effrayant sur les capacités des potions et leurs dangers, il lança un quizz de connaissances générales. Ses yeux noirs et froids maintenaient le silence dans la classe. Il avait la même voix doucereuse et basse en toutes circonstances semblait-il.

\- Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de l'asphodèle en poudre et une infusion d'armoise ? La main d'Hermione se leva à toute vitesse, et tous leurs camarades de Serpentard eurent des sourires ironiques. Zabini et Draco soufflèrent « sang-de-bourbe » en secouant la tête d'un air supérieur.

Le garçon roux paraissait complètement perdu. Harry et Res se regardèrent, étonnés. C'était une décoction à la fin du manuel quand même !

\- Désolant… J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine d'ouvrir un manuel Mr Weasley ?

Les oreilles du garçon tournèrent au rouge.

\- Essayons avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mr Goyle, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard ? Malfoy lui souffla la réponse de manière évidente et Rogue fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

\- Euh… Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre Monsieur.

\- Et si les chèvres venaient à manquer ? Mr Malfoy ?

\- Dans une infirmerie ou dans un de vos casiers comportant des composants venant d'animaux.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est un antidote à la plupart des poisons Monsieur.

\- La plupart ? Quels sont ceux qui ne seraient pas arrêtés par son action ?

\- Là, même Antares et Harry ne savaient plus répondre. Visiblement Hermione connaissait la réponse et n'abandonnait pas l'idée de lever la main le plus haut que son corps le lui permettait. Même les « élevés sorciers » de Gryffondor commençaient à la regarder d'un œil méprisant.

\- Mmh… Les poisons à base de sang de dragon et de venin de basilic Monsieur.

\- C'est exact. 10 points pour Serpentard pour ces réponses. Je vous conseille _vivement_ de les noter, fit il en déplaçant son regard sur les autres élèves. Après avoir dégluti, ils se mirent tous (sauf Draco) à écrire les informations.

\- Une dernière question pour… Mr Potter.

Harry releva vivement la tête de sa copie.

\- Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est la même chose je crois… Monsieur.

Rogue leva un sourcil méprisant.

\- Vous… croyez ?

Harry carra les épaules.

\- J'en suis sûr Monsieur.

\- Mieux. Et c'est exact. Vous apprendrez que cette plante peut également se nommer aconit.

 _Bah je le savait_ , se dit Harry, sans commenter de peur de perdre sa tête.

\- Mr Black ! Pourriez-vous éduquer Mr Weasley d'une réponse à la question qu'on lui a posée ?

\- L'infusion d'armoise et la poudre d'asphodèle permettent de… créer un somnifère que l'on appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Monsieur. Ajouta-t-il vite.

\- Pourquoi un tel nom ?

\- Euh… A cause de la puissance du somnifère Monsieur.

\- C'est exact. Il serait bon que les Gryffondors pensent à ouvrir leur Livres avant mes cours s'ils ne veulent pas avoir des notes abyssales. Hermione paraissait outrée.

\- Nous allons maintenant commencer par concocter un baume simple, contre les brûlures. Répartissez-vous en binômes. Non, Mr Black et Mr Potter, je ne veux pas vous voir au même poste durant mes classes, fit-il d'un air mauvais. Ils se regardèrent, interloqués. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour qu'il ne les déteste aussi vite.

\- Il y a un nombre impair de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, Mr Black, allez avec Mlle Granger, Mr Potter, avec Mr Nott. Pas de discussions. Antares eut l'air outré.

 _Mais à quoi il joue ? Il me met consciemment avec une née-moldue pour que les autres me crachent à la gueule ! Je m'en fous du sang, mais pourquoi il me met des bâtons dans les roues comme ça ? Bon alors certes on est onze serpents pour sept lions, mais pourquoi il FAUT que ça tombe sur moi ?_ Rumina Res en allant s'installer à côté d'Hermione.

\- Ça te pose un problème d'être avec moi ? Fit Hermione, glaciale.

Il soupira.

\- Tu es une née-moldue, ça va pas m'aider par rapport à certaines personnes dans ma Maison, Répondit-il franchement. Rogue en est le Directeur et visiblement il me déteste au bout de deux jours, donc désolé si je suis pas la bouche en cœur. Tu prépares le plan de travail, je prépare les ingrédients, ça te va ?

\- Mmmh. Comme en chimie ? Demanda-t-elle pour voir s'il savait ce que c'était ou si ses cours de potions allaient être un enfer. Elle espérait que non, après tout, il avait été charmant dans la barque… avant de savoir qu'elle était née-moldue visiblement.

\- OuaiP.

Elle sourit, presque rassurée.

\- Ok, on fait comme ça.

Il alla chercher les ingrédients qui lui manquaient, et elle installa le chaudron et y fit bouillir de l'eau. Antares commença à moudre ses ingrédients rapidement pour pouvoir commencer la première étape le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'il y avait quarante-cinq minutes de battement avant la seconde et ne voulait pas rendre une potion incomplète à Rogue.

Elle acquiesça, appréciatrice quand il lui tendit tous les ingrédients faits.

\- Tu as bien fait, fit-elle en ajoutant la poudre de criquet. J'ai vu qu'il y avait quarante-cinq minutes…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire nonchalant.

\- Le livre dit couper. Fit-elle sévèrement en remarquant soudain ce qu'il faisait aux graines de feu.

\- Je sais.

\- Ouais mais tu écrase là !

\- Sans blague. Il leva la tête, le livre dit aussi de ne pas arrêter de mélanger non ? Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle rougit de colère et recommença à mélanger.

\- Les écraser donne un meilleur résultat pour cette potion, Harry l'avait fait sans faire gaffe cet été et il avait obtenu une meilleure potion que moi. Expliqua-t-il quand il eut fini les ingrédients pour la deuxième étape. Les livres que l'on nous a donnés ne sont pas optimisés, c'est comme une sorte de test du professeur pour différencier les élèves entre les très bon et les excellents j'imagine. Je commence à penser que c'est son style. Finit-il tout bas.

\- Mmmh. Les livres donnent des instructions pour une bonne raison.

\- Oui, mais qu'est ce qui te dit que cette raison est de rendre les élèves les meilleurs possible ? Un manuel fait son office en rendant des élèves simplement compétents.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Si, mais tu ne veux pas changer ta vision des choses alors tu t'énerves.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Il stoppa la main de la brune.

\- Il faut arrêter le feu avant d'ajouter les épines de porc-et-pic !

\- Oh. Arrête de me déconcentrer si tu veux que je travaille correctement, aussi !

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Un point de moins pour Gryffondor Miss Granger, ne dérangez pas les autres élèves. Fit Rogue de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

\- Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter. Chuchota Hermione à Antares en rougissant.

\- Pas de problème. Au fait ! J'en profite pour te le dire mais arrête de lever la main en cours si ce n'est pas pour _poser_ une question. Continua-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Comme tu veux, sache juste qu'en plus d'avoir l'air d'une Miss Je-veux-me-faire-bien-voir-par-les-profs aux yeux des élèves élevés à la moldue, tu passes aussi pour une grosse impolie pour les élevés à la Sorcier.

\- Je ne suis pas impolie. Fit elle en se rasseyant, leur potion terminée une demi-heure avant la fin du cours. Et je n'essaye pas de me faire bien voir !

\- Tu as une manière particulière de le montrer. J'imagine qu'à l'école tu as dû entendre beaucoup de moqueries à cause de ça, fit-il d'un air doux et compatissant qui la calma… presque. Pour les Sorciers, lever la main pour répondre avant d'y avoir été clairement invité par le professeur est très impoli. Ça sous-entend que les autres en sont incapables.

\- Mais j'ai jamais voulu… !

\- Miss Granger, Mr Black, bien que je sois toujours …appréciateur d'une nouvelle _relation_ entre élèves, je vous prierais de ne pas déranger les élèves moins rapides que vous. Seuls Draco et Zabini avaient eux aussi finit et Draco jetait à Res des regards mauvais.

Antares était choqué du ton du prof. Heureusement qu'il était à Serpentard sinon il aurait déjà perdu des points pour rien, il en était sûr !

Hermione et Res finirent l'heure dans un silence méditatif. Elle se fit injustement reprendre lorsque Longdubat fit exploser son chaudron ce qui était visiblement sa faute à elle, mais ils ne répondirent rien. Ils avaient compris qu'ils seraient les souffre-douleurs du prof cette année. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux et Res serrait les dents. Ce fut confirmé lorsqu'ils ne gagnèrent ni commentaires positifs, ni points lorsqu'il jugea leur potion, alors qu'Harry et Théo avaient gagnés un point chacun en en rendant une moins bien que la leur.

Antares sorti du cachot complètement déprimé.

\- Alors _Cousin_ , on fricote avec les Sang-de-bourbe ? demanda un Draco agressif quand leur groupe se rendit pour leur cours de métamorphose qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffle.

Antares n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Malfoy, ce n'est pas le moment, fit Harry, sentant un problème potentiel arriver.

\- Comment ça pas le moment ? Il s'amuse avec…

\- Oui, parce que j'ai choisi ma place tout seul ptet ? Répondit Res, acide. Soit pas dégoutté juste parce qu'on a fini avant toi une potion et qu'on l'a mieux réussie... _Cousin_.

Draco rougit, mouché. Il entra dans la salle de classe dans un « Si tu penses que tu es meilleur que moi en potions, tu rêves ! ». Bien sûr Pansy couru à sa suite pour être à côté de lui et Vince et Greg regardèrent Res en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il passerait à autre chose.

Antares regarda les autres.

\- On est d'accord qu'il est chiant ?

Un oui soupiré général retentit. La sonnerie aussi et ils se pressèrent de rentrer dans la salle.

Cette fois il put s'assoir à côté d'Harry. McGonagall leur fit un sourire sévère (Antares ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle arrivait à faire ça) et commença son cours.

Il se passa bien mieux que celui de potion. Elle donnait des points à tous équitablement, elle. Visiblement la métamorphose contenait un aspect très théorique que tous les élèves n'arrivaient pas à suivre. Harry et Res étaient comme des poissons dans l'eau. Ils étaient assez étonnés de voir que même leurs camarades Sang-purs ne s'étaient pas beaucoup entraînés avant la rentrée, ce qui leur donnait une avance considérable qu'ils avaient bien l'intention d'exploiter.

Ils gagnèrent vingt points pour Serpentard en métamorphosant leur cure dents en aiguille du premier coup (ils ne dirent pas que ce n'était pas leur premier essai) et furent exemptés de devoirs pour le mercredi d'après. C'est sur une bien meilleure humeur qu'ils se rendirent à la grande Salle et qu'ils évitèrent Draco qui était, lui, de plus en plus en colère, pour une raison qu'ils ne voulaient pas analyser avant d'avoir mangé.

L'après-midi fut agréable quoiqu'un peu sale. Le professeur Chourave était une petite femme replète qui avait à cœur d'enseigner le mieux possible. Ils réussirent presque tous à ne pas finir _couverts_ de terre à la fin de la séance et Harry se félicita d'avoir pu tirer quelque chose de ses longues heures à rempoter des fleurs et arracher les mauvaises herbes. Cela étant, ils avaient quand même besoin d'une bonne douche, la chaleur de la Serre n°1, orientée plein sud, était assez insoutenable, même sans rajouter les plantes qui essaient de vous dévorer.

Une fois lavés, Antares, Harry, Daphné et Tracey se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils se perdirent un peu en chemin mais purent le demander à des fantômes qui passaient par là. Elles y firent leurs exercices théoriques de métamorphose. Harry fit une liste de leur programme d'Histoire de la Magie qui apparemment était soporifique et Antares pris un livre de Potions Avancées.

\- Res, on a déjà passé l'été sur les potions.

\- Et combien de fois durant l'été on a pensé au fait qu'il me mettrait avec une Gryffondor et qu'il se montrerait injuste dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ?

\- Res…

\- En plus Malfoy va me prendre le chou et il est hors de question qu'il soit meilleur que moi tant que les potions resteront basiques. Après, s'il a du talent je dis pas, j'en sais rien, mais en attendant tu peux compter sur moi pour le battre.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Daphné, curieuse.

\- Parce que je compte être le meilleur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Parce que j'ai des comptes à régler.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas désolé.

Harry fini sa liste, la donna à Res pour qu'il la recopie et étudia le Livre de Potions qu'il avait apporté.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'Harry ne te batte ? Fit Tracey, une lueur dans le regard.

\- C'est pas ça, répondit le garçon aux yeux verts.

\- Ah ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous gêne, là !

\- Bah arrête de poser des questions alors. Certes il y a une compétition pour avoir les meilleures notes à Serpentard, mais qu'Harry ou moi ayons le titre, je m'en fiche, ça reviens au même. Ce n'est pas le cas de Draco, qui s'en vanterais au maximum.

\- Et ça te dérangerais de nous faire profiter de tes cours ? Je ne te demande pas de le faire, hein, c'est pour comprendre ton point de vue. Fit Tracey à voix basse.

\- Non, dans l'idée, non. Refuser de vous aider par peur de vous voir me dépasser ce serait admettre que je n'ai pas assez de talent pour vous battre à connaissances égales.

\- Quelle arrogance, fit Daphné, amusée.

\- On est pas le meilleur quand on le _pense_ mais quand on le _sait_ , cita Antares.

\- HunHun.

\- Nan mais cherchez pas, il est indécrottable. Rit Harry.

Ils finirent dans une humeur joyeuse quoique studieuse. En sortant Antares repéra Hermione, attablée seule avec un livre intitulé « Le paraître et savoir-être en société Sorcière», dans un sourire il rejoint les autres qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

Sans surprise, la partie de poker fut repoussée à plus tard, puisque les autres avaient préférés se la couler douce dans le parc le reste de l'après-midi. Au vu du comportement de Draco pendant la journée, ni Harry, ni Res ne s'en formalisèrent.

Ils découvrirent peu à peu le reste des matières. Comme prévu, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie étaient extrêmement durs à suivre sans roupiller, Antares et Harry prirent vite l'habitude de prendre un livre sur le programme du semestre pour le potasser pendant la première heure et se reposer ou faire les devoirs des autres matières pendant la deuxième heure. Grâce à cela ils se libérèrent vite du temps pour explorer le château, ce qui faisait qu'ils se perdaient moins que les autres premières années. L'Astronomie le mercredi soir était intéressante, mais aucun des deux compères n'y trouvèrent un fol intérêt. Les sortilèges étaient vraiment passionnants, et l'avance dans leur pratique leur permit de gagner des points et de chercher à en apprendre plus sans trop forcer. Ce cours avait beau être partagé avec les Serdaigles, Antares devint vite l'élève préféré du petit professeur. La Défense avec Quirell par contre, était une vraie blague. Son bégaiement était tellement difficile à suivre que même les notes de Daphné, pourtant très appliquée, ne ressemblaient à rien. Harry lui crachait ouvertement dessus (dans la salle commune hein) malgré le nombre important de points qu'il y récoltait et avait commencé à lire des livres qui n'étaient pas au programme dans sa salle dès le troisième cours. En plus de cela, ce dernier avait fréquemment mal à la tête dans ses cours dès que le professeur le regardait, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration. Ils hésitèrent à en parler au professeur Rogue, mais l'antipathie dont il faisait preuve envers Antares, et dans une moindre mesure, Harry, les convainquit de n'en rien faire. Le deuxième cours avec lui le mercredi n'avait pas été plus agréable pour Res, surtout que cette fois, le professeur ne tarit pas d'éloges sur la potion de Draco qui était effectivement _un peu_ meilleure que les leurs. Le blond avait passé la journée à s'en vanter jusqu'au moment où Res lui fit remarquer qu'il se contentait de peu, sous les rires des autres. Bien entendu cela le vexa pendant une journée supplémentaire.

Ils reçurent le jeudi une invitation à prendre le thé de la part d'Hagrid à laquelle ils répondirent avec joie. Daphné et Tracey, par contre, refusèrent poliment en disant que ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Théo passait beaucoup de temps avec Zabini et commençait à être facilement cassant avec eux, sans qu'ils ne comprennent trop pourquoi, mais globalement (Draco ! aaaaaargh !), ils s'entendaient bien avec tout le monde de leur année.

Harry discuta avec de nombreux serpents dans les couloirs pendant leurs explorations, mais jamais ils ne trouvèrent de serpent doré, ou l'un d'entre eux qui sache de quoi il retournait. Ils n'osèrent pas demander au baron sanglant qui, s'il empêchait globalement Peeves de s'en prendre à sa Maison, était vraiment trop effrayant.

Ils racontèrent avec plaisir leur première semaine à Hagrid, une énorme tasse de thé brûlant dans les mains. Sur sa table ils remarquèrent un article dont les Serpentards avaient pas mal parlé, qui racontait un vol à Gringott's. Intrigués, ils se rendirent compte que le coffre cité dans l'article était celui que le professeur McGonagall avait visité dans la journée de leur visite. Quand ils en firent la remarque, Hagrid fit la tête la moins convaincante du monde en leur disant que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. En poussant un peu, il leur dit que cela ne les concernait pas, que c'était une affaire entre le Directeur et Nicholas Flamel. Ils se mirent donc bien évidemment en quête de résoudre ce nouveau mystère.

A la fin de la semaine, les noms des trois élèves rapportant le plus de points à la maison s'afficha et Harry et Res furent plus que satisfaits de se voir deuxième et troisième, avec respectivement 32 et 25 points. Le premier élève était Dantius Evarar, le nominé actuel de cinquième année, avec 34 points.

\- Ah ! Tu gagnes vraiment trop de points en défense Monsieur-je-sais-tout, le taquina Res.

\- Mouais... Mais s'il faisait des vrais cours, je ne serais pas obligé d'aller chercher de nouvelles infos dans les années au-dessus aussi ! En plus tu peux parler toi ! T'es le chouchou de Flitwick !

\- Le talent mon cher, le talent !

\- T'as juste envie qu'il te coache en duel pas vrai ?

\- Absolument pas ! S'offensa Res, bon d'accord un peu, mais j'aime vraiment sa matière ! Et c'était quand même un des seuls champions Anglais de ces cents dernières années ! J'espère que bientôt j'arriverais à faire fonctionner les walkmann à Poudlard, ça, ça serait vraiment super.

\- Ah mon avis, t'en as pour un moment…

\- Ouais je sais, les sorts sur le contrôle de l'électricité et l'électronique sont quasi-inexistants.

\- Et pour cause, la magie fait buger les systèmes électroniques.

\- Franchement ? Je suis sûr qu'avec un sortilège _finite_ , insufflé dans la machinerie pour stopper les émanations ambiantes ça pourrait passer, mais je sais juste pas comment réussir à l'étendre au système entier sans le casser.

\- Tu ne sais pas non plus insuffler un sort dans un objet, quel qu'il soit, remarqua Harry.

Antares lui tira très noblement la langue.

Pendant le week-end, un écriteau s'afficha dans la salle commune indiquant la liste des participants aux essais de Quidditch du samedi d'après. Il indiquait également que des leçons de Vol se dérouleraient pour les premières années la matinée dudit samedi, et à leur mécontentement, avec les Gryffondors. En effet, Draco, Vince et Greg n'arrêtaient pas de se fritter avec trois d'entre eux et ça commençait à sentir le roussi. Il se moqua notamment d'un Rappeltout que reçut un des Gryffondors sans raison apparente et failli se battre avec ses amis qui le défendaient.

Tous les enfants élevés par des Sorciers commencèrent à se vanter d'aventures extraordinaires à base de balais volants, et les deux compères, bien que conscients que c'était des craques, commençaient à gentiment stresser. Res vit même Hermione lire des livres sur le maniement des balais, en quête d'informations utiles. Un garçon blond, un peu dodu, qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu chez les Gryffondors buvait ses paroles.

Le jour J, ils se rassemblèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch sous la direction de Madame Bibine, une Sorcière aux cheveux blancs et courts avec des yeux de faucon qui arbitrait les matchs.

\- Mettez-vous en ligne ! Bien. Maintenant placez-vous à droite de votre balai, dépêchez-vous ! Levez-la main au-dessus du balais et dites « Debout ! ».

L'air satisfait de Draco à sa réussite fut diminué par l'aisance avec laquelle Harry et Res prirent leurs balais en main. Visiblement beaucoup d'élèves avaient besoin de plusieurs essais.

\- Mettez-y de la conviction !

Hermione avait apparemment un balai très récalcitrant. Elle réussit avant Longdubat cela dit.

Quand ils eurent tous terminé, elle passa dans le rang pour vérifier leurs postures, à la grande satisfaction de nos idiots préférés, Malfoy reçu des remarques sur sa mauvaise position. Ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir s'il était intéressant et amical ou vantard et insupportablement immature, à la réflexion, probablement les deux.

\- A mon coup de sifflet, vous taperez fort sur le sol, vous maintiendrez en l'air quelques instant et reviendrez au sol. 1, 2…

Longdubat n'avait visiblement pas compris la consigne et s'éleva dans les airs avant le signal, de manière incontrôlée. Il ne réussit pas à se stabiliser et se scratcha au sol comme une patate sous le rire de quelques élèves.

Madame Bibine remarqua qu'il avait le poignet cassé et se rendit avec lui à l'infirmerie (elle ne faisait pas confiance aux premières années pour ne pas se perdre).

\- Le premier qui utilise un balai sans ma supervision se fera renvoyer de Poudlard avant de pouvoir dire Quidditch !

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Draco ramassa un objet au sol.

\- Ah ! Regardez ! Cet idiot a perdu son Rappeltout ! S'il l'avait utilisé, il se serait peut-être rappelé de tomber sur ses grosses fesses ! Rigola-t-il avec sa bande.

\- Donne-moi ça Malfoy ! Cracha un roux.

\- Pourquoi Weasley, tu aimes les bébés pleurnichards ?

\- C'est un élève de notre Maison ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Rends nous ça !

\- Non ! Je pense plutôt que je vais le poser en hauteur… Fit Draco en prenant son balai en main.

Une baguette ivoire se planta sur sa nuque.

\- Allons Cousin… Tu ne voudrais pas me forcer à te jeter un sort ? Histoire que je m'assure que tu ne sois pas renvoyé par Madame Bibine, bien sûr. Fit Res avec un grand sourire.

\- Abaisse ta baguette !

\- De quoi tu as peur ? Au pire du pire je t'immobiliserai, ce n'est pas non plus trop énervé comme maléfice.

Il jeta prestement le Rapelletout au visage de Weasley, visiblement quand même effrayé, qui le rattrapa in extremis.

\- Prends la ta camelote, tête de carotte !

Antares rangea sa baguette avec un sourire nonchalant.

\- Bah voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Qui finit bien ? Il me l'a jeté en pleine gueule !

\- Calme ta joie Weasley, fit Harry, on ne sera pas toujours là pour aider Malfoy à ne pas se faire renvoyer. Draco ne savait pas où se mettre, il ne pouvait pas s'insurger contre leur aide, mais en même temps il se sentait extrêmement humilié.

Les Gryffondors carrèrent des épaules devant sa remarque.

\- Pff, tu es décevant Potter fit un Brun.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je devrais être particulièrement chevaleresque en plus d'être orphelin ? Va te faire voir, je te dois rien, ni à toi, ni à personne.

\- Euh..

\- Aller viens Ry, on va s'allonger à l'ombre en attendant. Tous les Serpentard les suivirent.

\- Eh, vous vous barrez comme ça ? Fit Weasley.

\- Eh !

\- Mais ferme-la Weasley ! S'agaça Daphné, on est meilleurs en classe, en magie et on est onze là ou vous êtes trois, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ? Tais-toi, va t'acheter un cerveau et prends exemple sur les filles de ta Maison.

Le garçon était devenu écarlate.

Les filles en questions regardaient les lions avec des regards noirs. Visiblement elles n'appréciaient pas comment ils traitaient Hermione qu'elles avaient empêchées (de force) de prendre part à ça.

Le roux leur apporta le Rappelletout d'un air penaud. Elles lui dirent durement qu'il pouvait le ramener à Neville lui-même, au vu de tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour l'obtenir.

Quand Madame Bibine revint, elle fut agréablement surprise de retrouver les élèves calmes et allongés par terre, à différents endroits.

\- Très bien ! Nous allons reprendre, venez ici !

Le reste de la séance fut très agréable pour Antares et Harry, ils découvrirent avec bonheur qu'ils étaient plutôt bons sur des balais (Si Res était très à l'aise, Harry, lui, était clairement excellent).

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ses marques Antares alla aider Hermione qui avait peur de l'altitude. En lui montrant comment se positionner plus confortablement et en faisant quelques virages, il réussit à la dérider un peu. Harry lui, aidait Tracey et Théo qui visiblement avaient des problèmes pour gérer leur vitesse.

Draco fit une remarque peu amicale sur ses fréquentations à Antares.

Il regarda Harry, qui avait entendu, Hermione, qui serrait les dents et y alla à l'instinct.

\- Bon, Minie, essaie de rester en vol stationnaire, cinq minutes, je reviens toute de suite.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer, répondit-elle, concentrée sur sa prise.

\- T'inquiètes, détend toi et il n'y a pas de raison que tu y arrives moins bien que moi.

Sur ce, il partit en trombe, vers Draco, en criant « Couuuuuuuusin, viens me faire un câlin ! »

Draco pâlît à la vue de sa vitesse et du balai qui semblait viser sa tête et glapit quand, juste avant la collision, Res effectua un roulé-boulé pour passer sous son balai sans impact.

\- Mais t'es malade !

\- Ouais désolé, ça doit être dû à mes fréquentations, j'y peux rien ! Fit-il en repassant, tout sourire.

\- T'es sérieux là ?!

\- Me dit pas que tu as eu peur ? Tu es un spécialiste du Quidditch non ? Ironisa Res.

Et il repartit à toute allure vers Hermione.

\- Bah voilà ! Tu as réussi ! Sourit-il.

\- Oui, mais c'était super dangereux ce que tu viens de faire !

\- Mais non c'était juste drôle.

\- Mmmh, je ne suis pas convaincue, Black.

Il se teint le cœur, d'un air faussement blessé.

\- Ô, disgrâce ! Que vais-je faire si je ne puis vous convaincre du bien-fondé de mes actions ?

\- N'importe quoi, fit-elle en rigolant.

Ils revinrent au sol, et Madame Bibine sélectionna les élèves les plus à l'aise pour faire une petite course d'obstacle. Elle fit deux groupes, un avec Harry, Antares, Draco et Daphné et un plus lent avec Zabini, Patil, Thomas et Weasley. Les autres élèves encourageaient un peu tout le monde.

Le premier groupe eut droit à des anneaux par lesquels il fallait passer pour continuer la course et des poteaux dont il fallait faire le tour.

Dès le départ, Harry prit de l'avance, Daphné sur ses talons, très vites Antares et Draco furent distancés car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se couper la route. Res réussi à refaire le coup du tonneau, juste avant le premier anneau, ce qui lui permis de rattraper Daphné qui avait perdu du temps sur le poteau, et de semer Draco qui avait du coup loupé l'anneau. Il donna toute la force de son balais pour rattraper Harry, à tel point que le manche tremblait mais c'était un effort inutile. Le garçon aux yeux verts virevoltait comme s'il était né dans les airs, il gagnait du terrain à chaque virage, il utilisait toujours une trajectoire optimale sans efforts. On aurait dit qu'il chevauchait un balai de la plus haute qualité, obéissant à la moindre caresse… alors qu'il avait eu l'un des balais les plus pourri de l'école et tout le monde le savait. En essayant de calquer sa course sur la sienne, Antares parvint à conserver son avance sur Daphné et Draco pour arriver deuxième.

Madame Bibine avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel talent naturel.

\- Dans mes braaaaas, fit Res à Harry une fois au sol, tu es beaucoup trop fort mon pote, t'es juste hallucinant ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci !

\- Mouais, bien joué Potter. Fit Draco, tu ferais un bon attrapeur, ajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Bravo Harry, fit Daphné en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue qui le rendit rouge comme une pivoine (ce qui était le but), c'était une belle victoire, et Black, si tu me coupes encore la route comme ça je te refais la tête au burin ! Fit-elle faussement glaciale.

Tous les Serpentard rirent et attendirent les résultats de la deuxième course. Madame Bibine enleva les anneaux et les remplaça par un slalom pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de risques avec un groupe un peu moins à l'aise.

Res et Harry étaient de trop bonne humeur pour que la première place de Zabini ou la deuxième de Weasley ne l'entache. C'est dans cet esprit qu'ils allèrent manger, déjà excités de voir le niveau que pouvaient avoir les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, ils discutèrent passionnément avec Draco des forces et faiblesses de chacun de joueurs qu'il connaissait. La question de l'après-midi pour le blond était visiblement « Mais qui va bien pouvoir remplacer Selwynn au poste de Batteur ? ». Entre ça et le poste d'Attrapeur à pourvoir, ils attendaient du spectacle !

* * *

 **Voilà! j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) N'hésiter pas à me laisser une review, pour me dire que ce que vous en avez pensé, pour me donner des conseils sur l'écriture ou sur mon format, ou même sur votre talent de chasse au champignon. Ma semaine va être chargée dons je pense faire ma prochaine publication vendredi ou samedi prochain, alors à bientôt! :)**


	12. Quidditch, Farces et Punitions

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Désolé pour le jour de retard, hier c'était plage ^^' J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! :)**

 **NB: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

 **Quidditch, Farces et punitions**

 **Terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard - Samedi -**

L'intégralité des élèves de Serpentard étaient présents et même quelques joueurs des autres Maisons venus analyser la compétitivité de la future équipe. Apparemment, Selwyn était vraiment excellent et s'entendait très bien avec Jaceth, de la même année, ce qui rendait leurs combinaisons presque parfaites. Lui trouver un remplaçant était quelque chose qui allait fondamentalement changer l'équipe des serpents.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ? Demanda Théo.

Ce fut Draco, toujours bien informé sur le Quidditch (et sur Serpentard) qui lui répondit.

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas le temps. Une équipe de Quidditch lui aurait pris trois à quatre soirs par semaines, plus les samedis, or, c'est l'année de ses A.S.P.I.C.S où il vise six optimal, si l'on rajoute à ça ses charges de préfet-en-chef et de, disons, ses autres obligations en tant que… meilleur garçon de son année, il n'a vraiment pas de place dans son planning. De ce que j'ai entendu, il aurait continué sans le badge de préfet-en-chef, mais le badge est de loin plus important que le poste de batteur, surtout pour un héritier.

\- Tu disais que les deux concurrents pour sa place c'était Derrick de quatrième année et Bole de cinquième c'est ça ? Fit Antares intéressé.

\- Oui, ces gars-là sont des montagnes de muscles.

\- Ce qui les rend puissants, mais lents et prévisibles, contrairement à Jaceth ou Selwynn qui doivent être aussi surprenants que violents dans leur jeu.

\- Ne juge pas un joueur sur son physique avant de l'avoir vu en l'air, fit Tracey. Une précision redoutable ou une grande agilité rendraient de tels défauts peu problématiques.

\- Mmmh… On verra bien, fit Res, pas convaincu.

\- Il est bon Bletchley aux goals ? Demanda Harry.

\- Hein ?

\- Comme gardien.

\- Pas mal oui, il n'a pas encore assez de carrure pour tenir tête à Dubois des Gryffondors, mais c'est probablement le meilleur gardien après lui. Il n'est qu'en troisième année, il a le temps de devenir meilleur, recommença Draco, surexcité.

\- Tiens, pourquoi ils font passer plusieurs poursuiveurs en l'air ? Fit Tracey, un peu perdue.

\- Parce que l'équipe des Serpentard, doit être l'équipes ou les individualités sont les meilleures possibles, c'est à Flint qu'il revient de choisir s'il préfère une bonne coordination de groupe ou de bon talents personnels, bien sûr le mieux c'est d'avoir les deux mais avoir à choisir ce n'est pas évident.

\- Bah pour l'attrapeur, faut pas s'emmerder, tu prends juste le meilleur, c'est après que ça se gâte, fit Res.

Au bout de quelques passes de souafles impressionnantes, et plusieurs matchs, le Trio Pucey-Flint-Evarar était reformé pour une année de plus.

\- Warrington et Montague sont moins bons en vol, cela dit, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule raison de le rejet, même en remplaçant, tu en sais plus Ô savant cousin ?

\- Mais arrête de te foutre de moi… Fit Draco, pour une fois faussement affecté. C'est assez simple, ce trio a de l'expérience à trois et Montague et Warrington sont des puristes avérés, ce qui n'est pas le cas du Trio.

\- C'est quoi un puriste ? Quelqu'un qui défend la pureté du sang ? Quel est le terme pour ceux qui n'ont pas les même vues à Serpentard ou en politique ?

\- Oulààà, avec les cours j'avais oublié d'envoyer un hibou à ma mère, merci Potter, Fit Draco. Il respira profondément avant de se lancer, parce qu'il sentait que ça allait être long. Bon, alors… Les puristes, défendent effectivement la pureté du sang, donc globalement les privilèges Sang-purs et l'idée que les sang-purs sont plus compétents que les autres. A Serpentard les puristes sont nombreux, mais il existe des nuances. Les puristes pensent que leurs aptitudes leur viennent du sang, et qu'ils sont meilleurs grâce à cela, leur ligne politique est de conserver l'héritage de l'histoire Sorcière et les lois et règles qui en découlent. Viennent ensuite les puristes modérés. Tels que Selwynn, qui pensent qu'ils sont certes un peu supérieurs, mais que cela tiens à leur éducation et leurs moyens et qu'en tant que tel, accepter les personnes très compétentes de sang… de moindre venue disons, n'est pas dérangeant, car leur souci est l'efficacité. En politique, donc au Magenmagot, c'est plus… compliqué.

Daphné renifla, amusée par l'euphémisme.

\- Daphné, si tu veux bien continuer, tu présenteras les choses… de manière objective mieux que moi.

Zabini et Théo eurent l'air décontenancés mais ne commentèrent pas.

\- Pas de problème Draco. Elle se concentra quelque temps, pendant que Bletchley mettait la pâtée à tout autre gardien potentiel sous les exclamations d'une autre partie du public.

\- Il y a plusieurs alliances de Maisons. Nommées globalement Blanche, Grise et Noire. Je tiens à préciser que contrairement à une idée reçue, ces noms n'ont aucun rapport avec la Magie. C'était littéralement une question de blason en 826. Grossièrement, l'alliance blanche, dirigée par les Longdubats, les Bones et les MacMillans, est pro-nés-moldus et prônent l'égalité entre toutes les personnes quelque soient leurs sang et compétences. Rappelez-vous que j'ai dit grossièrement, parce que c'est loin d'être aussi simple et que chez eux aussi il est question de respect des traditions sorcières.

Harry et Res hochèrent la tête. Vincent et Greg aussi mais eux ils étaient quand même sensés savoir tout ça.

\- L'alliance grise, dirigée par les Greengrass, les Arrhenius et les Maners, sont, globalement, entre l'alliance Noire et Blanche, en fonction des sujets, mais comme cela regroupe beaucoup de personnes et d'importantes familles, elles ont créés une alliance afin de leur donner un poids politique plus important que celui d'une simple girouette.

\- Tss, tu vends super bien ton parti quand même Daph', rigola Tracey.

\- Enfin, il y a l'alliance Noire, dirigée par les Malfoys, les Selwynn et les Notts, ils défendent la pureté du sang et les lois ancestrales, là encore, en fonction du sujet, ou de la météo, tout le monde n'est pas d'accord. Ces alliances permettent aux Maisons de préparer leurs argumentations entre elles, afin que les discours au Magenmagot soient dans la même direction pour l'intégralité de l'alliance.

\- Il y a des maisons sans alliance ?

\- Oui, mais peu, la plupart sont des maisons sans Lords, et sans proxy siégeant, comme les Potters, ou alors elles ont un poids politique suffisant, avec leurs vassaux pour rester seules.

\- Tu oublies les Diggory, ou les Browns qui ne sont pas dans l'alliance Blanche, parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie, ajouta Draco.

\- Mais ils y perdent en poids non ?

\- Oui, mais ils peuvent répondre à leur guise, quelle que soit leur situation, quel que soit le sujet, sans avoir à se mettre d'accord avec le reste d'une alliance, ce qui, au final leur confère pas mal d'importance, répondit très sérieusement Draco.

\- Et nos familles se plaçaient comment ? Demanda Harry.

La moitié de leur groupe grimaça, l'autre était choquée qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Draco et Daphné se regardèrent et elle lui chuchota qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas oublier le hibou qu'il devait envoyer, sous peine de mort, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Oui, oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Les Potters sont les fondateurs de l'alliance Blanche avec les Bones et les Longdubats.

\- Depuis 820 et quelques ?!

\- Non, ça c'est la création de la structure du Magenmagot, qui a certes évoluée depuis, mais qui reste une constante de la politique de Grande Bretagne. Daphné en a parlé car les blasons qui leurs ont donné leur noms datent de cette époque, ils désignaient différentes forces militaires, alors tu vois ça n'a rien à voir.

\- J'ai rien compris, avoua Res.

\- Bref, retiens que les Potters remontent à jusqu'en 1200 et des poussières et que c'est en 1455 que les alliances Blanches et Noires furent créées.

\- Les Blacks, eux, sont fondateurs de l'alliance noire, avec les Malfoys et les LeStranges.

\- Ok… et ils remontent à quand ?

\- Ahah sérieux tu ne sais même pas ça ? Rigola Zabini.

\- Bah non, on avait trois semaines de révisions avant Poudlard, donc même si on a regardé les arbres généalogique vite fait, on les a pas appris par cœur !

\- Les Black remontent aux environs de 760, ils font partie des familles fondatrices du Magenmagot.

\- Oh.

\- Voilà, maintenant qu'on a un peu couvert votre ignorance, taisez-vous je veux regarder les batteurs ! Ordonna Daphné.

\- Oulà, je sais pas si ça va être possible de faire taire Antares, Daph', rigola Tracey.

\- Gnégnégné, espèce de blonde va !

\- Espèce de brun !

\- Mais taisez-vous ! Crièrent en cœur les autres.

Ils se turent après s'être amicalement défoncés les épaules l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comme avait pu le faire remarquer Tracey, les deux gros bulldogs étaient apparemment assez précis… pour des golems montés sur des balais. Par contre pour l'agilité on allait repasser.

\- Boarf, ils sont puissant et tirent pas mal, mais il suffit d'avoir un cerveau pour ça, grogna Res.

\- Mmmh, tu n'as pas les muscles Res, fit Harry.

\- Je sais, mais d'ici un an ou deux je les aurais.

\- C'est probable. Cela dit, je pense que poursuiveur t'irais mieux, intervint Tracey.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma religion me l'interdit, tu sais ?

\- Res, tu n'es pas croyant.

\- Certes.

\- Ça te conviendrait mieux au niveau de la course en balais. En étant batteur, tu peux organiser le jeu, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment être dedans, même si tu préfères le rôle du batteur, poursuiveur te donneras de meilleures sensations je pense.

\- Surtout si tu dois bosser avec Bole en tandem, rigola Harry.

\- Mmmh, mais j'aime le pouvoir d'écraser ceux que tu n'aimes pas hors du terrain quand même.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, sauf Harry qui avait l'air dépité.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes les patacitrouilles, ça te dézingue le cerveau.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord.

\- Mettons-nous d'accord sur le fait d'être en désaccord mon cher, fit Harry d'un air très sérieux.

\- Absolument. Fit Res en lui serrant la main d'un air formel.

\- Vous êtes fatigants soupira Daphné. Et arrête de rire Tracey, ça les encourage !

\- Woooo ! Draco, Théo, Zabini, Vince et Greg, concentrés sur les essais se mirent à commenter d'un air d'écureuils drogués à la caféine la chute d'un garçon de troisième année.

Visiblement les autres avaient loupé quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire.

\- Il en a pour au moins un mois à l'infirmerie siffla un Théo admiratif.

\- Son bras fait un angle bizarre nan ?

\- Oulàlà… Flint va galérer pour continuer les essais.

En effet, après avoir lancé un truc argenté en forme d'animal de sa baguette, Selwynn demanda à ce que les essais soient suspendus, le temps de l'évacuation de l'infortuné garçon.

Une fois que Madame Pomfresh fut arrivée, elle félicita le préfet pour sa réactivité et emmena sur une civière le jeune Montague.

Les essais reprirent et visiblement Derrick n'était plus dans son assiette et se fit percuter par un cognard dans le bras. Sur ce, Flint l'envoya à l'infirmerie, choisit Bole qui était le seul autre vrai compétiteur et lança les essais pour les attrapeurs. Après plusieurs courses d'obstacles, ils durent éviter trois lancers de cognards pendant une course contre-la-montre. Enfin, Flint et les poursuiveurs lancèrent des balles de la taille de celles de golf pour que les différent aspirants attrapeurs arrivent à en récupérer le plus avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol.

Contrairement à ce que le groupe des premières années avait cru, ces derniers essais n'étaient pas très palpitants, seul un garçon appelé Terence Higgs se démarqua un peu mais le groupe n'était pas bien brillant.

\- Boooon, et bah Harry, tu as un ticket gratuit pour ce poste l'an prochain je crois ? Sourit Res

\- C'est clair… Soupira la majorité de leur groupe.

\- En fait c'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas passer les essais cette année, fit Draco, parce qu'on est probablement meilleurs que la bonne moitié de ceux qui se sont présentés.

\- Je suis d'accord Cousin, mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions été meilleurs que les poursuiveurs, il y a une trop grande différence de physique.

\- C'est accessoire, la plupart des bons joueur commencent un peu tôt, ça leur permet de se faire de l'expérience, même s'ils ne sont pas encore les meilleurs de l'école. Au pire on aurait été pris en réserves, ça nous aurait permis de faire les entrainements.

\- Mmh… Ca me saoule, je vais devoir faire de la muscu… Tu en feras avec moi Ry ?

\- Franchement ? Je sais pas. Peut-être.

\- Fais attention, Res, la musculation trop jeune peux t'abîmer les muscles, intervint Tracey.

\- A outrance, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon corps va, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Pff t'es con !

\- A outrance. Ajouta Daphné.

\- Les premières années !

\- Pourquoi Flint nous appelle-t-il s'inquiéta Millicent, jusque-là très silencieuse.

\- Pff, je sais pas, on va voir ! Fit Harry, enjoué.

\- Bon, ok, alors j'aimerais savoir si certains d'entre vous aimeriez tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe l'an prochain, si tel est le cas, on va vous faire voler un peu là pour évaluer si ce sera un jour dans vos capacités et à quel poste.

 _Tous_ les premières années regardèrent Harry.

\- Quoi ? Fit Flint.

\- Oh, rien, répondit Draco.

\- …Ok, bon si on vous considère assez bon, on est …autorisés à demander une dérogation au professeur Rogue pour que vous soyez présent à un entrainement par semaine, pour vous former pour l'an prochain. C'est ce que l'on a fait pour Miles Blechtley l'an dernier. Qui est tenté ?

Harry, Res, Draco, Vincent, Gregory et Zabini levèrent la main.

\- … Ok. Ca va faire beaucoup, mais en se pressant on va pouvoir finir avant que les Serdaigles ne viennent pour leur essais. Il nous reste… vingt minutes, ça devrait le faire. On va vous prêter nos balais, puisqu'on n'a pas accès à la réserve là. Si vous en abimez un, vous le repayez direct aux familles des concernés, c'est clair ? Fit-il, menaçant.

Zabini, Vincent et Greg, reculèrent devant l'implication de briser le balais de quelqu'un comme Selwynn.

Malfoy, n'avait pas peur des potentielles conséquences matérielles et Res et Harry, en plus de ne pas les prendre au sérieux, étaient confiants dans leur capacités.

\- Très bien. Fit Flint avec un sourire, ceux qui n'ont plus envie, vous pouvez retourner dans les gradins, je vous rappelle également que les filles peuvent tout à fait jouer au Quidditch…

\- C'est noté, lui sourit Daphné.

Il soupira.

\- Bon, dans l'idée, vous voulez quels postes ? Potter ?

\- Attrapeur, fit Harry d'un air tranquille.

\- Ok, bon je suppose que tu as compris contre qui serait la compétition.

\- Je n'en ai pas remarqué non. Fit Harry avec de la fausse arrogance. Si les deux autres sourirent, Marcus, lui, fronça les sourcils.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Eh bien, j'aurais dit Attrapeur, mais comme Potter me battra, Poursuiveur.

\- Tu es encore un peu léger par rapport aux Poursuiveurs de l'équipe, jugea-t-il.

\- Si l'on peut s'entrainer, ce sera réglé d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine.

\- Et toi Black ?

\- Batteur. Sinon, Poursuiveur.

\- Batteur ? Mais tu n'as pas la carrure !

\- D'une, j'ai douze ans, pas quinze, donc on ne sait pas, et de deux je serai agile et rapide pour compenser. Après c'est clair que j'ai jamais essayé avant alors je peux pas savoir si ça suffira.

\- Mouais…

\- Bon, Potter, tu prends mon balais, c'est un nimbus 94 alors le pette pas, sinon je te pette la tête.

\- J'avais compris la première fois, répondit le garçon aux yeux verts, pas impressionné du tout.

\- Bon, fait moi une course, tu fais le tour du stade, tu slalom entre les anneaux et tu reviens.

Pendant ce temps, Jaceth prêta son balais à Antares et Pucey le sien à Draco. Ils leurs firent grâce des menaces de Flint.

Harry partit à fond.

\- Putain, Potter, ralentit ! cria Flint.

\- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, lui fit Draco.

\- Il vole comme un taré ! Il va se louper dans les anneaux et abîmer mon balai !

\- Oui, il est taré, mais il a probablement plus de talent que n'importe qui ici, et je peux te _jurer_ que ça me fait mal de le reconnaître.

A pleine vitesse, Harry fit des tonneaux autour des trois premiers anneaux, tout en slalomant. Une fois sortit, il donna toute l'accélération du balais de course et se retrouva rapidement en face des buts opposés. L'expérience était bien plus grisante que sur les vieux balais de l'école ! Grisé, il attendit le troisième anneau pour passer à l'intérieur, en lâchant complètement le balais, volant par la force de l'inertie, puis retomba dessus et fit un petit looping, content d'avoir réussi.

Il se posa devant une équipe et une Maison Serpentard complètement choquée.

\- Mmh, désolé Flint… Je me suis un peu emporté, tiens, ton balai, merci beaucoup !

Flint était encore sur sa surprise et mis du temps à réagir.

\- Euh, ouais, ok, pas mal Potter !

Higgs regardait tout le monde en pensant qu'il avait beaucoup de souci à se faire.

\- Black tu vas aller tester les cognards avec Selwynn et Bole, tu feras une petite course d'obstacle après. Pendant ce temps-là, Malfoy, on va voir ce que tu vaux.

Une fois leur essais passé, Res se rendit d'ailleurs compte que si il avait une bonne précision, taper dans un cognard requérait beaucoup de force (taper une fois, facile, dix fois, ça devient dur et vingt fois fois, aie aie aie).

\- Bon ok, vous allez faire une petite course, on va lâcher le souaffle au milieu du terrain et il faudra le rapporter, bien évidemment, celui qui le rapporte gagne, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Ouais !

\- C'est parti !

Ils décolèrent très vite, Res, qui avait l'épaule fatiguée, ne se rua pas sur les talons des deux autres, il se doutait qu'Harry, arriverait en premier, il fallait donc utiliser Draco pour la lui piquer, ce qui dans tous les cas ne serait pas évident. Il accéléra violemment pour les rattraper afin que ce soit possible.

\- Cousin, bloque-le en bas, je le prends en haut ! cria-t-il.

Etonnamment, il le fit, il pensait visiblement que ce serait plus simple de piquer la balle à Antares qu'a Harry.

Au moment où Harry (effectivement premier) rattrapa le souaffle lancé du milieu de terrain, il sentit Malfoy passer par derrière lui pour lui piquer la balle en passant sous lui. Il fit une espèce de salto en arrière en remontant pour pouvoir le mettre dans le vent et tomba dans les bras d'Antares. Il redressa assez vite pour éviter la collision mais la vitesse de Res lui arracha le souaffle des mains, l'avantage c'est qu'Harry se trouvait maintenant entre Res et la sortie et que ce dernier était obligé d'avancer à cause de Malfoy qui revenait sur lui. Le brun aux yeux d'argent fonça sur Harry tel un boulet de canon, ce dernier sentant le piège à plein nez, se décala et pris de la vitesse pour lui piquer la balle au passage. Un moment avant la collision, Harry était quasiment sur la balle, quand Res la lui lança sur l'épaule. Surpris, il se protégea d'un bras, avant de capter son erreur, la balle rebondit sur lui et Res la rattrapa au vol, fonçant vers l'embut. Malfoy essaya de lui piquer de travers mais leurs tonneaux respectifs les firent s'éviter, et Res put arriver à la fin du parcours.

Une fois de retour au sol, Flint leur annonça qu'il les gardait en réserve pour qu'ils s'entrainent.

\- Black, belle inventivité, ton mouvement sur Potter là, à pleine vitesse même un joueur un peu expérimenté se ferait avoir. Bon juste UNE fois certes, mais quand même. Malfoy, tu as joué de malchance, tu t'es jeté un peu tôt sur Potter, mais bien joué à toi et ton cousin de prendre un adversaire que vous savez plus agile que vous en pince. Belle coordination. Potter, bravo, je pense que tu pourrais être Poursuiveur autant qu'Attrapeur, très honnêtement, t'es encore trop léger, mais face à Black, tu t'es bien repositionné, tu as flairé le truc, bon il t'a sorti un mouvement improbable, mais c'était bien tenté.

\- Eh bah c'est bien, ça va vous faire un peu de compèt' l'an prochain ! Rigola Jaceth.

\- C'est clair, approuva Marcus, bon bravo à tous pour vos différentes acceptations, rendez-vous mardi pour l'équipe et jeudi pour l'équipe avec les réserves, c'est bon pour tout le monde ? Bien, on remballe.

Ils remercièrent les différents prêteurs de balais et retournèrent vers les autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Bureau de Severus Rogue - Samedi - 17h**

Jacobius Selwynn et Marcus Flint étaient à l'extérieur du bureau de leur directeur de Maison, en se disant qu'il allait falloir la jouer fine.

\- Entrez.

Le bureau du Maître des Potions était sombre mais élégamment décoré. L'ensemble était certes sobre mais il y régnait une ambiance empreinte de mystère impressionnant tout élève y pénétrant. Même un Préfet-en-chef.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite Messieurs ? Fit Rogue, sans lever les yeux de ses copies.

\- Nous sommes venus vous faire un rapport sur les essais de cet après-midi Professeur.

\- Je vois. Il rangea ses copies et leva un regard impassible sur ses deux élèves. Alors ?

Premièrement, il y a eu deux blessés, le premier, Graham Montague a perdu le contrôle de son balai après une esquive de cognard et a réussi à le planter dans le sol. Il est à l'infirmerie avec un bras cassé, une épaule déboitée et une foulure à la jambe. Peregrine Derrick l'a rejoint parce qu'il s'est pris un cognard dans le bras. Rien de préoccupant mais il passera la nuit sous la supervision de Mme Pomfresh.

\- J'imagine que cela aurait pu être pire, soupira Rogue. Quelle est la liste de l'équipe de cette année ?

\- Eh bien justement, Professeur, nous voudrions l'autorisation pour certains première année de faire un entrainement par semaine avec l'équipe et ce travail serait… facilité si l'interdiction de posséder un balai pouvait être… ajustée pour eux.

\- Cela dépendrait de leur nombre et de leurs noms, Mr Selwynn.

\- Ils sont trois, Harry Potter, Antares Black et Draco Malfoy, Monsieur.

Ils virent le professeur tiquer aux noms présentés.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit deux de trop Mr Selwynn. Il me semble que l'an dernier seul Mr Bletchley avait eu cette autorisation, et sous couverture de ne jouer aucun match.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez nous entraîner Potter, Monsieur. Fit Flint, un peu abattu.

Rogue leva un sourcil légèrement méprisant.

C'est votre choix… sur ces trois-là ?

Aucun des deux élèves ne comprenaient ce soudain mépris envers un Serpentard qui semblait assez prometteur.

\- Monsieur, les deux autres ont un talent qui nécessiterait des entrainements réguliers pour le faire fructifier. Potter, lui, est déjà meilleur que Higgs, qui est notre attrapeur officiel ! Il est probablement déjà meilleur que n'importe lequel des attrapeurs des autres Maisons.

Rogue paru réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Donner des privilèges à des élèves lui paraissait grossier. Surtout à l'enfant de Potter, ou pire… de Black.

\- Pourquoi ne pas laisser ces trois jeunes s'entraîner comme leur talent le mériterait ? Professeur, n'est-ce pas ce genre de philosophie que vous m'avez autorisé et aidé à développer au sein de notre Maison ces dernières années ? Demanda calmement Selwynn. De plus, ils ne seraient autorisés à jouer dans aucun des matchs, cela ne serait pas une entorse aussi claire du règlement que celle que les Gryffondors ont le droit d'utiliser cette année.

Le préfet-en-chef soulevait un point pertinent, comme souvent. De plus Severus s'était habitué à avoir la coupe des Quatre Maisons ET celle de Quidditch sur son bureau. Ne serait-ce que pour faire enrager Minerva.

\- J'en… parlerai au directeur. Pour les trois. Ils devront cependant subvenir à leur matériel par eux même. Donnez-moi la liste des titulaires s'il vous plaît Mr Flint.

Marcus la lui remis, et comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés, les deux garçons trouvèrent la sortie par eux-mêmes assez vite.

* * *

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, les différents devoirs notés commencèrent à être rendus et Harry et Res se félicitèrent de n'obtenir que des Optimal. Jusqu'aux Potions où ils grincèrent des dents devant leur Effort Exceptionnel. Hermione, qui partageait la note de Res en cours pratique en venait à être particulièrement frustrée par leurs notes qui ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir décoller. Ce dernier, lui accusait le coup, car il ne se passait pas une session de révision avec elle sans qu'il ne prenne des remarques désobligeantes derrière. Il désespérait de voir que les efforts qu'il consentait dans cette matière ne portaient pas leurs fruits, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée jusque-là. Harry semblait avoir le même problème, et après avoir pu comparer leur copies avec Daphné ou Draco (sur un instant de bonne volonté de ce dernier) ils conclurent que Rogue faisait exprès de les sous-noter. En effet leurs rédactions étaient souvent plus détaillées ou pertinentes que Daphné, qui profita de ses échanges pour s'améliorer. S'ils souffraient de cette injustice, ils n'osèrent pas confronter leur Directeur à ce sujet de peur de dégrader encore plus la situation.

Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas quand les fameux jumeaux Weasley décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'amuser avec les petits nouveaux des Serpentards. L'intégralité de leur promotion passa tout le vendredi avec une peau multicolore et le Samedi, ils se retrouvèrent au fur et à mesure avec des tocs tous les plus improbables les uns que les autres. Res faisait des claquettes toutes les cinq minutes, Harry faisait des bruits de langue à chaque fin de phrase, Zabini se grattait le coude après chaque bouchée pendant les repas, Draco fut obligé de marcher sur les mains dès qu'il sortait d'une classe, Vince et Greg se retrouvèrent les mains accrochées pendant la plupart de la journée et Théo se mit à lécher chaque endroit où il allait s'assoir. Les filles furent étrangement exemptées de cette humiliation. La tensions entre Draco, sa bande, et les première années des Gryffondors monta considérablement et le lundi suivant, Weasley junior défia Draco en duel.

\- C'est quoi un second, Draco ? Commenta après coup Res.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui prendra ta place dans un duel formel si tu venais à mourir, cousin.

\- Mourir ? Et il compte te tuer comment le roux ? D'épuisement avec un _tarrentalegra_ ? Vous ne connaissez aucuns sorts offensifs quasiment.

\- Ahahah ! Je ne compte pas me pointer au beau milieu de la salle des trophées à minuit juste pour une bande d'arriérés de toute façon.

\- Oh, Rusard sera averti de leur présence j'imagine ? Fit Zabini d'un air amusé.

\- C'est le plan, oui, fit Draco d'un faux air désintéressé.

La table rigola. Ils commençaient tous à en avoir plus que marre des deux grands frères du roux et des Gryffondors en général, alors toute victoire était bonne à prendre.

\- Je demanderais à Patil le nombre de points qu'ils auront perdu, s'exclama Parkinson d'un air joyeux.

\- Bande de commères, marmonna Tracey.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire Davies ?

\- Tu as des cheveux particulièrement noirs, aujourd'hui, tu les as teints ?

\- Je… Quoi ? Non c'est la lumière qui fait ça quand il pleut ! Répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Sérieux ? Tu mets vraiment de la teinture pour paraître plus brune ? Ça va pas te rendre plus intelligente hein.

\- Tais-toi Black.

Il se prit un coup dans l'épaule de la part de Tracey pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Aie ! Espèce de brute !

\- Elles sont très bien les blondes !

\- Elles tapent surtout très fort à ce que je vois !

\- Ouais ? Bah tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler !

\- Moi ? Insinuer que les Blondes sont moins intelligentes que les brunes ? Jamais ! La teinture de Parkinson le prouve…

\- Cette dernière lui envoya un gobelet de jus de citrouille au visage avant qu'ils ne se calment devant le regard des septièmes années.

\- Au fait Ry, il y a un moment on va se venger des deux espèces de terreurs rousses là ou pas ?

Le garçon aux yeux vert étudia la question calmement en terminant son bacon.

\- Mmmh… Franchement ? Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Il but un jus d'orange restant et ses cheveux devinrent bleus vifs et dressés sur sa tête. Si les plus âgés rigolèrent (ainsi que le reste des autres Maisons), les plus jeunes lui tendirent juste un miroir de poche pour qu'il voie le résultat.

\- Res ?

\- Ouais ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis, on va les défoncer.

\- Je suis chaud !

\- Non seulement vous allez perdre si vous faites la compétition avec eux, mais si vous vous prenez des retenues pour ça, votre classement dans la Maison va chuter, les prévint Daphné, inquiète.

\- Pff ! Rogue nous déteste de toute façon. Fit Harry, amer. Flint leur avait gracieusement fait part de sa découverte après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de les entraîner. Il leur avait notamment conseillé de ne pas faire trop de vagues pour les premiers mois.

\- C'est clair, et je compte bien en profiter pour en avoir rien à foutre du règlement.

\- Res ! Ne soit pas vulgaire !

\- Ouais ouais…

Ils passèrent deux jours de recherches acharnées pour trouver quelque chose de leur niveau, qui les empêcherait de se faire choper et qui ne toucherais que les jumeaux. Autant dire que ce n'était pas de la tarte. Au matin du troisième jour, l'enfer se déchaina. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, se retrouvèrent bariolés de la tête aux pieds. Tous, sauf les jumeaux Weasley. Les enseignants, ravis de pouvoir enfin y trouver une preuve de leurs farces et les punir pour cela (surtout Rogue), leur retirèrent quarante points chacun pour le désordre occasionné, plus un bon nombre de retenues.

Res et Harry, eux, n'étaient que très moyennement satisfaits du résultat. Il avait fallu se lever aux aurores pour mettre de la potion colorante sur les aliments qui apparaissent à 7h45, sans se faire choper par des lève-tôt après avoir ensorcelés les bancs pour qu'ils changent les couleurs des habits des personnes assises dessus, et la farce, bien que fonctionnelle et drôle pour les participants, manquait de panache à leur yeux. Si les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas étés touchés c'est tout simplement parce Res leur avaient posé un parchemin anti-coloration dans leurs sacs la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque. Les deux compères les avaient entendus dires qu'ils ne préparaient pas leurs sacs la veille pour le lendemain, alors cela avait été un pari plutôt facile.

Le mercredi, le professeur Rogue leur demanda de rester un peu après sa classe.

\- Bien, même si elle n'était ni originale ni particulièrement recherchée, votre farce était efficace pour répondre aux Weasleys, et au vu de leur acharnement sur nos plus jeunes jusque-là, je ne dirai rien…

Il les coupa d'une main avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de protester.

\- Toutefois… Il est _hors de question_ que cela ne devienne une habitude, et si je faisais ne serait-ce que soupçonner votre implication dans ce genre de chose trop souvent, les conséquences seraient… déplaisantes. Est-ce bien compris Messieurs ?

Ils ne jouèrent pas aux idiots plus longtemps et acquiescèrent.

\- Très bien. Sortez.

En montant vers le cours de Sortilège ils se dirent que décidément, la victoire était douce-amère. Ils avaient recourus à des solutions de facilité pour pouvoir répondre vite, à défaut de répondre bien. En plus, comble de l'humiliation, ils avaient très vite compris la difficulté de farce à grande échelle et avaient été obligés de reconnaitre… qu'ils n'étaient pas au niveau. Ils se mirent en tête de redoubler d'efforts en potions jusqu'à la fin du semestre pour voir s'ils pouvaient amener Rogue à être un peu moins antipathique à leur égard, ce serait déjà ça de gagné.

* * *

 **Voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu! :) Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'au vu de l'arrivée de la rentrée (master :'( ) je vais devoir espacer les publications à une fois toutes les deux semaines, à dans deux semaines! Bonne rentrée à toutes et tous! :D**


	13. Mentors ou pas?

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous! Je sais je suis en retard d'une semaine mais bon, ne parlons pas des détails ^^' En vrai, la rentrée en master a été plus prenante que prévu, désolé :x**

 **PS: Ceci est un disclaimer, j'ai la flemme de redire le même truc à chaque fois alors que c'est évident.**

* * *

 **Mentors... ou pas?**

Assise dans son salon luxueux, une femme dégustait son thé seule et en silence. Elle s'était habituée à cette atmosphère calme. Pour la plupart des gens, le manoir dans lequel elle restait recluse paraissait oppressant, trop opulent, plein d'une noirceur cachée, tel un cauchemar à moitié oublié. Elle avait connu bien pire, la noirceur ne la dérangeait plus depuis longtemps, elle l'avait fait sienne, pour se défendre et ne pas sombrer dans la folie que son sang appelait de ses vœux. Elle avait vu le résultat lorsque sa grande sœur y avait succombé, cela avait suffi pour qu'elle monte des défenses impénétrables par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Seules quelques personnes avaient pu comprendre ce combat et l'avaient partagé, mais elles lui avaient toutes été arrachées au fil du temps. Son mari, si aimant, si compréhensif, si sombre, si intelligent, même lui, n'avait jamais pu comprendre cette malédiction qui les accompagnaient tous… ou ce don.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée, perdue dans ses souvenirs, les restes de la lettre qui avait causé son état méditatif gisaient dans l'âtre du salon.

Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse, ou brillante. Pas par rapport à sa famille. Pour compenser, elle avait été obéissante. Elle s'était tordue pour rentrer dans le moule que ses parents lui imposaient. Mais même en faisant tout ce qu'on lui demandait, elle n'avait jamais reçu l'approbation qu'elle recherchait tant. Sa sœur ainée, fière et inébranlable, avait fini par tourner le dos au moule si précieux et protecteur dans lequel elle même s'était enroulée. Malgré les cris, malgré les menaces, malgré les conséquences, elle était partie. Et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus rien pour elle et sa famille. Sa sœur si forte avait payé le prix de la magie pour vivre son amour… et avec le temps, elle avait compris, mais cela ne changeait rien. Cette blessure gardait toujours le même goût rance et amer, celui d'une séparation avec l'une des personnes qu'elle avait le plus admirée de son existence.

Elle regarda pour ce qui paraissait la centième fois les débris de la lettre dans la cheminée.

Elle avait toujours jalousée sa sœur et son cousin. Les deux génies de la famille. Ces deux artistes de la magie. Ces deux fous. Bellatrix et Sirius. Sirius et Bellatrix. Car l'un n'avançait pas sans l'autre, car l'autre ne pouvait s'améliorer sans l'un. Siri, le fils chéri avait défié tous les codes, s'était montré le meilleur et avait usé jusqu'à la corde de ses privilèges d'héritier puis était parti, intouchable, tel un soleil que les autres ne pouvaient rêver d'atteindre. Bella, elle, la seconde, la douée, s'était abreuvée des préceptes de la famille jusqu'à la lie. Elle avait poussé la magie familiale jusqu'à sombrer dans la folie, telle une lune sans lumière, elle avait pourchassé son seul et unique concurrent de toutes ses forces, ignorant sa famille, ignorant sa petite sœur. Ironie du sort, le soleil et la lune de la femme partageaient aujourd'hui le même destin. Unis dans leur amour-haine, piégés à jamais à Azkaban.

Dieux qu'elle détestait cette lettre qui la replongeait dans ces maudits souvenirs !

Reg l'aurait comprise. Il avait autant souffert de la lumière du soleil, qu'elle de l'obscurité de la lune. Mais il l'avait laissée. Reg était parti, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle avait senti sa mort, dernier lien de sa génération encore intact. Et les plus vieux avaient suivis, peu à peu, tels des rêves s'effaçant de la réalité. Elle pensait encore sentir leurs regards à travers le voile par moment. Aujourd'hui elle était seule. Non. Aujourd'hui le destin lui rappelait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il restait l'un des leurs. Il restait encore un Black libre et plein de vie. On lui demandait de lui inculquer les préceptes qu'elle était venue à détester, comment le pourrait-elle ? Mais comment pourrait-elle laisser le dernier héritier des Black seul, ignorant de ses dons, livré en pâtures à des rapaces, prêts à tout pour s'emparer de ce qui lui reviendrait de droit ?

Elle repensa à cette lettre. La première où son fils chéri lui demandait quelque chose qui ne soit pas pour son propre bénéfice. Elle voyait que cette lettre lui avait coûté. Il avait dû longuement hésiter avant de la lui envoyer. Elle qui avait été heureuse qu'il ne partage pas sa magie mais celle de son père, était maintenant tiraillée par l'idée qu'il souffre de la même manière qu'elle et Reg avaient pu souffrir. Non, il ne partagera pas leur destin. Son fils était brillant, son Dragon, sa merveille…

Elle puisa dans cette idée la force de commencer à écrire. Elle conjura le matériel nécessaire depuis sa chambre.

 _A Antares Sirius Black, héritier de la Très Noble et Ancienne Maison de Black, héritier de la lignée de DeVerre, héritier du Duché de Guyenne, de la part de la Lady-Régente Narcissa Druella Black-Malfoy, Régente de la Très Noble et Ancienne Maison de Black…_

* * *

 **Passage secret non localisé**

Depuis quelques jours, Gred et Forge étaient pensifs. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement gênés de leur punition, même si les retenues dès la moitié de Septembre allaient limiter leur temps de création de nouvelles farces retentissantes. En revanche, ils avaient du mal à savoir qui les avait eus. En langage de farceur, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une rétribution, le truc, c'est qu'il y avait quand même un grand nombre de personnes à Poudlard qui pouvaient s'y prêter.

\- Je pense que l'on peut enlever les personnes à qui l'on a fait des farces avant la rentrée.

\- Pourquoi Gred ?

\- Parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un y réponds de cette manière !

\- Donc un première année ?

\- Peut-être, ou un Gryffondor qui en a marre de se retrouver avec de la poudre de Bubox dans son caleçon.

\- Y a moyen…

\- Réfléchissons par élimination.

\- Ok. Alors Lee nous l'aurais dit en rigolant, donc c'est pas lui, ensuite il y a Barnes, mais je le vois pas se lever tôt ou se coucher tard pour organiser ce coup-là.

\- Les filles ?

\- Mmmh… Tu les vois vraiment perdre du temps avec ça ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Ok, donc à part les premières années, on n'a pas emmerdé grand monde.

\- Triste mais vrai.

\- Très triste, il faudra remédier à cela mon cher frère.

\- Bien dit !

\- Quoique si on peut attendre de résoudre cette affaire d'abord…

\- Le truc c'est que tous les première année se déplacent partout n'importe comment dans le château puisqu'ils se perdent, alors va trouver ceux qui se regroupent dans des salles abandonnées ! Même avec la carte c'est super dur !

\- Mmmh et surtout combien de première année sont capables d'un sortilège de colle perpétuelle ? Fit George en levant le parchemin blanc à double épaisseur qu'ils avaient chacun retrouvés dans leurs sacs.

\- Ils auraient autant pu nous les glisser dans nos affaires n'importe quand, que ce soit à la bibliothèque, au déjeuner ou dîner, lorsque l'on était dans le parc…

\- Je penche pour la bibliothèque, en plus c'est le plus probable vu qu'ils ou elles ont utilisé(e)s un sortilège avancé.

\- Ou alors… commença Fred en tirant pour que les deux surfaces se détachent. Ce qui réussit, un peu en déchirant le parchemin. Ils ont juste utilisé une sorte de colle artisanale.

\- Donc des petits doués en Potions ?

\- La blague était en deux temps, la nourriture aspergée à la première heure d'apparition où _personne_ ne va pendant les premiers mois de cours et les bancs ensorcelés.

\- Donc Potions et Sortilèges ?

\- Des serpents ou des aiglons, l'un des deux.

\- Il y a aussi Granger ?

\- Reste sérieux s'il te plaît, elle déteste ce genre de trucs.

\- Elle peut y avoir participé sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Trop tiré par les cheveux. En plus selon cette théorie, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un vienne lui parler longtemps pour des explications, ce qui est contraire à l'impression de farce faite à la hâte.

\- Vrai. Dommage, ça matchait bien, puisque Black bosse avec elle régulièrement…

\- A cause de Rogue, ils sont en binôme de Potions.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Ronnie en parlait il y a quelques temps.

\- Mmh dommage.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va laisser trainer nos oreilles, et essayer de voir si on peut raccourcir la liste des suspects.

\- Ce serait bien de pouvoir _littéralement_ trainer nos oreilles non ?

\- Tu as une idée là ! A quoi tu penses ?

\- Des oreilles extensibles, tu sais un peu comme les coquillages reliés à un fil !

\- Ce serait super ! Par contre ça va être compliqué à mettre en place…

\- Depuis quand un défi te pose problème ?

\- Ahahah ! Ok ! Alors de quoi aurait-on besoin…

* * *

 **Donjons**

Enfermé dans son bureau, le Directeur des Serpentards grognait. Il était en train de réaliser la tâche la plus ingrate qu'on lui ait jamais soumise (selon lui) c'est-à-dire corriger des copies d'élèves de première année. Comme tous les ans, c'était une ribambelle de cornichons qui enchaînaient bavures, fautes d'orthographes et inversions de termes techniques, quand ce n'était pas carrément des hors sujets. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner, et il redoutait les années « baby boom » qui allaient arriver les deux années suivantes. Il avait fini les Poufsouffles, qui malgré un niveau moyen, ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal, les Serdaigles, malgré leur réputation d'intelligence, n'avaient pas brillés non plus. Ces derniers étaient sensé _aimer_ apprendre et pourtant ils ne différenciaient pas la poudre de cafard et les pattes de criquets. Il avait redouté celles des Gryffons… et il avait eu raison. Certains ne lui avaient même pas rendus la quantité exigée ! Dix lignes de parchemin, trente maximum, sur une potion réalisée en cours, ce n'était pas la mer à boire quand même ! Miss Granger avait relevé le niveau, comme d'habitude, sur une faiblesse d'esprit après tant de nullité, il lui accorda un optimal. En soupirant, il commença celles de ses serpents. La première était celle de Gregory Goyle. Il allait se tirer une balle avant la fin de la soirée, c'était certain !

Il attira à lui une bouteille de vin ainsi qu'un verre pour faire passer ce torchon. Devoir donner en dessous d'acceptable à un serpent… Sang-pur de surcroît ! Etais-ce trop demander qu'ils utilisent leur argent pour autre chose que des babioles inutiles ? Ils pouvaient se payer des tuteurs à l'année avec la moitié de leur salaire journalier !

 _Enfin… les Goyles ne sont pas connus pour être des flèches… Son père était un total incompétent, alors ce n'est pas surprenant que son fils sache à peine lire._

Les suivantes étaient moyennes, tout au plus. Celle de Miss Greengrass mérita un Effort Exeptionnel, cela lui mit du baume au cœur, Draco, reçu bien évidemment un Optimal, il semblait que les efforts consentis avec lui pendant l'été avaient portés leurs fruits.

Potter. Lut-il.

 _Arf. C'était trop beau pour continuer._

Malgré ses réticences, la copie était très bonne. Cela ne fit que le mettre encore plus en rogne contre le gamin. Les arguments étaient bons et bien amenés mais sa conscience se servit d'une petite erreur sur le temps d'agitation pour justifier un Effort Exeptionnel plutôt qu'un optimal.

Black.

 _Bon et bah comme ça on aura passé le pire…_

A sa grande horreur, la copie était parfaite. Vingt lignes, concises, précises et pertinentes. Les arguments employés étaient imagés par des exemples de potions de troisième année, la maîtrise de la potion de base était la bonne et il avait même eu le culot de penser aux optimisations possible et de les justifier ! Il la lut. La relut, en quête de la moindre faille, mais à part augmenter son envie de l'utiliser comme base lors de son cours de rappel pour ses troisièmes années décérébrés, il ne vit rien. Parfaite.

 _Ce sale gamin a analysé toutes mes précédentes remarques pour coller parfaitement à mon barème !_ Pensa-t-il, impressionné malgré lui. _Mais combien de temps a-t-il passé sur cette copie ?! Elle est… Optimale. C'est impossible !_

Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'Antares avait joué du fait que McGonagall et Flitwick l'adoraient pour obtenir de simples Acceptables avec des devoirs un peu bâclés et avait passé la semaine à tout retoucher au peigne fin pour ce résultat.

 _Mmh, la question est, est-il assez motivé pour...ça._

Il repris toutes les copies et analyses précédente qu'il avait sur cet élève en essayant d'oublier son nom de famille.

* * *

Filius Flitwick aimait beaucoup enseigner. Cette année, il s'estimait très chanceux car des nombreux élèves paraissaient très talentueux dans sa matière. En dépit de sa volonté d'être impartial avec tous, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait une faiblesse pour l'un d'entre eux. Le garçon en question avait passé tout son cours à broyer du noir, insensible au soutien de ses amis. Il n'avait pas participé une seule fois, alors qu'habituellement il méritait facilement une demi-douzaine de points par cours. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé une question, il avait vu sur son visage que le jeune Black avait la réponse, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il répondit qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Mr Black ! Appela-t-il de sa voix flûtée à la fin du cours. Restez un peu je vous prie.

Le garçon, qui avait tenté de partir dès la sonnerie se retourna, et vint vers lui avec une expression sombre, toujours aussi inhabituelle.

\- Oui professeur ? Le sourire absent de son visage normalement jovial inquiétait vivement Filius.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? Vous m'avez rendu un devoir bâclé, vous ne participez pas en classe, vous paraissez renfermé… cela ne vous correspond pas !

\- Je… Désolé professeur, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise note en Potions que j'ai du mal à digérer.

\- Et pour mon devoir ? Vous connaissez le sortilège de lévitation sur le bout des doigts pourtant.

\- Je… J'ai fait votre devoir et celui de Min… du Professeur McGonagall un peu vite pour pouvoir peaufiner celui de Potions, avoua Res honteusement. Veuillez m'excuser, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Quelle note avez-vous obtenu ?

Antares fit une grimace amère.

\- Désolant.

\- Désolant ? S'étonna Filius, mais enfin, vous aviez jusque-là une moyenne avoisinant l'Effort Exceptionnel ! Avez-vous fait un hors sujet ?

Visiblement le jeune élève était réticent d'en parler.

\- Non. C'était le meilleur devoir que j'aie jamais rendu. Le professeur Rogue a jugé que ma copie n'était pas de mon niveau et que j'avais triché, qu'un élève d'une année supérieure l'avait rédigée à ma place, d'où la note.

\- Il avait répondu sur un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais Filius voyait bien que l'aveu lui coûtait beaucoup. Il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule, debout sur son bureau, il était légèrement plus grand que le jeune Black.

\- Avez-vous cette copie avec vous ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Voulez-vous bien me la laisser ? Que je voie ce que je peux faire ?

\- C'est gentil professeur, mais mon Directeur me déteste suffisamment comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Je vous suis très reconnaissant de vouloir m'aider mais… le professeur Rogue ne tolérera pas de remarque sur son enseignement.

\- J'en suis conscient, sourit Flitwick. Je voudrais tout de même y jeter un coup d'œil.

Finalement, Antares accepta. Une fois la copie en main, Filius repris avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une note Antares, vous en aurez d'autres et des meilleures. Essayez de maintenir votre qualité de devoir, sans en faire pâtir ceux des autres matières.

L'élève eu un petit sourire.

\- Merci Monsieur. Au fait, c'est vrai que vous avez été champion de duel ?

Filius eu un grand sourire.

\- Ah ça, c'est tout un pan de ma vie ! Mais champion d'Europe, seulement.

\- On m'a dit que les Français étaient très bons en duels.

\- Ahah, cela dépend des quels ! Mais oui, certains d'entre eux étaient des adversaires extrêmement coriaces ! Les Delacour et les DeVerre surtout, j'ai souvenir qu'ils avaient des postures très originales, très dures à contrer. Ils avaient de bons réflexes, mais étant petit et vif, de nombreuse fois c'est moi qui prenait les Sorciers à contre-pied.

Le sourire revenait au jeune Black, qui paraissait très intéressé.

Ils continuèrent à discuter duels, sorts autorisés, enchaînement de postures et autres termes techniques qui semblaient fasciner Antares. Tout à ses explications, Filius en oublia l'heure, et remarquant que le repas était quasiment passé, il conjura des sandwichs depuis les cuisines pour eux deux.

\- Comment la nourriture est-elle créée Professeur ? Je n'ai vu ça dans aucun livre de Sortilèges.

\- Simple conjuration mon cher, le mérite reviens aux elfes de maison de Poudlard, sourit Filius.

\- Une conjuration… permet soit de faire apparaître quelque chose d'inexistant, soit de déplacer un objet dont on visualisa la location jusqu'à soi, c'est bien cela ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui. La visualisation est un peu plus complexe que cela et peut être facilement contrée et la conjuration dite du non-être n'est pas exactement la création d'une chose pure. C'est aussi un transfert de la dite-chose mais d'un état que l'on nomme éther. Une sorte de plan différent et parallèle à notre existence.

\- Peut-on conjurer l'éther en lui-même ?

\- Quel intérêt ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Pourquoi vouloir conjurer un plan qui en substance, n'existe pas ? Vous ne pourriez pas prouver que votre conjuration a fonctionné, s'amusa Flitwick.

\- Donc on conjure des objets d'un autre plan, mais ce plan n'a d'autre existence que celle que l'on lui prête.

Filius applaudit de contentement.

\- C'est exact ! Tout comme dans la physique quantique des moldus, le plan de conjuration revient à une représentation de notre part, plus qu'à une définition de la réalité.

\- Mais du coup, ca reste de la création, non?

\- Non, les objets créés suivent toujours certaines règles d'apparition et de taille si bien que notre imagination doit être bridée, ce qui revient à dire que l'on ne peut que conjurer des choses existant déjà.

Antares resta pensif, puis hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il pensait comprendre le sens de cette explication.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de club de duels à Poudlard ? Demanda Antares en profitant de l'humeur bavarde de son professeur.

Filius eu un sourire triste.

\- Dans le règlement, il est dit que ce club doit être né de la volonté des Professeurs de la matière concernée. C'est-à-dire de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Severus a bien essayé de contourner cette règle mais Albus a refusé, pour des raisons… politiques dirons-nous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet Antares, c'est à la discrétion du Directeur et du professeur Rogue.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Mais d'accord, souri Antares. Mais si le professeur Rogue pouvait contourner cette règle, ne le pouvez-vous pas vous-même ?

Il sourit tristement.

\- Si, mais pas seul. Or, chaque année depuis longtemps le professeur de Défense change pour différentes raisons et le professeur Rogue ne pouvant pas participer… Il n'y a personne étant libre ou ayant la volonté de m'aider à le réaliser.

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas m'apprendre ?

Flitwick eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, les parents et le Bureau des Gouverneurs froncent des sourcils lorsqu'un professeur donne des cours particuliers Mr Black.

\- Alors donnez-moi des retenues, ça fera une excuse pour être régulièrement avec moi, non ? Oh, c'est peut-être trop compliqué… Pardon professeur, je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Mmmh… Votre idée a du mérite, je dois l'avouer. Laissez moi y réfléchir, Antares, je vous ferai part de ma déscision. Pour l'instant… Reconcentrez-vous sur vos études. Amusez vous avec vos amis. Nous verrons cela… plus tard.

Antares, n'y croyait tellement pas qu'il considère son idée, qu'il accepta de bon cœur. C'est remotivé, qu'il reparti pour sa journée.

Filius le regarda partir avec un sourire pensif. Allait-il vraiment former le fils de Camille ? C'était normalement contre ses principes, mais il le devait bien à la femme qui l'ait un jour vaincu et fais sentir le poids de son âge sur la scène internationale. Une femme admirable, partie trop tôt… Un choix difficile pour lui. Très difficile. Sa maudite curiosité semblait lui trouver des excuses pour contourner ses principes un peu trop facilement. Il en parlerait à Albus et Severus décida-t-il. Il verrait bien ce qui en ressortirait.

* * *

 **Chambre n°2 des premières années de Serpentard**

\- Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi Flitwick ? T'as pas voulu en parler tout à l'heure.

\- Bah pas grand-chose, il m'a dit de garder le niveau dans toutes les matières et il m'a remonté le moral en parlant Duels.

\- Pas grand-chose ? Vous êtes restés tous les deux pendant la pause midi entière !

\- Ouais, il était champion européen de duel entre les années 70 et 80 alors forcément il avait des choses à raconter.

\- Mmh…

\- J'en reviens pas que l'autre chauve-souris m'ait mis un D par contre.

\- Moi non plus, visiblement il est prêt à tout pour ne pas nous accorder le O, j'ai fait UNE erreur de rien du tout et ça m'a coûté super cher alors que Malfoy en a fait trois petites et il a quand même eu la meilleur note.

\- Et ça peut pas être parce qu'il est raciste puisque je suis sang-pur, toi sang-mêlé et que Minie a obtenu un O.

\- Minie ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais ça lui tape sur le système, c'est drôle. Pis ça fait passer le temps en potions.

\- Peut-être que l'on devrait viser l'EE exprès comme ça on ne serait pas déçus.

\- Ouais enfin l'effort de recherche est pas le même quand même. J'ai pas envie d'être moins bon que Draco en théorie.

\- Nous on saura qu'on est meilleurs.

\- Ça nous fait une belle jambe pour devenir des nominés.

\- Si on excelle partout ailleurs ça devrait le faire non ?

\- Tu parles, Draco a des très bonnes notes.

\- Bah tant qu'on a la deuxième nomination, c'est pas grave.

\- Ça m'énerve de ne viser que la deuxième place, avoua Res. En plus, c'est probablement Daphné qui aura la seconde nomination, puisqu'il y a une histoire de parité et tout ça.

\- On verra bien. Tant qu'on se prend pas des retenues quand on est en train de rechercher des trucs sur Flamel ou le Serpent…

\- T'a essayé avec les statues de l'entrée ?

\- Ouais, mais aucune réponses, ou en tout cas aucune qui soit intéressante pour nos recherches. Pareil pour ceux gravés sur les sièges dans le nid.

\- 'Tain mais je vois pas où il faudrait chercher ailleurs que dans les donjons franchement

\- On a pas beaucoup explorés au-dessus du troisième étage, fit remarquer Harry.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais si on se perds en haut, on risque d'être en retard pour le couvre-feu.

\- Il suffit de ne pas réviser tous les jours. On a de l'avance, que l'on maintient facilement partout sauf en potions. Enfin, en potion on est méga en avance aussi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait avoir le niveau des cinquième années que ça ne suffirait toujours pas.

\- M'en parles pas, continua Res d'un air sombre. Apres j'avoue, à coup de deux soirs par semaine, plus les révisions avec Minie, ça suffira pour garder des bonnes notes. En plus, il fait encore beau en ce moment, faudrait explorer un peu le parc. C'est mercredi l'entrainement cette semaine ?

\- Ouais, j'espère que Flint va pas nous tuer à la tâche ! La semaine dernière, j'étais vraiment pas loin de vomir !

Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient en effet très durs, Flint disait que le capitaine de Gryffondor était un taré du jeu et que s'ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance, ils devaient donner tout ce qu'ils avaient, même les premières années. Harry n'en pouvait plus, Draco n'osait pas se plaindre (pour une fois) et Res commençait à avoir régulièrement mal aux épaules (il commençait à se demander s'il était assez bourrin pour être batteur), même avec seulement un entrainement par semaine.

\- T'a qu'a venir faire de la muscu et courir avec moi certains matins, normalement je le fais que le mardi et jeudi, quand on cours qu'a dix heures et que je m'ennuie, bon des fois j'ai la flemme mais ça m'aide à me maintenir en forme, et ça me fait du bien au cardio.

\- Cardio ?

\- En courant tu améliore ta résistance et ton rythme cardiaque montera moins, ce qui te permettra des efforts pendant plus longtemps.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, c'est Franck qui m'a un peu expliqué, vu qu'il est fan de sport, il en fait régulièrement.

\- J'ai la flemme en fait.

\- C'est toi qui vois, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu vomis, je tiendrais la bassine, le taquina Res.

\- Trop sympa.

\- Te vexe pas Ry !

\- Je suis pas vexé, je suis creuuuuuuvé, bailla-t-il.

\- Bon ok, on va se coucher, fais gaffe demain, il faudra se coucher tôt alors Flamel on demandera à Draco, j'en ai marre de chercher sans trouver.

\- Tu lui ferais confiance avec ça ? Hagrid n'avait pas l'air à l'aise…

\- Non.

\- Tu me rassures.

\- En revanche, si on veut qu'il lâche de l'information, faudra qu'on en lâche un peu aussi…

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Franchement j'en sais rien, on verra demain, ça marche toujours mieux quand je réfléchi sur le tard…

\- Pas du tout, la dernière fois tu t'es fait griller par Tracey et elle t'a fait manger du baba au rhum par les oreilles.

\- Cette fille est une vraie brute.

\- OuaiP, ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en souviennes pas avec le nombre de truc qu'elle te balance à la gueule.

\- Bah justement, on pourrait croire qu'elle n'est pas subtile pour deux sous, mais en fait elle le fait exprès pour que les plus vieux ne la prennent pas au sérieux. C'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à lui faire avaler des anguilles.

\- Des couleuvres Res, fit Harry d'une voix endormie.

\- Rhoo, on a plus rencontré d'anguille par cette fenêtre que de couleuvres dans le château !

\- Normal, je fais les explorations de serpents quasiment tout seul, arrête de parler maintenant, laisse-moi dormir…

\- Mais les anguilles c'est mieux !

\- Oui, oui si tu veux…

Antares attendit trente secondes avant de se relancer.

\- En plus ce n'est pas vrai je suis souvent avec toi pour les explorations !

\- Mais TA GUEULE !

\- Rho ce que t'es grincheux ! Bientôt on va croire que t'a chopé un D en potions ! Fit Antares ironique.

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute si t'es nul bordel ! Répliqua Harry, venge toi sur Rogue ou sur des statues d'animaux, j'en sais rien, deviens taxidermiste même ! Invente ! Mais laisse-moi dormir !

\- Ça sort d'où la taxidermie là ?

\- Mais laiiiiiiiiisse moi…

\- Jamais de la vie très cher.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Trente secondes.

\- N'empêche, je t'ai fait le profil psychologique d'une fille avec de la presque haute précision et tu n'as même pas réagit, tu le savais déjà ou quoi ?

Harry se retourna dos à lui en mordant dans son oreiller pour éviter de répondre aux rires, remarques et autres questions débiles de son compagnon de chambre. Il du attendre que l'amusement de Res ne se tarisse (de son avis, au moins trois heure, vingt minutes selon la police) avant d'avoir une chance pour s'endormir, ce qui fait qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement frais le lendemain matin.

* * *

 **Bureau de Rogue**

\- Entrez, fit le professeur en soupirant.

Il était de bonne humeur jusque là. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop grave_ se dit-il, _et le plus court possible._

Un élève qu'il s'était attendu a voir plus tôt entra dans l'antre du Directeur des Serpentards.

\- Que me vaux se plaisir, Mr Black ? Demanda-t-il doucereusement.

L'élève sorti de son sac un parchemin. Il pensait deviner lequel.

\- Nous devons vous rendre un devoir vendredi prochain Monsieur.

\- J'en suis conscient.

\- Je viens vous demander si c'est la peine que je vous rende ceci.

Rogue tiqua sur son impertinence.

\- C'est un devoir obligatoire, fit-il enfin. Le garçon ne répondit pas et leva un sourcil. Sa curiosité éveillée, Severus lu la copie. Elle semblait être aussi bonne que la précédente à quelques coquilles orthographiques prêt, qui seraient probablement effacées à la relecture.

\- Ce devoir est moins bon que le précédent… mais vous le savez, fit-il en observant les deux yeux gris qui le défiaient. _Il a du cran, ça je lui avoue, mais sa réussite en demanderas…_

\- Si je l'améliorais, obtiendrais-je un Troll ou un Optimal professeur ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Deux points de moins pour Serpentard. Apprenez la subtilité, Mr Black, ajouta-t-il devant son air outré.

\- Mais…

\- Quelle différence feriez vous entre vos compétences en Potions et en tant que Serpentard avec celles de Mr Malfoy ?

Antares ne voyait pas le rapport. Mais en même temps il ne perdrais rien à répondre.

\- Et bien en classe je dirais qu'il a des connaissance accrues pour l'instant, il est probablement un peu plus doué que moi en pratique… mais si j'osais je dirais qu'il se repose sur ses acquis. Pour Serpentard… mon analyse serait relativement similaire.

\- Bien. Pourquoi voulez absolument obtenir un Optimal dans mes classes ? Beaucoup se contentent de moins qu'une moyenne aux alentours de l'effort exceptionnel.

\- Je voudrais que mon travail sois reconnu à sa juste valeur.

\- Et vous pensez qu'elle est supérieur ou au moins égale à celle du travail de votre comparse ?

\- Sur le dernier devoir ?

\- Sur le dernier devoir, confirma Rogue.

\- Oui

Le professeur le plus effrayant de Poudlard leva un sourcil et le fixa. Antares refusa de se laisser démonter. Il voyait cette entrevue comme sa dernière chance de réussite après tout.

\- Je partage votre avis.

Antares retint son souffle, attendant la suite.

\- Pourquoi pensez vous que je sois particulièrement dur avec Mr Longdubat ?

\- Euh… _Parce que vous êtes sadique_ ? Pensa-t-il, prit de court.

Sa pensée devait être inscrite sur son visage car il vit Rogue se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Commencez à penser en Serpentard, plutôt qu'en Poufsouffle je vous prie.

Il réfléchit. _Bon, ok, mettons qu'il ne soit pas sadique, Longdubat est un gros nul en potions, doublé d'un grand maladroit et triplé d'un danger public… Oh._

\- Sa maladresse est potentiellement dangereuse pour lui et pour les autres élèves dans la classe, donc vous le suivez de près pour… éviter ce genre d'incidents ?

Le maître des potions daigna opiner du chef.

\- En suivant cette logique, quelle raison pouvez vous voir qui pourrait justifier votre dernière note ?

\- Etant donné que les élèves des années supérieures de Serpentard sont soit nuls soit trop occupés pour m'aider, on pourrait dire que l'excuse employée dans la note était expressément fausse et que vous vouliez que je le sache. Donc soit c'était pour me casser, comme avec Longdubat, soit c'était pour m'aider, comme avec Longdubat. Me pousser à augmenter mes exigences j'imagine. Le résultat reste quand même que j'ai obtenu la plus mauvaise note dans la matière de mon directeur de maison et que cela m'éloigne d'un titre que je convoite professeur.

\- Voulez vous paraître plutôt qu'être ?

\- A Serpentard le paraître prévôt sur l'être !

\- Qui est le meilleur Serpentard actuel selon vous ?

\- Jacobius Selwyn ?

\- Pensez qu'il ne fasse que paraître ?

\- Non, il allie les deux, c'est justement ce que je voudrais faire avec des notes maximales.

\- Pensez vous qu'il aie réussit cela dès sa première année ?

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

\- Bon, d'accord, probablement pas.

\- "Le chemin n'est pas dur, dur est le chemin", cita Rogue

\- Quel rapport avec…

Rogue soupira.

\- Tous les examens qui comptent pour votre cursus sont vérifiés par un organisme détaché des professeur, et pour vos BUSE et ASPICS vous n'êtes pas notés par vos professeurs, donc pas par moi.

\- Du coup.. ?

\- Puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre, je vais être plus direct. Fit Rogue en serrant les dents (il n'appréciait pas à avoir à dire ce qui allait suivre) Vous avez du talent. Les yeux de Res s'agrandirent de surprise. Ainsi que la motivation pour le travail nécessaire pour que j'augmente mes exigences avec vous. Je vous noterais dorénavant comme un cinquième année. A partir de votre quatrième, mes exigence montrerons à la septième année. Dussiez vous continuer à mériter ces exigences, elles devraient vous permettre, à terme, une maîtrise en Potion à mes côtés en un an après Poudlard au lieu de sept, ce qui, si vous vouliez faire autre chose vous permettrait de commencer avec l'un des meilleurs concours reconnus internationalement dans votre dossier, à seulement dix huit ou dix neuf ans.

Antares le regardait toujours comme un poisson rouge, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Je vois que nous nous comprenons Mr Black. Il lui rendit la copie. Il y a des corrections et des recherches supplémentaires a faire si vous voulez un jour atteindre l'acceptable Mr Black.

Il sorti un parchemin.

\- Et voici les lecture supplémentaire nécessaire pour espérer remonter votre moyenne, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de ne pas passer votre jeudi matin a lire plutôt que courir.

Bien Monsieur. Il sorti du bureau dans un silence confus. Même une fois rentré dans sa salle commune, il ne comprenais pas ce qui venais de se passer. En plus, bosser à fond les Potions pour récolter des Acceptable, ça paraissait bizarre non? Mensonge de la chauve-souris ou pas?

 _Mmmh non, il a reconnu mon talent. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait si ce n'était pas pour réellement le prendre en compte._ Conclu-t-il sur les derniers coups de minuit.

* * *

 **Voilà! :) Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! :) R &R à dans deux semaine (sisi je vais essayer ^^')**


	14. Questions et Altercations

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Une fois n'est pas coutume (lol) je suis en retard! Retard principalement dû au fait que comme tout bon élève, j'écris principalement ma fic' en cours et que du coup ça me prends beaucoup de temps de la passer en format numérique. Mais cette fois pour me rattraper ce chapitre fait environ 9K donc environs deux chapitres habituels! J'espère que vous aimerez, enjoy!**

 **P.S: Il y a moyen qu'il y ait une ou deux scène un peu violentes, comme je lis des trucs un peu hard des fois je ne me rends pas forcément compte si ce que je fais est too much, je pense être resté soft, mais si jamais, dites le moi! :)**

 **N.B: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Questions et altercations**

 **Le nid de Serpentards**

La dernière semaine de septembre, quelques débats éclatèrent dans les années supérieures à la sixième année. Les trois quarts des élèves qui n'étaient pas d'accord commençaient à en avoir raz-la-casquette, mais visiblement les puristes étaient déterminés. Res et Ry se rendirent compte qu'à part la septième année et la leur, toutes les autres élèves étaient clairement politiquement positionnés, que ce soit pour les modérés ou les puristes. Les sixièmes et troisièmes années comportaient des puristes assez virulents, certains (Montague, Warrigton et Travers) avaient commencés à insulter Harry à demi-mots (enfin surtout sa mère) jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent dans des chambres remplies d'une mare de Bubble-gum rose fluo qui colla à tout ce qui s'y trouvait pour toutes la journée.

Une réunion fut demandée par Forbes pour trouver les coupables mais grâce à un manque de préparations, de preuves ou encore du nombre d'ennemis que les troisièmes années gagnaient grâce à leur antipathie, les deux compères ne furent pas inquiétés. Lorsqu'ils ne tirent pas compte des décisions des nominés et attaquèrent (plus ou moins verbalement) Harry, Res, Daphné et Tracey, ils se firent un devoir de remplir leurs lits de jus de scarabée. Ce magnifique liquide, une fois légèrement trafiqué noircissait instantanément les affaires touchées (ici les lits) en plus de terriblement refouler.

Cette fois les accusations plurent, ils nièrent bien évidemment en bloc, invoquant un syndrome de paranoïa chez toute personne fortement malpolie. Visiblement les modérés s'intéressaient plus à la première altercation (où les plus jeunes s'étaient faits insultés) que Montague eu le génie de mentionner, et bientôt la moitié de salle commune se retrouva à baguette tirée. Rogue en eu visiblement vent rapidement et pu intervenir avant que Selwynn n'apprenne le respect des règles à Warrigton de manière plus musclée. Devant cette débauche de comportement peu appropriés (Arcadia Vanelli et Catherine Hart furent retrouvées dans l'arrière salle à s'arracher les cheveux et se griffer le visage de manière assez passionnée) le Directeur de Maison colla tous les élèves nominés et préfets pour leur manque de contrôle. Le but de ces retenues était d'obliger les élèves à s'affronter dans l'alcôve de duels de la salle commune. Chaque camp politique comptant bien sûr les points.

Antares et Harry restaient hors radar, ils se fichaient assez du camp qui gagnerait, tant que ce n'était pas les puristes. A leur grand dam, certains élèves les regardaient maintenant avec beaucoup plus de respect ou de lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. Bon par contre ils fuyaient vraiment les troisièmes années.

* * *

\- Vous devriez faire attention leur conseilla un soir Draco. Je connais deux trois élèves qui essaient de maitriser des malices assez vicieux avec votre tête comme cible d'entrainement...- T'inquiète on a de l'imagination à revendre.

\- Ils ont protégés leurs lits tu sais ?

\- Ouais on a vu, mais c'est pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose.

\- Comment ça ?

Harry et Res lui firent un sourire entendu.

\- Il est tout simplement hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit insulter ma mère, fit harry, l'adversaire pourrait être Dumbledore que je trouverais un moyen de lui faire amèrement payer, termina-t-il, déterminé.

\- Comme il se doit, approuva Res.

\- Vous êtes de grands malades, s'amusa Draco.

\- OuaiP.

\- Au fait Malfoy, c'est qui Nicholas Flamel ?

\- Et comment on insuffle un sort dans un objet ?

\- Euh… l'Alchimiste inventeur de la pierre philosophale ? Et… quoi ? Fit-il perdu.

\- La quoi ?

\- Comment ça la quoi, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah moi je te parle de Flamel Malfoy, fit Harry, très sérieux.

\- Et moi d'enchanter des objets, alors ? Comment on fait ? Enchaina Res.

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? Et je n'en sais rien, avec des runes ou des sortilèges modifiés pour ça je suppose.

\- Oh, parce qu'ils en parlent dans la carte choco-grenouille de Dumbledore.

\- Parce que je veux faire fonctionner un objet à distance.

\- … Vous êtes des grands grands tarés.

\- Merci !

\- Du coup c'est quoi la pierre Pilosophale ?

\- Phi

\- Phipilosophale ?

\- Non !

\- AH ! Philosopale !

\- Tu le fais exprès là Potter.

\- OuaiP, mais tu ne réponds pas aussi !

\- Mais c'est la pierre d'immortalité ! Tout le monde sait ça !

*Elevés chez des moldus* toussa Res.

\- C'est une pierre qui permet de créer l'élixir de longue vie, qui au-delà de son utilité évidente peut sauver certaines personnes de puissants maléfices ou de terribles maladies. On dit même qu'elle peut faire revivre les morts.

Les deux bouffons pâlirent.

\- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Ça c'est plutôt du folklore, et de toute façon seuls les Flamels la possèdent et ils n'utilisent que l'élixir.

\- Ouais… c'est pas faux.

Draco eut un geste d'impatience.

\- Bon, vous m'expliquez ? A quoi vous pensez exactement ?

Ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient bien que Draco n'était pas un idiot, malgré toute la peine qu'il se donnait pour y ressembler. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été très subtils, ça devait être la première fois en une semaine qu'ils se parlaient. Draco avait bien compris que c'était important malgré leur talent de double conversation qui avait visiblement encore besoin d'un peu de développement.

\- Euh…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te souviens de la fois ou tu as piégé Weasley, en l'invitant à un duel au début de l'année ?

\- Oui, fit le blond, méfiant. Il s'attendait plus à un changement de sujet qu'a une vrai réponse.

\- Eh bien contrairement à ce que tu pensais, ils se sont pointés, enchaina Harry.

\- Ah bon ? Comme auraient-ils évités Rusard, ils ne connaissaient pas encore bien le château.

\- Bah, comme tout Gryffondor plein de courage, ils ont fui…

\- Dans l'aile est du troisième étage

Ils retinrent un éclat de rire.

Les yeux de Draco trahirent sa vive curiosité.

\- Et alors ? Il y a quoi là-bas ?

Ils grimaçèrent.

\- Un chien,

\- Géant,

\- A trois têtes,

\- Qu'Hagrid appelle...

\- Touffu ! Finirent-ils en cœur.

Draco les regarda d'un air subjugé et il éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes incroyables ! Ahahahah j'ai failli y croire ! Bon allez sérieusement, pourquoi vous recherchiez des infos sur Flamel.

\- Parce que d'après Hermione…

\- La sang de bour...

\- Tiens ta langue Malfoy. Fit Harry durement.

Malfoy eut un temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre le problème.

\- Oh. Désolé, reflexe.

Ils hochèrent la tête, Daphné avait tendance à dire la même chose par habitude, ils étaient assez choqués mais bon, ils faisaient avec.

\- Du coup, c'est la... née-moldue qui est avec toi en potions et qui est très souvent toute seule ?

\- C'est ça enchaina Res, donc d'après elle, le cerbère était assis sur une trappe, donc il gardait quelque chose.

\- Logique, ce sont des créatures qui sont très prisées des collectionneurs d'artefact dans ce but, ce doit être l'une des meilleures créatures avec les sphinx, parce que contrairement aux dragons, elles sont relativement contrôlables. Fit Draco en décidant de jouer le jeu.

\- Voilà, donc jusque-là on pensait que ce qu'il gardait était un petit paquet que McGo avait récupéré pendant l'été.

\- Pourquoi ce serait ça ?

\- Parce que le vol à Gringott's qu'il y a eu à la rentrée s'est produit sur le même coffre, or, de loin la chambre paraissait vide.

\- Mettons. Quel rapport ?

\- On est allés voir Hagrid…

\- Car qui dit bête

\- Monstrueuse de surcroît

\- ..dit Hagrid.

\- De plus Hagrid est complètement nul pour garder un secret, genre vraiment, on dirait que tout révéler c'est compulsif chez lui.

\- Du coup il a « laissé échapper » fit Harry en mimant les guillemets, que c'était une affaire qui ne nous regardait pas et que c'était entre Flamel et Dumbledore.

\- Donc à moins que la pierre soit gigantesque, ce qui est improbable au vu du peu de lois d'alchimie que l'on a réussi à comprendre, c'est bien ça qui est gardé sous la trappe.

\- Voilà, finit Harry, tu sais tout.

Draco se massa les tempes. Puis reposa son regard sur les deux compères.

\- Vous êtes sérieux pas vrai ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Ouais, à moins que Flamel n'aie autre chose d'incroyablement précieux à garder à Gringott's puis Poudlard.

\- Et quelqu'un veut s'en emparer.

\- Tout le monde veut s'en emparer depuis sa création, et je n'ai jamais entendu que les Flamels aient eu besoin d'aide.

\- Pas que tu ne sache fit Harry, ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils ne l'on pas fait discrètement.

\- Mmh… C'est possible… Et cela expliquerait les rumeurs d'autres pierres en circulation, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un truc d'arnaqueurs, mais il y a peut-être une base de vérité.

\- Il ne reste plus que quelqu'un qui veuille se l'approprier à tout prix.

\- Ry… Il y a une réponse évidente quand même nan ? Fit Res, très pâle.

\- Les deux autres se regardèrent, et comprirent.

\- Il est mort Res.

\- Pas d'après McGo, ni Hagrid, ça veut dire que Dumbledore n'y crois pas non plus…

\- Et de nombreux Mangemorts fanatiques ont continués après sa chute… En pensant qu'un jour viendrait où il serait de retour… trembla Draco.

Un ange passa.

\- Je parle de ma tante bande de tête de nœuds, pas de père !

\- Oh.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu la vois ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour ça. Enfin, Mère m'y a traîné l'an dernier mais plus ja-mais ça. Enfin bref, oui j'imagine que la pierre serait assez puissante pour le faire revenir… Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition.

\- Je vois pas un élève la voler.

\- Ni un prof, fit Harry, le seul louche c'est l'enturbanné mais il pourrait pas battre une couleuvre pour sauver sa vie alors bon…

\- Quirrel me parait improbable aussi. Je pense que le voleur potentiel est probablement hors de l'enceinte du château, sinon les protections l'auraient capté.

\- Mouais. Bon y a plus qu'à espérer que le plan de défense de Dumbledore tienne le coup, soupira Res.

\- Ouais…

Ils tombèrent dans un silence méditatif pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que selon leur programme de lever tôt il ne leur restait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

\- Au fait. Merci. Fit Draco un peu gênés quand ils descendirent.

Ils levèrent des yeux étonnés.

\- Bah…

\- … De quoi ?

Draco rit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des Gryffondors manqués, vous n'étiez pas obligés de tout me dire.

\- Oh, si, fit Harry.

\- De toute façon t'aurais capté si l'on t'avait menti et t'es pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire alors…

\- J'ai du mal à savoir si c'était un compliment là…

\- Ben en même temps tu viens de nous traiter de Gryffondors, on allait pas faire ton éloge non plus ! Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon allez, bonne nuit, lui souhaitèrent-ils en pénétrant dans leur chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit le blond dans un sourire.

* * *

 **Fin de la première semaine d'octobre**

Antares se sentait bien. Il avait reçu son troisième acceptable en potion d'affilé la veille, découvert avec Harry des sorts modificateurs de voix et ils étaient excités à l'idée de les tester. Un petit déjeuner avec un chocolat chaud, des fruits, des œufs, du bacon et la vie était douce. Il n'aurait manqué qu'une enceinte crachant à fond _Back in Black_ pour que le tableau ne soit parfait à son goût. Draco recevait son habituel coli de friandise de pré-week-end. Harry glauquait dans son jus de citrouille et les filles n'étaient pas encore levées. Le blond avait commencé à leur offrir de sa « marchandise » depuis la conversation de la semaine précédente à propos de Flamel. Etant donné qu'ils s'étaient abondamment moqués de Zabini, Théo et Parkinson qui le suppliaient régulièrement pour en obtenir, ils ne pouvaient accepter à chaque fois mais le blond ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Le hibou grand-duc de ce dernier était vraiment magnifique. Res allait régulièrement voir Diane à la volière pour lui apporter du bœuf cru, son péché mignon, mais comme les gars de 501eme étaient en internats cette année, ils ne pouvaient pas lui envoyer beaucoup de lettres. Perdus dans ses pensées pour ses frères, il se fit surprendre par Hyppolyte (ledit Grand-duc) qui tendait la patte devant son nez avec son air hautin habituel.

\- Euh, pour moi ? demanda Antares étonné.

Hyppolyte hulula d'un air ennuyé. Il décrocha le rouleau accroché à sa patte. Il était cacheté d'une armoirie représentant un corbeau aux ailes déployées, entouré de ronces et surmonté de la devise « Toujours Purs ». Un B stylisé trônait au centre de l'oiseau. Hyppolyte lui piqua la moitié de son bacon pendant qu'il hésitait à briser le sceau. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Draco qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

Prenant une inspiration, il ouvrit le parchemin.

 _A Antares Sirius Black, héritier de la Très Noble et Ancienne Maison de Black, héritier de la lignée de DeVerre, héritier du Duché de Guyenne, de la part de la Lady-Régente Narcissa Druella Black-Malfoy, Régente de la Très Noble et Ancienne Maison de Black…_

L'introduction le laissa perplexe. McGonagall lui avait dit être le des Blacks et même si Draco lui avait dit être son cousin… Il n'avait pas percuté qu'il y avait des membres ADULTES de sa famille encore en vie.

… _Je présente mes salutations. Etant l'actuel héritier de notre Maison, mon statut de Régente finira à votre majorité, c'est-à-dire après votre dix-septième anniversaire, afin que vous puissiez devenir le Lord Siégeant de Black dans la chambre des Lords du Magenmagot. Ayant été attribué à un foyer moldu dès votre plus jeune âge, vos connaissances de notre système politique et de nos traditions n'est que trop parcellaire pour pouvoir siéger avec la force et la subtilité attribué à un Lord de Black. Je vous propose un rendez-vous à votre convenance afin de trouver un moyen d'améliorer cet état de fait._

 _Sachez que cette demande est une base légale suffisante pour que vous puissiez demander l'organisation d'une entrevue sur le sol de Poudlard si cela vous sied. Il est également des sujets dont je souhaiterais vous entretenir qui ne sauraient être écrit dans une simple lettre._

 _Mon fils Draco m'a fait part de votre vive intelligence et de votre capacité d'adaptation, ces qualités vous seront utiles à Serpentard et je souhaite que vous deveniez le meilleur Sorcier que vous puissiez._

 _Sur un plan plus personnel, je vous transmets mes plus profondes condoléances pour vos parents. Il m'a toujours coûté de ne pas pouvoir vous prendre à ma charge et de vous élever dans des conditions que votre héritage demanderait. J'espère pourvoir des réponses aux nombreuses questions que vous devez avoir à ce sujet comme tant d'autres. Notre sang ne devrait jamais se résumer à un statut et il me peine de n'avoir pu le mettre en évidence auparavant._

 _Nous qui vivons de la Magie, Bénis, Maudits,_

 _Car ton sang est mon sang, d'un même cœur battant,_

 _Et somment l'instable et le raisonnable,_

 _Toujours Purs, dans la Vie, dans le Sang, dans l'Ame._

Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Certaines choses ne lui plaisaient pas, certaines choses l'intriguaient, et malgré tout, que quelqu'un lui offre ses condoléances le touchait. Par contre la devise de fin de lettre le laissait un peu perplexe quant à son sens.

 _Bénis et Maudits ?_ pensa-t-il _, autant le coup de sang pour la famille je capte, autant ça… Quel rapport avec les valeurs puristes ? Surtout qu'ils défendent pas franchement l'équilibre entre l'instabilité et la raison de ce que j'ai pu comprendre… Et puis le coup de l'âme, là, je donne ma langue au chat. Ou alors c'est juste une manière poétique de parler des idéaux des Blacks. Faudra voir… Bon, je sais pas si je vais lui faire un câlin ou lui souffler fortement dans les bronches quand on se verra, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut que je la rencontre…_

Sur une impulsion il alla directement voir le Professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver, le ton tranchant du Professeur s'adoucit légèrement quand il entendit parler de Lady Black-Malfoy. Le professeur lui conseilla vivement de venir le revoir dans son bureau avant le repas (et surtout après son double café du matin) et de le laisser prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix.

L'entrevue fut au final très rapide, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux faim et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient franchement envie de rester en compagnie de l'autre plus que nécessaire. Les réussites de Res par rapport aux exigences de Rogue avaient améliorées leurs relations, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Il y fut décidé qu'il rencontrerait Lady Malfoy-Black (Res avait encore du mal à savoir quel nom passait avant lequel) après les évaluations mi- semestrielles de fin octobre qui approchaient à grand pas, Rogue pensant qu'une telle conversation avait le potentiel de le déconcentrer de ses études.

Il fit de son mieux pour imiter le ton officiel de sa tante dans sa réponse et grâce à la relecture de Daphné puis de Draco à sortir un truc potable.

* * *

Les premières et deuxièmes années entraient maintenant dans leur semaine pré-examen. Les années supérieures étaient jugées suffisamment matures pour ne pas en requérir et en profitaient généralement pour se moquer des élèves plus jeunes des autres maisons. Visiblement c'était une sorte de tradition et elle tapait sur les nerfs de nos deux compères. Entre son désir de rendre fier Flitwick et McGonagall et d'assurer l'Optimal en Potions sans quoi Rogue l'allumerais, l'attente de la réponse de sa tante et l'approche de l'anniversaire de morts de sa mère, Res commençait doucement à sentir le stress et la mauvaise humeur cimenter ses épaules. Il allait d'ailleurs régulièrement aux toilettes pour utiliser ses dons de métamorphe et les détendre de force. Il ne le montrait pas trop, bien sûr, mais étant donné qu'il avait d'un côté Harry qui voyait également arriver Halloween en pensant à ses parent et de l'autre Hermione qui sur-stressait de ses examens (en plus de souffrir d'isolement) ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Draco avait commencé à réviser un peu avec Res, Ry, Daphné et Tracey mais comme il apportait souvent ou Vince et Greg qui étaient nuls ou Parkinson et parfois même Zabini qui étaient des enfoirés, Res lui avait demandé à ce qu'ils ne rejoignent que dans la salle commune où les zigotos qu'il se traînait seraient encadrés par les élèves plus âgés. S'en était un soir suivit d'une grosse dispute entre le blond et Parkinson qui les avaient empêchés de travailler de toute la soirée, ils s'étaient réfugiés avec tous les garçons dans la chambre de Draco (territoire neutre) pour leur apprendre le Poker ce qui, à l'étonnement de tous détendit grandement l'atmosphère. Il fut rapidement décidé que ce jeu était sacré et qu'aucune dispute ne saurait interférer avec celui-ci. Cette soirée mythique vit notamment Zabini et Harry s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs et s'allier pour créer des règles de totale non-agression et de bienséance qui puisse convenir à tout le monde. « Les blagues on a le droit quand même faut pas déconner non plus » fut la grande citation de l'héritier Malfoy, qui imageait bien le côté relâché et libérateur à l'honneur ce soir-là. Le grand vainqueur fut bien évidemment Antares, qui avait l'avantage d'y avoir joué plus souvent avec ses frères (et qui adorait ce jeu), mais la grande surprise fut que Greg était deuxième, avec une avance considérable sur Draco, le troisième, le garçon était en effet très difficile à lire et personne n'arrivait à savoir quand il bluffait. Il expliqua que c'était l'avantage d'avoir un front bas : personne ne remarquait ses yeux, avec beaucoup d'autodérision.

Cette soirée de détente leur servit beaucoup car leur week-end fut infernal. Les Démons Weasley avaient visiblement décidés d'entrer dans la partie, pensant que la semaine avait surement dû suffire aux petits Serpentard pour réviser. La veille du premier des examens, la pluparts d'entre eux avaient déjà craqués émotionnellement. Ce dimanche après-midi, Antares révisait la théorie des cours de métamorphose quand soudain, son bras d'écriture se colla intégralement à son torse. Ils avaient visiblement changé son compartiment d'encre pour obtenir cet effet. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre que les plus jeunes dans la bibliothèque. En regardant par la fenêtre il vit les deux Weasley s'amuser dans le parc. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait utiliser sa métamorphomagie pour contourner le problème (en se faisant pousser une main droite sur le bras par exemple) il vit rouge. Il rassembla ses affaires du mieux qu'il put et descendit dans le parc. Les jumeaux ne le virent pas arriver, trop occupés à envoyer des sortes de pétards dans le lac en essayant visiblement d'augmenter leur son.

\- Weasley ! Rugit Res, une fois à portée.

\- Oooh un petit serpent est englué... Fred ne put finir sa phrase à cause du poing gauche de res qui s'écrasa sur sa bouche, sa lèvre inférieure explosant sous le choc. Le coup l'envoya contre l'arbre, complètement désorienté, tant par la douleur que par la situation.

\- Mais qu'est ce que… ? Fit un Georges éberlué qui, pris de cours se fit tacler au sol par le première année enragé. Il protégea sa tête de ses bras par reflexe et ne réussit qu'à obtenir un coup lourd dans le diaphragme qui lui vida tout l'air de ses poumons. Il releva la tête sous la douleur et récolta un coup de boule de la part du jeune Black qui lui brisa le nez. Fred se jeta sur le gamin déchainé pour l'éloigner de son frère dont le sang commençait à maculer sa robe. Il reussit à le repousser, malheureusement, le bras gauche du fou aux yeux glacés se libéra et il se reçu le plat de la paume dans l'oreille, le déboussolant. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de respirer, de peur de prendre plus de coups et envoya son poing dans la tête de Res, ce qui sembla le rendre encore plus furieux. Le gamin se jeta sur lui en hurlant et ils commencèrent à se frapper en roulant sur le sol, se recouvrant de terre et de bleus. Fred réussi à rejeter son adversaire suffisamment loin pour reprendre sa respiration. Etrangement le garçon ne se jeta pas de nouveau sur lui, à la place il se mit à crier :

\- Vous vous croyez drôles avec vos farces de merde !? Y a pas un moment ou vous vous dites que vous avez ruinés les efforts parfois importants de certains première et deuxième année juste pour avoir votre fun !? Putain je vous déteste ! Vous avez aucun respect ! La moindre des choses quand on se croit drôle c'est de vérifier si on l'est ou si on est plutôt des putain de bizuteurs ! De là ou je viens avec vos blagues foireuses ça fait longtemps qu'on vous aurait cassé les genoux ! Finit-il épuisé, tremblant de colère et de frustration.

Les jumeaux étaient pour le moins choqués, leur cerveau faisait un court-jus. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient détestés, pas pour être des Weasleys, pour leur pauvreté ou leur non-respect des traditions sang-pures, non, détestés, eux, les jumeaux Fred et George, pour leur actions.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Fit une Minerva McGonagall livide. Elle arrivait à grand pas, la mine plus pincée que jamais.

\- Ce taré nous a attaqués ! s'écria Georges, en tenant son nez qui ruisselait toujours de sang.

\- Vraiment ? Fit le professeur en regardant l'état des trois garçons, étonnamment le moins mal en point était effectivement le jeune Black, en dépit des larmes de rages qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il regardait toujours les jumeaux avec une animosité non dissimulée mais il ne démentit pas.

\- Nous n'avions rien fait Professeur, enchaîna Fred.

La sous directrice le regarda d'un air perçant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous qualifieriez votre dernière semaine Mr Weasley, mais vous n'avez certainement pas rien fait, trancha-t-elle. Votre conduite est inacceptable. Vingt point de moins pour Gryffondor, chacun. Mr Black, veuillez me suivre, je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue sera ravi de discuter de votre punition avec vous.

Il la suivit, en reprenant une expression neutre et en aucun cas coupable. Si possible il se tenait plus fièrement que jamais.

\- Votre comportement me déçoit beaucoup Antares, fit-elle, une fois dans les couloirs.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect professeur, si vous les punissiez efficacement, on ne se serait pas fait bizuter pendant des semaines sans qu'aucun adulte ne lève le petit doigt. Vous ne vouliez pas agir, vous regardiez dans la direction opposée à chaque fois, pendant qu'on subissait en silence. Il était hors de question de les laisser continuer.

Son discours fit à Minerva l'effet d'une baffe. Elle se reprit avant de toquer à la porte du bureau de Res.

\- La violence n'est en aucun cas une solution ! Il n'est pas de votre ressort de prendre ce genre de décision ! Et je refuse que vous me parliez sur ce ton Mr Black ! Dix points de moins pour Serpentard.

\- Vous avez raison professeur, répondit Antares sans se démonter, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce n'est pas **censé** être à moi de faire ce genre de choses.

Il toqua sur la porte avant que Minerva ne le puisse et entra au son de la voix de son directeur de Maison.

Rogue eu un moment d'incompréhension, il vit l'un de ses meilleurs élèves (bien que ce soit l'un de ceux qu'il aimait le moins) accompagné d'une Minerva au teint blafard, visiblement extrêmement énervée. Il l'avait entendu lever la voix devant sa porte, ce qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon.

 _Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore fait ?!_ Pensa-t-il en craignant le pire.

Et effectivement, quand il eut l'explication de l'état de sa collègue, le pire était quasiment arrivé. Il leva un regard glacial et menaçant vers son élève.

\- Je vous remercie Minerva, je vais m'en occuper d'ici. Fit-il calmement, sentant sa colère monter.

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, répondant à son regard avec défi et fierté. Soudain Rogue se souvint d'un garçon, dans un même état, regardant son Directeur de Maison en ayant la même attitude, après avoir qu'il se soit battu, en pensant que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de _survivre_ avec sa fierté.

Ce souvenir doucha sa colère.

\- Asseyez-vous Mr Black.

Le garçon lui obéit en silence.

\- Pour votre comportement, quarante points de moins pour Serpentard, et une semaine de retenue.

Le regard du garçon ne changea pas d'un pouce.

\- Avez-vous une justification pour votre agression caractérisée et volontaire ? Fit Rogue, toujours aussi calmement.

Il resta silencieux.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils arrêtent.

\- Parce que vous pensez avoir arrêté quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien vous vous trompez. Trancha Rogue. Les farces arrêterons peut être, pour un moment, mais je peux vous promettre qu'avec le nombre de Gryffons appréciant les jumeaux Weasley, vous n'avez fait qu'empirer la situation.

Le garçon eu le culot de lever un sourcil.

\- En créant une situation globale entre deux Maisons les professeurs risquent effectivement d'être obligés **d'agir**.

\- Espèce d'idiot imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette situation vous sera profitable ? Pensez-vous vraiment que les premiers Serpentards à réagir seront les modérés !? Pensez-vous vraiment que les plus jeunes des deux maisons seront à l'abri ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me limite à augmenter les points de notre maison pendant mes cours ? Les Serpentards sont regardés avec mépris, et au vu de vos actions, vous donnez raison aux élèves qui vous traitent de cette manière !

\- Nous sommes regardés de haut parce que nous sommes soit des fanatiques puristes ou des lâches sans aucune fierté ! Il est hors de question que nous devions accepter des humiliations publiques et répétées pour rentrer dans le moule qu'on a bien voulu nous imposer ! J'ai vu Daphné, qui depuis toute petite apprend à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, pleurer en pleine salle commune de fatigue ! Et c'est loin d'être la seule !

\- Et quelle image donnez-vous en agissant selon vos émotions ? Celle d'un faible ! D'un hystérique qui ne peut pas prendre sur lui !

\- Je prends le risque, cracha Res.

\- Et qu'en est-il de tous vos camarades ? Espèce d'arrogant égoïste ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils sont prêts à prendre ce risque ?

Res eu un moment d'hésitation.

\- Serpentard est fière. Mais nos valeurs sont ambition et RUSE, utilisez votre cerveau ! Contrairement à beaucoup vous êtes censé en avoir un qui fonctionne !

Rogue occluda. Revenu à son calme impassible, il asséna deux semaines de retenues supplémentaires et une perte de vingt autres points pour le manque apparent de remords dont son élève faisait preuve.

Un fois sorti du bureau, Res s'adossa à un mur et regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il était épuisé. Il avait cru qu'il l'était trop pour pleurer, mais ses yeux le trahirent une fois de plus. Rogue avait raison, Minerva avait raison. Il le savait, mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'en pouvait tellement… **plus**. Il serra son médaillon à tête de loup de toutes ses forces, faisant blanchir ses jointures et rentrer son médaillon dans sa paume, hoquetant de désespoir, de fatigue et de rage.

\- Black ?

Il entendit une voix féminine s'approcher de lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Une main passa sous son bras, l'obligeant à se lever. Il leva des yeux pleins d'une colère froide. Il s'arrêta devant le sourcil levé de Rowle, la Préfète de septième année de leur Maison. Puriste. Elle eut un sourire appréciateur.

\- Calme-toi, gamin. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Espèce de lâche.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche ! Releva-t-il la tête vers elle.

Elle le surplombait, malgré sa taille, il n'avait après tout que douze ans.

\- T'as fait de la merde Black. Assume. Les ragots de Poudlard étaient décidément d'une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Comme ton père l'a fait tu veux dire ? En disant ah, désolé, c'était pas moi ?

Elle tira sa baguette et la plaça sous la gorge du garçon en un éclair, ses yeux mauves pleins de rage.

\- Ne parles pas de mon père si tu veux rester en vie !

Antares eu un sourire, il était dans la merde, mais prenait un plaisir vicieux à énerver la prefète-parfaite. S'en rendant compte, Cassiopeia fronça les sourcils. Puis se mis à rire.

\- T'as vraiment un problème Black. S'amusa-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette. Allez, bouge tes fesses.

\- Oh, fit elle, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose et attira Res à elle en le tenant par la gorge, sa longue et parfaite main agissant comme une serre, ne joue pas trop comme ça avec des filles trop âgées petit, sinon tu risques de te retrouver dans des situations que t'a pas encore bien l'âge d'assumer souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Elle le relâcha, le laissant complètement subjugué. En voyant la préfète rouler des hanches suggestivement plus loin, il finit par comprendre et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Sentant son corps réagir malgré lui, il agita la tête pour chasser ce moment de ses pensées. _Nan mais n'importe quoi mon vieux ! On reste sur la base : les filles, c'est beurk. Et pis qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de toute manière !? Brrr Deg Deg Beurk._ Se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Il se pressa pour arriver à l'heure dans la grande salle.

* * *

Comme Rogue l'avait prédit, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient à baguettes tirées dès le lendemain. Les plus vieux de ces derniers avaient visiblement décidés que c'était de leur noble devoir que de pourrir les petits serpents pour leur attitude. Dès le lundi soir, Selwynn junior fut retrouvé pétrifié, en caleçon dans la bibliothèque. Son grand frère, jusque-là prôneur du calme, ordonna deux chose à la réunion d'urgence ce soir-là, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et sa magie agitée :

\- Premièrement, tous les élèves plus âgés protègent les plus jeunes, particulièrement Black parce qu'il a attaqué les deux fis d'attardés de Weasley, Potter, parce que les Gryffondor n'ont toujours pas digéré qu'il soit l'un des nôtre et Malfoy, parce qu'il a tendance à avoir un comportement qui, dans la situation actuelle le conduira directement à l'infirmerie. Deuxièmement… Selwynn respira profondément, ils ont attaqués mon frère, alors tous les Gryffondors des années cinq à sept… Vous êtes tous autorisés à les _défoncer_. Personne n'attaque Serpentard et ne s'en tire avec une tape sur la main. Le profs ne réagirons pas, ils ne l'on jamais fait, Rogue fait déjà tout ce qu'il peut. Je vous l'annonce, baisser la tête est _prohibé_ , accepter l'humiliation sans répondre est _prohibé._ Dès demain, ces _enfoirés_ vont comprendre pourquoi, même s'il on est moins nombreux PERSONNE ne nous marche dessus ! Ne vous faites pas prendre et… bonne chasse. Finit-il avec un air féroce.

Son discours rencontra une unanimité jamais précédée, Serpentard était prête. Et personne n'entraverait son chemin. Res regardait la scène irréelle comme un film se déroulant sous ses yeux. Malgré l'avertissement de Rogue, il n'avait jamais intégré à quel point Serpentard était capable d'exploser. Il voyait des groupes d'élèves plus âgés se réunir pour discuter de la manière dont ils frapperaient, la situation le dépassant complètement.

Une main parfaitement manucurée se posa sur son épaule. Il vit deux yeux mauves pleins de compréhension.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu devrais assumer. Fit Rowle.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Elle lui caressa simplement la joue avant d'aller discuter avec un Selwynn plus déterminé que jamais.

Zabini et Ry annoncèrent une soirée poker pour discuter de tout ça. En grognant, il les rejoignit dans la chambre de Draco. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une personne y vivant, la place supplémentaire était complètement occupée par tous les premières années, garçons et filles confondus. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Et malgré le soutient qu'il obtenu de tous, il se sentait misérable. Il fut notamment décidé qu'ils devraient rester groupés, où qu'ils aillent, à toute heure de la journée. Dès que certains commencèrent à parler de revanche sur les Gryffondors, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour les visages choqués qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il craignait le lendemain, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les examens.

* * *

Le mercredi soir, Antares ne put aller retrouver Hermione pour leurs révisions habituelles. Les duels et les empoisonnements variés qui s'étaient échangés entre les deux maisons la veille avaient dépassés toutes prédictions. De nombreux élèves s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie, et après que Flint s'y soit retrouvé à cause de Poufsouffles l'attaquant par surprise, il fut décidé que les Serpentards ne resteraient qu'entre eux tant que la crise ne serait pas finie. L'équipe de Quidditch ne s'entrainerait d'ailleurs pas pour le reste de ce temps, par peur de se prendre des maléfices pendant qu'ils étaient concentrés sur le jeu.

Il se retrouvait donc avec Ares Jaceth et Dantius Evarar pour réviser ses Sortilèges et ses Potions.

\- Ne communique pas avec elle, fit Jaceth, lorsqu'il voulut lui envoyer une note d'excuses.

\- Mais.. !

\- Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est… ma copine est à Serdaigle, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas le choix.

\- C'est de ma faute…

Le septième année le regarda d'un air contemplatif.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, c'est ta faute, le Lion et le Serpent se battent à cause de tes actions, mais il faut voir sur le long terme.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda un Res désespéré.

\- Tu t'en es pris à des membres très appréciés des Gryffons, mais lorsque Dumbledore interviendra, ce qui ne saurait trop tarder, la tension retournera à la normale, et à ce moment, tous rappellerons leurs idioties aux deux démons s'ils s'en reprennent à vous.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je pense que tu as assez payé ton action comme ça. Reconcentre toi et défonces toi pendant tes examens, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait tous les jours, souri Antares.

\- Ben c'est parfait alors… Allez ! On reprend, décris moi les effets du sortilège de lévitation, tu dois au moins connaître la théorie pour ton exam' je crois…

* * *

 **Jeudi**

Il sortit de l'examen de Sortilèges sur un nuage, il se rendit aux toilettes pour décompresser tranquillement. En en sortant, il tomba sur des sixièmes années des Rouges et Or qui le regardaient avec des sourires victorieux.

Il regarda partout autour, il était seul.

 _Mais quel con ! Je me suis laissé déconcentrer par un petit examen de rien du tout !_ Pensa-t-il.

\- Alors Black ? T'es coincé ? Fit le plus gros d'entre eux en le poussant brutalement contre le mur.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il essaya de se jeter sur une jambe de l'un des trois, sachant qu'il ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable : un ticket gratuit pour aller voir Pomfresh. Enfin, dans le meilleur des cas. Un maléfice cuisant le cueillit à la pommette, interrompant son élan sur le coup. Il se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un coup d'un autre Gryffon dans le dos. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Soudain, deux de ses trois assaillants furent projetés contre le mur, stupéfixés. Mona Forbes et Arcadia Vanelli arrivaient en courant, leurs baguettes tirées. Le dernier Gryffon prit la tangente, en esquivant leur sorts, afin d'éviter de faire perdre encore plus de points à sa Maison en se faisant prendre.

\- Ca va Black ? Demanda la préfète de sixième année d'un ton inquiet. Elle lui tendit la main.

Il la prit avec gratitude et incompréhension. Son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il était hors de question qu'il ne laisse encore une fois qui que ce soit le voir.

\- On a dit qu'un serpent ne devait jamais se retrouver seul Black ! Certains Lions n'attendent que ça enfin ! Fit Vanelli d'un air impatient.

\- Désolé. Dit-il avec un air coupable.

Forbes le toisa.

\- Bref, merci Black, ça faisait un moment que je voulais jeter un sort à ces idiots. Allons à l'infirmerie. Elle fit léviter les garçons, les tapant négligemment de temps en temps contre les murs.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, fit-il lorsqu'un des Gryffons prit une armure dans le crâne.

\- Et toi tu devrais avoir la force qui va avec ta grande gueule Black.

\- J'y travaille, tu demanderas aux Weasley.

Elle eut un sourire méchant, puis soupira.

\- Je n'aime pas ça non plus, Res la regarda d'un air interrogateur, on ne devrait pas avoir à s'associer. Mais bon, on est des Serpentards, et les Serpentards se serrent les coudes.

\- Et se poignardent dans le dos quand nécessaire ajouta Vanelli, avec un petit sourire.

\- Aussi, oui.

\- Ouais, ben crois bien que j'en suis aussi désolé que toi Forbes.

Elle sourit, amusée. Rowle lui avait dit qu'il avait une grande gueule mais ce petit était vraiment incroyable dans le genre. Il ne les avait même pas remerciées !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu reproche aux puristes finalement ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas habituée à faire la moitié de l'école à pied en silence, même avec un élève qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément.

\- Mmmh… Le côté où je suis censé traiter mes premiers amis comme des sous-merdes j'imagine.

Forbes et Vanelli froncèrent des sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

\- J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu, leur rappela-t-il.

\- Et tu n'as rencontré que des moldus sympathiques ? Demanda Vanelli, apparemment honnêtement curieuse.

Res rigola.

\- Non ! Mais j'en ai pas rencontré plus que je n'aime pas que je n'en ai rencontré chez les Sorciers.

\- Je vois, fit-elle pensive.

\- Et pourquoi rejettes-tu nos lois ? Demanda Forbes.

\- Hein ? Je ne rejette rien.

\- Bah…

\- Non, non, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai été élevé par des moldus, donc c'est principalement de l'ignorance. Je devrais bientôt avoir des sessions de rattrapage mais bon…

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'occupes. De ce que je comprends du système sorcier, il est globalement adapté au nombre de Sorciers le constituant, mais certaines lois sont super vieilles et demanderaient d'être mises à jour, certaines devraient évoluer, certaines devraient disparaitre ou revenir et d'autre auraient surtout besoin d'être justifiées auprès de la population. Par exemple je trouve choquant qu'il n'y ait pas de cours sur les traditions Sorcières pour les nés-moldus.

Elle eut un sourire.

\- Tu sais que c'est Dumbledore qui est contre ça ? Il dit que cela mettrait trop en exergue la supériorité supposée des sang-purs.

\- Et bah c'est con. Faut croire que personne n'est infaillible.

Les deux sorcières rigolèrent de bon cœur.

\- Mais tu n'as pas des questions sur nos vues ? Fit Forbes.

\- Non. Globalement vous vous contenter de recracher un manuel, j'ai besoin de personne pour le lire.

Forbes eut l'air insultée, et Vanelli rigola, il avait vraiment un culot à toute épreuve cette belle gueule de première année.

Ce fut donc dans un silence presque calme qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'antre de Pomfresh.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Fulmina Rogue en les voyant arriver. Que s'est-il encore passé ? McGonagall était sur ses talons, les yeux criblés de cernes, ces derniers jours avaient était très durs pour les deux directeurs de Maison, qui en plus de devoir gérer deux Maisons à deux devaient subir toutes les plaintes et pressions des parents outragés depuis maintenant quarante-huit heures. Le calme légendaire de Rogue était de moins en moins présent sur son visage.

Pendant que Forbes expliquait la situation, Vanelli aida un Res claudiquant à monter sur un lit. Quand il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui mis une pichenette là où le maléfice cuisant l'avait touché.

\- Arrête de jouer les durs, ça ne prend pas. Lui sourit-elle.

Il lui tira très maturément la langue, en se frottant la joue, toujours douloureuse.

Ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Elle partit rejoindre son cours après avoir demandé un mot de la part de Rogue, qui lui donna sans rien dire. Il semblait en avoir un certain nombre déjà prêts.

Res regarda tout autour, en attendant que Pomfresh soit libre. Visiblement le lit d'à côté était occupé, la médicomage était à l'intérieur, les rideaux tirés. De ce qu'il put entendre des deux Directeurs qui discutaient maintenant entre eux d'un air fatigué, l'élève était une fille, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quelle Maison.

Pomfresh sorti finalement et le rideau ouvert révéla une Hermione avec un énorme coquart et un gros bandage à l'épaule. Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Des puristes avaient dû lui tomber dessus. Il serra les dents en repensant à Frobes « Qu'est-ce que tu reproche aux puristes finalement ? » _Le fait que vous soyez des grosses brutes !_ Le pire c'est qu'il se sentait redevable envers elle et Vanelli. Il se maudit une énième fois de sa stupidité. L'infirmière eut un regard désapprobateur, celui d'Hermione se fit glacial et elle le tourna dans la direction opposée.

\- Cela fait deux fois en une semaine Mr Black ! Qui avez-vous encore attaqué !?

Il serra les dents.

\- Personne. J'ai été idiot en croyant que je pourrais aller aux toilettes seul pour décompresser avant l'examen de cet après-midi, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop piteux.

Pomfresh soupira, en disant qu'il n'avait pas été le seul.

Une fois le diagnostic terminé, il dû boire deux potions et rester dans le lit au calme, un déjeuner lui serait apporté, pour qu'il n'ait pas à bouger avant son épreuve de l'après-midi. Pomfresh paraissait soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de personnes ayant besoin d'un lit, l'infirmerie était quasiment pleine.

Res aperçut de loin Milicent et Pansy ainsi que Thomas et le plus jeune des Weasley, visiblement, les premières années étaient quand même très visées par les plus vieux.

\- Mr Black, Poppy, m'a informé que vous devriez être remis pour cet après-midi, serez-vous prêt ? Fit un Rogue impassible mais au bout du rouleau.

\- Oui Monsieur. Fit respectueusement Res

\- Bien. Reposez-vous.

Rogue commença à s'éloigner.

\- Professeur ?

Rogue se retourna légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit honnêtement Res.

Rogue le regarda dans les yeux. Il hocha brièvement la tête avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

* * *

 **Un peu plus tard**

Peu à peu, l'infirmerie s'était vidée. Il ne restait que des premières années, loin de Res. Il regarda Hermione, elle avait les joues rougies mais avait cessé de le regarder froidement.

\- Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient attaquée. Ce sont des cons.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je ne pensais pas que des plus âgés s'en prendraient à nous comme ça, avoua-elle.

Elle remarqua l'air effaré d'Antares.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je m'en suis pris aux rouquins sur un coup de tête ? A Serpentard ça va faire _des semaines_ qu'ils nous bizutent.

\- Avant toi, jamais physiquement, trancha-t-elle.

\- AH bon ? Draco qui était obligé de se frapper le visage sur sa table à chaque fois qu'il prenait une plume en main t'appelle ça comment ?!

La voyant s'échauffer, il enchaîna.

\- Je ne nie pas ma part de responsabilité, et je suis désolé de t'avoir posé un lapin, et d'avoir prêté un plomb, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant, mais il me semble que j'ai assez payés pour mes erreurs.

\- Et moi ? Je le méritais ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Non. Jamais. Mais je ne suis pas plus responsable des puristes que tu ne l'es de ceux qui m'ont fait ma fête.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Non, je n'aurais pas dû, soupira amèrement Antares.

Un tumultueux silence s'imposa entre eux quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que l'on me l'a interdit.

Elle renifla, peu satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- Qui, le Professeur Rogue ? douta-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Qui, alors ?!

\- Serpentard.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Nous avons… des règles dans notre Maison, dont je ne peux pas te faire part, dit-il en voyant la question sur ses lèvres, qui dans la situation actuelle ont fait… que je ne pouvais pas venir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Comment Serpentard peut-il…

\- Minie, la coupa-t-il, je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai juré, tu comprends ? Dit-il avec des yeux déchirés d'indécision.

Elle sembla vouloir parler, mais se ravisa. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

\- Juste… Tu pourras venir ? La prochaine fois ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'espère dit-il en souriant. Si Dumbledore fait quelque chose pour calmer le jeu, ça devrait le faire.

\- J'aimerais qu'il le fasse.

\- Moi aussi… soupira-t-il.

Des sandwichs et du jus de citrouille finirent par arriver et ils échangèrent leurs ressentis sur les derniers examens pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Malgré son état de fatigue avancé, Res réussit merveilleusement bien ses Potions, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Il retourna dans le nid avec la plupart des premières années pour pouvoir se reposer ou se changer les idées. Harry fut rassuré de voir Res en bon état, et quand ils virent que les filles commençaient à parler de leurs mésaventures de la journée, chose qu'il préférait oublier, il proposa aux autres de jouer à la bataille explosive, ce qui eut suffisamment de succès pour durer jusqu'au dîner.

Ledit dîner était extrêmement calme, les Serpentard étaient silencieux comme des tombes, les Gryffondors, joyeux comme à un enterrement et les deux autres Maison observaient cette veillée funèbre avec respect. Il avait été annoncé que Dumbledore allait leur parler de la situation et malgré le souhait assez populaire de calmer les esprits, personne n'était véritablement pressé de voir les punitions voler. Le fameux pétillement du vénérable Sorcier était pourtant toujours présent, ne démentant pour autant pas l'expression grave du reste du corps professoral.

Quand vint la fin du dessert, les plats disparurent et le silence se fit assourdissant. Dumbledore se leva et gagna sa chaire.

\- Eh bien ! Je dois dire que c'est bien la première fois depuis que je suis Directeur que tous les élèves m'écoutent avec autant d'attention ! Sourit-il. Certain élèves de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles s'autorisèrent quelques rires.

\- Cela étant… Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt déçu. Bien que la loyauté de chacun envers sa Maison ait pu être mise en évidence vous avez oublié l'essentiel : notre force repose sur notre unité. Poudlard ne serait pas Poudlard s'il manquait ne serait-ce qu'une de nos Maison en son sein. Si une certaine rivalité est… acceptable, et une saine émulation encourageable, les comportements dont nous avons pu être témoins ces derniers jours sont intolérables. Vous êtes jeunes et pleins de passion, je le comprends bien, son regard se fit plus froid, taillant dans les rangs des toutes les Maisons, mais rien, **rien** , ne vous autorise à blesser un autre étudiant et surtout des plus jeunes que vous. Cette règle est absolue. Chaque Directeur de Maison m'a transmis une liste de personnes ayant eu un comportement contrevenant à cette règle ces derniers jours. Par respect pour les élèves n'ayant pas pris part à ces évènement, la fête d'Halloween de lundi soir sera maintenue. En revanche, tout élèves présents sur ces listes ferons perdre vingt points supplémentaires à leur Maison et recevrons un mois de retenue. Les élèves majeurs et les préfets étant présents sur ces listes serons exclus pour une durée de deux semaines.

Il y eut un déglutissement audible de la part des élèves. Forbes était devenue pâle.

\- Ces élèves sont en effet censés être les plus responsables parmi vous. De plus dans ces conditions, le match prévu dans deux semaines, Gryffondor contre Serpentard sera échangé avec celui de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Les élèves présent sur ces listes sont en effet également interdits de vols ou clubs dans lesquels ils sont inscrits pendant un mois.

Il fit une pause afin de laisser son auditoire intégrer l'impact de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

\- Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'au vu de ces annonces, deux de nos Maisons se retrouvent sans le moindre point. Je vous conjure de tous vous reconcentrer sur votre travail, car telle doit être votre priorité. Les élèves exclus auront une liste de travail à terminer durant leur temps hors de nos murs. Les préfets conserveront leur titre… Pour cette fois. Nous n'accepterons pas un autre débordement durant votre scolarité, tenez-vous le pour dit.

Il soupira.

\- Enfin, je souhaiterais que certaines personnes présentent des excuses publiques. Il se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. Et Antares sut que c'était pour lui. Dumbledore hocha gentiment la tête quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Nous vous écoutons Mr Black.

La phrase _« Je t'avais dit que tu devrais assumer »_ Résonna dans son esprit.

Il se leva de la manière la plus assurée qu'il put, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire honte à sa Maison. Il regarda les jumeaux Weasley et rassembla le peu de fierté qu'il pouvait rassembler avant des excuses devant toute la population de Poudlard.

\- Je voudrais… présenter mes excuses à tous les jeunes élèves de Poudlard, qui, quelles que soient leurs Maison ont pu recevoir des coups ces derniers jours par ma faute.

Il vit le regard sévère de Rogue et s'obligea à continuer. Les jumeaux avaient l'air aussi coupable que lui à l'évocation des plus jeunes.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Je voudrais également présenter mes excuses à Fred et Georges Weasley… Dieu sait que vous avez mérité chaque coup que je vous ai mis… mais je n'avais pas le droit d'agir simplement par colère, ce n'est pas mon rôle ni ma responsabilité, je suis désolé, désolé de vous avoir attaqué et désolé de vous avoir dit des choses très offensantes. Je le suis également envers les professeurs que j'ai pu décevoir.

Il se rassit, sans aller trop vite. Il vit que nombres d'élèves de Serpentard, surtout les plus vieux se retenait de sourire devant la moitié d'excuses/moitié d'insultes qu'il avait fait. Visiblement tous les Professeur n'étaient pas dupes mais les acceptaient néanmoins ce qu'il avait pu dire.

\- Je vous remercie Mr Black, fit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Messieurs Weasley ?

Contrairement à Res, ils ne regardèrent personne pendant leurs excuses.

\- Tout d'abord, comme Black a pu le dire… commença Georges.

\- Nous présentons nos excuses à toutes les personnes touchées par notre faute finirent-ils ensemble.

\- Nous tenons tout particulièrement à les présenter aux jeunes Serpentard… Il y eu beaucoup de regard incrédules.

\- … Nous avons franchi, sans nous en rendre compte,

\- La limite à ne jamais dépasser entre farces et harcèlement et vous nous en voyez mortifiés.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Et bien que cela nous blesse…

\- Nous remercions Black de nous avoir remis les idées en place.

Ils se rassirent et levèrent une coupe de jus de citrouille dans la direction de Res. Après un instant d'hésitation où il vit l'intégralité de la Grande Salle regarder le moindre de ses mouvements, il imita le geste, qui fut repris par l'intégralité de sa Maison, puis par celle de Gryffondor, puis par Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ce fut dans des chuchotements respectueux que les élèves finirent leurs assiettes et burent leurs verres.

Les professeurs étaient subjugués par ce changement soudain. Les yeux de Dumbledore, eux, pétillaient comme jamais.

Les élèves comme les professeurs étaient conscients que la colère ambiante n'avait pas disparu… mais la crise était terminée et tout le monde en était content. Les punitions prendraient effets le mardi suivant et certaines familles seraient outrées, mais pour le moment, tous faisaient preuve d'optimisme.

* * *

 **Voilà pour moi! :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié, s'il vous plaît, prenez juste quelque minutes, que dis-je secondes, pour me laisser une pitite review, ça serait super sympa et généralement ça m'encourage beaucoup! A la prochaine! (Ouais j'ai hésité avant de mettre une date hein mais globalement comptez deux semaines et croisez les doigts que je soit à l'heure (j'essaye, j'essaye) )**


	15. Joyeux Halloween

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! :) Je suis dans les temps! (trop fier xD ) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

 **N.B: I own nothing, as usual.**

* * *

 **Joyeux Halloween**

 **Samedi 29 octobre 1991 - Poudlard**

Les examens enfin finis, les serpents flânaient dans leur nid. Antares, Daphné, Harry et Tracey formaient maintenant un groupe soudé. L'ambiance générale dans leur année s'était assez détendu depuis la fin de la crise de la semaine précédente, s'ils ne s'appréciaient toujours pas tous, un respect commun s'était installé entre eux. Bien que tout le monde sentait que ce n'était que temporaire, ils s'en accoutumaient avec plaisir. Visiblement beaucoup de Serpentards avaient apprécié les demi-excuses qu'il avait pu présenter, même si Res pensait avoir été assez sincère, et beaucoup des années supérieures lui adressaient maintenant régulièrement la parole. Rowle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire rougir dès qu'elle le pouvait et, bien malgré lui, Res ne réussissait pas toujours à réagir comme il le voulait devant la belle préfète brune aux yeux particuliers si saisissants. Harry, lui, se renfrognait à l'arrivée du lundi, et la fin de la crise ne réussissait pas toujours à le dérider. Les filles de leur groupe ne comprenaient pas bien son comportement, mais n'osaient pas vraiment commenter. Le brun dégageait quelque chose qui leur faisait sentir que ce serait déplacé, ce qui était très rare de sa part.

Ils lisaient distraitement les lectures supplémentaires de Rogue pendant que les filles se faisaient une liste de tous les punis potentiels, liste qui ne serait relâchée que le mardi matin, afin que tous puissent profiter d'Halloween. Beaucoup d'élèves pensaient que Dumbledore était un peu trop gentil mais bien sûr, personne n'osa lui dire.

\- Bah alors ? Fit Théo en s'approchant avec Zabini et Parkinson, Faites pas cette tête ! La crise et les examens sont finis, bosser c'est bien, mais pensez à vous amuser un peu nan ? Fit-il

Res et Harry grognèrent, ils sentaient bien que Théo essayait surtout d'attirer l'attention de Daphné.

\- Nan mais laisse, les bouquins c'est leur vie, t'inquiètes pas Black ! Un jour t'auras un EE en Potions, se moqua Zabini, avec un sourire méchant.

\- Non… c'est Théo qui as raison, on devrait penser à… _s'amuser_ plus sourit Antares avec un sourire que même un enfant particulièrement naïf qualifierais de vicieux.

\- Oh ? Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? Lire un livre de vannes ?

\- J'ignorais que de tels ouvrages existaient Zabini, cela m'attriste de voir les efforts que tu dois faire pour te construire une répartie, rétorqua Tracey peu chaleureusement.

\- Ah, la sang-mêlé a parlée, craignons son pouvoir ! Fit dramatiquement Zabini.

\- Rappelle moi Zabini… ta chambre c'est le numéro 3 c'est ça ? fit Res innocemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Black ?

\- Calme toi, l'étranger, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Italie mais en Grande-Bretagne les arrivistes se doivent de respecter leur supérieur, fit Daphné, toujours parfaite dans son rôle de reine des glaces, en regardant ses ongles d'un air désintéressée.

\- Et puis n'aie pas peur comme ça, ajouta Res, personne n'a _jamais_ eu de mauvaises surprise de notre part dans leur chambre…

Les deux garçon concernés pâlirent et partirent vérifier l'état de leur chambre au trot.

\- Et dégage de là Parkinson. Ta tête de triton fané me fait baisser le Q.I. à vue, attaqua Harry de manière agacée.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pansy s'était bien calmée depuis son passage à l'infirmerie, et là c'était quand même assez gratuit. Cette dernière s'en alla en retenant ses larmes.

\- Ry… Tu devrais peut être arrêter les Potions pour ce soir, conseilla gentiment Tracey.

\- Ce n'est pas cette matière qui me mets de mauvaise humeur, je te remercie, rétorqua froidement Harry.

\- Bon… ok.

Ce fut évidemment le moment que choisirent Montague et Warrigton pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Halloween avec des sourires moqueurs. La jumelle de Warrington qui les suivait mit une bonne claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son frère et les regarda d'un air d'excuse.

\- J'en ai assez pour ce soir, fit Harry en referma brutalement son grimoire.

\- Rho, Harry, ils sont bêtes mais il n'y avait rien de méchant là, si ?

Antares se pinça l'arête du nez. Harry foudroya la blonde d'un regard couleur Avada Kedavra.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me dire que le fait que des connards se moquent de la date de mort de mes parent c'est juste un détail ? Siffla-t-il.

Daphné pâlit. Elle comprenait enfin son comportement.

\- Euh... Désolée Harry, pardon… Je n'avais pas fait…

\- Le rapprochement entre ma cicatrice, le fête de la libération et le fait que toute la Grande-Bretagne commémore un meurtre !? T'es sérieuse ?

\- Eh, tu peux simplement considérer ça comme Halloween, comme tout le monde ! Fit Tracey en se mettant entre eux deux. Daphné, c'était chasse gardé.

\- La plupart des gens ont des parents, commença Harry.

\- Et la plupart d'entre eux se contrefoutent de toi ! Arrête de t'en prendre à nous juste parce que t'es frustré !

\- Merci pour le symbole d'amitié, cracha Harry, va te faire foutre _**sschessia**_ ! Finit-il, excédé, en Fourchelangue.

Daphné et Tracey eurent l'air frappées par la foudre, Res se leva à la suite d'Harry et lui attrapa le bras au vol, le forçant à se retourner. Le vert pâle rencontra un bleu glacé.

\- Des excuses. Quel que soit ton état, tu ne traites pas une amie comme ça, et ce, quelle que soit sa maladresse. Assena-t-il d'un ton dur.

Harry essaya de se dégager mais Antares exerçait une force surnaturelle sur son épaule, sa main n'était, à cet instant, pas plus mobile qu'un mur.

\- Désolé Trace, je me suis emporté, fit-il en fixant Res d'un air de défi. Ce dernier eut un mouvement d'impatience et le lâcha. Il regarda son ami s'en aller d'un air toujours aussi furieux.

\- Juste, évite de redire une connerie pareille la prochaine fois Daph', oh et ma mère est morte le deux novembre, comme ça vous le savez.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Toujours en fixant le début des escaliers par lequel le dernier des Potter avait rejoint sa chambre.

\- Il est fourchelangue ? Demanda faiblement Daphné.

\- Oh oui, haussa des épaules Res en se remettant à prendre des notes sur ses lectures supplémentaires.

\- Tu sais ça depuis quand ?!

\- Depuis que je le connais.

\- Tu as compris tout à l'heure… toi aussi tu le parles ? fit Tracey.

\- Non. Je connais juste quelques mots ou phrases à force.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Rien d'élogieux.

\- Res, je me fiche qu'il m'ait insulté, je veux juste pouvoir le ressortir à un Parkinson ou Forbes la prochaine fois que l'une d'entre elle se moque de mon sang !

\- Mmh… _**Sschessia**_ peut s'apparenter à connasse. Grogna Res, mais tu risques d'avoir du mal avec l'intonation, ça reste un langage magique, c'est pas simple.

\- Super ! Sourit férocement Tracey, eh attends il m'a traité de connasse ?!

Le changement de ton inopiné brisa la tension toujours présente et le trio éclata de rire.

* * *

Quand Antares alla se coucher, il fut surprit de voir Harry encore éveillé, en train de lire un livre. Il ne commenta pas et commença à se préparer pour la nuit.

\- Tu avais raison Res, j'ai abusé dit finalement Harry d'un air coupable.

\- … Ouais t'a pas géré mon pote, fit doucement Res en jeta sa chemise en direction de sa valise. A la grande surprise du garçon aux yeux verts, il grimpa à ses côtés. Mais tu sais Ry, personne ne t'en veux vraiment, juste… parles en nous. Ou au moins à moi, tu sais que je peux comprendre ce genre de trucs non ?

Harry hocha la tête avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Dans l'intimité des profondeurs du château les deux Serpentards partagèrent leur tristesse et leurs attentes des jours qui arrivaient. Le dernier des Potter laissa enfin sortir des sentiments enfouis chez lui depuis sa tendre enfance, sans être jugé et en étant compris. Des rires hystériques percèrent parfois le calme de leur veillée, et le matin les surpris, endormis l'un contre l'autre et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Antares regarda l'heure, et force était de constater qu'il était tard, ils avaient Métamorphose dans dix minutes. Il utilisa ses talent de métamorphe pour paraître aussi parfait que d'habitude, mais Harry n'avait pas cette chance et en plus d'avoir des cernes jusque sous le menton, ses cheveux étaient encore plus sens dessus-dessous que d'ordinaire. Ils coururent sans pouvoir prendre le temps de manger. Ils purent arriver légèrement avant le début du cours ou Daphné leur donna des pommes qu'ils dévorèrent avec gratitude. Une fois le cours finit, Harry alla s'excuser profusément auprès des deux filles, excuses qu'elles retournèrent et tout le monde fut à nouveau content de se retrouver comme si l'épisode de la veille n'avait jamais existé. Zabini eut le mauvais goût de se permettre une joyeuseté sur la célébration du soir, et cette fois, voyant son ami se retenir de répliquer, Res prit les choses en main. Il rattrapa l'italien et, tout sourire, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu redis un truc comme ça, je te défie en duel dans le nid et je prouve à tout le monde que tu peux saigner aussi vite que les Weasley, sur un ton contredisant complètement son expression sympathique.

Le garçon pâlit et ne recommença pas.

Malgré l'ambiance festive qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, Harry réussit presque à se détendre le reste de la matinée. Beaucoup d'élèves semblaient profiter à fond ce qui était probablement l'un de leurs derniers jours à Poudlard avant deux semaines. Parkinson, bien que n'étant a priori pas concernée, avait décidée qu'elle serait chiante. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas digéré l'agression d'Harry de la veille.

L'après-midi, ils avaient le cours de Flitwick avec les Gryffons, sur la mise en pratique du sortilège de lévitation. Res et Ry se demandaient vraiment pourquoi la direction mettait aussi souvent deux maisons aussi antagonistes ensemble dans des cours où les accidents arrivaient fréquemment (enfin quand même, Sortilèges, Botanique ET Potions !? Sans parler des cours de Vol).

\- C'est une tentative pour rapprocher les Maisons avait répondu un Draco narquois lorsqu'ils lui avaient posé la question.

Ils tournèrent vers Parkinson, un peu plus loin sur leur gauche qui provoquait Weasley qui, à défaut de ne pas exploser sa plume comme Finnegan, n'arrivait pas à la faire bouger. Hermione étant Hermione, elle essayait de l'aider de manière maladroite, comme toujours avec les élèves de sa Maison.

\- Tu le prononce mal Ron ! Il faut appuyer le O, pas la A à la fin !

\- Bah vas-y fais le toi, puisque t'es si intelligente ! Grogna le roux.

Elle démontra qu'elle savait le faire avec une facilité évidente et récolta même des points pour sa Maison au passage.

Res se pinça le nez. Il allait falloir qu'il lui donne des cours de tact.

\- Rho, fais pas cette tête, t'es bien pire qu'elle dans le genre Res, rigola Ry à côté de lui.

\- Moi ?! Mais moi c'est justifié, et j'ai un charme fou, ce qui contrebalance…

\- Rien du tout ! Fit Tracey.

\- Fais voler ta plume toi et on en reparlera !

\- Sale Brun !

\- Ouais, mais moi je suis beau !

\- Qui dit tête d'ange dit tête de con !

\- C'est ça ! On lui dira ! Sale blonde peroxydée ! Sourit Res.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire peroxydée Res, tu le sais nan ? Lui fit Harry.

\- Bah c'est bien ce que je dis ouais !

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

\- Allez Weasley, fait pas cette tête ! C'est pas ta faute si t'es nul ! Fit Pansy avant d'enchainer sur un rire bruyant peu charitable.

\- Ah ouais ? J'tai pas vu réussir toi, grognasse ! S'échauffa le roux.

\- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor Mr Weasley, fit Flitwick en fronçant les sourcils, tenez-vous en classe mon garçon, enfin ! Miss Parkinson, reconcentrez-vous sur votre travail, je vous prie.

Tout le groupe de Serpentards derrière ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Personne n'avait oublié ce qu'avaient fait les Weasley, alors même s'il y avait eu des excuses, ils n'allaient pas se priver ! Le roux en question rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer Ron… Fit gentiment Hermione.

\- Oh ça va ! Lâche-moi Granger !

Hermione eut un air blessé et continua à travailler de son côté sans un mot de plus.

Res hésita entre cogner le garçon ou réconforter son amie, mais au vu de la situation et de ses derniers actes il ne pouvait pas trop se le permettre. Il opta finalement pour une imitation (avec couleur s'il vous plait) de Weasley quand il se retourna vers eux. Cette fois tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Le roux était maintenant tellement renfrogné qu'il était difficile de dire si son écharpe était plus rouge que son cou.

Res voulu atteindre Hermione à la sortie, mais ils entendirent Weasley :

\- C'est LeviOOOsa pas leviosaaaaaa, nan mais sérieux, elle est insupportable cette fille ! Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun ami.

Ils virent la née-moldue étouffer un sanglot et dépasser le roux pour aller se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Tracey retint Res de la suivre.

\- Laisse-la. Parfois les filles ont besoin de rester seules pour faire le tri. Elle lui força un peu la main en l'entrainant vers la Grande Salle.

\- Mmmh… ok, ok, si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu Ron, fit Thomas.

\- Oh, ah ouais ? Bah tant pis… Fit un Ron mal à l'aise.

\- Bravo Weasley, s'attaquer à une fille parce qu'elle a le malheur d'être gentille avec toi… juste parce que Parkinson te fout la honte… Ça doit être le légendaire courage Gryffondorien qui t'empêche d'assumer ce que tu balance dans le dos des autres, attaqua Harry, dans une bonne imitation du mépris Malfoyien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Potter !

\- A Serpentard on est ptet des connards mais on a au moins la décence de se serrer les coudes et de pas trop se foutre la honte devant les autres, mais bon vous devez être trop… _Nobles_ pour ça, renchérit Res d'un air tranquille.

Weasley se sentait clairement coupable, Finnegan repris ses esprit avant lui et entraina ses amis vers la Grande Salle, en leur montrant son plus beau majeur, ce qui lui valut cinq points de moins de la part de Flitwick qui surveillait attentivement les altercations Gryffondors/Serpentards. Ils se rendirent en groupes séparés à la Grande Salle, les serpents préférant utiliser d'autres chemins plutôt que de rester avec les Gryffons.

Le repas était somptueux. Même Harry se mit à rire plus facilement devant la qualité du travail fourni par les elfes et les sarcasmes dévastateurs de Tracey et Res. La Grande Salle était jonchée de décorations. Des citrouilles illuminées, de longues toiles d'araignées stylisées et des chauves-souris survolaient les élèves attablés dans une atmosphère joyeusement macabre. Les fantômes n'étaient pas en reste et participaient à la fête avec entrain, redoublement de bonne humeur et d'histoires effrayantes. Le baron sanglant, lui, faisait tranquillement la conversation avec Jaceth et Selwynn, en lançant juste quelques regards effrayant sur une malencontreuse victime choisie au hasard. Au vu de son sourire en coin, il appréciait beaucoup son effet.

Antares prit de nombreuses parts de dessert afin d'en apporter à Hermione pour lui remonter le moral. Il savait qu'en dépit de la profession de ses parents, elle avait la dent sucrée. Il regardait pour le moment avec amusement le concours de Tracey et Harry de celui (ou celle ! cria Tracey) qui mangerait le plus de tarte à la mélasse. La victoire intersidérale d'Harry lui fut volée par l'interruption de Quirell, qui non content d'être en retard hurla dans une entrée fracassante :

\- Un TROLL ! Un troll dans les Donjons ! … Je voulais vous prévenir… finit-il en tournant de l'œil.

La Grande Salle fut soudain emplie de hurlements effrayés. Malfoy semblait notamment développer une voix de soprano d'opéra. Nombre d'élèves commencèrent à se lever pour s'échapper de cette salle, pris dans la folie ambiante.

\- Y a pas à dire, il assure vraiment pas un cachou ce Prof cria Harry à Res pour couvrir le son ambiant Le jeune Black eut le mauvais goût de rigoler au moment où Dumbledore tonna :

\- SILENCE ! D'une voix puissante.

Res reçu un regard noir de pas mal d'élèves et Ry essaya à grand peine de retenir un rire narquois.

\- Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît, pas d'affolement. Les préfets, vous êtes chargés de raccompagner dans le calme vos camarde vers vos salles communes respectives. Les professeurs vont se charger du problème.

L'autorité et l'aura du vainqueur de Grindelwald était saisissante et eut un impact rapide sur la population étudiante. Ni une, ni deux, les élèves sortirent en file indienne, menés par les plus âgés, qui, malgré leurs teintes verdâtres essayaient de se montrer digne de leur titre (ce qui permettaient de se racheter aux yeux des professeurs pour certains Gryffondors et Serpentards). Res, profitant du mélange entre les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles, arrêta Ry dans une alcôve dissimulée en le tirant par la manche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hermione ! Elle n'est pas au courant chuchota le garçon, les yeux pâles d'inquiétude.

\- Rha, merde ! Bon allez, on file !

Ils coururent comme des dératés jusqu'aux toilettes des filles de l'aile de Flitwick. A leur arrivée, ils virent une masse immense entrer dans lesdites toilettes.

\- Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné que Quirrell est un gros bouffon ? Soupira réthoriquement Harry.

Antares ricana. En entendant le hurlement d'une voix familière, ils revinrent à la réalité et s'élancèrent à l'intérieur.

Les toilettes étaient déjà en bonne partie détruites. La créature qui avançait au cœur de ce spectacle poussiéreux était immense. Le monstre de couleur grise-kaki les surplombait de plusieurs mètres. Le front bien plus bas que tout ce que Greg pourrait prétendre avoir, ses yeux étaient étonnamment humanoïdes. On voyait s'y refléter une débilité profonde, et son apparence sauvage reflétait sa brutalité autant que sa dangerosité. Le troll semblait fasciné par le fait de détruire un maximum de toilettes et ce faisant, semblait avoir trouvé un jouet qui gigotait encore plus fascinant. En entendant hurler la petite chose qui s'était glissée sous les lavabos, il essaya de l'attraper à coup de batte.

\- Minie ! Essaie de passer entre ses jambes, en suite on court ! lui cria Res. La jeune fille, bien qu'ayant relevé la tête au son de sa voix, ne put qu'esquiver un nouveau coup de batte.

\- Hey l'affreux ! lança Harry en lui balançant un morceau de toilette à la tête. Le troll se retourna et lança sa grande buche vers eux. Res tacla le garçon aux yeux verts au sol avant qu'il ne se fasse faucher par le tronc de chêne qui passa au-dessus de leur têtes et explosa une bonne partie de l'entrée. Le troll, les voyant toujours bouger, décida de les attraper avec ses poings et commença à avancer lourdement vers eux.

\- Hermione ! Reste cachée ! Res, on l'attire vers l'extérieur, fit Harry en aidant son ami à se relever le plus rapidement possible.

A leur grand désarroi, le bruit d'Hermione au milieu des débris rappela sa présence au monstre, et, après une légère hésitation, décida qu'elle était quand même plus près et se retourna lentement dans sa direction.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ?! S'horrifia Res, comment on fait pour le neutraliser ? Il est trop con pour nous suivre jusqu'au bout !

\- Tiens bon ! cria Harry quand la petite brune esquiva les mains gigantesques s'abattant sur elle en hurlant.

\- A l'aide ! Je suis coincée ! En effet, elle se trouvait maintenant dans un coin, bloquée par l'imposante carrure du troll.

\- Flippendo ! Incendio ! lancèrent-ils à l'arrière du crâne du troll, ne le dérangeant que peu. Les maléfices cuisants, en revanche, l'irritèrent suffisamment pour qu'il se détourne de sa proie en reniflant. Par un pur hasard, un des nombreux maléfices des deux Serpentards lui atterrit dans l'œil.

\- GHAAAAAAOR ! Hurla violemment la créature.

Pris de fureur, le troll se mit à écraser les murs de ses poings et se taper la tête pour enlever le mal aux yeux. Hermione se jeta sur le côté et esquiva de justesse une des jambes immenses qui tombait sur elle. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'œil touché était légèrement rouge et le troll dégoulinait de bave. Avec une vitesse impressionnante pour son gabarit, il se jeta sur les deux Serpentards pétrifiés, Res eut le réflexe de pousser Harry en arrière.

\- On est foutu… gémit-il de peur.

Une main allait se refermer sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre et il se savait finit. Il sentit une douleur sourde au cœur, se répandre dans sa poitrine et ses veines.

 _Je vais faire une crise cardiaque ? Maintenant ? Sérieux quoi…_ s'étonna-t-il presque. Il était étonnant pour lui de réaliser sa propre mort, comme avec Jonah quelques années plus tôt, la réalité semblait manquer de crédibilité, les secondes semblaient s'étirer, telles des heures, chaque détails, s'imprimaient dans ses yeux devenus noir comme le charbon.

NON SUBIICIO ! Rugit une voix, du plus profond de ses entrailles.

 _Tué par un troll…_

NON SUBIICIO !

 _C'est nul pour un mec qui veut devenir le meilleur Sorcier du monde…_

SANGUINEM NOSTRUM NON MORIATUR !

 _Je ne veux pas mourir…_

NON SUBIICIO !

La paume du monstre semblait le recouvrir maintenant, au contact, la force du troll le balayerai et lui briserai les os.

QUAE OCCIDIS SANGUINIS !

 _Je dois tuer ce truc…_

Toujours dans un état second, un feulement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de l'héritier Black.

 **\- [Nigro ignem intrat consilium, redigendum, ut favilla hostibus meis]**

La longue incantation quitta les lèvres du garçon aux yeux noirs de jais en une fraction de seconde. Au moment où les doigts épais du monstre rencontrèrent l'épaule d'Antares, une lance de flammes noires comme la nuit repoussa la créature et la transperça de part en part. Le corps du troll fut envoyé au loin, s'encastrer dans le mur du fond des toilettes dans un fracas retentissant.

Antares n'eut que le temps d'entrevoir la forme du monstre, le cœur occupé par un trou béant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Même moment - Ailleurs**

Dans les profondeurs du plus froid et repoussant des donjons, une paire d'yeux argentés s'ouvrirent, pleine d'inquiétude et de résignation. L'homme entendait la femme de la cellule d'en face caqueter follement. Il détestait ce rire. Il détestait ce son, rappel constant d'une lignée qui le répugnait. Il haïssait cette femme.

\- Fili mi… souffla faiblement le corps rongé par la faim et le froid, reconnaissant l'Appel.

\- FILIUM MEUM ! Rit la folle, son regard noir et terrifiant transperçant les ténèbres du donjon pour défier l'argent liquide de ceux de son opposant.

Il frappa durement le dos de sa main contre les barreaux de sa porte. En sentant le liquide chaud et familier sous ses doigts il chuchota :

\- Non in tenebras cadunt mi fili…

Ses mots s'envolèrent, telle une prière perdue dans la nuit.

La folle roula sur le sol moisi et dur pour arrêter de le regarder, son rire enfin arrivé à un terme.

\- Vos descipiat, entendit l'homme épuisé.

Son espoir et sa satisfaction le réchauffèrent quelques temps, puis tout fut soufflé, le froid revint, les touchant tous les deux, leurs lointaines compétition soufflées par la mort et la culpabilité.

 _Je suis innocent._

 _Je suis fidèle._

Deux feux brûlants faiblement dans la nuit, l'un provoquant l'autre de continuer à exister, ensembles, pour toujours, dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Poudlard - Toilettes des filles**

Antares avait froid. Il semblait suivre une douce lumière et ouvrit les yeux. Toussant toute la poussière qui s'était infiltrée dans sa gorge, il se rendit compte que le froid sur sa joue était celui du sol sur lequel il était apparemment étendu.

\- Res !

Sa vision se précisa et il vit Harry et Hermione penchés sur lui, leurs visages maculés de plâtre marqués par l'inquiétude.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le jeune Black.

\- Tu nous demande ça à nous ? fit Minie, incrédule.

Il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je suis resté par terre longtemps ?

\- Non, fit Ry, ton interprétation de la serpillière était juste assez longue pour que l'on s'inquiète sourit-il narquoisement. Res rigola.

\- Ça me fait penser que je t'ai ramené du dessert Minie, au cas où t'aurais faim. Il sorti de son sac une part de gâteau un peu écrabouillée.

\- Bon, j'avoue, elle est pas en bon état, mais ça devrait être bon quand mê… Il s'arrêta en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues de son amie.

\- Merde, je pensais pas que je pouvais te mettre dans cet état avec une part de gâteau…

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé et attira les deux garçons dans une étreinte groupée.

\- Merci d'être venus pour moi, pleura-t-elle.

\- 'Faut pas pleurer 'Mione, on s'en est tirés, tout va bien, fit Harry, tout aussi perdu que Res sur la marche à suivre.

Elle les libéra en rigolant.

\- Je ne suis pas triste Ry ! Sourit-elle avec affection, en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais merci…

\- De rien ! firent-ils en cœur avec un grand sourire.

Le regard de Res finit par tomber sur les restes du troll. En voyant son ami froncer des sourcils, Harry demanda :

\- Comment t'a fait ?

Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient encore. Il prit une inspiration supplémentaire.

\- Je sais pas… comme avec Jonah mais en beaucoup plus fort et en plus… Il ne finit pas sa phrase et frissonna. Violent. Noir. Sombre. Il aurait voulu leur en parler mais, quelque chose semblait le retenir.

Harry hocha la tête, Hermione en revanche était confuse.

\- Jonah ? Qui est-ce ?

Antares la regarda, longuement.

\- Enfin si tu ne veux pas me le dire… se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter, déçue.

\- Si, si… Hermione releva la tête.

\- C'était un garçon dans mon premier orphelinat…

Res fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Quirell.

Il fit rapidement à Hermione, un geste pour lui dire qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?! Fit Minerva d'un ton autoritaire, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos salles communes ?!

\- Minerva… Fit Flitwick de sa voix flûtée en pointant sa baguette vers la forme enchâssée dans le mur.

Tous les professeurs ouvrirent des yeux surpris.

\- Nous allons bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, fit Res, sarcastique.

Son ton arracha le corps enseignant de sa contemplation. Rogue regarda Res de manière menaçante et étrangement… soucieuse ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons tous remercier Mr Black de nous avoir libéré d'une menace pesant sur notre école… Fit Dumbledore en les passant un à un sous ses yeux pénétrants.

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé Professeur, avoua Res.

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air agacé.

\- Monsieur le directeur… Je pense que le point que Minerva a soulevé est celui que nous devrions plutôt étudier.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, son regard, restant sur Res, qui déglutit. Il sentait quelque chose chez ce vénérable sorcier qui l'impressionnait beaucoup. Le Directeur fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de reprendre son air jovial habituel.

\- Severus ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Que faisiez-vous hors de vos salles communes respectives ? Les instructions étaient pourtant claires.

\- Hermione n'était pas au repas, elle était un peu malade avant le dîner, alors, vu qu'on savait où elle était, on est montés la prévenir, commença Res.

\- Ce qui, selon les _informations_ … qui nous ont été communiquées, enchaina Harry avec un regard méprisant pour Quirell que tout le monde suivi sauf le principal concerné, toujours choqué par l'état du troll, était sans danger, était sans danger puisque le troll était dans les **donjons.**

\- Et non au premier étage, après tout, les trolls que l'on a pu étudier en cours sont censés avoir du mal avec les escaliers…

\- Et la salle commune des Serpentard se trouve dans une zone facilement atteignable depuis l'entrée desdits donjons

\- Donc ne voulant **surtout** pas rencontrer un monstre de trois mètres de haut…

\- Nous nous sommes empressés de nous mettre en **sécurité** en hauteur. Finit Harry.

Au cours de leur petite démonstration Minerva, Flitwick et chourave paraissaient de plus en plus atterrés, Quirell avait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir, toujours les yeux rivés sur le troll, Rogue les regardait de manière impassible, un sourcil relevé et Dumbledore avait les yeux pétillant comme jamais.

\- Il me semble me souvenir messieurs que seuls les trolls des marais ont ce type de problèmes, au vu de la couleur de ce spécimen, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un troll _des montagnes_ , très habitué à gravir des hauteurs, sembla s'amuser le Directeur.

Les deux garçons eurent un air déconfit.

\- Voilà qui va nous obliger à retirer cinq point chacun à vos maisons respectives, fit Rogue, toujours impassible. Vous vous êtes montrés arrogants et ce faisant vous vous êtes mis en danger… cela étant, reprit-il en voyant leur mine outrée (et sentant Minerva sur le point de réagir), vous êtes venus à bout du danger sans blessure apparente, je pense donc que quinze points chacun seraient mérités.

\- Merci Professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur, Hermione était joyeuse, jamais Rogue n'avait donné autant de point à une Gryffondor !

\- Black, Potter, suivez-moi, je vous ramène à votre salle commune.

\- Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien ? Fit Minerva en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Ils firent un grand sourire à Hermione, Res se dépêcha même de lui donner toutes les sucreries qu'il avait encore dans son sac avant de rejoindre en courant Rogue qui avançait d'un bon pas.

\- Comment est-ce possible Albus ? Demanda Filius une fois que les trois élèves furent partis.

\- C'est l'héritier de la Magie de Black, soupira le Directeur.

\- Mais ce sort, c'est celui de…

\- Oui je le crains, Filius. Il n'y a qu'un seul type de magie que j'ai pu observer pour obtenir de tels résultats, fit-il en pointant les bords calcinés de la blessure de la créature.

\- Quel sort ? Demanda Chourave, le troll ne devrait-il pas se régénérer ? Je croyais que tant que la tête n'était pas touchée, la créature conservait ses pouvoirs...

\- Pas avec Hélion, souffla Flitwick.

\- Le petit deviendra très puissant. Commenta Chourave, contemplative.

\- Au moins comme son père ! Cracha Quirell, conscient de s'être fait ridiculiser.

\- Ou comme sa mère, tempéra doucement Filius.

Albus hocha la tête avec bonhomie. Il lui semblait que le jeune Black avait senti sa magie quelques instants auparavant… Un fait précédé par un seul autre élève de Serpentard en toutes ses années d'enseignement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour moi! Laissez moi des review, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :D Je répondrais et tout, juré! ^^ Merci à tous ceux (et celles) qui m'encouragent dans mon écriture ! :)**


	16. Répercutions

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! :D je suis presque à l'heure donc on va dire que c'est bon! Merci pour toutes vos review ça me touche beaucoup :) On part sur un Rogue énervé et une rencontre avec Lady Malfoy-Black/Black-Malfoy et oui, c'est très chiant à écrire que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre ^^ Enjoy!**

 **NB: I own nothing, as usual..**

* * *

 **Répercussions**

Les deux jeunes serpents observaient leur directeur de Maison. Il semblait énervé et les emmenaient de toute évidence à son bureau et non au nid. Cela leur fit craindre ce qui allait suivre. Rogue semblait boiter étrangement, chose qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler devant les autres professeurs, ni Res, ni Ry n'osèrent commenter pour l'instant.

Il ouvrit son bureau et leur fit un geste impatient pour leur ordonner d'entrer.

Sentant l'apocalypse poindre le bout de son nez, ils se hâtèrent de trouver place en face du bureau avec des regards inquiets.

Rogue rejoint son siège avec difficulté et finit par s'assoir lourdement dessus. Visiblement sa blessure, qu'ils purent apercevoir avait l'air profonde et douloureuse… Ils ne s'y trompaient pas, il n'y avait qu'une seule créature capable de mordre de cette manière, et elle était dans l'aile est du troisième étage.

Rogue remarqua leur regards, d'effrayés, ils étaient devenus suspicieux… Cela eut le don de l'amuser, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense aux implications de cette réaction de leur part.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas un deuxième coup d'éclat ce soir Mr Black, rangez votre baguette.

Res fut surprit, il avait cru être discret… Il raffermit sa prise. Harry l'imita.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Le geste en soit était tellement rare, qu'ils se firent surprendre par le double _expelliarmus_ qu'il leur envoya à une vitesse qu'ils ne purent suivre. Rogue eut un fin sourire en rattrapant leurs baguettes et en les posant en évidence sur son bureau pour qu'ils puissent les récupérer.

\- Premièrement, commença-t-il, ne présumez jamais de votre force face à un Sorcier ou une Sorcière adulte, les différences de capacités ou de réserves de magie pure entre vous et n'importe lequel d'entre nous sont comme le jour et la nuit. Que l'adulte en question soit talentueux ou non n'est pas censé rentrer en compte.

\- Deuxièmement, récupérez vos baguettes. Si j'avais effectivement voulu vous faire du mal, vous ne vous en seriez pas sortis simplement en étant désarmés.

\- Vous nous auriez également attaqués plus tôt, fit Harry, pensif.

\- C'est exact Mr Potter.

\- Troisièmement… dites-moi d'où vous est venu cette soudaine suspicion à mon égard.

\- Vous vous êtes fait mordre par un gros animal… commença Res

\- Et à part touffu, le cerbère d'Hagrid, continua Ry,

\- On ne connaît pas de créature proche de l'école qui puisse infliger ce genre de blessure…

\- Et ça corrobore notre théorie…

\- Comme le troll était de toute évidence une diversion…

\- Vous faites partie des deux suspects principaux.

Rogue leva un sourcil. Il se retenait d'exploser devant le nombre d'informations sensibles qu'ils avaient pu rassembler en seulement deux mois. Il réussit cependant à ne pas le montrer.

\- Vous prenez la mauvaise habitude des jumeaux Weasley messieurs.

\- Cela ne nous dérangerais pas de nous faire surnommer « les démons de Serpentard » sourit Res d'un air mutin.

\- Avez-vous pénétrés dans l'aile est du troisième étage ? Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

\- Non professeur. Firent-ils en cœur. Il scanna leurs pensées extérieures pour vérifier la véracité de leur affirmation. Ils étaient honnêtes, il hocha donc brièvement la tête de soulagement.

\- Alors ? Que savez-vous ?

\- Le vol au début de l'année à eu lieu dans le coffre que le professeur McGonagall avait visité lorsque nous sommes allés à Gringott's avec elle, les Gryffons sont suicidaire mais Minie nous a raconté et après… disons que nous avons utilisé la tendance d'Hagrid à ne pas pouvoir garder le moindre secret pour faire les liens qui nous manquaient, dénombra Antares sur ses doigts.

\- Du coup globalement, vous gardez à Poudlard la pierre philosophale ou une copie et Voldemort veux la voler en utilisant un agent, en espérant que l'enturbanné en soit bien un et ne soit pas possédé, conclut Harry.

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, ordonna Rogue.

\- Quoique, fit il en ricanant, tout compte fait ça pourrait être drôle.

\- Pardon ? Fit Rogue, interloqué.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

\- Imaginez le titre, Professeur, « Voldemort, le grand seigneur des bègues enturbannés »

\- Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter !

\- Il a tué ma famille entière, la moindre des choses c'est que je n'aie pas peur de son surnom ridicule, rétorqua Harry, refusant de se laisser démonter sur ce sujet.

Rogue eut l'air de vouloir l'étrangler. Chose qui, sembla bien plus effrayer le jeune Potter que de prononcer le nom du pire Mage Noir de leur ère. Il essaya de se calmer. Il n'était absolument pas venu avec eux dans l'idée de discuter calmement des plans de son ancien maître pour revenir au pouvoir. Il eut un frisson de dégoût en y repensant.

Les élèves étaient vraiment étonnés de voir les réactions de leur professeur, connu pour son impassibilité. Force était de constater que Rogue… était complètement terrifié par l'idée que Voldemort soit actif. Cela remettait en valeur la terreur que le Sorcier pouvait représenter. Ils sentaient qu'à force de voir Quirell comme un incompétent, ils avaient peut-être été trop arrogants.

Severus observa ses deux élèves. Etonnamment la faiblesse qu'il n'avait pu cacher leur avait fait plus d'effet que tout ce qu'il aurait pu leur dire. Il ne les comprenait vraiment pas. Il prit un petit temps pour se calmer et réorganiser ses pensées.

\- Quels autres élèves sont au courant de vos conclusions ?

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Personne, professeur.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Res, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous avez dû vous consulter du regard pour répondre.

\- Vous mentez. Sourit Harry.

\- Oui. Fit Rogue avec un très léger sourire. J'attends tout de même une réponse.

\- Draco. Fit Harry simplement.

\- On lui a demandé des renseignements sur Flamel et comme c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a conclu pas mal de choses et vu qu'il n'est pas idiot… fit Res en fusillant Harry du regard pour son aveu.

Harry l'ignora et demanda à Rogue :

\- Vous ne liriez pas nos pensées par hasard, professeur ?

\- La lecture de pensée est une idée manquant de subtilité et de nuance inventée par les moldus.

\- Donc oui, conclut Res, malicieux, et le professeur Dumbledore le fait aussi pas vrai ?

\- C'est rare. Fut la réponse concise du maître des potions.

\- J'attends de vous que vous transmettiez à Mr Malfoy qu'il est convoqué dans mon bureau demain à douze heures. Vous ne répèterez pas un mot de ce dont nous avons parlé ce soir, est-ce clair ? Fit-il, de nouveau autoritaire.

\- Oui professeur.

\- Bien… Mr Black j'avais prévu de vous dire de mille et une inventives manières que vous avez été complètement inconscient ce soir et que la magie que vous avez utilisé ce soir est extrêmement dangereuse, mais j'ai peur que nous n'ayons quelque peu dérivé du sujet original de cet entretien.

\- Vous connaissez cette magie professeur ?! Fit un Antares plein d'espoir.

Rogue leva la main.

\- Potter allez me chercher dans ma réserve une potion de Force, une potion de régénération sanguine et une lotion cicatrisante. Les potions son triées par ordre alphabétique et leurs noms sont sur les fioles, ne touchez à rien d'autre.

\- Bien Monsieur, fit Harry, en y allant, tout en tendant l'oreille pour pouvoir écouter la suite.

\- Ce que vous avez utilisé ce soir est une forme peu raffinée d'une Magie Ancienne que les membres de Black appellent l'Essence. N'en étant pas un moi-même je ne pourrais vous aider beaucoup, cela étant, j'en ai suffisamment côtoyé pour savoir que cette magie à un coup parfois très élevé. Nombre de vos ancêtres sont devenus fous ou sont morts en l'utilisant.

Antares déglutit.

\- De plus, la forme de l'Essence qui est apparue lorsque votre instinct a réagi n'est pas connue pour ses… bienfaits, je vous conseillerais donc de garder ce talent pour vous.

\- Comment ça professeur ?

\- C'est une chose connue sous le nom du Feu Hélion ou Feu de la Sorcière, en souvenir de sa dernière utilisatrice.

\- Qui était-elle ?

\- L'une de vos tantes. Bellatrix Lestranges née Black. Elle était le bras armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il était au pouvoir et sers maintenant une sentence d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec Lady Malfoy, ajouta-t-il avec un air entendu.

Antares était de moins en moins content d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux et les pointes de ses cheveux reflétaient la teinte grisâtre de son visage. Une soudaine fatigue le prit en traître.

Harry revint avec les potions. Il avait tout entendu puisque Rogue ne s'était pas embarrassé d'un sort de silence. Il regarda d'un air soucieux son ami en déposant les différents flacons sur le bureau de son Directeur de Maison.

\- Je vous remercie Mr Potter. Essayez d'optimiser votre temps de travail, prenez le temps de faire les lectures supplémentaires que j'ai donné à votre camarade et, si vos notes sont au niveau à la fin de ce semestre, vous serez noté au barem que je lui impose.

\- Je vous remercie professeur.

\- Ce sera dur pour vous Potter. Vous aurez probablement du mal une fois arrivé en cinquième année. Cela vous permettra néanmoins d'obtenir un optimal relativement facilement à vos A.S.P.I.C.S de Potions.

\- Je vous remercie Professeur, fit Harry, encore assez incertain et surtout concerné par l'état de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de son métamorphisme comme ça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mr Black, Potter.

Il se retourna avant de sortir avec Res, le soutenant dans sa démarche plus qu'hésitante.

\- C'est le contrecoup du Feu de la Sorcière, expliqua Severus.

Harry hocha la tête, seulement un peu soulagé.

\- T'inquiète Ry, je vais bien, le rassura son ami avec un semblant de sourire.

Ils se traînèrent enfin jusqu'au nid, ne rêvant que de leurs lits douillets.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune il semblait que tous les élèves de leurs Maisons étaient encore levés, une bonne partie d'entre portant une expression sombre ou inquiète.

Au son de l'entrée, ils virent deux premières années entrer, épuisés mais apparemment indemnes.

\- Harry ! Antares ! Daphné, Tracey et Draco couraient à leur rencontre, suivis du reste de la Maison.

Res soupira.

\- Et c'est partit…

Harry ricana, et se prit une claque de la part de Tracey.

\- IDIOTS ! Mais à quoi vous pensiez !? On était mortes d'inquiétude ! Et elle l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Eh ben en toute honnêteté on est assez soulagés de voir que Serpentard va bien, ricana Res, avant d'être écrasé par une embrassade de Daphné. Elle s'éloigna de lui avec un regard confus, comme si elle n'avait pas pu refréner son geste. Antares se contenta de lui sourire. La blonde avait du mal avec le contact physique, mais Tracey et Res travaillaient avec elle (sans son accord) sur ce point.

\- Vous êtes fous… Pourquoi vous n'avez pas écouté Dumbledore !?

\- Ben… le troll était censé être dans les donjons alors on voulait pas franchement y aller, tenta Ry

\- C'était un ordre du Directeur, claqua la voix de Selwynn, il est conscient des défenses du château et ne nous aurait jamais envoyé dans un endroit à risque.

\- Ah bon ? Comment il a loupé l'entrée du troll alors ? S'offusqua Res.

\- Il a dû sentir Quirrell aux alentour et a pensé qu'il s'en occuperait je suppose, fit le Roi de Serpentard en fronçant des sourcils. C'était vrai que toute l'affaire sentait le roussi.

\- Bon mettons mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Draco, vous êtes couverts de poussière. Ça va Antares ? Dit-il en remarquant son air gris.

\- Ouais, ouais, pas de souci, souri faussement le jeune Black.

La plupart des élèves alentours doutèrent de son affirmation.

\- Avec notre chance légendaire, on est tombés sur le troll à l'étage de Flitwick, il était en pleine fièvre de redécoration alors on lui a donné un coup de main. Fit Harry sur un ton léger.

\- Une créature formidable, ajouta Res, vraiment sympathique.

\- Mmmh un peu plus et on prenait le café ensemble, rigola son ami.

\- Et en vérité ? Fit Flint.

\- Vous êtes allés chercher Granger ! Réalisèrent ensemble Draco et Tracey. Vous êtes complètement tarés !

\- Vous avez risqué votre vie pour une sang-de-bourbe ? Fit Pansy, choquée, une Gryffondor en plus ?

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, fit Harry doucereusement, si on est réellement allé la chercher alors qu'il y avait un troll en liberté, te rabattre le caquet à grands coup de latte dans ta tête ne sera qu'une formalité.

\- Calmez-vous. Ordonna Selwynn.

\- On ne peut pas laisser passer leur attitude Selwynn ! Quelle image donnent-ils de nous ? Fit Forbes, en colère.

\- Une image différente de celle de lâches, j'imagine fit Res, fatigué. Il enchaîna avant qu'elle ne puisse en placer une, tu penses vraiment que deux Serpentards de première année sauvant une Gryffondor d'un Troll alors qu'aucun élève de sa maison n'était à sa portée va nous faire de la mauvaise pub ?! Réveille-toi, il hors de question pour des héritiers d'aussi grandes Maisons que les nôtres de laisser tomber une amie en situation de danger. Mais bon, j'avoue cela requiert de comprendre le terme de _Noblesse,_ une notion qui échappe encore aux Forbes je crois, finit-il avec un regard méprisant.

\- Toi…

Il maintint son regard hautain. Il semblait que ça, il pouvait le faire même dans son sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? Essayer de récolter deux semaines d'exclusion supplémentaires ? Railla-t-il.

\- Ça suffit. Intervint de nouveau Selwynn, si tu veux débattre de cela, convoque une assemblée.

\- Je le fais maintenant, le défia-t-elle.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, mais je respecterais ton choix, répondit le Roi, avec un air serein.

Elle hésita.

\- C'est bon cracha-t-elle, j'en ai assez, fit elle finalement en retournant furieusement vers ses quartiers.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours les protéger Jack, fit Rowle depuis le mur contre lequel elle était adossée.

\- Et moi qui pensait que les puristes me remercieraient, sourit-il.

Elle le lui renvoya, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

\- Petit malin va, lui répondit-elle avant de faire signe aux autres élèves d'aller se coucher.

\- Merci Selwynn, fit Res quand il passa devant lui.

Le préfet-en-chef arqua un sourcil.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'a fait que pour menacer les puristes, mais merci quand même. Rit doucement le garçon aux yeux retournant un peu vers leur argenté naturel.

\- Fais attention, Black, Cassie avait raison.

\- Pfft. Les troisièmes années sont beaucoup plus dangereux que cette guignole de Forbes.

\- Pour vous, certes, fit Selwynn, amusé.

Draco, Tracey et Daphné les harcelèrent jusque dans leurs chambres pour obtenir les détails de leur échauffourée, certains qu'ils ne leur disaient pas tout, par exemple, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au troll au final ?

Ils refusèrent, jusqu'à ce que Ry ne leur dise qu'ils lui avaient tourné autour inutilement pour l'obliger à trop réfléchir pour son petit cerveau jusqu'à ce que les profs n'arrivent et ne s'en occupent.

Tracey ne fut pas convaincue, mais voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur et que ses amis étaient épuisés, elle obligea les deux sang-purs à sortir de la chambre.

\- Mais enfin ?! Je voulais des détails Davies, fit Draco, déçu.

\- Ils n'allaient pas nous en donner. Ils ont mentis sur la moitié de ce qu'ils nous ont racontés et sont rentrés sans Rogue, donc il leur a parlé en privé dans son bureau et y est resté. Il a dû leur demander de ne pas révéler les détails. Visiblement il s'est passé quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'ils obéissent.

Le blond la regardait d'un œil neuf. Après un petit temps d'arrêt, il leur souhaita bonne nuit et se rendit dans sa chambre en réfléchissant.

* * *

Le matin fut morose, Res n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa métamorphomagie et commençait à être suffisamment réveillé pour s'en inquiéter. En plus de cela, la plupart des élèves des Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient finalement punis de toutes activités extra-scolaires et auraient des retenues pendant le mois qui arrivait. La punition en tant que telle était quasiment suffisante pour diminuer les regards de travers que la moitié de l'école lançait à nos deux compères pour leurs actions de la nuit précédente. Tous les élèves de septième année des deux maisons avaient été exclus, de nombreux sixièmes années également. A Serpentard, il ne restait qu'Adrian Pucey, le seul à ne pas encore être majeur. Res savait que lui, il avait des retenue jusqu'à noël, et ce n'était pas pour l'enchanter. Cerise sur le gâteau, Rogue refusait de leur communiquer leurs résultats de leurs examens, disant que cela attendrait que les plus âgés de la Maison ne reviennent. Pauline Enkell, de deuxième année avait confié à Harry qu'il y aurait une réunion de mi- semestre quand ils rentreraient où il serait demandé à tous de choisir un alignement politique clair et où il serait annoncé les possibilités de changements de titres des nominés. Un système créé par Selwynn et Rogue pour booster la compétitivité intra-Maison. Res remerciait le ciel que son rendez-vous avec sa tante se déroule le week-end précédent cette assemblée.

Le soir, Antares eut la chance de tomber sur Flitwick en retenue qui lui permit de rentrer au nid assez tôt. Il vit Harry le nez dans ses Potions, mais faisant une honnête overdose de cette matière et épuisé, il lui fit signe qu'il allait se coucher.

Une fois enfin au calme avec une fiction de Tolkien que Franck lui avait recommandé, il put se détendre. Enfin jusqu'au moment où il eut l'impression que des éléphants descendaient des escaliers.

\- Draco, attends !

 _Oh joie, Parkinson s'invite chez les mecs maintenant !_ pensa-t-il sombrement.

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie, lâche-moi Pansy! Entendit-il son cousin rétorquer.

Antares, excédé, sorti et attrapa au vol Pansy en l'immobilisant assez facilement. Il semblait qu'au moins ses muscles gardaient de leur efficacité malgré le manque de l'habituel surnaturel les renforçant.

\- Lâche moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es crue dans ton poulailler ? Tu t'es gourée d'escalier, fit-il sans aucune douceur.

Elle arrêta de se débattre pour ne tirer que faiblement sur son bras. Draco s'était retourné pour observer la scène.

\- Je vais utiliser des mots simples puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre le concept de dortoirs séparés. Tu me gêne, là maintenant. Je suis crevé. Tu fais beaucoup trop de bruit. En plus tu gêne Draco, alors ce n'est vraiment pas la peine que tu restes ici. Il laissa partir son bras.

\- Allez, dégage. Finit-il d'un ton froid.

Il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues mais franchement il s'en contrebalançait.

\- Je vous déteste ! Cracha-t-elle dans un sanglot. Elle lança un dernier regard vers Draco, qui ne fit absolument rien pour démentir les propos de son cousin et partit en courant.

Antares se retourna vers le bond. Il avait les yeux rouges, mais il carra les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-il, agressif.

Antares le regarda d'un air pensif. Il rouvrit sa porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Viens, il n'y a pas Harry, t'inquiètes.

Il vit Draco hésiter, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Tu as besoin d'un remplaçant, c'est ça ?

Antares arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu as besoin de parler et moi j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, mais bien sûr… tu fais ce que tu veux. Il retourna sur son lit en laissant la porte ouverte. Après une bonne minute Draco entra doucement en toquant. Cela fit sourire Res.

\- Viens, lui dit-il en tapant sur le lit à côté de lui pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir.

Le blond le fit timidement, restant toujours bien droit en observant la pièce.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de sculptures de serpent dans votre chambre, observa-t-il.

\- C'est Ry qui les créé, fut la réponse du jeune Black, de retour sur son livre.

Le silence se prolongea. Res vit du coin de l'œil son cousin lui jeter des regards hésitants.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Finit par demander Antares.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il s'est passé quoique ce soit ?

Un regard argent se fixa sur le sien en attendant une vraie réponse. Draco lâcha enfin :

\- Je reviens de chez Rogue.

\- Ce n'était pas à midi ?

\- Il l'a décalé.

\- Ah ? Raconte ?

\- Pour que tu racontes tout à Potter ? Non merci.

 _\- Domum silencio_ , fit Res en pointant sa baguette ivoire sur les contours du lit. Une bulle légèrement bleutée s'étendit tout autour d'eux... avant d'éclater. Il fronça des sourcils, il semblait que même ses sorts étaient plus faibles aujourd'hui. Il recommença et le dôme azur escompté s'étendit enfin correctement.

\- Voilà, dit-il finalement, personne d'autre ne t'entendras, et je ne suis pas une balance.

\- Je… commença Draco, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

\- Le premier jour, tu m'as appelé "cousin" Draco. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie pour toi mais pour moi sa comptait beaucoup tu sais ? Fit doucement Res.

L'héritier Malfoy le regarda. D'un vrai regard honnête, ne dissimulant pas son effroi ni sa nature complexée.

\- Pour moi aussi ça comptais… mais tu ne fais que me critiquer devant les autres de notre Maison, tu ne fais que te moquer de moi…

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien. Tu veux quelqu'un qui te suive partout parce que ton père leur a demandé ? Tu as Vince et Greg pour ça. Tu veux quelqu'un pour te dire tout ce que tu voudrais entendre, adresse toi à Pansy.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à la mine choquée de Draco. Il s'approcha du blond et posa son front contre le sien, une main maintenant sa nuque.

\- Je suis ton sang. Si tu agis comme un con je te le dirais, si tu te pavane je te redescendrais sur terre. Mais si jamais tu es au plus bas, que tu es mal, que tu as un problème ou que tu as besoin de parler, je serais là. Toujours. Ok ?

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Il finit par s'enfoncer dans le lit, imitant naturellement la position de Res.

\- Depuis que je suis petit… Père me pousse à l'excellence, un Malfoy ne peut pas être deuxième. Commença-il avec amertume. Les personnes le défiant ou le décevant sont punies durement. Je l'ai appris… très tôt. Du coup, quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je me suis comporté comme on me l'a toujours appris, en marchant sur les autres parce que je le méritais, après tout… un Malfoy possède tous les droits. Pourtant, très vite Granger et toi vous êtes montrés meilleurs que moi dans tous les domaines, même les Potions ou le Vol !

\- Pour le Vol, Harry est bien meilleur que moi, fit gentiment Res.

\- Je sais ! Justement ! Au bout d'un mois, Potter, Greengrass ou même Goldstein me sont également passé devant. Je… je n'ai pas su comment gérer. Je savais que je mon talent n'était pas suffisant pour vous rattraper, mais avec Crabbe, Goyle ou Pansy à toujours me demander de l'aide, je crois que j'ai fini par me convaincre que c'était bon, que vous n'étiez finalement pas si difficiles à vaincre. Tes notes ont commencé à chuter… Il eut un petit rire étranglé. Le fait de te voir tout le temps travailler ne m'a même pas choqué, après tout tu n'étais pas un Malfoy… Je suis vraiment un idiot. Finit-il par souffler, les lèvres tremblantes, retenant ses larmes.

\- Non. Tu n'en n'es pas un. Ton père t'a juste raconté n'importe quoi, et comme ça reste ton père, ben tu l'as cru.

Les larmes refoulées finirent par sortir et Draco sanglota tout son soul, sous l'œil compatissant de son cousin.

\- A mon avis sa promotion n'avait pas beaucoup de compétition pour lui et il a cru que c'était naturel. La nôtre, c'est tout le contraire, je pense que les dix premiers étudiants seraient tous premiers s'ils étaient dans une autre promo. Il n'y a qu'à voir, j'ai étudié des bouquins que les deuxièmes années galèrent à lire… et je les ai trouvés faciles.

\- En potions, sourit faiblement Draco.

\- Certes.

Un doux silence s'étira entre eux.

\- Oncle Severus m'a dit que… mon manque d'efforts actuel me postait en septième position dans sa matière et qu'un tel résultat ne faisait pas seulement honte à mon nom mais également à son enseignement.

\- Il est rude parfois, admit Res.

\- D'habitude il ne le pense pas.

Antares resta silencieux pendant un petit moment.

\- Ça dépend quand même. J'ai pris cher ces derniers temps et il était honnête à chaque fois, tu peux me croire.

\- Ces dernières semaines tu l'avais un peu cherché non ? Réussit à s'amuser Draco.

Res opina.

\- Quand tes notes ont commencé à chuter, c'est parce qu'il t'avait proposé le travail et exigences supplémentaires ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu as au moins un mois d'avance sur moi maintenant.

\- Plus ou moins, Rogue t'as donnée des cours de techniques que je ne maîtrise toujours pas parfaitement.

\- Je vois. Tu… tu penses que je pourrais te battre ?

Res eut un sourire.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire facilement, ça c'est sûr.

L'expression de Draco devint plus combative. Il s'essuya les joues, parce qu'un Malfoy avec des joues pleines de flotte ce n'était pas très aristocratique quand même.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Tu sais qui est le ou la meilleure dans chaque matière ?

\- J'ai une idée, après c'est plus une impression qu'autre chose.

\- Et ?

\- Potions et Métamorphoses c'est moi. Sortilèges… je pense que Minie me dépasse légèrement, admit-il à contrecœur. En Défense, c'est Harry, en Botanique, c'est Longdubat, en Astronomie c'est Goldstein et en Histoire de la Magie, même si ça on s'en fiche, c'est aussi Minie.

\- Minie… j'imagine que c'est Granger ?

\- Oui, s'amusa Res.

\- Bref, et au classement ?

\- Bah ça… on devrait pouvoir savoir d'ici quelques semaines.

\- Mmmh… Je ne suis pas pressé que Père n'apprenne mes résultats.

\- Bah, ce qui compte c'est plus les notes de Semestre et surtout celle de l'examen de fin d'année, le reste c'est plus informatif qu'autre chose, fit Res en reprenant son livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le deuxième tome d'une trilogie de fiction moldue. Ça s'appelle la Terre du Milieu et c'est vraiment super. Je te prêterais le premier tome si tu veux.

\- Je te le demanderais pour les vacances de noël plutôt je pense, fit Draco.

Antares fut étonné qu'il accepte mais se contenta d'un air heureux.

\- Res ? T'es là ? Y a la grosse qui a encore pété un câble… fit Harry en entrant.

Antares leva son sortilège. La bulle éclata sans un bruit.

\- Ici.

\- Je vois, rit il, du coup ouais elle était insupportable, pas moyen de bosser… Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait Malfoy ?

\- Rien du tout Potter, c'est lui, fit il en pointant du menton son cousin.

\- Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah, à partir du moment où t'es passé par le lit de Res, t'as le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

La phrase qui deviendrait une blague de référence quelques années plus tard ne dérangea pas du tout le blond de onze ans.

\- D'accord, mais tu m'appelle Draco.

\- Ou Drake, ajouta Res

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça mon prénom !

\- C'est le principe d'un surnom Drake, s'amusa Res.

\- Oui, mais non !

\- On ne choisit pas son surnom, d'ailleurs, tu remarqueras que c'est souvent Res qui les imposent.

Ce dernier tira très noblement la langue à son ami.

\- Grblmmmh… Je n'aime pas.

\- Tant pis pour toi !

\- Du coup, t'as fait quoi ?

\- Elle était chiante, elle a suivi Drake jusqu'ici, t'imagine ? Fin, bref, je lui ai expliqué par a+b qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici à moins d'y être invitée, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle l'a mal pris.

\- T'as l'art de déformer la réalité quand même, commenta le blond.

\- Merci.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils finirent la soirée en discutant joyeusement d'un Poufsouffle qui avait apparemment réussi à se métamorphoser la joue en essayant de changer un coussin en tirelire ainsi que des ragots que Drake avait pu récolter via ses différentes sources.

* * *

C'est donc dans un climat calme quoique morose (voire tendu pour l'héritier Malfoy) que les Serpentard attendirent deux semaines. Res devait rencontrer sa tante lors du week-end précédent le retour des septièmes et sixièmes années. Il attendait avec un mélange d'impatience et de doute cette rencontre. Comme promis, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le Feu Hélion, sa magie avait mis une bonne semaine avant de lui revenir comme d'habitude, et franchement s'il pouvait éviter de revivre cette expérience, il le ferait. Maintenant qu'il avait une avance considérable en Potions ainsi qu'un rythme de travail installé, il arrivait à se libérer pas mal de temps libre tout en restant à priori au top de sa promotion. Au cours de ces nouvelles heures de liberté il aidait Harry et Drake avec les lectures supplémentaire de Rogue ou recommençait à chercher des pistes pour faire fonctionner son walkman. La musique lui manquaaaaaaaaait ! Il arrivait qu'ils discutent de farces potentielles, mais étant conscients qu'ils devaient faire profil bas, et très franchement, ils étaient un peu trop déprimés pour passer à l'action.

Le samedi où il devait rencontrer Narcissa, le château était en pleine effervescence, en effet, le match Poufsouffle/Serdaigle aurait lieu durant l'après-midi et la tension était finalement arrivée à son comble. Harry était pressé de pouvoir assister à son premier match de Quidditch mais Res savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas être là à temps. Après avoir passé deux heures de retenues le matin avec McGonagall (durant lesquelles elle lui avait demandé des essais sur le programme du deuxième semestre pour l'obliger à faire des efforts) il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ses relations avec la Directrice des Gryffondors étaient toujours un peu tendues. Elle était venue vers lui, en lui expliquant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui parler de la même manière dans le cadre de l'école que comme il avait pu le faire pendant l'été, chose qu'il accepta facilement, ce qui permit à leurs rapports de se réchauffer petit à petit.

Ce fut plein d'appréhension qu'Antares se rendit vers le bureau de son Directeur de Maison. Drake l'accompagnait, désireux d'au moins saluer sa mère. Ils toquèrent et attendirent poliment que Rogue les ne leur autorise l'entrée. Il les laissa attendre quelques minutes avant de le faire. Quand il entra, le regard de Res se posa sur le dos au maintien parfait d'une femme blonde. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'un nœud s'était fermement installé dans son ventre. Elle se leva et posa son regard d'argent profond et calculateur sur les deux garçons. Un fin sourire illumina ses traits gracieux. C'était la femme la plus élégante qu'Antares ait jamais rencontré. Tout en elle respirait la noblesse et l'assurance, sa robe noire aux liserés d'argents allongeait ses jambes de la plus belle des manières, tout en montrant une silhouette parfaite.

\- Bonjour Mère, Fit Drake, en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Mon Dragon, souffla-t-elle avec une affection contenue mais évidente, en lui embrassant le front. Tu me raconteras ta rentrée après mon rendez-vous, veut-tu ?

\- Bien sûr mère. Je vais aller au match de Quidditch en vous attendant.

Elle répondit par un autre sourire. Rogue raccompagna Draco à l'extérieur. Antares ne bougea pas de là où il se tenait.

\- Ne brisez rien Mr Black, fit la voix menaçante de Rogue quand il referma la porte.

Cela eut le don de tirer un rire à Res

\- J'essaierai Professeur !

Un fin sourcil se leva devant cet échange.

\- Antares, fit elle en brisant le silence, venez me saluer correctement, l'invita-t-elle d'un geste élégant de la main.

Il vint et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme Drake lui avait dit de le faire, ce qu'elle fit également.

\- Ma tante, dit-il finalement.

\- Asseyons-nous, l'invita-t-elle poliment. Il obéit, la fixant toujours. Il vit son expression nostalgique.

\- Je sais, je lui ressemble. Fit-il abruptement en serrant la mâchoire.

Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue, ce qui le fit se tendre.

\- Oui, en effet. Il avait la même flamme dans le regard… Mais vous devez avoir des questions.

\- Vous aussi.

\- En effet… mais ce n'est pas le plus pressant. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir été là plus tôt pour vous. Mon mari…

\- Etait présumé Mangemort, ce qu'il était. J'ai lu les journaux de l'époque.

Narcissa hocha doucement la tête, une expression triste sur son beau visage.

\- Est-ce que Draco vous as parlé de lui ?

\- Légèrement.

Elle sourit.

\- Etes-vous proches ?

\- De plus en plus. Il a du mal avec l'idée d'avoir un égal de son âge mais on y travaille.

Elle leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes très franc.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous êtes supposée l'être avec moi, non ?

\- C'est exact.

Res en avait assez de cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part. Il avait envie de taper dans la fourmilière un peu.

\- Je voulais savoir…

\- Oui ? Fit Narcissa, espérant pouvoir enfin se rapprocher un peu de son neveu.

\- C'est quoi le Feu Hélion ?

Lady Black-Malfoy réagit comme s'il l'avait brûlée, elle se leva brusquement, mettant de la distance entre eux. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère profonde.

\- **QUI… t'a mentionné cela ?**

Il était interloqué par sa réaction. Le tutoiement le choqua particulièrement. Il sourit. Un sourire qu'elle avait déjà vu et qui la fit frissonner.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'est l'Essence.

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec un regard sombre.

\- J'imagine que c'est Severus ? Il est d'usage d'attendre les quinze ans de chaque Black avant de ne serait-ce que prononcer ces mots devant eux…

\- Et du coup ?

\- Ne soyez pas insolent.

Sa voix claqua avec force et Antares baissa la tête sous la rebuffade. Bizarrement cette dame l'impressionnait plus que McGonagall ce qui n'était pas facile à faire. Elle se radoucit.

\- Vous devez comprendre que c'est un sujet extrêmement sensible, qui n'est pas à aborder en autre compagnie qu'un autre de Black. Vous devez comprendre que cette Ancienne Magie est non seulement dangereuse pour les autres mais aussi pour ses utilisateurs. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas en parler avec une autre personne. Ais-je votre parole ?

\- Oui, ma tante, fit-il respectueusement, excité à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus. Le fait que toutes les dernières informations aient étés négatives ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir comprendre ce qui se passait dans son corps.

\- Bien. Comme je le disais précédemment, cette magie est dangereuse, notamment à cause de son coût en énergie. La plupart des sorts et incantation sont pour l'instant encore trop loin de votre portée pour que vous vous y risquiez.

\- D'accord, dit-il comprenant à son air pointu qu'elle attendait son assentiment.

\- L'Essence est divisée en deux branches opposées dans leurs répercussions sur le lanceur : l'Appel et l'Evocation. Le feu Hélion… est un sort assez simple d'Evocation.

\- Simple ? _Enfin quand même j'ai éclaté un troll avec quoi !_ pensa-t-il.

\- Oui. Il devenu… _connu_ en étant utilisé de manière répétée par une Sorcière de notre famille lors de la dernière guerre. Un sortilège plus complexe utilisé avec la même régularité ? Cela l'aurait tuée sous l'effort. De plus, aucun autre membre de notre famille n'aurait fait montre de manière aussi évidente de notre Magie Familiale.

\- Oh. Comment ça ? Les autres familles utilisent la Magie Ancienne aussi ?

Elle sourit.

\- Eh bien généralement, c'est ce qui différencie les Très Nobles et Anciennes Maisons des autres. Les Nobles et Ancienne en font parfois montre, mais ils ont souvent hérités de d'informations trop parcellaires pour l'utiliser sans danger. Il est des cercles où certaines familles sont connues pour leur talents particuliers, cela étant, la dernière guerre à causée une grande perte de ce type de talents. Certaines familles ont été exterminées pour qu'ils ne soient utilisés contre l'un ou l'autre camp. De plus, le coût d'une trop grande utilisation de magie, et ce même avec de la magie plus… conventionnelle est toujours le même, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Je vois… _Ca explique ma perte momentanée de contrôle sur ma métamorphomagie…J'aurais pu mourir si j'avais poussé plus loin ?_ Les Malfoy en possèdent donc une? Et les Potter?

\- Oui. Mais il ne convient pas d'en parler maintenant. Fit-elle fermement.

Voulant avoir un maximum d'information sur ce qui lui arrivait en premier lieu, Res eut la sagesse de se taire.

\- Le plus important dans la magie de Black est de maintenir un équilibre entre l'utilisation de l'Appel et de l'Evocation, ainsi, on peut éviter de ressentir leurs effets néfastes. Je ne m'étendrais d'ailleurs pas plus sur le sujet, vous êtes trop jeune.

\- Mais… !

Elle leva un doigt et elle se tut.

\- Quelle que soit votre affinité, c'est une question de sécurité, pas de volonté personnelle. Peut-être serez-vous très puissant d'ici trois ans. Peut-être pas. La règle est la même pour toutes et tous quoi qu'il en soit. Vous vous devez de laisser votre magie gagner en maturité.

\- Mais… si j'ai utilisé l'Evocation… je ne risque pas d'effets secondaires ? Fit Res en regardant ses mains, se souvenant de leurs tremblements après Hélion.

Elle eut un fin sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas. Ou en tout cas rien de dangereux à long terme. Res releva la tête. Je vous propose de le vérifier, qu'en dites-vous ?

S'il vous plaît. Hocha vivement de la tête Antares.

Son regard se fit un peu trop compréhensif au goût de Res. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une dague noire à l'aspect cérémonial. Des rainures d'argents fracturaient la couleur nuit de la lame, la rendant aussi belle que dangereuse.

\- Elle est aiguisée, fit Lady Black-Malfoy en lui tendant la dague, garde en avant.

Il prit doucement le manche, dont le boit ivoire ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa baguette. Un léger velours vert et argent rendait sa prise plus aisée et agréable. En levant les yeux vers sa tante, il remarqua qu'elle tenait maintenant sa baguette en le regardant s'émerveiller du couteau.

\- A présent, piquez-vous un doigt avec.

\- Un doigt en particulier ? S'entendit-il demander.

\- La magie, et tout particulièrement celle du sang, dépend des intentions de l'utilisateur. Ici vous allez marquer cette dague comme étant vôtre, c'est donc à vous de choisir le doigt qui correspond, en fonction de votre ressenti. Nous effectuerons ensuite la vérification que je vous aie évoquée.

\- D'accord.

Il changea l'arme de main pour la tenir de la droite et se piqua l'index de la gauche. Ce choix lui paraissait le meilleur sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Une grosse goutte vermeil coula sur la pointe et s'infiltra dans les veines argentées de la lame.

\- Moi, Antares Sirius Black, te déclare mienne, car telle est ma volonté. Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il, les mots lui venant encore étrangement naturellement.

L'arme émit une lumière bleu roi avant de redevenir inerte, le sang de Res complètement absorbé. Enfin, la dague sembla s'affiner et augmenter son tranchant, la poignée, elle s'adapta parfaitement à la prise de sa main droite.

\- Parfait, approuva Narcissa.

\- Les mots…

\- L'Essence nous vient parfois naturellement. Ne pas avoir pu marquer cette dague spécialement faite pour vous aurait montré un manque de talent pour cet art ou un réel retard de maturité magique envers lui.

Res hocha la tête, à la fois excité et effrayé par cette nouvelle magie qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Maintenant, nous allons utiliser la « rose de sang ».

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- En piquant votre index et faisant tomber une goutte de votre sang sur une surface plane, vous allez faire croître une rose représentant votre Essence, ou votre affinité pour elle. Ceci est la seule incantation qui puisse permettre rééquilibrer votre magie familiale, cela étant, elle peu coûteuse donc… ?

\- Donc l'équilibrage est faible aussi, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, sourit-elle. Maintenant soyez attentif car je ne vous montrerais pas deux fois ma rose. Cela reste une Magie des plus personnelles, comprenez-vous ?

\- Oui ma tante, fit-il en se forçant à rester respectueux.

Elle changea sa prise sur ce que Res prenait pour sa baguette, qui se rendit-il compte, était en fait un fin stylet noir veiné d'or. Dans un geste élégant et habitué elle se piqua habilement l'un de ses doigts fins. Elle maintint sa paume à plat au-dessus du bureau qui leur faisait face et laissa tomber une unique goutte vermeille dessus.

 _\- Flora Sanguinis_ ! Incanta-t-elle impérieusement. Le sang se rassembla sous la forme d'une bille rubis, puis, une rose épineuse grandit puis éclot. Ses pétales étaient larges, leur faces supérieures noires, ou blanches. La couleur rouge de la tige s'infusait doucement sur leur extérieur.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, ma rose comporte une même quantité de noir que de blanc. Le noir représente l'Evocation et le blanc, l'Appel.

\- Je vois… à partir de quelle différence est-on déséquilibré ?

\- Par définition, il suffit d'un pétale, s'amusa-t-elle. Pour sentir ou subir des effets autres que de l'épuisement… il faut qu'environ deux-tiers à trois-quarts des pétales soient dominés par la même couleur. Leur nombre et leur largeur dépend respectivement de votre maîtrise et de votre résistance. A votre tour, l'invita-t-elle.

\- Bien… Il imita les gestes de sa tante du mieux qu'il put, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui, cette fois, se fit légèrement sentir.

 _\- Flora Sanguinis_! Ordonna-t-il, sentant la magie s'infuser dans ses mots et dans son sang. La croissance de la fleur lui fit l'effet d'un flux quittant son corps, sensation particulière s'il en était. Avec fatigue et émerveillement, il vit sa concentration sur ce flux payer quand, finalement une tige commença à croitre, laissant un bourgeon grandir et s'entrouvrir sur cinq petits pétales gris et un noir. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Vous pouvez maintenant mesurer votre manque de maturité magique, s'amusa-t-elle de sa déception. C'est tout à fait naturel à votre âge Antares. Pouvoir l'entrouvrir n'est déjà pas négligeable pour un garçon de douze ans. Vous devez laisser le temps à votre rose d'éclore correctement, voilà pourquoi vous ne devez pas encore pratiquer l'Essence.

\- Pourquoi du gris ? Vous n'en aviez pas.

\- Considérez cela comme de l'Essence non-attribuée. Lorsque votre fleur gagnera des pétales ils apparaîtront sous cette forme.

\- Est-ce que la vôtre est au maximum ?

Elle le regarda longuement. Il déglutit, il avait la douce impression d'avoir dit une connerie.

\- Ce n'est pas une question à poser… Sachez que _théoriquement_ , il n'y a pas de limite. Ma rose comporte vingt-neuf pétales, admit-elle à contrecœur, celle de votre père, il tressaillit et elle l'ignora, en compte au moins le double si ce n'est le triple. Seule ma sœur est capable d'évoluer à ce niveau.

\- Votre sœur ?

\- Elle se nomme Bellatrix, dit-elle doucement.

\- LeStranges née Black… Murmura-t-il. Il avait vraiment des gens absolument pas recommandable _du tout_ dans sa famille, cela l'impressionnait encore.

\- C'est donc bien Severus qui vous en a parlé, fit elle en reprenant un air ombrageux.

Il leva un regard interrogateur.

\- Eh bien c'est le seul qui la présenterait de cette manière dans ce château.

\- Il m'a dit de ne pas faire de recherche à ce sujet ni d'en parler à qui que ce soit, mais comme j'avais utilisé Hélion… Je l'ai un peu embêté pour avoir des réponses quoi.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas relevé tout à l'heure, mais… dans quel contexte exactement l'avez-vous utilisé ?

Sentant le côté dangereux dans sa voix, il essaya de noyer le poisson.

\- Oh bah… Je suis tombé sur un truc plus ou moins dangereux pis ben, comme j'ai plus ou moins failli m'en prendre une sur le coin du nez, la magie s'est activée, rien de bien grave.

Elle le regarda avec un sourcil arqué.

\- Donc, vous avez été en danger de mort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et y avez recouru, c'est bien cela ?

\- Boah danger de mort, c'est peut-être un peu… Il s'arrêta devant son regard. _Oulààà il va falloir que je rehausse fortement mon niveau en mensonges_ , pensa-t-il.

\- J'en parlerais à Severus. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez été collé jusqu'à Noël ?

Antares eut du mal à se retenir de rougir cette fois.

\- Nan, mais bon… Je me suis un peu emporté et puis une chose en entraînant une autre…

\- Vous avez lancé une guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard.

\- Ouais. Admit-il, honteux.

A son grand étonnement elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, l'amusement dansant dans les yeux.

\- Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, vous n'êtes pas le premier Black à faire cela.

\- Vous… ? Demanda-t-il à moitié, toujours subjugué.

\- Toute ma fratrie ainsi que mes cousins, sourit-elle.

\- Même mon père et Bellatrix ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Surtout** Sirius et Bellatrix. Affirma-t-elle.

Soudain son amusement fit place à une tristesse nostalgique.

\- Ils ont toujours été très butés…

\- Et ils ont tous les deux servit Volde..

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Trancha-t-elle. Et non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre père n'a jamais été au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- AH OUAIS ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT A AZKABAN ALORS ? hurla Res.

 **\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton jeune homme !**

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard.

\- Avez-vous la moindre trace d'un passage en court, d'un jugement ? Demanda-t-elle, agressive.

\- Comment aurait-il finit en prison sans jugement !?

\- C'ÉTAIT LA GUERRE ! Rugit Narcissa en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, sa magie très agitée. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Veuillez m'excuser. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de Black avec qui débattre.

Il hocha sèchement de la tête. Il s'en fichait qu'elle crie, il voulait des réponses.

\- Expliquez-vous, pourquoi y est-il toujours dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que le Ministère n'a aucun intérêt à libérer un Lord d'une Maison aussi puissante que les Blacks, ils ont peur de son ressentiment, dans la disposition actuelle, notre Lord déséquilibrerait l'assemblée à lui seul... En plus de cela, Fudge ne serait jamais d'accord pour une telle mauvaise publicité.

\- Mais… mais c'est impossible que ça fonctionne comme cela !

\- Vraiment ? Dois-je vous rappelez les circonstances de la mort de votre mère ?

Antares eut l'impression de prendre un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille.

\- Non. Fit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Bien. Draco m'a dit que vous alliez devoir choisir un alignement au sein de Serpentard dans trois jours. Quelles sont vos idées ? Dit-elle en voulant changer de sujet.

Antares, bien content qu'elle le fasse, enchaîna assez vite.

\- Eh bien… maintenant que j'y pense…

Ils discutèrent longuement de son projet, elle lui décrivit les systèmes de pensées auxquels il serait confronté à Serpentard et fit un bref parallèle avec le Magenmagot. Bien évidemment ils réussirent à se crier dessus deux-trois fois, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure.

Leur débat sur l'importance du système armé du Ministère (le fait que les auros, les tireurs de baguettes, les oubliators et autres lui soit directement rattachés plutôt qu'indépendants) fut interrompu par son à la porte.

Rogue entra, accompagné de Draco, qui semblait avoir les joues rougies par le vent frais régnant sur l'extérieur du château.

\- Désolé d'interrompre, fit Rogue de son air désintéressé habituel, mais il est maintenant dix-huit heures passées et malheureusement je vais avoir besoin de ce bureau.

\- C'est bon, Severus, merci de nous avoir permis de rester aussi longtemps, fit Narcissa en se levant, je viendrais vous chercher dans deux semaines pour notre prochaine… discussion.

\- Me chercher ?

\- Nous irons à Près-au-Lard, afin de ne pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel de votre Directeur de Maison.

\- D'acc'.

Elle leva un fin sourcil, au cours de leur conversation, il s'était montré de plus en plus à l'aise. Le petit démon prenait un malin plaisir à la faire sortir de ses gonds ou la pousser à sortir de son habituel discours de Lady.

Il lui répondit d'ailleurs par un sourire mutin. Il lui embrassa la joue et lançant un :

\- A la prochaine Tatie Cissa ! Merci professeur ! En sortant du bureau comme une tornade, avant qu'elle ne puisse le traîner devant elle par les oreilles pour qu'il se comporte correctement.

La tête de Rogue et Drake avaient étés, selon lui, mythiques. Ce fut assez confiant qu'il retourna vers le nid pour retrouver Harry, pour notamment parler de son projet pour la réunion du mardi qui arrivait.

* * *

 **Et voilà! :D j'espère que cela vous aura plu! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire Severus et Narcissa cette fois, mais bon j'espère que le résultat est suffisamment correct ^^' Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé svp! :D**


	17. Résultats en Fanfare

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sens que ca va être compliqué de tenir l'écriture à l'arrivée des partiels, mais pour le moment, ça va J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! J'ai deux trois précisions en fin de chapitre si besoin est :)**

 **N.B : I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Résultats en Fanfare**

Le mardi matin un écriteau indiquait une convocation par Jacobius Selwynn pour un conseil de Maison. Le sujet n'était pas indiqué, mais tous savaient que la réunion du soir était extrêmement importante. En fait, c'était à priori l'une des quatre réunions les plus importantes de l'année.

Le soir, c'est avec appréhension que les plus jeunes se dirigèrent vers le nid. Comme toujours lors des assemblées, les chaises étaient arrangées en hémicycle au centre de la salle commune. Les places de chacun étaient attribuées en fonction de l'année, du vote potentiel de chaque personne et de leurs partis. Il y avait cependant onze chaises non-placées au centre.

Selwynn présidait, face à l'hémicycle, ses modérés à gauches, le peu de neutres, en face et les puristes, menés par Elisabath Darpen (Reine de Septième année) se trouvaient à droite.

Quand tous les membres de Seprentard furent assis, et les premières années attendant bien sagement derrière Selwynn, ce dernier fit face à l'hémicycle et commença :

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour l'assemblée mi- semestrielle ordinaire de la Maison Serpentard, je déclare la réunion ouverte.

\- Il y a plusieurs points du jour, premièrement, les résultats des premières et deuxièmes années. Ensuite, leurs alignements souhaités. Je rappelle que tout partit est libre de refuser un membre et que toutes les années peuvent changer de position.

Certain puristes se permirent des rires peu charitables. Selwynn leva un sourcil.

\- Des remarques ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Personne n'osa recommencer.

\- Bien, Ensuite nous reviendrons sur les différents évènements survenus depuis le début de l'année et finalement je donnerais la liste des potentiels changements de nominés.

Ce dernier point était plus qu'optionnel et tout le monde la savait. En effet, il était rare que Rogue ne change les nominés au cours de l'année alors au cours d'un semestre… En revanche, cela permettait de sentir les différentes tendances et côtes de chaque nominés.

\- Bon, les plus âgés, essayez de rester concentrés, je sais que la première partie ne vous intéresse que peu mais quand même. Sachez que le détail des notes sera donné demain matin par le professeur Rogue.

\- Pour les deuxièmes années : Romulus Selwynn, 1er, Enkell, 2nd, Darpen (Eleonore), 3ème, Higgs, dernier.

Antares nota les différents sourires appréciateurs des plus âgés pour le plus jeune des frère Selwynn. Il semblait que la soirée était une introduction officielle des plus jeunes de la Maison. Drake, lui était pâle comme un linge, Ry lui posa la main sur l'épaule en un geste rassurant.

\- Pour les premières années :

\- Antares Black, 1er, Potter, 2nd, Greengrass, 3ème, Davies, 4ème, Zabini, 5ème, Draco Malfoy, 6ème, Nott, 7ème, Parkinson, 8ème, Goyle, 9ème, Bulstrode, 10ème, Crabbe, dernier.

\- Romulus, Antares, vous avez toutes nos félicitations. Res hocha la tête simplement, bien conscient que tout ceci n'était que le prélude de la réunion de fin de Semestre.

\- A cela se rajoutent des mentions honorables pour Antares Black, Potter et Greengrass pour se trouver dans le top cinq de leur année.

\- Bien, maintenant je vais vous demander de choisir une affiliation ou de la confirmer. Aucun des deuxièmes années ne changea d'alignement. Seule Enkell s'était positionné pour les modérés, à la grande surprise de Res et Ry qui pensaient que le frère de Selwynn soutiendrait son frère, comme Darpen le faisait. Sa grande sœur avait d'ailleurs un sourire particulièrement satisfait. Les premières années se rendirent compte que seuls Evarar et Vanelli se positionnaient comme neutres, les autres élèves près d'eux étaient de nouveaux arrivants sans votes.

\- Antares, en tant que premier de ton année, tu commences.

Res leva un sourcil.

\- Privilège des résultats, sourit Jacobius.

\- D'accord, pas de problème. Je pense que je vais me positionner pour… Il vit la Salle Commune se tendre… les Progressistes.

Tout le monde (excepté Ry) eut un temps d'arrêt.

\- Pardon ? Fit Selwynn, interloqué, un sourire croissant sur son visage.

\- Bah je me place pour les Progressistes.

\- Ça n'existe pas Black ! Attaqua Darpen.

\- Maintenant, si. Répondit Res nonchalamment.

\- Et quelles seraient les lignes de pensées de ce partit ? Demanda Rowle, amusée.

\- Nous suivrons deux axes d'évolution principaux. _Ahahah ! Tante Cissa va me buter quand je vais lui dire que j'ai pas attendu l'année prochaine !_ Rit-il intérieurement.

\- Premièrement, nous allons étudier les systèmes politiques, scientifiques et techniques des moldus afin d'être sûrs que les mesures prises pour maintenir le statut du secret sont optimales et que notre système actuel l'est également par rapport à notre population. Dans le cas où cela ne le serait pas, nous essayerons de trouver des innovations pouvant augmenter le confort des Sorciers.

Inutile de dire qu'une bonne moitié de Serpentard était outrée.

\- Deuxièmement, nous prônerons…

\- On s'en fout traître à ton sang ! Cria Montague.

\- …le respect des Anciennes Voies, finit froidement Res en regardant Montague comme un insecte particulièrement dérangeant. Il le montra d'ailleurs du doigt avant de reprendre. Les Progressistes pensent que de toute _évidence_ , les Puristes ne montrent que bien mal l'exemple et causent un dédain certain envers ces voies plutôt que l'admiration et le respect qu'elles sont censés imposer.

\- Les Puristes étaient partagés entre fusiller Montague ou Antares du regard.

Selwynn, Rowle et les plus fins des Serpentards, eux, étouffaient un fou rire : le première année était tout seul mais parlait comme s'il représentait une véritable institution.

Res prit sa chaise avec élégance et alla la positionner au centre, près des neutres et des modérés, en s'asseyant dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône.

\- Potter, tu es le suivant, fit Selwynn d'un geste vers les chaises.

\- Je me positionne pour les Progressistes, répondit le garçon aux yeux verts avec un sourire tranquille. Il s'assit juste derrière Res.

\- Très bien, Greengrass, à toi.

Daphné eut l'air indécis, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ce mouvement de la part de Res ! Ils étaient sensé se faire une place chez les modérés peu à peu, avant de prendre le pouvoir à la force des votes et des années ! Elle voyait l'utilité de la manœuvre, mais quand même… Ils étaient inconscients ! Elle finit par soupirer en espérant que son père se montrerait compréhensif ou au moins intéressé.

\- Je me positionne pour les Progressistes.

Beaucoup froncèrent des sourcils, certain remuèrent même assez inconfortablement sur leur chaises. Potter avait été couru d'avance, mais tout le monde savait à présent que ses connaissances de leur monde était parcellaire, au mieux. Que l'Héritière Greengrass suive les Scions de Black et Potter en revanche… changeait la donne. Elle comprenait les enjeux et les mouvements de la politique de Serpentard, ce qui était il y a quelques instants un coup de culot monumental se transformait peu à peu en celui d'un maître.

Les Héritiers en question conservèrent leur attitude assurée et tranquille en souriant à peine plus quand elle les rejoints, à la droite de Harry.

\- Davies.

\- Je me positionne pour les Progressistes.

 _Sans surprise…_ Fut la pensée de la plupart des Serpents.

\- Zabini.

\- Je me positionne pour les Puristes.

Cette déclaration fit relever la tête au partit entier, les troisièmes années, l'acclamèrent même un peu. Darpen retrouvait son air de suffisance. Malgré la création des Progressistes, tous sentaient que ce serait une mauvaise moisson pour les modérés, ce qui fragiliserait Selwynn.

\- Draco, à toi.

La plupart des Puristes sourirent devant ce qu'ils jugeaient être une bien triste et tardive tentative de rapprochement. L'Héritier de Malfoy sourit, ravi de l'attention des deux partits.

\- Je me place pour les Progressistes.

Dans un silence de mort, tout le monde regarda le fils de Lucius Malfoy s'installer _derrière_ l'Héritier de Black. Les puristes étaient trop choqués pour protester.

\- Nott. Fit Selwynn dans un sourire.

Théo déglutit, il regarda Daphné, qui, à l'instar de tous les membres de son partit restait impassible.

\- Je me positionne pour les Puristes. Les troisième années s'empressèrent de le féliciter, Rowle, elle n'eut qu'un air méprisant pour le jeune brun.

\- Parkinson.

Elle regarda longuement Draco.

\- Je me positionne pour les Puristes, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Draco eut un sourire encourageant, seul changement sur son visage depuis qu'il s'était assis, pour sa camarade, comprenant son choix peut-être mieux que quiconque.

\- Goyle.

\- Je me positionne pour les Progressistes.

Sa décision de suivre son suzerain n'étonna personne, même si elle fit grincer quelques dents supplémentaires.

\- Bulstrode.

\- Je me positionne pour les Modérés.

Son arrivée arracha quelques bref sourires de la part de son nouveau partit, il n'y avait là aucun rejet cela dit, leur récolte était juste _vraiment_ moins bonne qu'espérée.

\- Et pour finir… Crabbe.

\- Puristes, grogna-t-il presque. Draco eut un sourire sardonique et Goyle fronça les sourcils mais ils ne commentèrent pas.

\- Très bien, fit Selwynn avec un sourire, y a-t-il une volonté de changement des années supérieures ?

Auncun Modéré ne bougea. Evarar et Vanelli, jusque-là neutres pour donner plus de flexibilité à leur nomination, se positionnèrent pour les Progressistes. Il était probable que le choix ne soit qu'à court terme mais cela donnait à ce partit des votes, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas jusque-là. Finalement, Rowle se leva dans un sourire et, sans dire un mot, se plaça à droite de Res avec son aura habituelle.

\- Cassiopeïa ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama Darpen, mortifiée.

\- Si. Cela m'intéresse d'appartenir à un partit représenté par quelqu'un qui a des tripes, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Elisabeth Darpen la fusilla du regard. Avant que son regard ne soie attiré par Dorea Warrington qui se plaça derrière Rowle.

\- Do !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Tais-toi Cassius, répondit-elle impérieusement. Son jumeau conserva son expression trahie mais se tut.

Ce fut avec un fin sourire que Selwynn enchaina sur son point suivant.

\- Pour les nominé(e)s, pas de changement prévus, cela étant le Professeur Rogue a émis des doutes concernant celle de Mlle Elisabeth Darpen.

Chose qui tira de nombreux gémissement chez les puristes. Seuls les plus vieux d'entre eux froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Il ment, souffla Harry à Res dans son oreille. Ce dernier vit le sourire de prédateur de Rowle et hocha la tête en confirmation.

\- A priori, les nominés de première année seront Miss Greengrass et Mr Zabini.

Ce dernier eut un immense sourire victorieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sourire méchant que lui adressait le trio Black-Malfoy-Potter.

\- Nous avons hâte que tu nous prouve ta valeur Zabini, fit Res de son plus beau sourire d'ange vicieux.

\- Le noir frissonna mais ne répondit rien, ce qui lui valut quelques regards approbateurs. Ceux du trio ne changeaient pas, cela dit.

\- Ensuite, pour revenir sur les événements qui ont agités la première partie de ce Semestre, je me dois de rappeler que les Guerres intestines n'ont pas lieu d'être lors d'affrontement avec d'autres Maisons.

Deux cinquièmes années se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Je me dois aussi de dire que même si c'est de temps en temps agréable, il serait bon que ce genre d'événements n'aient plus lieu pendant cette année, les Septième et les cinquièmes années ne peuvent pas se permettre d'autres exclusions ou retenues en série, dit-il, en regardant bien Antares, avant de poursuivre.

\- Enfin, je tiens à tous vous féliciter car Serpentard n'a pas perdu cet affrontement contre Gryffondor, malgré leur surnombre, puisque nous avons réussi à limiter notre perte de point contrairement à eux.

Il y eut de nombreux sourires.

\- Je me dois cependant également de vous rappeler que l'attaque d'élèves bien plus jeunes est prohibée et que c'est aussi tout simplement indigne de notre Maison.

Serpentard accepta la remontrance à contrecœur.

\- Nous ne reviendrons pas sur les remarques faites lors de l'épisode de Samain, je pense que chacun a pu comprendre ses erreurs de jugement à un moment ou à un autre depuis. Je ne saurais que conseiller les élèves exclus et les cinquième années de commencer à travailler dur, en vue de la fin du Semestre. Nous nous devons de regagner les points perdus et je souhaite notre victoire au Quidditch de tout cœur, de plus, en tant que Serpentards, nous nous devons à nous même de devenir les meilleurs Sorciers et Sorcières que nous puissions être.

Il se tut, regarda l'hémicycle et demanda :

\- Y a-t-il autre chose ? Demanda le Roi de Serpentard à l'hémicycle.

Jaceth se leva.

\- Oui, Ares ?

\- Qui parle pour les Progressistes ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Antares, qui lui regarda Rowle. C'était elle la plus vieille, la plus retorse d'entre eux et possédait même un vote, mais justement, Res ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. S'il lui donnait la parole, elle pourrait détruire son mouvement dans l'œuf, s'il ne le faisait pas, il devrait parler au nom de votants sans en détenir un lui-même… Un air amusé flottait dans ses yeux améthyste, elle était bien consciente de son dilemme. Après une petite seconde de délibération interne, Res répondit nonchalamment :

\- Cassiopeïa et moi je dirais, il parait qu'il faut respecter ses aînés, tout ça tout ça…

Rowle éclata de rire et fut suivie par la plupart des Progressistes, qui approuvaient le compromis.

Darpen se leva pour demander quelle avait été la punition de l'Héritier Black après la « crise », chose qui n'avait vraiment été criée sur tous les toits.

Il se leva pour répondre calmement qu'il avait reçu des retenues pour tous les jours y compris le week-end jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

Elle se rassit, satisfaite de sa pique.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Selwynn, craignant un autre coup d'éclat impromptu d'Antares. Non ? Très bien, je déclare donc cette réunion fermée. La plupart des Serpentards se regroupèrent autour de leurs leaders respectifs dans un brouhaha respectueux. Res fit signe aux Progressistes de l'attendre et profita de la cohue pour rejoindre Selwynn qui discutait avec Jaceth d'un air conspirateur satisfait.

\- Jacobius ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai payé ma dette.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Res releva un sourcil, et s'en alla, laissant les deux septièmes années les sourcils froncés.

\- Il parlait de ta menace lors de l'épisode du Troll ? Demanda Jaceth.

\- Il faut croire… J'aurais cru qu'il ne se souciait pas suffisamment des votes pour comprendre son impact d'aujourd'hui… c'est embêtant.

\- Il nous a assuré une majorité solide, cela dit.

\- C'est un Serpentard jusqu'à l'os, fit Rowle en s'invitant dans la conversation.

\- Un futur allié de poids ou un ennemi dangereux, fit doucement Jacobius.

\- Tu n'auras pas de problème avec ton positionnement Cassie ? S'inquiéta Jaceth.

\- J'espère que Père ne sera pas suffisamment ivre pour envoyer un contrat à Lady Malfoy-Black.

Sa remarque attira des soupirs sympathiques de la part des deux adolescents. Les mariages arrangés avaient beau être récurrents pour les gens qu'ils côtoyaient, cela ne les rendaient pas plus agréables pour autant.

\- Le bon côté des choses, fit Ares pour changer de sujet, c'est que Warrington et Montague vont se faire dévorer si ça continue.

\- Pfft, ils ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie, s'amusa Cassiopeïa.

\- Mmmh, c'est presque dommage qu'ils ne soient pas nés en même temps que nous, cela aurait été intéressant, dit Jacobius, pensif.

\- Non, s'aurait juste été la guerre, s'amusa Ares.

\- Depuis quand cela te dérange-t-il, rigolèrent les deux autres.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais bon, je n'y peux rien si j'ai un nom aussi pourri que les vôtres…

* * *

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que s'ensuivirent les discussions des partit des Modérés et des Progressistes. Etrangement, ces derniers paraissaient très intéressés par les idées de Res et Ry.

Ils s'étaient appropriés le coin de la salle commune ou ronronnait un feu vert accueillant.

\- Bon ok, le système de formation interne au ministère comporte des défauts, mais il comporte aussi des avantages, continuait Evarar, principalement aux prises avec Harry sur le sujet.

\- Bien sûr qu'il en comporte, cependant pour des personnes étrangères à la Grande-Bretagne Magique, il est obligatoire de passer par Poudlard si l'on veut intégrer ce système, c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un endroit, comme disait Potter plus tôt, qui, après les écoles générales permettraient des cours des spécialisation pour adultes, qui puisse servir dans le monde entier, un tel système, s'il s'avérait efficace, ferait la renommée de ce pays. Fit Arcadia Vanelli en se lançant dans sa plus longue tirade depuis le début des conversations.

\- Tout ceci n'est que conjecture balaya Rowle de la main, tu parlais de moyen moldus qui mettaient en danger le statut du secret Antares, tu pourrais nous en dire plus ?

\- J'y compte bien, cela étant je compte demander une autorisation de sortie pendant Noël qui nous permette d'aller dans des librairie moldues afin que vous puissiez tous choisir des ouvrages vous-même sur les sujets qui, d'ici là vous intéresseront. Je pense que dans notre cas, un implication de tout le monde est importante car c'est seulement à plusieurs que nous pourrons rassembler suffisamment d'idées, de preuves et de potentielles solutions pour devenirs productifs. On aura des idées sur le monde moldu… et on commence à apprendre en profondeur celui des Sorcier, mais il y a des subtilités dures à transmettre que vous, vous connaissez.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, un système très simple cause beaucoup de problème : les caméras. Elles sont encore peu nombreuses mais le Londres moldu s'en équipe de plus en plus… se lança Harry.

\- Les quoi ? Demanda Draco, blasé.

Il avait l'impression que la moitié des mots qui sortaient de leur bouche étaient dit exprès pour leur placarder leur propre ignorance du monde moldu au front. Bon alors certes, ils ne connaissaient rien sur rien… mais quand même !

\- Ce sont des objets, qui reliés à une sorte de base centrale contrôlée à distance et à l'abri permet de surveiller en direct les lieux qui tombent sous leur regard. Elles ont un champ limité, mais cela est facilement réglé en augmentant leur nombre… continua Harry avec difficulté pour être le plus clair possible, sans utiliser de mots inconnus.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien le danger avoua Evarar, dubitatif. Les autres semblaient du même avis.

\- Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par surveiller, fit doucement Gregory, à la surprise générale.

\- Et bien… le terme est filmer. Elles transmettent les images en temps réel, et, en fonction de la base de contrôle, enregistrent une plus ou moins grosse partie de ce qu'elles transmettent.

\- Comme une pensive à distance ? Sursauta Cassiopeïa, comment est-ce possible ?

\- Euh… fit Harry.

\- Une pensive permet de revoir des souvenirs d'une personnes avec une efficacité redoutable, c'est fréquemment utilisé par les cours de justice, fit Draco, content de pouvoir leur apprendre un mot.

\- Ah. Ouais, ok.

\- Du coup, enchaîna Res, c'est possible grâce à la technologie, ou la science, comme vous voulez. Là où les Sorciers utilisent la magie pour leur confort, les moldus doivent se débrouiller de la nature, la science correspond à l'étude et la compréhension de ses phénomènes, et dans une certaine mesure à envisager des possibilités pour que les avancées et découvertes scientifiques augmentent le confort des moldus.

\- D'accord… Fit Rowle, étonnée. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis le berceau, mais elle était prête à suspendre son incrédulité, ne serait-ce que pour l'hypothèse.

\- Du coup, quel est le danger ? Fit Vanelli.

\- Eh bien, les Sorciers ressortent dans une foule de moldu autant qu'un né-moldu dans une foule de Sang-Purs, puisqu'il y a de grosses différences culturelles, fit Draco, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Exact, tout part de là, approuva Harry. Plus les Sorciers se démarquent ou utilisent la magie sous les yeux des caméras, et plus les Oubliators ont du travail, les incidents se multiplieront, ou pire, passeront inaperçus car ils ne connaissent pas cette technologie.

Il y eut un hoquet d'horreur de la part de tous les élevés Sorciers, pour eux, ils ne faisaient aucun doute que les moldus les découperaient en viande hachés s'ils apprenaient leur existence… ce qui n'était pas forcément complètement faux.

\- Voilà, fit Res, sérieux, le simple fait que les Sorcier ne sachent pas s'habiller lorsqu'ils sortent du monde magique est un danger très grave. Et je ne parle même pas des millions de Galions que le ministère doit surement dépenser tous les ans pour payer ces Oubliators surmenés et de plus en plus nécessaires.

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas nous commander des brochures de vêtements, afin que nous ne participions pas à ce désastre ce noël, demanda Rowle, assez étonnée d'être chamboulée par ces nouvelles informations.

\- Ça peut se faire, réfléchit Antares.

\- Quelle est la plus grande avancée Scikantifik des moldus ? Demanda soudain Daphné.

\- Sci-en-ti-fi-que, articula gentiment Antares. Je dirais les voyages spatiaux. T'en pense quoi Harry ?

\- Ouais probablement. En vérité Harry avait eu du mal à penser à autre chose que la bombe atomique et était donc soulagé de pouvoir approuver un exemple moins terrifiant.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que les moldus peuvent transplaner grâce à la science, fit Draco.

\- Euh quoi ?

\- Eh bien, manipuler l'espace, se transporter instantanément d'un endroit vers un autre !

\- Aaaaattends, c'est possible avec la magie ça ? – Non non non c'est pas ça ! Firent les deux loustics en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, amusés.

\- Je vous déconseille d'essayer avant votre majorité, s'amusa Rowle, les premières fois, on se désartibule souvent, ce qui signifie que vous laissez des parties de vous derrière…

\- Eurk.

\- Voilà.

\- Nan mais en vrai on parlait d'aller dans l'espace, il y a des moldus qui sont allés poser le pied sur la lune par exemple.

\- Euh.. quoi ?

\- Bah…

\- C'est impossible !

\- Inconcevable !

\- Vous nous prenez pour des manches à raconter tout ça !?

\- Arrêtez de déconner !

\- Pfft, n'importe quoi !

\- OK C'EST BON ! CHUT ! Intervint Res.

Il vit avec ravir qu'ils se turent instantanément.

\- Je vais envoyer des lettres à mes amis moldus, ils nous enverrons des images, ou des articles de journaux qui l'expliquent et cela constitueras vos preuves, ok ? En attendant, vous n'aurez que notre parole que c'est vrai, mais franchement ça serait quand même un mensonge assez improbable, allez demander à des nés-moldus en attendant pour voir. S'ils répondent tous la même chose ou vous trouvent débiles de poser ne serait-ce que la question, le résultat s'imposera de lui-même.

Il y eut un grommellement général d'assentiment.

\- Merci. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

\- Euh… franchement ? Fut la réponse.

\- Probablement un bon millier, asséna Draco, mais il commence à être super tard et nous aurons tout le temps de rassembler des informations ou nos idées, alors le mieux serait peut-être de se donner un rendez-vous toutes les semaines, ou nous préparerons des questions et vous des informations et on en débattra à ce moment-là.

\- Je suis d'accord sourit Res.

Les autres l'étaient aussi, et ce fut dans la joie pour certains et l'incertitude pour d'autres qu'ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le samedi prochain.

* * *

\- Ca va Res ?

\- Mrf.

\- La réponse concise était représentative de la matinée du garçon aux yeux d'argent qui avait pu découvrir avec horreur qu'Hermione l'avais battu, et qu'il n'était que _deuxième_ de promotion.

\- Nan mais elle a eu plus de cent pour cent de bonnes réponses, Res, c'était pas faisable de la battre !

\- J'ai du mal à voir en quoi tu es en train de me remonter le moral, Ry.

\- Oh, tu le savais déjà ? Mince… L'asticota le jeune Potter.

\- Ry, j'ai eu cent-dix sur cent en Potions alors oui, j'étais au courant que c'était possible.

\- Oh, oui mais je viens de lui demander et elle c'est de moyenne. Sourit Harry.

Il trouvait la réaction de Res disproportionnée, et comptait bien lui faire savoir. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il passer son temps à consoler son cousin en disant que ce n'était pas le résultat qui comptait le plus, puisque seuls les résultats du Semestre étaient importants pour passer en seconde année et _quand même_ bouder sur ses résultats pendant des heures. D'ailleurs la réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Mais taiiiiiis toi ! Geignit Res de manière peu convaincante, même pour lui.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez en pourcentages ? Demanda Tracey en se servant de tourte, le principal c'est d'avoir Optimal non ?

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à cette question, fit Res avec fausse dignité.

\- Hé ! Ton bacon je vais te le… fit-elle en attrapant le premier aliment solide à sa portée.

\- Pour répondre à ta question.. ! Intervint Ry avant de voir la nourriture voler.

\- Oui ? Sourit innocemment Tracey en interrompant son geste, un part de quiche potentiellement fatale pour l'Héritier Black dans la main.

\- Assieds-toi Tracey, tu es ridicule, lui ordonna Daphné en fronçant des sourcils à la McGonagall.

Elle obéit en écoutant Harry.

\- Du coup, il y a Optimal et OPTIMAL.

\- … Sérieux.

\- Oui ! l'Optimal s'obtient à quatre-vingt-dix points sur cent, du coup, avoir juste un Optimal pour être en compétition avec quelqu'un comme Hermione, qui va chercher les points bonus, ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Mouais mettons.

\- Nan mais avoue simplement qu'avoir un moyenne à cent ou plus c'est beaucoup plus dur que quatre-vingt-dix ! Ne serait-ce que parce que l'une des deux moyennes autorise les erreurs alors que l'autre nécessite la perfection ! Pour réellement répondre à ta question, lorsque l'on veut comparer les notes entre personnes qui n'obtiennent quasiment que des Optimal partout, c'est plus pratique d'employer les pourcentages, puisque l'on peut voir où on en est par rapport aux autres. Par exemple, sur le papier j'ai les même O et EE que Res alors qu'il a une meilleure moyenne.

\- Ok, et du coup elle est à combien Granger ?

\- Cent-deux, grogna Res.

\- …

\- Ouais.

\- Arrête de torturer ton bacon et mange-le Res, fit Daphné, concernée par les choses _vraiment_ importantes. Comme les bonnes manières.

\- Je fais qu'est-ce que je veux d'abord ! Lui répondit le plus immaturément possible Res en déchirant encore plus son innocent bacon. Pas de chance pour toi la viande. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, fini Res avec un sourire maléfique.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois dépassée par sa capacité à se montrer stupide.

\- T'étais si loin que ça ? T'es deuxième de promo pourtant, répondit elle pour se venger.

\- Le premier des derniers quoi.

\- Sympa pour nous autres, pauvres mortels, fit Tracey, sarcastique.

\- Désolé.

\- Vraiment ? Fit la blonde avec un air dubitatif.

Res hocha la tête.

\- Enfin presque quoi, finit-il par ajouter dans un début de sourire.

\- Hé !

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine choquée de Tracey. Même si elle ne l'était pas, elle faisait très bien semblant.

\- J'ai eu quatre-vingt-dix-sept, autrement dit, l'Histoire de la Magie m'a méchamment plombée.

\- La Sainte matière inutile, commenta Ry.

\- Ouais ! C'est dla merde !

\- Bah non c'est important quand même, fit Daphné.

\- C'est sûr, d'ailleurs c'est tellement utile qu'ils nous ont collés un fantôme comme prof !

\- Nan mais cet argument est contrecarré par Quirell mec, fit Harry, toujours objectif par rapport à ce professeur.

\- Ah ! Ouais, mince. Bon… alors ok, c'est utile.

Daphné eut un petit sourire, en attendant d'entendre la suite.

\- Mais bon dans la mesure où on étudie les implications des événements historiques sur les _Sorciers_. On nous demande de le commenter en plus ! Alors pourquoi, il ne nous donne que des frises chronologiques sur les gobelins à se mettre sous la dent ?! Qu'est ce que l'on s'en fiche que Rognakt 1er est mort en 954 parce qu'il était suffisamment teubé pour affronter des trolls en étant aveugle ?

\- Il est mort en 58, corrigea Ry en s'étouffant de rire dans son potage au potiron.

\- Mais voilà ! Je m'en carre !

\- Res, Ry, les manières… soupira Daphné.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Ry s'essuyait le nez par lequel la soupe était passée.

\- En plus je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, avec Granger vous êtes les seuls à avoir eu des Optimal en Histoire.

Cela fit recommencer à rire Harry, qui secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Mais non ! J'ai eu un vieux quatre-vingt ! Six points de moins et c'était juste un très bon Acceptable !

\- Naaaaan… T'a eu EE Res ? Il va falloir que j'aille remercier le professeur.

\- Tu peux essayer de remercier Binns mais il risque d'avoir du mal à remarquer ta présence, contre-attaqua Res. Nan mais plus sérieusement, j'ai de la chance que ça compte moins que les Grands Quatre, parce que sinon j'aurais vraiment pas été bien.

\- Euh.. quoi ?

\- Sérieux Trace, t'a des examens quatre fois par ans et tu ne connais même pas les coefficients de tes matières ?! S'étonna (pour le coup honnêtement) Res.

\- Les quoi ?

Res avait l'air bloqué.

\- Quand tu rassemble tes notes et que tu fais ta moyenne, il y a des matières qui sont plus importantes que d'autres. Ce qui parait logique puisque ce n'est parce que tu es capable de réciter toutes les planètes du système solaire que tu es un grand Sorcier. Expliqua Harry.

\- Ou une grande Sorcière, intervint Daphné.

Les garçons lui firent des yeux de merlan frit. Se regardèrent, soupirèrent et répondirent en cœur :

\- Ok ! Ou une grande Sorcière…

\- En bref, dis-toi que les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, la DFCM et les Potions comptent grosso-modo deux fois plus que les autres matières.

\- Euh.. Ok ?

\- Et en réalité ? Demanda Daphné, intéressé (elle).

\- Elles comptent chacune pour trois et les autres pour un soixante-six.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la somme des coefficients fait dix-sept.

\- Ah ! Effectivement, ce n'est pas idiot.

\- Euh, c'est quoi le coup de la somme là ? En quoi c'est important ? Fit Harry.

\- Rien, c'est juste que les Sorciers adorent les nombres premiers.

\- Je te rappelle que tu en es un toi aussi.

\- Je parle des adultes.

\- Pft.

\- Nan mais on s'en fou de ça Daph', moi je voudrais savoir pourquoi ils les aiment à ce point ? C'est quand même plus compliqué pour tout non ?

\- Oui, mais à priori tu le verras en Arithmancie, si tu prends cette option que certains chiffres et nombres ont des significations très importantes, ils sont plus ou moins puissant, ils ont de plus ou moins bonnes augures aussi. Il est nécessaire pour une institution d'y faire attention pour assurer sa pérennité, lui répondit la brune.

\- D'ailleurs pour maintenir ces coefficients bizarres, en fonction de ton nombre d'option de troisième année, les options compteront ou plus ou pareil que ces « sous matières », ajouta Antares.

\- Ok, on verra ça en troisième année. Comment tu savais tout ça ?

\- Bah j'ai demandé à Flitwick, répondit le garçon sur un ton d'évidence.

\- Ah ouais forcément, s'amusa Harry.

\- On avait presque oublié que tu étais son chouchou, rit Tracey.

\- Je suis simplement intéressé par la matière, fit Res dignement.

\- C'est ça ! Le fait que tu lui fasses ta tête d'ange dès que tu réussi un truc dans sa classe n'y est pour rien peut être ? Continua-t-elle à le taquiner.

\- Mais absolument pas ! S'offusqua Res.

\- Res, intervint Draco, qui arrivait pour le déjeuner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu lui fais ta tête d'ange, sourit narquoisement son cousin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Ah bah merci du soutient !

\- Mais de rien.

\- Ô monde cruel, pourquoi suis-je si seul dans cette vie ?

\- Tais-toi et mange ta tourte, lui répondirent les autres, pas compatissant pour un sou.

\- Alors Drake ? Ta lettre ? Ça va passer tu penses ? Demanda Harry.

Le blond regarda le reste de la table de leur Maison, encore pleine de vide.

\- Très honnêtement, il y a peu de chances. J'ai eu que 79 de moyenne, ce qui est très loin de l'Optimal et bas, même pour un Effort Exceptionnel, donc ça va être compliqué. Père ne s'abaissera jamais à envoyer une beuglante car il les trouve indignes, c'est déjà ça, mais le contenu de sa réponse ne sera pas très différent…

Les autres eurent des regards compatissants, Daphné devait supporter le même genre de pression elle aussi.

\- Tu feras mieux au Semestre, tant que tu arrives dans le top dix et que tu es dans le journal, ça devrait le faire non ?

\- Dans l'idée oui, sauf que je ne suis que dix-huitième, sur quarante et un, c'est à peine plus que la moitié.

\- Je sais, j'ai regardé à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, mais tu vas t'améliorer t'inquiète.

\- Tu parles, les Serdaigles n'ont pas eu des super résultats, ils vont s'améliorer eux aussi.

\- Boarf, fit Res en balayant l'argument de la main, tu ne vas pas te faire supplanter par la maison des pingouins volants, si ?

Le groupe eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- On verra, répliqua néanmoins Draco, sans se mouiller.

\- Les Poufsouffles s'en sont sortis comment, j'ai pas regardé, demanda Harry.

\- Ils ont Susan Bones en cinquième, après de six à douze ce n'est que des Serdaigles, fit Daphné.

\- Mais nous on a notre super numéro treize ! Rirent Harry et Antares, en regardant Tracey.

\- Hé ! Je suis contente d'avoir cette place, je trouve que c'est pas mal déjà ! On peut pas tous viser le panthéon des records !

\- Et puis le numéro treize c'est super, tu vas faire un malheur ! Rirent les garçons avec gentillesse.

Leurs pitreries finirent par arracher un sourire à Draco, à qui ils firent passer l'une des après-midi les plus drôles de sa vie. L'imitation de Res de Binns fut notamment une grande réussite :

\- Attention à la date de 1051, Huberth le Rancunier n'est pas. Pause. Ah non mince Huberth le Cornu était un Dragon particulièrement retorse, pas un gobelin. Pause. Oui, voilà… Donc Rancorn le Barbu en 1053…

Les autres passèrent l'heure à écouter son discours décousu et comiquement monotone à la place du vrai Professeur sans que ce dernier ne remarque rien. Après cela, quand son imagination de nom et dates improbables se fut tarie, ils apprirent aux élevés Sorciers de leur groupe à jouer au Président (renommé jeu du Ministre pour l'occasion) pendant la fin du cours.

C'est dans un esprit rasséréné qu'ils continuèrent leurs études, en attendant les prochains examens ou plus simplement pour Tracey, les vacances de Noël.

* * *

 **Voilà pour moi ! Laissez-moi des review svp ! :D Au dernier chapitre pour 120 lecteurs/lectrices vous n'étiez que 4 à me donner votre avis, alors non pas que je recherche absolument le nombre ou quoi mais franchement c'est décourageant de n'avoir aucun retour sur quelque chose qui, bien que cela me donne du plaisir, requiert quand même un effort. Je ne vous demande pas un truc long ou quoi hein mais juste un petit mot pour dire que vous avez appréciés ou peut être que vous avez trouvé tel ou tel truc trop long ou qui ne fait pas sens ou que sais-je encore, mais en vrai, on est globalement tous lecteurs de fanfics et c'est l'occasion pour tout le monde d'échanger sur un sujet qui nous plait à priori à toutes et à tous, alors autant le faire non ? Ca m'encouragerais beaucoup en tout cas, alors svp prenez une pitite minute pour votre pauvre écrivain (je sais je sais, je suis loin d'en être un vrai x) ) qui galère à tenir ses deadlines au milieux de son Master please ^^**

P.S. : Alors je sais que c'est long là mais pour que vous vous y retrouviez un peu plus facilement :

\- Il y a 21 votes à Serpentard, 14 nominés, 6 préfets et un capitaine de Quidditch, et avant l'assemblée il y a deux nominés en moins à cause des premières années.

Donc sur 19 votes, les neutres en avaient 2, les modérés en avaient 8 et les puristes 9, les modérés sont en effet principalement plus vieux que les puristes donc il commencent à perdre des votes, fin bref…

Après l'assemblée, on a trois partis, les puristes à 8, les progressiste à 4 et les puristes à 7, sachant que les progressistes sont plus proches des modérés (genre vraiment) que des puristes, Selwynn a raison de considérer qu'il possède maintenant une large majorité (12 à 7, a priori transformé en 13 à 8 après nomination des 1ere années) même si ce n'est probablement que très temporaire.

\- Ensuite pour les notes, c'est assez simple, comme régulièrement dans le canon on parle d'Hermione qui a eu 120% de bonnes réponses ou des trucs comme ça, j'ai identifié un pourcentage pour une note. On peut raisonnablement penser que pour avoir un Optimal ou un Troll il faut faire un devoir extrêmement bon ou mauvais pour les recevoir. Pour le Désolant et l'effort exceptionnel, c'est un peu pareil, donc au final la barre de notation fait comme suit : de 0 à 10 : Troll 10 à 25 : Désolant 25 à 50 : Piètre; 50 à 75 : Acceptable; 75 à 90: Effort Exceptionnel; 90 à 100 et plus : Optimal.

\- Et oui il y a eu des records de moyenne mais ils n'interviendront qu'à partir de la cinquième année parce que franchement être jugé sur la première et la deuxième où il y a moins de matières ou la quatrième et troisième où l'on découvre les options et des méthodes de travail c'est moyen. En plus de cela les Sorciers accordent énormément d'importance aux BUSEs et ASPICS alors du coup c'est logique que les records soient plutôt en cinquième et septième années. Quid de la sixième ? Franchement je ne sais pas trop, à voir, j'ai le temps pour me décider ^^

 **Si vous avez d'autres questions, sentez-vous libres de me les poser A la prochaine ! :D**


	18. Danse et Métamorphomagie

**Voilààà le chapitre! Je sais ça fait un peu longtemps que j'ai pas posté mais je révise pour mes partiels alors je fais un peu comme je peux. dsl ^^'**

 **NB: I still own nothing..**

* * *

 **Danse et Métamorphomagie**

 _Comment suis-je arrivé dans cette situation déjà ?_ Pensait Antares, défaitiste, _Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai fait absolument tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit de ne pas faire…_

Il se trouvait dans une salle privée des très accueillants Trois Balais. La tenancière, Mme Rosmerta était une très jolie femme blonde et lui avait accordé un grand sourire charmeur qu'il lui avait retourné du mieux qu'il avait pu, et ce, malgré les instructions de sa tante. Cette dernière s'était assez vite énervée quand il lui avait parlé de l'assemblée. En fait, cela faisait prêt de dix minutes qu'elle lui cirait dessus. Quand il avait essayé (au début) de répondre, sa tante avait contre-attaquée de manière si cinglante que depuis il observait sa beauté en faisant abstraction du son, en attendant que l'orage ne passe. Elle arrêta son ballet furieux et planta son regard glacé sur son neveu, le souffle court après se tirade.

\- …Tu te fiches de moi ?!

\- Euh, pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te demander ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Euh… Si je me fichais…

\- Avant. Le coupa-t-elle froidement.

\- …

\- Je vois. Il semble que Sirius t'ait transmis sa capacité à non seulement ne rien écouter mais également à se montrer des plus irrespectueux quand tu es en tord.

Antares voulu répliquer mais ses mots lui firent tellement mal que rien ne lui vint.

\- Quelle sont les lignes politiques que vous avez présenté ? Demanda-t-elle en repassant sur un discours plus habituel. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

\- L'analyse de différents systèmes moldus, s'en inspirer pour se protéger d'eux, de là, augmenter le confort des sorciers et potentiellement faire évoluer notre système en conséquence. Après, il y avait le respect des Anciennes Voies, c'est tout.

Le regard de Narcissa était plus polaire qu'une banquise en cet instant.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix dangereusement basse.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les Voies dont vous parlez… Que signifient-t-elles ?

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord…

\- Non. Le coupa-t-elle. Je refuse de perdre mon temps à écouter des excuses savamment détournées et enjolivées de mots à double sens que vous ferez semblant de maîtriser.

 _Ouch. Décidemment c'est pas mon jour._

\- Bien, fit-elle, le voyant à l'écoute. Avez-vous au moins un classement correct au semi-semestre ?

\- J'ai seize places d'avance sur votre fils, répondit-il avec détachement.

Il sentit Narcissa se figer avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

 _Et merde, je suis encore allé trop loin… Pourquoi je peux jamais fermer ma gueule ?_ Pensa-t-il en attendant que le couperet ne tombe.

\- Ais-je l'air de bonne humeur Antares ? Fit-elle d'une voix presque douce, sa colère toujours visible au fond de son regard.

\- Non. Déglutit-il, pensant que sa survie pouvait maintenant dépendre de sa concision.

\- Pourquoi me provoquer dans ce cas ?

\- Je…

Il s'aperçu qu'il n'en savait rien, ça lui venait tout seul, voilà tout !

\- Vous ne savez-pas ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que vous êtes arrogant, asséna-t-elle durement. Pas en vous vantant sérieusement, non ! Vous pensez simplement que votre avis et vos actes valent mieux que ceux de n'importe qui, incluant des adultes ayant quatre à dix fois votre expérience. Comprenez-moi bien Antares, vous avez TORD.

\- Mais je ne… commença-t-il à protester.

\- Non ? Pourquoi toujours rechercher la provocation à tout prix dans ce cas ? Vous refusez de perdre ne serait-ce que la moindre des conversations. C'est ce qui vous a poussé à faire votre coup d'éclat à l'assemblée, vous n'avez pas réfléchi aux conséquences, l'occasion semblait simplement trop belle de vous mettre en avant.

Il baissa la tête, l'analyse paraissait un peu trop juste à son goût. En plus sa tante semblait être…

\- C'est décevant. Je pensais que vous auriez appris de votre erreur avec les frères Weasleys.

La honte lui fit monter le rouge au joues, il n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Maîtrisez votre métamorphomagie.

Il se rendit compte avec étonnement que la pointe de ses cheveux avaient virées à la même couleur que celle de son visage.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses ma tante… Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elle le fixa longtemps. Devant son silence, il releva les yeux vers elle, elle continua cependant jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à la l'aise, avant de mettre fin à son supplice en hochant élégamment de la tête.

Elle conjura un livre et lui tendit. Sa couverture de velours noir portait l'écu des Black.

\- « Noblesse Oblige » ? Lut-il le titre à voix haute.

\- Vous lirez et apprendrez le contenu de ce livre. Il y est conservé les lois, us et coutumes attendus et employés par les familles dont les membres disent suivre les Anciennes Voies. Il y est cité des sorts anciens et dangereux dont vous ne discuterez avec personne d'autre que moi, et cela inclut Mr Potter et Draco. Est-ce clair ? Fit-elle avec autorité.

\- Oui ma tante.

\- Je vous interrogerais régulièrement sur son contenu.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, réponse qu'elle accepta exceptionnellement, désireuse d'avancer.

\- Bien. Nous ne reparlerons plus de votre projet pour l'instant, cela étant je vous conseille de le préparer avec attention et application. L'avenir de votre parti en dépend, si vous ne vous montrez pas capable, les nominés quitterons votre mouvement promptement… Enfin, si vous aviez écouté mes reproches, vous sauriez ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, se reprit-elle.

\- J'ai déjà présenté mes excuses…

Elle accepta sa remarque, qu'elle trouvait justifiée et hocha gentiment la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Bien. J'ai réservée cette salle afin de vous donner des cours de danse. Fit-elle, maintenant revenue à son attitude élégante et calme.

Antares lui fit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Elle leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné, l'air amusée.

\- Vous devrez faire acte de présence à notre fête de la nouvelle année, et il est impensable que mon neveu – l'Héritier de Black de surcroît – présente mal lors de ce rassemblement mondain.

Les mots « danse », « fête » et « rassemblement mondain » résonnaient dans son crâne sans qu'il puisse y donner un sens.

\- Mais je serais à l'orphelinat, comment je vais faire pour venir à votre Manoir qui est… en Ecosse d'après Draco je crois ?

Elle le regarda gentiment, comme s'il lui manquait un élément crucial dans son raisonnement.

\- Vous ne retournerez pas dans ce cloaque avant les vacances d'été Antares. Il serait inconvenant que vous veniez à un tel événement depuis le monde moldu, vous resterez donc à Poudlard. Épargnez moi votre teinte verdâtre et venez-vous placer face à ce mannequin, finit-il elle, sans méchanceté mais avec fermeté.

Il mima les gestes qu'elle lui indiqua puis remis son cerveau en marche.

\- Je croyais que vous m'apprendriez, pas un mannequin en bois.

Elle sourit, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

\- Je refuse que vous n'abîmiez mes escarpins de votre maladresse, répondit-elle joyeusement. Et il est bien évidemment enchanté.

Il bougonna doucement, déçu qu'elle le juge potentiellement maladroit alors que sa métamorphomagie lui conférait un équilibre quasiment à toute épreuve !

Il se révéla au final moins bon que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, il avait les bons mouvements, mais n'était pas sur les bon temps ou le bon rythme, ou alors que quand il les avait il se trompait régulièrement de mouvement. En bref, il ressortit de ses trois heures de cours intensifs fatigué et frustré. Il reçut des compliments de la part de Narcissa sur son maintien et sa grâce, ce qui était déjà ça. Elle lui autorisa une bièraubeurre pour le chemin du retour qu'il trouva excellente. La chaleur de la boisson lui rendait l'énergie qu'il perdait dans le froid mordant de Novembre.

\- Envoyez-moi le détail de vos notes Antares, j'apprécierais être à même de répondre si l'on me le demande, lui dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

\- Qui pourrais vouloir le savoir s'étonna-t-il.

\- Eh bien moi je le voudrais par exemple, sourit-elle.

\- Oui mais vous, vous êtes de ma famille.

\- Beaucoup peuvent être intéressés par notre famille s'amusa-t-elle. Elle lui fit signe de lui dire au revoir correctement (ce qu'il fit cette fois) puis s'en alla en gardant son air amusée lorsque ce fut fait.

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Antares échangea beaucoup avec sa tante, elle l'amenait à comprendre que les différences entre les mondes magiques et moldus étaient bien plus complexe qu'un simple retard technologique ou qu'un manque d'accès à la magie. Les évènements ayant frappés les deux communautés avaient étés très différents et il apprit qu'il était donc tout à fait naturel que les codes et les mœurs soient différents. Il devint rapidement meilleur en danse, à son grand soulagement, ce que Narcissa ne manqua pas de complimenter. A travers ses cours et leurs lettres, il apparut qu'elle avait glissé un bon mot ici et là sur lui dans certaines sphères de la société Anglaise, ce qui permit bientôt à tous les élèves Progressistes d'obtenir une autorisation parentale pour la sortie dans le monde moldu de noël. Ils demandèrent cependant tous qu'un enseignant ne les accompagne. Res se rendit donc, au début Décembre vers le bureau de son Directeur de Maison, accompagné de Rowle. Il était bien conscient que serait à lui de mener la conversation mais la présence de la préfète de septième année lui donnait confiance dans ses chances de réussite.

\- Il vous manque une supervision professorale, fut la réponse de Rogue après qu'ils lui eurent décrit leur projet avec force de détails.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un tel projet soit positif pour les élèves impliqués ?

\- Cela ne change pas mon propos, fit le Directeur de Serpentard en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, effectivement, admit Antares, en revanche je pense qu'un professeur ouvert d'esprit et ne se limitant pas aux codes établit pourrait être intéressé.

Rowle dissimula un sourire devant le discours flagorneur.

\- Vous devrez alors trouver un tel professeur, Mr Black, répondit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

\- « Un potionniste qui n'a jamais commis d'erreur n'a jamais tenté d'innover » cita Res.

\- Si j'apprécie également les écrits d'Antonius Dagworth, je vous demanderais d'aller directement aux faits Mr Black.

\- Vous êtes l'inventeur de plusieurs potions révolutionnaires. Pour cela vous avez dû faire preuve d'une adaptabilité face à la nouveauté qui manquerait à tout autre professeur de cette école, j'aimerais donc vous demander de superviser cette journée.

Rogue releva un sourcil.

\- J'ignorais que mes inventions étaient du domaine public.

\- Pour être accepté comme Maître à la guilde des Potionnistes, il faut avoir créé au moins une nouvelle potion qui soit considérée par la Guilde comme une avancée dans le domaine, et vous êtes trop fier pour mentir sur un tel titre.

Le Directeur de Serpentard garda la même expression, sans répondre.

 _Décidément_ _, il est pas facile aujourd'hui_ Pensa Res.

\- Vous m'avez vivement conseillé de m'inscrire au journal hebdomadaire de la Guilde professeur, lui rappela-t-il pour expliquer ses connaissances.

\- Je me souviens. En revanche il y a plusieurs professeurs dans ce château qui partagent cette capacité à l'innovation, notre Directeur par exemple.

Res fit la grimace.

\- Le Directeur Dumbledore me semble un peu trop excentrique pour notre projet. Et il est probablement très occupé, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Excentrique ? Il est également responsable de nombreuses structures de notre paysage politique.

\- Je ne le nie pas, accepta Res, mais au-delà du fait que son triple mandat (Président de la Confédération Magique Internationale, Président du Magenmagot, Directeur de Poudlard) lui prends très certainement déjà tout son temps, il serait trop enchanté d'un telle sortie pour qu'elle ne se déroule correctement pour nous. De plus, c'est un projet qui émane d'élèves de Serpentard, dont nombre de parents seraient plus rassurés avec vous comme encadrant qu'une personne ayant une politique très pro-moldus.

\- Pensez-vous que sa présence vous discréditerait ?

\- Dans un premier temps, je pense oui, avoua légèrement Res.

\- Je vois. J'imagine que le professeur Flitwick pose également un problème d'apparence.

\- Il est un choix moins logique que vous, tempéra l'Héritier Black.

Il crut voir danser une lueur amusée derrière le masque d'impassibilité de Rogue mais n'en aurait pas juré.

\- Il reste le professeur Burbage, souleva ce dernier.

Antares soupira.

\- Avec tout le respect que je lui dois… nous n'avons pas besoin d'une Sang-Pure élevée Sorcière fascinée par une culture qu'elle ne comprend pas. Nous recherchons un encadrant, discret, fédérateur et efficace pour notre projet, elle ne saurait pas tenir ce rôle, vous, oui.

\- Vous êtes très exigeant Mr Black.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression qu'un projet d'immersion d'élèves de Serpentard dans une culture qu'ils ont appris à mépriser requiert pourtant des mesures de sécurité. Tant pour les élèves que pour la communauté Magique.

\- Gardez vos discours pour vos comparses. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à une telle conclusion par rapport à notre professeur d'Etude des Moldus ?

 _Nan mais il se fout de moi ? Il pourrait juste me répondre 'oui' ou 'non' quand même !_

Contrôlant son impatience, Res répondit calmement :

\- J'ai lu les cours de Marcus Flint, il eut du mal à se contenir en repensant au ramassis de conneries qu'il avait pu y lire. C'est un bon élève, ce qui signifie que même s'il fait forcément quelques erreurs, ses notes sont représentatives du cours donné.

\- Je vois, dit Rogue en retournant à sa notation de copies.

Res, halluciné failli faire une remarque mais se retint de justesse.

\- Euh… Professeur ?

Rogue daigna relever la tête.

\- Acceptez vous d'encadrez notre projet ?

Il prit du temps avant de répondre.

\- J'y réfléchirais. Mr Black. Miss Rowle.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés, ils sortirent avec un calme très opposé à la colère qui bouillonnait dans les veines de Res.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu as plutôt bien réussi, lui dit Cassiopeia quelques moments plus tard.

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aaatends… J'ai galéré pour bien amener le truc et il a à peine répondu, en mode il s'en fout ! Ça me saoule.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- C'est le Directeur des Serpentards, des petits malins qui viennent lui demander des choses il en a tous les jours.

Res se renfrogna.

\- Tu es la préfète de nos septièmes années, ça devrait compter pour quelque chose, non ?

\- Probablement, le projet tiens la route et ne se mets pas en travers de la politique des deux autres partis donc il nous fera certainement attendre une ou deux semaines avant d'accepter.

\- Ou de refuser.

Elle l'observa un moment, il semblait vraiment frustré par cette entrevue.

\- Tu es très pessimiste. Le projet finira par être approuvé, il finira par arriver aux oreilles de Dumbledore, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas et il le soutiendra ce qui nous assurera d'avoir l'accord avant noël.

\- Mouais… Noël ce n'est que dans trois semaines. Fit Res en se réarrangeant les cheveux pour se redonner contenance.

\- Selwynn aurait réussi, souffla-t-il un bon moment plus tard.

Elle le jaugea de regard, il semblait qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

\- Probablement, répondit-elle cependant.

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait effectivement pas à une réponse à ses morigénassions internes.

\- Mais il a plus d'influence que toi et je ne parle pas seulement de Poudlard, alors c'est naturel qu'il puisse faire plus de choses que toi.

Il accepta la remarque à contrecœur et ils finirent la route jusqu'au dîner dans un silence méditatif.

* * *

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda tentativement Hermione à Res, qui révisait dans la Bibliothèque.

\- Bien sûr Minie, sourit-il, avec plaisir.

Son sourire la mit plus à l'aise qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir l'être. Depuis leurs résultats, elle ne savait plu trop comment se comporter avec lui. Elle l'avait battu et en était très fière car elle savait qu'il était excellent élève. En revanche, il lui avait semblé qu'il l'avait mal prit, bien qu'il ne lui ai jamais fait de remarque en ce sens. Elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il ne lui en fasse pour mettre un peu de distance, de peur de perdre son amitié pour une simple rivalité. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas forcément chercher à la voir pendant ce mois d'éloignement avait été pour elle une confirmation de ses craintes. Au vu du peu d'amis qu'elle avait, cette période avait été très dure pour elle, même si elle avait pu parler à Harry en quelques occasions.

Elle l'observa sur ses devoirs de Métamorphoses, plus concentré que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir et complètement oublieux du débat interne de la brune.

\- Tu… tu m'en veux ? Se risqua-t-elle finalement, le cœur battant.

La plume du garçon s'arrêta et il leva des yeux étonnés vers elle.

\- De quoi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le regarder de travers.

\- Par rapport aux examens…

\- Oh. Au début, un peu, oui. Mais je suis mauvais perdant alors il ne faut pas que tu le prennes pour toi.

\- Non je pense que j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même…

Son cerveau se remis en marche.

\- Attends ?! C'est pour ça que tu m'as esquivé pendant plus d'un mois ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas esquivé… se défendit-elle.

\- Ah ? Donc c'est un hasard complet si tu sortais des pièces à chaque fois que j'y rentrais ? La taquina-t-il gentiment.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire, s'avouant vaincue.

\- Du coup non je ne t'en veux pas. T'inquiète. Par contre si jamais tu abaissais ton niveau pour me laisser gagner là je le prendrais très mal.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, sourit la brune avec plus d'entrain.

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais je te le dis quand même.

\- Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi d'être premier ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, remarqua-t-il.

Elle étudia la question.

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'étais très facilement meilleure que les autres… alors la plupart m'en ont voulu ou ont essayé d'être gentils avec moi juste pour que je les aides, et du coup je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. Comme j'aimais bien lire, j'ai beaucoup lu, ce qui a fait que les autres m'aimaient encore moins mais au moins ça me faisait du bien tu vois ? Les livres mentaient beaucoup moins que les gens autour de moi. Enfin, mes notes rendaient fiers mes parents alors c'était déjà ça. Mais on me trouvait bizarre, et il se passait des choses étranges autour de moi alors il ne me restait que les notes pour avoir l'approbation de quelqu'un. Quand j'ai appris pour Poudlard je me suis dit qu'enfin je pourrais me faire des amis… Ce qui a été plus ou moins le cas malgré mon attitude.

\- Oui ça été le cas, fit-il gentiment.

\- C'est gentil. Enfin bref, au-delà du fait que je trouve la magie fascinante, si j'ai des bonnes notes, je pourrais rester un peu en contact avec mes parents, puisque ça, ils peuvent le comprendre, tu vois ?

\- Je pense. On est encore petits d'ailleurs, rigola-t-il doucement.

\- Mais moi j'ai douze ans !

\- Bah moi aussi.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait que je ne le savais pas ? Tu es né quand ?

\- Wow.. Calme ta mitraillette buccale s'il te plaît.

\- T'es con.

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

\- C'était pas un compliment !

\- Mais si, c'est juste que tu ne le savais pas.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Une hache.

\- Euh… quoi ?

\- On ne dit pas « nain porte quoi » mais « que porte une personne dotée d'une petite taille », du coup, je te réponds : une hache.

\- …Ok. On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Eh !

\- Ta vanne était nulle et tu le sais. T'es né quand du coup ?

\- Le 23 septembre, et toi ? Soupira-t-il devant tant d'incompréhension de son génie comique.

\- Le 19, on n'a que quatre jours d'écarts !

\- Doucement… fit Res en baissant la voix, Mme Pince est en train de nous fusiller du regard, encore un tir mortel et ce sera l'expulsion…

Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, prise en faute. Ce geste infantile ne fit que renforcer leur envie d'éclater de rire.

Après avoir repris joyeusement leurs habitudes de travail pendant quelques heures, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout répondu sa question alors qu'elle lui avait clairement confié des trucs importants pour elle.

 _Maudits Serpentards… Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas fait exprès de détourner la conversation en plus. Harry aussi commence à faire ça…_

\- Res ?

\- Mmmh ? Oh, est ce que tu sais pourquoi on ne peut pas lancer _glacius_ sur autre chose que de l'eau ?

\- Parce que l'inventeur Khumid Massaev vivait en Grèce à l'Antiquité et qu'à l'époque ils considéraient, à tort, que tous les liquides étaient des états différents de l'eau.

Res fronça des sourcils.

\- On est d'accord que plein de Sorciers pensent toujours comme ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, merci. Tu voulais un truc ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, fit-elle, un peu gênée d'insister.

\- Quand ? Fit-il en se refaisant les trois heures de révision en tête. Oh ! A pourquoi je veux être toujours premier ? Désolé, j'avais zappé.

\- Je me suis douté, renifla-t-elle.

\- Il eut un sourire d'excuse pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. L'introspection n'était pas son fort, ce que sa tante lui répétait assez fréquemment.

\- Mmmh alors déjà de base, je pense que j'ai besoin de me prouver que je fais partie des meilleurs et que ce n'est pas qu'un doux rêve. Il me faut des résultats pour que je puisse le faire tant à moi qu'aux autres. Je refuse de n'être qu'une énième grande gueule.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Ah, ça.. ! Rit-il brièvement. Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours été spécial. Je pouvais faire des choses dont les autres enfants étaient incapables et parfois ça m'as aidé, d'autres fois non. Toujours est-il que j'étais spécial. Quand j'ai appris pour Poudlard et pour la magie, j'ai aussi découvert que je n'étais pas si extraordinaire que ça… Ca me rendait un peu triste alors mes frères m'ont fait jurer que pour compenser je deviendrais le meilleur de tous les Sorciers. Et quoi que cela puisse vraiment signifier, je pense qu'être premier de promotion c'est une bonne base.

\- Tu n'es pas orphelin ? Demanda Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Bah si, pourquoi ? Oh pour mes frères ?

\- Oui.

\- On est pas frères de sang. Je considère quand même les garçons de ma chambre comme tels, quels que soient leur absence de talents magiques.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- En plus de ça… Hermione releva la tête, étonnée qu'il continue et flattée qu'il le fasse.

\- J'ai découvert que quelle que soient leurs idéologies, mes parents étaient des Sorciers de premier plan. Au début je vouais les rendre fiers mais… disons simplement que maintenant je ferais tout pour que mon nom brille suffisamment pour que celui de mon père ne tombe dans l'oubli.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa véhémence. Elle savait qu'il conservait une grande colère en lui, quelque chose de sombre et bien caché, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui laissait en avoir un aperçu.

Elle ne lui demanda pas plus de détails, n'étant pas sûre d'apprécier la réponse.

Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant quand son silence resta plein de compréhension plutôt qu'empreint de ses habituels jugements.

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la salle commune, Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire joyeux d'illuminer son visage : Res s'était confié à elle ! Comme un vrai ami dans les histoires ! Et en plus il ne lui en voulait pas !

Elle était très soulagée de pouvoir recommencer à lui parler et travailler avec lui. Les remarques désobligeantes de Weasley sur ses révisions lui passèrent complètement au-dessus de la tête, contrairement à d'habitude.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la pression monta pour les élèves de Poudlard, l'approche des examens se faisait ressentir. La victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor au Quidditch fut accueillie avec plaisir par Antares et sa bande. En effet leur volonté de se surpasser les uns les autres les forçait à se montrer plus studieux que jamais. Les démons Weasleys toujours en retenue jusqu'aux vacances ne purent exprimer leur art qu'avec parcimonie, ce qui permettait à Poudlard une atmosphère plus calme que jamais. Les jumeaux commencèrent étrangement à se rapprocher de Res : étant les derniers en retenues ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter. Si les débuts avaient été hésitants et ampoulés, leur humour dévastateur s'était bien accordé avec les provocations incessantes de Res, qui accueillait maintenant ces heures comme la détente de sa semaine. Le Quidditch lui manquait et il était un peu jaloux de Drake et Harry qui avaient pu reprendre les entraînements. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu non plus y prendre part et n'avaient donc pas pu jouer le dernier match contre Serpentard, ce qui, au vu des remplaçants peu talentueux de Gryffondor, leur avait probablement coûté la victoire.

Il avait annoncé à ses frères qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer à noël et l'absence de réponse jusqu'alors lui faisait craindre que leur déception ne soit plus grande encore que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait omis de parler de leur sortie dans le monde moldu car il savait que Paris et Austin étaient trop jeunes pour être intéressants au projet et que donc leur présence n'était pas souhaitable, demander celle de Franck alors que les autres n'étaient pas conviés lui apparaissait comme méchant.

* * *

\- Aaaaah enfin fini ! Je revis ! Soupira Harry de contentement en sortant de l'examen pratique de Botanique, dernier de leurs examens.

\- Moi aussi, rigola Res.

\- Eh Black, t'as d'la boue sur le museau ! Se moqua Tracey.

\- Bah c'est sûr qu'en oubliant de mettre de l'engrais t'allait pas te salir la blonde !

\- …Fallait mettre de l'engrais ?

\- BAH OUI ! Répondit tout le groupe d'un ton d'évidence.

\- Enfin Tracey, pourquoi est-ce que je mettrais mes mains dans de la bouse de dragon si ça n'était pas absolument nécessaire ? Lui fit Daphné d'un ton désolé.

\- Et merde.

\- Langage !

\- Fermez vos mouilles ! Je parle comme je veux d'abord, je viens juste d'apprendre que j'aurais pas Optimal de moyenne !

\- Une minute de silence pour notre amie blonde, dont les résultats sont tombés bien trop tôt, fit Res, en séchant une larme imaginaire de sa joue.

\- Ouais, bah t'inquiètes que quand Granger te battra encore je serais là pour te le rappeler maudit Brun.

\- Tu me blesse là, moi qui croyais que nous étions amis ! S'offusqua faussement Res.

\- On relèvera qu'il ne parle plus de la possibilité de la battre, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche… Fit Harry.

\- C'est pas ça mais je crois que j'ai fait de la merde en Histoire…

\- Pour changer – Langage ! Furent les réponses de Harry et Tracey.

\- Et du coup je pense que ça va être chaud de la battre…

\- C'était déjà difficile de base, alors si en plus t'es nul…

\- Oh t'inquiète pas mon petit Ryry, toi je te battrais les doigts dans le nez, sourit Res.

\- On verra, répliqua-t-il, faussement mouché.

Après s'être débarbouillés et avoir dîné dans une ambiance de fête, les serpents retournèrent dans leur nid.

L'humeur était joyeuse, bien qu'assez calme, certains élèves étaient occupés à faire leurs valises afin de pouvoir dormir plus longtemps le lendemain, les premières années sentaient cependant une animation sous-jacente chez les élèves les plus âgés. Quand ils demandèrent des explications à Rowle, elle leur conseilla de mettre en place des sorts de silence à partir de 22 heures et esquiva le reste de leurs questions.

Comprenant qu'il y avait une fête organisée où l'alcool serait certainement de la partie et où ils n'étaient pas conviés, les premières années se réunirent dans le couloir des garçons, s'organisèrent pour amener des chaises et des tables en quantité suffisante sans se faire trop remarquer et lancèrent une soirée de jeux improvisée.

La bande habituelle, ainsi que Draco et Gregory se réunirent au bout d'un moment autour d'un poker, en mangeant des bonbons, à défaut de siroter des cocktails.

\- Du coup Drake, tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont virés d'en haut ? De simples sortilèges sur les bouteilles d'alcool auraient suffi à nous empêcher de consommer non ? Tapis.

Tout le monde grommela devant son jeu (comme d'habitude) hyper agressif.

\- Bah ils ne veulent pas avoir des gamins dans les pattes quand ils se lâchent, si les Serpentard étaient plus nombreux, les troisièmes et quatrièmes années se seraient fait bâcher aussi. Je me couche.

\- Je me couche aussi, fit Ry.

\- Mais il y a aussi des personnes des autres Maisons non ? Fit Greg, en se couchant.

\- Aaah merci pour la thune les gars ! J'avais rien ! Rigola Res.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'on ne t'oblige pas à montrer tes cartes cousin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Draco l'ignora et répondit plutôt à la question de Greg.

\- Si,si, mais les générations précédentes sont très peu peuplées, il y a même les Gryffondors qui sont invités, c'est pour dire !

\- Ah ouais.

\- Qui paye pour voir ? Demanda Daphné, reconvertie en croupière après avoir rapidement perdu dans un duel contre Draco (avec un full aux dames par les deux contre un carré de deux) un peu plus tôt.

Tout le monde aligna la monnaie. Ils avaient décidés que, pendant les fêtes, ils se fichaient du règlement et avaient tous misés deux Gallions, d'où le refus des autres. La partie n'en était que plus appréciable, et les bluffs indécents de Res n'en étaient que plus efficaces.

\- Check. Fit Harry d'un air ennuyé en voyant les cartes.

\- Je mise 20, fit Draco.

\- Rhooo mais tu vas juste les donner à Res ! Garde ta monnaie sinon il va te remonter et encore gagner !

\- Tu as raison, contempla-t-il. Je mise 40 du coup, fit le blond, joyeusement.

\- Nan mais t'a pas compris…

\- Suivi, annonça Res avec un grand sourire.

\- Je me couche, fit Greg.

\- Moi aussi… fit Harry.

\- T'es sûr Jean-mich' ? Fit Tracey en regardant ses cartes par-dessus son épaule, t'a probablement déjà plus qu'eux.

\- Merci, mais des conseils pour perdre plus vite, je m'en passerais Trace, répondit-il gentiment pour l'embêter.

\- Rho ça va ! On peut pas toujours gagner non plus hein !

\- Par définition, il n'y a qu'une personne qui le peut, fit narquoisement Draco.

\- Je suis prête à miser que ça sera pas toi !

\- On verra, carte ? Demanda-t-il à Daphné qui s'amusait de l'échange en oubliant son rôle.

\- Oui, oui, ça arrive.

\- Ok ! je mise 20.

\- Pas 40 ? Sourit Res. Je relance à 40 alors.

\- Mrf. Suivit.

La dernière carte fut dévoilée, et Res élargit son sourire de manière vraiment trop surnaturelle. Il ressemblait à un chat de Cheshire.

\- Nan mais attends, comment tu veux qu'on se concentre avec tes têtes là ! S'offusqua son cousin.

\- Check. Miaula presque Res en gardant son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles (littéralement) bien en place.

\- Nan mais sérieux ? Je relance de 40 !

\- Bah suiviiiii, miaula-t-il, faisant rire tout le couloir.

\- J'ai deux paires, Roi et Sept, annonça Draco en montrant un paire de Rois en main et la paire de Sept au milieu de la table.

Il était le seul tendu au milieu d'un couloir éclaté de rire devant la fourrure qui poussait maintenant sur le visage de son cousin.

\- Moiiiii j'ai un full au Sept par les Cinq… Dévoila son cousin, toujours sur son imitation.

\- Mais sérieux ? T'as eu le deuxième et le troisième Sept sur les deux dernières cartes, avant ça t'avait qu'une paire de Cinq et moi une de Rois !

\- T'avais qu'à miiiiiiiser pluuuuuuus au débuuuut, miaula-t-il en se transformant carrément en une grotesque boule de poil rayés à forme humaine.

Draco était complètement dégoutté mais les autres riaient de bons cœurs en lui demandant maintenant de faire différentes têtes d'animaux à grand renforts de cris.

Visiblement le bruit attira des années supérieures puisque Jaceth, Selwynn et Rowle arrivèrent un peu plus tard, assez éméchés, en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient encore debout.

Leur répondant qu'ils n'avaient pas interdit les fêtes en souterrain ils s'attirèrent des rires alcoolisés.

Les trois septièmes années s'assirent avec bien moins de grâce qu'à l'ordinaire sur des chaises amenées en trop.

\- Antares, tu me maintiens toujours que ce n'est pas un jeu d'argent ? Fit Jacobius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh ! Mais si ! Bien sûr que c'est un jeu d'argent, il faut imaginer que chacun des jetons vaut la valeur en Galions inscrits dessus normalement ! Mais il me semble que ce genre de jeux ne sont qu'interdit dans la salle commune, pas dans notre intimité. Répondit-il avec aplomb malgré une bouche qu'il transforma pour l'occasion en gueule de renard vénale.

Les nouveaux arrivants bloquèrent quelques secondes sur l'information qu'il était métamorphomage.

\- Vous avez misé du coup ? Fit Ares (Jaceth), se reprenant.

\- Deux Galions chacun, ça va, et puis nous ne forçons jamais qui que ce soit à participer, surtout quand c'est payant, fit Draco, qui avait retrouvé le sourire avec les pitreries de son cousin.

\- Je suis partante, fit Rowle, Il faut m'expliquer les règles par contre…

\- Bon, bah on va dire que j'ai gagné du coup Drake ? Fit Res avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais… !

\- Dans un souci d'impartialité, chaque joueur devrait gagner un pourcentage de ses jetons restants par rapport au total des jetons mis en jeu, énonça Harry.

\- Les élevés sorciers le regardèrent comme s'il avait parlé Chinois.

\- Mouais… Je vais chercher ma calculette, fit Res, ayant soudain une idée brillante.

Il revint avec des objets pleins les poches.

\- Jacobius, tu peux insuffler un _finite_ assez puissant dans cet objet s'il te plait ? Ça devrait m'aider à faire des calculs plus vite.

Il lui tendit son walkmann.

Visiblement plus atteint que l'on ne l'aurait cru et curieux de la machinerie, il accepta.

\- Et ça ne marche pas sans ça et ça, fit-il en tendant les écouteurs et une _vraie_ calculette.

\- Ok… Je vais y aller sans informulé parce que je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma concentration, s'amusa-t-il. _Finite. Prohibere_ _Magiae_ ,ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Voilà, ça marche maintenant ?

\- Bah attends j'essaie… Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Mouhahahah ! **ACDC Reviens à moi !** **Entends mon appel !** Fit-il en donnant plus de graves à ses cordes vocales pour un effet rocailleux digne d'un Mage Noir.

Sa bande éclata de rire sous les regards effarés voire apeurés des autres devant son étrange invocation.

Il mit le son au maximum et l'augmenta grâce à un sortilège sur lequel il était tombé lors de ses recherches de manière à ce que la musique s'entende dans tout le couloir et commença les calculs.

Pendant que les élevés Sorciers autre que Tracey découvrirent la vraie puissance de la guitare électrique dans une atmosphère bien plus détendue que les secondes précédente, Res pianotait sur sa calculette, heureux de pouvoir utiliser son objet de statistique massive.

\- Bon, ok ! Fit-il à la fin du premier morceau, J'ai Gagné, sur un pot total de 12 Galions, 6 Galions, 12 Mornilles, Drake, tu gagnes 4 Galions 2 Mornilles et j'ai laissé les noises aux deux plus mauvais, parce que je suis comme ça, je suis généreux, et toi aussi, j'en suis sûr.

Le blond hocha magnanimement la tête en notant avec Harry les résultats, ce qui attira les rires alentours.

\- Donc, Greg, notre fameux compétiteur venant tout droit de la Noble Maison de Goyle, tu gagnes 1 Galions, 1 Mornille eeeeet 10 noises, continua-t-il en commençant à prendre une voix d'animateur d'émission de télé, et enfin, notre Outsider, notre Vedette, notre Jean-Michel Garcia de la Noche National, le Scarifié de la tête, le Survivant comme il déteste qu'on le nomme, gagne _l'énorme_ somme de uuuuuuune Mornille et 19 noises ! On l'applaudit bien fort s'il vous plait Messieurs-Dames!

Un grand renfort de cris, d'applaudissements, de sifflements et d'éclats de rires saluèrent sa présentation. Il laissa Drake et Harry, tous deux les larmes aux yeux, essayer de faire de la monnaie pour dispatcher les gains en respectant l'annonce sans se mélanger, ce qui n'était pas facile.

Pendant ce temps, Daphné et Greg s'évertuaient à expliquer le jeu aux septième années qui continuaient à siroter du whisky pur-feu, ce qui rendait, en plus du fond sonore, les choses compliquées.

De longues heures d'éclats de rires et d'aller-venues de différents élèves apprenants qu'il y avait contre-soirée plus tard, Selwynn, en tant qu'élève responsable quoique ivre, regarda sa montre à gousset.

\- Oh PUTAIN !

\- LANGAGE ! Fut le cri en retour.

Il se leva, prit une potion anti-alcool et une anti-gueule-de-bois jusque-là dissimulée dans sa robe de soirée et repris toute son apparence de Roi de Serpentard.

\- ANTARES, MUSIQUE ! Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix pour couvrir le son toujours aussi imposant.

Res se hâta d'accéder à sa requête et coupa la chanson.

\- Il est cinq heures 33 du matin, dans 27 minutes, un professeur Rogue énervé de devoir se lever pour nous engueuler vas arriver. Si d'ici là, tout le monde n'est pas couché et la salle commune rangée, il va nous allumer, ALORS MAGNEZ-VOUS.

\- Oh PUTAIN ! Fut la réponse horrifiée unanime.

Le branle-bas de combat fut déclaré, les non-Serpentards durent courir à plusieurs pour retourner dans leur Salle communes respectives et personne ne s'étonna de voir des élèves bien plus jeunes aider à ranger. Ils réussirent à tout ranger à 6h01 et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse dans leurs chambres respectives, à plusieurs ou seuls en fonction des résultats de la soirée par ce qu'il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

* * *

 _ **5h59 du matin, chambre du Professeur Rogue**_

Le Professeur le plus craint de l'école grogna en entendant sa baguette sonner. Remerciant Salazar d'avoir pensé à amener son visualisateur de Salle commune à côté du lit, et maudissant son idée d'apporter du whisky arrangé par ses soins à la réunion professoral de noël dont il avait visiblement abusé pour éviter d'entendre la conversation palpitante d'une Trelawney ivre morte, il alluma l'écran qui lui servait de caméra.

En voyant l'effervescence dans la salle commune, il calcula deux choses :

Le temps qu'il **lui** faudrait pour sortir du lit et se rendre là-bas pour leur distribuer une bonne soupée de remontrances.

Le temps qu'il **leur** faudrait pour finir de ranger.

Ce n'était pas intéressant, ils auraient probablement finit à temps.

Il sursauta (autant que faire se pouvait dans sa position) en voyant Black et Greengrass ramener des sièges dans la Salle Commune et repartir se coucher.

Il attendit 6 heures 02. Plus un chat ne se trouvait dans le nid. Il changea de vue et vérifia les couloirs, qui étaient vides et apparemment _propres_.

Enfin, il éteignit son système, but la potion qu'il avait oubliée avant de se coucher et s'endormit en pensant _Salazard, mais qu'est-ce que je DETESTE ces gosses…_

* * *

 **Voilà pour moi! :D J'avoue la fin viens de la fatigue des partiels à un peu joué mais j'espère que ça vous plaira! :D Laissez moi vos ressentis!**


	19. Note d'auteur

Note d'Auteur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

J'espère que vous avez passés un excellent noël et que le réveillon de ce soir sera également très réussi pour chacun. Je suis désolé que cette note ne soit pas le chapitre que j'aurais dû publier il y a déjà deux semaines mais j'ai eu, en plus des fêtes de familles et de mes examens ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de la page blanche. Donc c'est passager hein puisque j'écris, le problème c'est que j'ai tendance à écrire des chapitres qui ne me seront utiles que dans quelques années donc bon :/

Voilà j'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre d'ici vendredi ou samedi prochain, et j'espère qu'il sera bien, je remercie de tout cœur les personnes qui m'ont fait des retours, **adenoide** , je ne peux pas répondre à ta review, je comprends pas trop pourquoi, tu ne devais pas être connectée ou tu était en guest, je ne sais pas du coup je le fais ici ^^ ; en bref je vais être très franc: il ne faut pas espérer qu'Antares ne libère Sirius hein, c'est vrai qu'il a plein d'indice que Sirius est innocent mais il a besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour sa colère et il a juste pas envie de les prendre en compte, ce sale gosse! Oui je prends beaucoup de plaisir dans la dynamique d'Harry et de Res et effectivement Harry est très différent du Harry Gryffondor, mais en même temps Antares est assez différent de Ron. Et désolé si ce dernier en prend un peu pour son grade mais même si j'aime bien le personnage dans le canon, clairement, avant ses 15 ans, c'est un petit con. J'ai des retours différent sur Severus, personnellement j'essaie toujours de conserver les personnalités du canon, sauf que comme ils leur est arrivé des choses différentes... bah il font pas les même choses quoi. Merci pour ta review et joyeuse année à toi :)

J'aurais également besoin d'avis de mes lecteurs, c'est un sujet qui n'a encore une fois pas lieu d'être avant encore quelques années mais je pense écrire des scène de torture ou de sexe très décrites à un moment ou à un autre, la question que je pose est : Est-ce que je les place dans l'histoire telles quelles ou est ce que cela risque de choquer votre sensibilité, auquel cas, je posterais probablement ces scènes dans une histoire annexe ?

Voilà, bon désolé encore pour le retard, passez toutes et tous un super réveillon et bonne année! :D


	20. Noël ou Yule ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je suis désolééééé du temps d'attente depuis la dernière parution, nan franchement c'était abusé j'ai même pas le** **cœur** **à vous dire que j'avais piscine.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont répondu et effectivement le consensus ce serait à priori de mettre un Warning avant les chapitres un peu hard sur les bords et puis voilà.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous** **paraîtra** **pas trop long, j'ai même pas réussit à caler tout ce que je** **voulais** **dedans alors j'espère que ce que j'ai gardé vous plaira. Au vu du temps d'attente je vous mets juste une note pour vous aider à vous y retrouver et je** **refrène** **mes pulsions de monologue.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne** **m'appartient** **, juste laissez moi Antares, je l'aime bien ^^**

 **Note de début (pour vous aider à vous y retrouver dans tous ces prénoms) : Les Progressistes se composent pour l'instant ces membres :**

 _Antares Black_ (normalement vous avez capté qu'il est en première année) : Euh le titre de l'histoire c'est son nom.

 _Harry Potter_ (c'est qui ?) : Le garçon-qui-pour-l'instant-survit

 _Draco Malfoy_ (Cf pub l'Oréal) : Il est blond.

 _Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davies_ (bah oui il faut essayer un semblant de parité du coup elles n'ont droit qu'à une ligne pour deux et vlan !) : No Comment du coup :P (en vrai je viens de capter qu'a l'instant que j'ai mis 5 gars/5 filles ^^ )

 _Gregory Goyle_ (ouais moi non plus j'ai pas compris ce qu'il foutait là) : Etonnamment bon pour faire craquer ses jointure et joue bien au poker.

 _Dorea Warrington_ : 3eme année, pas de vote mais elle suit Cassiopeia quand elle vient chez les progressistes. Elle a accessoirement l'infortune d'être la soeur jumelle de Cassius Warrington.

 _Arcadia Vanelli_ : Originaire d'Italie, 4eme année, neutre à l'origine, reine de son année, 1 vote.

 _Dantius Evarar_ : Ce nom est moche mais je le kiffe ^^, Poursuiveur de l'équipe, 5eme année, Roi de son année mais pas préfet et oui c'est possible, ça ne traduit pas la même influence, lui aussi il était neutre.

 _Cassiopeia Rowle_ : 7eme année, Préfète du coup 1 vote, tout comme Dorea, elle était chez les puristes.

Oui, Dantius est un prénom de garçon et Arcadia un prénom de fille, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est le cas mais ici oui.

* * *

 **Noël ou Yule ?**

\- Ça va faire bizarre… Souffla Harry en voyant le Poudlard express quitter le quai, quasiment plein.

\- T'inquiètes, on aura la salle commune pour nous tout seuls, tenta Res dans l'espoir de se sentir un peu mieux.

Il était content de rester avec Harry mais ses frères lui manquaient. Leur réponse avait été aussi pleine de déception que le courrier qu'il leur avait envoyé, Austin avait même mis en doute la bonne volonté de Narcissa ainsi que son vœu de les maintenir éloignés les uns des autres. Res se refusait à prendre ces accusations au sérieux mais s'inquiétait que ses frère ne se méfient de plus en plus des sorciers.

C'est donc dans un silence morose qu'ils retournèrent vers le château, qui les surplombait de toute son immensité. Ils ne prirent pas les charrettes, les voir avancer sans rien pour les tirer leur semblait étrangement… effrayant. Le chemin du retour ce fit dans un froid de plus en plus vif et le grand Hall leur sembla plus accueillant que jamais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans son atmosphère festive et chaleureuse, malgré le vide causé par le départ des élèves.

Mis à part eux, il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves restant. Les Jumeaux Weasleys, restaient, de ce qu'ils avaient dit, leur famille partant en Roumanie pour ce noël. Seul désavantage à leur présence du point de vue d'Antares : Ron le teubé restait aussi et ils s'en serait vraiment passé. Comme l'avait un jour savamment décrit Draco, ce garçon était comme un poil de chien sur du foie gras : tant qu'on ne le remarque pas, ça va, mais wow c'est super dégueu quand même !

* * *

\- Harry ! Debout ! C'est noël !

\- Mrf..m'en fout.

\- T'es sérieux ? Je me suis fait chier à t'offrir un truc pour rien ?

\- .. Tu m'as offert un truc ? Fit Harry, dubitatif.

\- Bah évidemment ! répondit Res n'y croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Vrai !?

\- OuaiP. J'ai même envoyé une queue de cochon à Dudley, je me suis dit que ce serait approprié.

\- T'es sérieux ? Éclata de rire Harry.

\- Toujours ! Fit Res avec un grand sourire. Bon, tu bouges ?

\- Ouais, ouais ! Fit Harry en s'emmitouflant rapidement dans un gros pull en laine.

Malgré l'absence d'autres élèves, la bonne humeur de Res rendait à elle toute seule l'atmosphère des plus festives. Il semblait que les murs mêmes de la salle commune encourageaient l'exubérant enfant à la joie la plus totale. Certain serpents, jusque-là muets comme les pierres (ahah merci Res) souhaitèrent même une « _**joyeuzzze fête du froid**_ » au jeune fourchelangue. A sa grande surprise, le paquet que lui tendait Res avec un sourire nigaud n'était que le premier d'une pile somme toute… raisonnable. Oh, il s'était amusé à trouver des cadeaux pour tout le monde en méritant mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à en recevoir lui-même. Ce noël s'annonçait comme le meilleur de sa vie.

\- Allez ouvre !

Sous la fabrique de soie vert et argent Harry dévoila lentement un livre à l'aspect ancien et assez miteux. Ne pouvant contenir sa déception, il fit un sourire très faux à son ami… qui lui mit une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête en conservant son air joyeux.

\- Ouvre-le idiot !

\- Ok ! Ok !..

 _\- «_ _ **La Gestsse du Fourchelangue**_ _»_ lu-t-il, de manière interrogative. C'est quoi ?

\- Jsais pas, je parle pas la langue, mais c'est un super vieux bouquin qui provient de la voûte principale de Black et il me semble que les dessins dessus correspondaient à tes essais d'écriture de ton sifflement de la bouche.

\- Ouais, le titre c'est « la geste du fourchelangue »

\- AH ! Fit Res en levant le point. Je suis TROP FORT.

\- J'avoue ! Rit Harry dans un sourire éclatant. Comment t'as fait ?

\- J'ai profité de l'inventaire de la voûte du mois dernier pour demander un retrait, et comme je suis beau et poli, ils ont bien voulu.

Ry lui adressa son meilleur regard de « c'est ça et moi mon prénom c'est Bernadette »

\- Bon ok, le transfert m'a coûté une blinde ! Ça te va ?

\- Beaucoup mieux ! Mais d'où il y a eu des fourchelangues chez les Black ?

\- Oh y'en a jamais eu ! Mais on est doué pour piquer et cacher des trucs.

\- Pfft n'importe quoi. Tu me réponds « une pelle » je te balance cette relique à la tête ! Ajouta Harry en voyant Res ouvrir la bouche avec un air de con. Tiens, le rouge et or là-bas, c'est le mien.

\- Je me suis douté, Minie n'aurait pas osé utiliser ces couleurs.

\- Gnagnagna !

Res se débâtit avec le cadeau emballé à l'arrache pour ne pas déchirer le papier (et à terme l'accrocher au-dessus du lit de Zabini).

\- Il finit par extirper « l'Art du Duel : Mesures et contres mesures ».

\- Par Janus Potter ? Wow ! Merci Jean-mimi !

\- Il faut croire qu'on a eu la même idée, rit son ami.

\- Ah ouais! C'est pour ça que t'as capté que je te racontais des craques !

Harry eut un large sourire et continua sa chasse aux cadeaux.

Ils continuèrent à s'émerveiller de la prévenance de leurs camarades au cours de la matinée. Visiblement les magazines de vêtements moldus avaient fait fureur car Res se retrouva avec une super veste en cuir sur le dos offert par Tracey. Il espérait intérieurement qu'elle trouverait son « mille et une blagues de blonde » tout aussi attrayant. Vu que c'était peu probable, il avait assuré le coup avec des boucles d'oreilles en argent surmontées de saphirs dissimulées dans la première page (merci Gred et Forge pour la métamorphose) pour essayer de ne pas se prendre une tourte dans la tête dès le premier repas à la rentrée. Peut-être aussi qu'il l'aimait bien, tout simplement, mais chut, le dire c'était un coup à se prendre une reliure de bouquin sur le coin du crâne. Oui, Tracey était une grande malade. Son regard fut attiré par l'espèce de couverture argentée qu'Harry regardait avec un air circonspect.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Bah je sais pas, c'est bien le problème.

\- Une blague de nos amis Weasley ?

\- Nope, il y avait une note, c'est un genre d'héritage apparemment.

\- Et tu l'as que maintenant ?

Harry haussa des épaules en continuant de faire jouer le tissu sous ses doigts.

\- Bah mets-la, ça à l'air d'être une cape.

Harry suivit son conseil, et à sa grande surprise, son corps recouvert devint invisible, ne laissant que sa tête flotter dans les airs.

\- WOW, le truc de dingue ! s'écria Res.

Harry afficha son sourire de fauteur de trouble.

\- Eh bah voilà, je vais pouvoir explorer le château de nuit maintenant !

\- J'avoue ! C'est trop la classe cette cape !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter oblige ! Rigola son ami.

\- Bah là j'avoue que c'est vraiment trop cool. Elle a l'air grande, tu penses qu'on tient à deux dessous ?

\- Large. Viens tester !

Une fois assurés qu'effectivement ils tenaient bel et bien à deux dessous, les deux zoulous entreprirent de ranger tous leurs cadeaux en restant sous la cape, histoire de s'entrainer.

\- Tu viendras ce soir ? Pour inaugurer ? Demanda doucement Harry.

\- Ce soir ? Mais.. ! Ry ! Demain c'est la première sortie des Progressistes dans le monde moldu, il faut qu'on soit d'attaque, ce soir c'est juste pas possible !

\- Allez… juste un peu… C'est la pleine lune en plus.

Res le regarda d'un air de pitiponk perdu.

\- Silas, le serpent du quatrième étage m'as dit que le serpent doré apparaissait toujours au même endroit mais seulement à la pleine lune, tu te souviens ?

\- Non, Ry, tu m'as jamais parlé de ça..

\- Je suis sûr que si !

\- Je m'en serais souvenu, enfin quand même ! Et puis de toute façon c'est pas possible, tu sais bien que j'ai bossé comme un taré pour organiser tous les détails, j'ai pas envie qu'on se plante…

\- T'as pas envie de TE planter, rétorqua Harry.

\- J'avoue, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais beaucoup aidé, même si je te l'ai demandé ! Lui renvoya Res.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, pendant de longues minutes. Puis Res jeta un oreiller en plein dans la tête de son colocataire.

Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il en fit un bond. Ils recommencèrent à se regarder comme des chiens de faïence mais le sourire de Res vint, et malgré lui, il éclata de rire. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps et le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, et c'est riant en cœur qu'ils se dirigèrent hors de leur chambre pour prendre un repas du midi bien mérité.

* * *

Après un repas qui vit un Dumbledore encore plus exubérant que d'habitude obliger les Directeur des Serpentard à craquer des papillotes magiques et en faire sortir un chapeau ridicule et des souris blanches, les quelques élèves restant se lancèrent dans une grande bataille de neige. Pour tout dire la guerre lancée par Antares par une malencontreuse boule de neige dans la nuque de Fred et enchaînée par coup vengeur de George qui atterrît en plein dans la face d'un Serdaigle innocent passant par-là n'était pas tout à fait prévue, mais ils rigolèrent tous bien quand même. Fatigué Res se fit un point d'honneur à manger une soupe bien chaude et de se coucher à neuf heures tapante.

* * *

Res ! Je l'ai trouvé viens voir !

\- ..Mrf.

\- Allez sérieux !

\- Ry, il est une heure du matin..

\- Mais j'ai trouvé le serpent !

Antares s'en fonça la tête dans l'oreiller dans un grognement ennuyé. _Tain' je lui ai dit ce matin que je voulais dormir quoi, il abuse ! …Bon bah il va falloir y aller hein… Ah, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour ce con aux yeux verts…_

\- Harry.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Res se jeta hors du lit, enfila sa nouvelle veste et suivit Harry. Ils se faufilèrent hors des donjons jusqu'à une partie abandonnée du deuxième étage, se dissimulant dans les ombres avec application malgré leur excitation. Oui, ils auraient pu avancer sous la cape d'Harry mais c'eut été tricher et en plus Res avait dit qu'ils ne l'inaugureraient pas ce soir alors…

\- C'est par ici… SIlas m'a indiqué une statue qui m'as dit que c'est par ici… Fit Harry à voix basse.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ou pas ? Me dit pas que tu m'as fait cavaler à travers la moitié du château pour rien !

\- De une : chuchote. De deux : ça t'as fait marrer, et de trois : je t'attendais, conclut Harry avec un sourire malin.

Flatté, Res se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

En tournant une énième fois au bout d'un long corridor, ils débouchèrent sur une vieille salle désaffectée. La salle toute en longueur laissait entrevoir une porte au fond. Les vitraux du côté droit laissaient passer la douce lumière de la pleine lune dans une atmosphère irréelle. Le contraste entre la pureté des rayons lunaires et la noirceur de la nuit semblait faire ressortir les contours et détails de la salle avec une précision inhabituelle.

Subjugués par le spectacle, les deux Serpentard laissèrent traîner leurs yeux sur ces murs et colonnades profitants du spectacle.

\- Là ! Souffla Harry en pointant le dessus d'un vitrail qu'il observait avec attention.

Ce que Res avait pris pour une fissure ou un défaut indicateur de l'âge du château était en fait une chose se mouvant lentement, sinueusement, lançant de faibles reflets dorés sous la lumière de la nuit. En s'approchant, ils virent un œil doré s'ouvrir paresseusement près du rebord qu'ils observaient.

 _ **\- Bonsssoir, êtes-vous le ssserpent doré dont le choixpeau m'a parlé ?**_ Siffla doucement Harry.

 _ **\- Qui est-tu jeune parleur ?**_

 _ **\- Mon nom est Harry Potter, et voici Antaresss Black, mon ami.**_

 _ **\- Ami… Un mot curieusement peu employé chez les ssserpents.**_

Harry attendit la suite alors qu'Antares se fascinait par le mouvement du serpent qui descendait vers eux. Le serpent restant silencieux, Harry repris :

 _ **\- Alors ? Est-ccce vous ?**_

 _ **\- De quoi ?**_ Répondit l'étrange entité, maintenant presque à leur hauteur.

 _ **\- Le ssserpent doré.**_

 _ **\- Ne vois-tu donc pas mes écailles, enfant ?**_

 _ **\- Sssi.**_

 _ **\- Tu vois donc bien ccce que je sssuis.**_

 _ **\- Mais le choixpeau…**_

 _ **\- Jeune sssot.**_

\- **…** _ **Pardon ?**_ Fit Harry, de plus en plus décontenancé.

 _ **\- Le choixpeau de me mentionne pas.**_

 _ **\- Mais encore ?**_

 _ **\- Le choixpeau est un artéfact du Chevalier de Gryffondor, je ne le sssuis pas.**_

 _ **\- Euh…**_ Fut la réponse éloquente du garçon qui parlait avec un serpent en or de cinq mètres de long. Il prit le temps de la réflexion.

 _ **\- Pourquoi Sssalazar m'a-t-il demandé de vous chercher ?**_

 _ **\- Mieux. La Maison dont tu portes la livrée est en effet sssuposée produire des élèves intelligents.**_

 _ **\- Sssupposée…**_ marmonna Harry, qui commençait à trouver le ton du serpent désagréable.

Le serpent le regarda avec un air que l'on aurait pu croire amusé.

 _ **\- Es-tu l'Héritier ?**_

 _ **\- L'Héritier de Serpentard ? Je suis un Potter.**_

 _ **\- Jeune sssot.**_

Devant l'air de plus en plus renfrogné de l'enfant, le Python repris.

 _ **\- Il est heureux que d'autres que des Serpentard puissent devenir des Serpentards, non ?**_

 _ **\- Encore une énigme ?**_

Les yeux fendus brillèrent.

 _ **\- Quels sont les attributs de ta Maison, enfant ?**_

 _ **\- Euh… l'ambition, la fierté, la ressssource, la ruse et… l'unité ? Fit Harry en passant sous silence le caractère impitoyable cher au cœur de nombreux Serpentards.**_

 _ **\- Ksi ksi ksi ksi**_ se mit à rire son interlocuteur.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ Fit Harry, sur la défensive.

 _ **\- Le dernier enfant qui m'a parlé m'avait répondu des choses sssi proches et pourtant sssi différentes… Bien, je vais te tessster…**_ Fit le serpent en rapprochant sa tête du visage du garçon, ses longs anneaux d'or massifs rampant sur le sol.

 _ **\- Co-comment ççça ?**_ Balbutia Harry.

 _ **\- Dit à ton ami de continuer plus avant, fit le serpent en indiquant la porte du fond de sa langue, il y a là-bas quelque chose à même de l'intérresssser.**_

Harry hocha la tête et transmis la requête à Res qui se disait qu'il allait vraiment se mettre à apprendre la fourchelangue plus sérieusement que ça. Il suivit néanmoins les instructions de la créature.

 _ **\- Bien, approuva le serpent, maintenant…**_

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

 _ **\- Quelle est ton ambition ?**_

 _ **\- Euh…**_ Fit Harry surpris.

 _ **\- De quoi tires-tu ta fierté ?**_

 _ **\- De mes accomplissssements, de mes notes et de mes amis, répondit cette fois Harry, moins prit de court.**_

 _ **\- Mmh… Pas de ta lignée ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'y connais rien.**_

 _ **\- Renssseigne toi sssur ton héritage enfant, cccertaines choses ne devraient jamais être oubliées.**_

 _ **\- Comme quoi ?**_

Les yeux du serpent brillèrent.

 _ **\- Tu me feras des réponssses différentes plus tard jeune ssserpent. Tu vas devoir me prouver qui tu es, sssi tu y parviens alors tu accèderas aux sssecrets.**_

 _ **\- Quel sssecret ?**_

 _ **\- LES sssecrets de Ssserpentard.**_

Comprenant que l'entité lui en avait déjà pas mal révélé, il demanda :

 _ **\- Mais comment voulez-vous que je vous prouve que je sssuis bien Harry Potter.**_

 _ **\- Je me sssoucie de ton nom comme un doxys se sssoucie de la météo, enfant.**_

\- **…**

 _ **\- Tu vas me montrer qui tu ES.**_

 _ **\- Mais encore ?**_

 _ **\- Rapporte moi une chose venant de deux endroits sssecret de Poudlard.**_

 _ **\- Mais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu as dit qu'un ssserpent était sssencé avoir de la ressssource non ?**_

 _ **\- Quels endroits ?**_ Fit Harry, vaincu.

 _ **\- Mieux. Tu iras là où toute chose est cachée, ainsi que dans le ventre du château.**_

 _ **\- Mais encore ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'ai donné sssufisamment pour cccette fois-ccci enfant.**_

 _ **\- Bon et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?**_

 _ **\- A part la connaissance de lieux sssecrets ?**_

 _ **\- Sssi je dois les chercher moi-même…**_

 _ **\- Quand tu ssseras prêt, sssi un jour tu l'es, je te dirais où est la Chambre.**_

 _ **\- La Chambre.**_

 _ **\- Ccc'est ccce que j'ai dit.**_

 _ **\- Bon allez, ccc'est bon j'en ai marre !**_

 _ **\- Tu abandonnes tôt.**_

 _ **\- Mais vous n'expliquez rien !?**_

 _ **\- Ssserpentard n'as jamais rien offert aux paressseux.**_

 _ **\- Ouais ? Faudrait le dire à cccertains d'entre eux alors,**_ fit Harry méchamment en pensant au groupe de Montague.

 _ **\- Ccc'est le rôle de l'Héritier, non le mien.**_

 **\- …**

 _ **\- Sssi tu ne sssais où trouver il te faudra chercher.**_

 _ **\- Merccci, j'avais pas compris**_ , fit Harry, sarcastique.

 _ **\- Tu comprendras quand tu l'auras mérité, enfant, maintenant, va aider ton ami, j'ai sssommeil.**_

 _ **\- Hein ?! Mais vous m'aviez dit de… Ccc'est une blague ?!**_

 _ **\- Un ssserpent qui croie un ssserpent ?**_ Se moqua le Python d'or, amusé.

 _ **\- Nan mais… ! Rhaa !**_

 _ **\- Ksi ksi ksi ksi**_ se mit à rire le python en le voyant courir jusqu'à son ami.

Quand Harry arriva essoufflé dans l'autre pièce il vit Res, les genoux ramenés contre son ventre fixer du regard un étrange miroir à l'air ancien.

\- Res ? Fit Harry en s'approchant.

\- Mmmh ? Ça s'est bien passé avec le serpent ?

\- Euh moyen… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Harry, inquiet en remarquant les yeux plein de larmes de son ami.

\- C'est un miroir magique.

\- Res, je t'aime bien, mais je te jure que les phrases énigmatiques j'ai eu mon compte pour la soirée là… Fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Mets-toi à ma place, indiqua Res, en se levant lentement, lever les yeux du miroir semblait lui être très douloureux.

Malgré le comportement étrange de son ami, Harry s'abstint de commenter. En s'approchant de la bonne position, il vit deux silhouettes se dessiner à côté de son reflet. Une fois à l'exacte position de Res il vit avec surprise ces formes se préciser en deux personnes. Il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant mais les reconnu instantanément. L'homme avait des yeux noisette et malicieux, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, des cheveux en batailles et un sourire rieur ressemblant fortement au jeune Serpentard. La femme elle, Harry la trouvait magnifique son visage empli de tendresse était encadré par les cheveux les plus flamboyants qu'il ait jamais vu. L'émotion lui prit la gorge.

\- Maman ? La femme hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Papa ? Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit en confirmation.

Imitant Res plus tôt, il s'attarda sur le reflet que lui montrait le miroir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant mais il aurait passé avec joie sa vie à contempler ces visages, sa _famille_.

\- Tu les vois ? Demanda Harry à son ami.

\- Qui ?

\- Oh. Tu vois _tes_ parents, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je pensais pas que ce serait ça. Fit-il, amer.

\- De quoi ?

\- Lis les mots au-dessus du miroir.

\- C'est du charabia Res, fit-il, agacé d'avoir dû arrêter sa contemplation pour se taper encore une énigme.

\- C'est écrit à l'envers Ry, c'est tout, fit Res, plus sec qu'a son habitude.

\- Oh. Effectivement. Comment t'as trouvé ? Fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils devant son comportement.

\- Paris est fan de codes en tous genre, j'ai appris deux-trois trucs.

\- Tu… tu veux re-regarder ? Proposa à contrecœur Harry, pensant que Res n'allait pas bien.

\- NON ! Cria Res en s'éloignant encore du miroir, l'air tourmenté.

Harry se retourna devant la réaction violente de son ami.

\- Res ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Antares ne put se résoudre à croiser son regard.

\- Je.. je peux pas Harry. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas VRAI. Elle est morte. A cause de lui. C'est un… Antares étouffa un sanglot de rage. Je ne peux pas _supporter_ de… d'imaginer...

\- Ce que ta famille aurait dû être ? Souffla Harry.

Res serra la mâchoire, le visage trempé de larmes.

\- C'était une belle image, mais elle n'arrivera jamais, Finit-il avec un air définitif. Il s'ébroua mentalement et demanda :

\- Du coup, tu vois quoi ? Tes parents ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est tout ? S'étonna Res.

\- Bah… oui. Je suis avec eux quoi.

Le garçon aux yeux argentés hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- T'es incroyable Ry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas… Je les voyais me féliciter pour ma réussite ou débattre de quelle carrière serait la mieux adaptée… Rien d'aussi… pur que toi quoi.

\- Res… Fit Harry devant son auto-dépréciation.

\- T'inquiète. Ça va.

\- T'es sûr ?

Res hocha la tête.

\- Du coup le serpent… Commença Harry. Le changement de discussion fut accueilli avec plaisir par son ami. ...il veut que je passe des épreuves en rapport avec ce que je pense être les qualités d'un bon Serpentard.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi comme qualités ?

\- L'ambition, la ressource, la ruse et l'unité.

\- Ok. Et si tu réussi ?

\- Il me donnera un accès à des secrets, et à une chambre.

Antares le regarda avec un air déçu.

\- Ouais je suis bien d'accord.

\- Ca dépend des secrets j'imagine.

\- C'est ça. Enfin j'espère.

\- Et du coup ?

\- Il faut qu'on lui ramène une chose de deux endroits différents : la salle où toute chose est cachée et le ventre du château.

\- Le premier je sais pas, faudrait ptet demander à un prof, mais le ventre du château ça doit être les cuisine.

\- Il y a des cuisines à Poudlard ?

\- Bah avec tout ce qu'on bouffe, j'imagine ouais.

\- C'est pas un peu simple ?

\- Les énigmes c'est pas toujours dur, ce qui est dur c'est de trouver où la personne veux nous emmener mais là pour le coup, c'est pas si improbable, après tout, personne ne sais où elles sont ces cuisines.

\- Pas faux.

\- Bon ! Moi je retourne me coucher, Rogue va nous allumer si on a des cernes jusqu'aux genoux demain matin.

\- Ahah ! C'est clair ! Je te suis !

\- Vraiment ? Fit Res en s'étonnant qu'Harry ne reste pas plus longtemps devant le miroir.

Le jeune Potter haussa des épaules.

\- Boarf, le miroir va pas bouger. Prêt pour demain du coup ?

\- Pour voir les airs les plus travaillés d'incompréhension de mon cousin ? Toujours.

\- Pff, t'es con !

\- Chut. Tu vas nous faire repérer, chuchota Res avant de se lancer en mode James Bond à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux donjons. Harry le suivit à toute berzingue, sans se soucier du bruit, de toute façon Rusard était rentré chez lui pour les vacances et il avait une cape d'invisibilité-de-la-mort-qui-tue, LUI.

Une fois arrivés sans encombre dans le nid, ils se félicitèrent du regard, avant de voir que Rogue était assis sur l'un des siège, avec un air plus courroucé qu'impassible.

\- Mr Black, Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire où vous étiez ?

\- Euh…

\- Je n'avais pas la naïveté de croire que vous seriez endormis à minuit passé la veille d'une sortie scolaire que vous organisez, mais je n'imaginais tout de même pas devoir vous infliger une semaine de retenue pour votre manque de maturité.

\- J'ai trouvé un miroir qui me montrait mes parents, mentit rapidement Harry, alors j'ai voulu le montrer à Res et… j'imagine qu'on a pas vu le temps passer, fit-il d'un air piteux.

Res se retint de notifier le Directeur qu'il s'était couché à 21 heure et que c'était complètement la faute de son ami. Premièrement parce que ça ne se fait pas quand le dit-ami vous sauve les fesses avec un mensonge correct et deuxièmement parce qu'il s'était marré, en dépit de tout.

Rogue lui, fronça des sourcils.

\- Votre tendance à être informés de choses ne vous concernant pas est déconcertante Messieurs. Avez-vous compris l'utilité de ce miroir ?

\- C'est relativement marqué dessus Professeur, fit faussement nonchalamment Res.

\- Pas d'impertinence Mr Black.

Étais-ce un sourire qu'ils imaginèrent sur le visage du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard ?

\- Bien. Comme j'avais initialement prévu de vous en informer trois heures auparavant, le rendez-vous de demain avec les familles est à dix heures au Chaudron Baveur, nous devrons avant cela retirer de l'argent moldu à Gringott's. En étant l'organisateur de cette sortie vous devrez avancer les frais Mr Black.

\- Oui, c'était prévu, par contre…

\- Etant le seul adulte vous accompagnant je serais celui qui gardera l'argent et qui effectueras les paiements des activités. Il va sans dire que l'argent sera restitué aux élèves pour le temps libre de fin de journée. Désirez-vous un quelconque serment de ma part à ce propos ?

\- Mmmh… Bah c'est pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance ou que je ne sais pas que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à voler des éminentes familles de Sang-Purs dont vous côtoyez les parents mais… si on me le demande, j'aimerais pouvoir répondre que j'y ai pensé et que les intérêts des Maisons impliquées auront été protégés.

Rogue hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. A cause de l'heure tardive, il s'abstint de lui présenter un contrat faussé afin de tester son élève, arrangea les détails de la manière la plus concise que la précision ne le permettait et pu enfin aller se coucher en redoutant la journée à venir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla péniblement sous les cris de son colocataire, s'étira et regretta pour la première fois de la longue journée à venir de s'être couché si tard. Les quelques heures que Res avait eu pendant qu'il vérifiait ses infos sur le serpent avaient visiblement fait toute la différence.

\- Allez Ry, douche-toi ! Grouille ! Il nous reste qu'une heure avant de partir !

\- C'est large ! Grommela Harry en essayant de s'emmitoufler dans sa couette… qui lui fut enlevée d'un vicieux sortilège de lévitation. Le froid lui secoua les nerfs et le garçon-qui-survécu sentit l'atmosphère hivernale lui rendre sa lucidité coutumière. Il s'étira avant de se lever, esquiva la chute de sa couette et se prit un coussin de la tête envoyé par Res en récompense.

\- HARRY ! BOUGE !

\- T'es sérieux !? Va te faire cuire un œuf de triton au Canada, _**sshanaro**_ !

\- Enfoiré ? Essaya de deviner Res, maintenant convaincu qu'il lui fallait apprendre le Fourchelangue. Il ne récolterait que des nouvelles insultes ce matin, mais comme disait Tracey, les insultes sont une base de travail universelle.

 _ **\- Sseiranaiss ssche**_ fut la réponse, ponctuée par l'envoi de deux oreillers dans la direction générale de Res que ce dernier esquiva en rigolant.

\- Ça c'est va te faire foutre !

Harry profita du fou rire de son ami pour se jeter sous la douche et s'y prélasser avant de devoir supporter un idiot aux yeux gris surexcité.

Le petit-déjeuner passa en un éclair. Rogue eut à peine de prendre ses deux cafés matinaux, de juger rapidement de leurs tenues (Harry portait un Blazer noir sur un-t-shirt vert, assorti avec un pantalon beige foncé faisant un rappel avec les lacets de ses chaussures, Res lui portait un hoodie Gris foncé sur lequel trônait le symbole de Serpentard, assorti avec un pantalon lui allongeant joliment les jambes dont le noir était raccord avec la veste en cuir de Tracey) demanda à Harry de mettre un manteau et les fit avancer dans les flammes vertes illuminant déjà l'âtre de son bureau.

Ils n'eurent que le temps d'entendre le joyeux « appréciez votre journée » envoyé par Dumbledore qu'ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre dans le hall de Gringott's. Ils s'élancèrent à la suite de leur Directeur qui les avait dépassés pour se rendre vers un guichet à l'écart du hall principal.

Si le gobelin ne fit pas de remarque quand il aperçut l'un des plus grands Potionnistes de Grande-Bretagne accoutré d'un col roulé noir et surtout moldu, il en fut très surpris. D'autant plus quand ses élèves, qu'il pensait reconnaître, arrivèrent accoutré de la même manière.

\- Bonjour, Maître Gobelin, Mr Black ici présent souhaite retirer l'équivalent de 220 Galions en Livres Sterling.

Le gobelin scanna rapidement du regard le contrat que Rogue lui tendit.

\- Très bien Maître Potionniste Rogue, fit le Gobelin. Il regarda les deux loustics qui avaient passés l'été précédent à changer des Galions en Livres. Messieurs Black, Potter. Le prélèvement sur la somme changée est actuellement de 1.2%.

\- Bonjour Maître Serrurier Goldarik, répondirent-ils respectueusement. Prenez 4 Galions, ce sera plus simple sourit Antares.

Le gobelin leur fit un sourire effrayant plein de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs… ce qui signifiait qu'il appréciait le geste du garçon.

\- Je vous remercie au nom de Gringott's Mr Black. Attendez quelques instants messieurs.

C'est 11000 Livres plus lourds (ou plus légers en fonction du point de vue) et un Professeur Rogue de plus en plus intrigué par leur activités estivales de ses deux fauteur de troubles attitrés qu'ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur. Malgré l'efficacité du regard de Rogue sur les passants, le nombre de personnes faisant leurs achats pour les fêtes de la nouvelle année les empêchèrent d'arriver plus tôt qu'avec quinze minutes d'avance. Soit le strict minimum pour les membres organisateurs selon le Directeur de Serpentard.

Par chance aucuns autres élèves ou famille n'était encore arrivés.

Ils commandèrent des Bièreaubeures et Rogue vit avec surprise Tom la leur offrir et leur parler comme à des habitués.

Après que les quelques politesses d'usages, Tom s'en retourna à son bar et Rogue empêcha les deux loustics de mettre leurs écouteurs de Walkmann respectifs sur les oreilles.

\- Ce ne serait pas poli envers les potentiels Lords et Ladies que vous rencontrerez bientôt. De plus… j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'expliquiez cette accoutumance avec les divers tenanciers du chemin de Traverse, fit-il doucereusement.

Ils eurent le mauvais réflexe de hausser des épaules.

\- Oui ? Fit Rogue, la voix plus tranchante.

\- Bah quand on a su pour le monde magique on s'est mis d'accord pour se retrouver et apprendre des trucs ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Et la Trace ? Vous étiez dans des alentours moldus.

\- La Trace ne s'applique pas pour appeler le Magicobus, répondit Harry.

\- Et en plus on a trouvé un bouquin qui disait que la Trace dans les environs moldus ne s'active pas à moins d'en avoir à une distance de trois mètre, ça fonctionne sur un principe de… déclenchement conditionnel je crois, enfin bref, on s'est planqués dans un cabanon abandonné et on a pas eu le moindre problème.

\- Un livre sur la Trace ? Releva Rogue qui lui n'avait jamais pu trouver un tel livre dans son enfance.

\- Oui, ça se trouve relativement facilement.

\- Pas chez Fleury et Boott's, répondit Rogue.

\- Non, c'est sûr mais l'allée des embrumes est pas bien dangereuse pour un métamorphomage professeur. J'ai juste à me changer en mec baraque à l'air violent et c'est pépère.

 _Effectivement… Serpentard était vraiment la seule maison dans laquelle ils auraient pu tomber_ , pensa Rogue.

\- Ne parlez pas de vos escapades à vos camarades, leur conseilla-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et virent Draco, Narcissa et Lucius Lord Malfoy sortir d'une des voies de cheminette. Suivirent Gregory et son père, Lord Goyle, Cassiopeia et Lord Rowle. Le peu de personnes présentes regardèrent ce rassemblement de Lords de l'alliance Noire avec une peur respectueuse… et étonnement lorsqu'ils remarquaient la tenue des Héritiers de ces nobles familles. Le jean de Cassiopeia attirait particulièrement l'attention. Rogue les dirigea vers eux et fit les présentations.

Même si Harry et Res le nieraient par la suite, l'aura de prédateurs que dégageaient les Lords les firent frissonner. Ils les imaginaient sans peine être très efficace sur un champ de bataille.

\- Alors ? Comment cette… sortie se déroulera-t-elle ? Demanda Lucius une fois que la décence le permit.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Lord Malfoy, je préférerais attendre que tous et toutes soient arrivés pour vous l'exposer, répondit poliment Antares. Narcissa lui offrit un discret sourire approbateur.

\- Dans ce cas, Héritier Black, peut être allez-vous pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille considère comme nécessaire de s'habiller comme une putain ? Intervint Lord Rowle.

Antares réussit à garder son visage des plus impassibles en dépit du choc que causait en lui la violence des propos du Lord. Visiblement les autres adultes n'étaient pas étonnés de sa conduite.

\- Le but de ces tenues est de se conformer aux mœurs moldues, pour eux, cette tenue n'a rien d'indécent. Cela étant, je dois avouer ne pas avoir d'expérience des tenues des putains sorcières, répondit Antares sur un ton d'une exquise politesse. Il était bien trop énervé du traitement que Cassiopeia subissait pour admettre qu'elle avait quand même choisi une tenue mettant ses courbes le plus en valeur possible et qu'en tant que tel, le choc avec les habituelles robes scolaire était saisissant.

Les yeux de Lord Rowle devinrent encore plus froids à cette réponse.

\- Attention à ce que vous insinuez, mon garçon…

\- C'est Héritier Black, mais vous pouvez ajouter de la _Très Noble et Ancienne Maison_ de Black derrière si vous le souhaitez, Lord Rowle, répondit Antares, sans se démonter, même si intérieurement, le regard de l'homme lui donnait envie de fuir la queue entre les jambes.

L'arrivée du reste du groupe coupa court à la joute verbale. Une fois les présentations faites, l'étrange attroupement se regroupa dans une des salles privées dotées des sortilèges d'intimité habituels pour des affaires discrètes ou privées.

L'avantage du tour de chauffe avec Lord Rowle fut que Res oublia sa réserve et repris la parole avec assurance.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à toutes et à tous. Je renouvelle mes remerciements aux Lords et Ladies qui ont acceptés que leurs enfants puissent participer à cette journée, ainsi qu'au professeur Rogue d'avoir accepté de l'encadrer.

\- Cette journée se déroulera en plusieurs temps, ce matin et jusqu'à 13h30 nous visiterons le Museum des Sciences Naturelle et de l'Histoire de l'Homme. Après le repas, nous avons une séance de cinéma à 16h15, enchainé par un temps libre d'environ une heure et demie. Ce temps libre restera bien évidemment encadré et les élèves ne devrons pas quitter certaines zones pour que nous puissions nous retrouver facilement, ce qui limiteras, je l'espère les potentiels retard pour l'heure de retour, soit 20h, ici, au chaudron baveur. Les vingt Galions que vous avez fournis serviront à couvrir nos frais lors de cette journée et de permettre aux élèves d'avoir de l'argent de poches pour leurs potentiels achats lors du temps libre de l'après-midi. Voici des welcome-pack (Rogue les fit léviter devant chaque élève), vous y trouverez dedans certains objets utiles pour cette journée. Notamment, un plan du Londres moldu et de leur réseau de transport souterrain appelé métro et 100 Livres Sterling, la monnaie Anglaise des moldus, pour dépanner en cas d'urgence.

Harry, Antares s'amusèrent (même Rogue portait un discret sourire) de voir des parents parfois très anti-moldus tourner et retourner les plans du métro et des musées avec des airs intéressés. Les Lords Lucius Malfoy et Marcus Greengrass, eux s'étaient très vite penchés sur l'exemplaire de la revue financière de Trafalgar Square et échangeaient des remarques fascinées sur ce qu'ils en comprenaient. Des Sorciers de Sang-Pur, oui, mais des businessmen avant tout.

A la fin du quart d'heure de présentation, tous les Lords et Ladies avaient été convaincus que si cette sortie n'était pas nécessairement utile, elle serait en tout cas intéressante.

Le groupe, maintenant composé du professeur Rogue, d'Harry, Antares, Draco, Tracey, Daphné, Gregory, Dantius Evarar, Arcadia Vanelli, Dorea Warrigton et Cassiopeia Rowle se pressa vers la première station du métro Londonien tout en essayant de sensibiliser les élèves élevés-sorciers aux risques et règles du code de la route. Ce ne fut que quand Harry tira sèchement Daphné en arrière alors qu'elle allait s'engager sur un passage piéton en plein trafic qu'ils intégrèrent que oui, une boite en métal de plus d'une tonne lancée à 50 km/h ça tue facilement des gens.

Si cet événement leur fit comprendre que, quand même Res disait de faire attention, il fallait VRAIMENT faire attention, ils portaient (parfois malgré eux) des yeux remplis de curiosité et d'émerveillement sur les choses les plus anodines. Là où Harry, Res et leur Directeur ne voyaient que des tunnels sales, les autres s'extasiaient des néons ou des affiches, certes figées, mais omniprésentes, et parfois leur portant le rouge aux joues.

\- Non, mets d'abord le ticket dans la fente… non pas celle-là, l'autre, celle où il y a marqué « insérer » dessus ! S'escrimait Harry en essayant d'aider Gregory Goyle à percer le mystère des portes d'entrées de station.

Le pauvre Sang-Pur (j'aime écrire ces quatre mots) était complètement perdu et le regard des moldus s'impatientant derrière ou lui lançant des regards en biais ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son état de stress.

\- Goyle ! Comme ça, regarde, tu prends ton ticket dans ce sens-là et…hop ! Lui montra Arcadia, qui passait quasiment en dernier de leur groupe.

Si les autres se retinrent d'applaudir son succès, leur sourire en disait long.

Quand ils émergèrent enfin du réseau de serpent-de-fer-sous-terrain (aimable description de Dantius) ils furent happés par la foule et durent parfois se tenir la main pour être sûrs de ne pas se perdre jusqu'aux longues files d'attentes et le Maître des Potions soupira en regardant sa montre… il était déjà onze heures passées.

\- Il aurait fallu arriver vers neuf heures… soupira Antares qui avait imité le geste de son Directeur de Maison.

\- Cela n'eut pas été possible.

\- Mouais… Salazar nous préserve de faire lever des Lords et Ladies avant neuf heures…

\- Pas d'impertinence Mr Black.

Mais Res vit à la lueur amusée cette fois bien présente dans les yeux de son professeur qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

Se retournant vers ses camarades qui essayaient de tout voir avant même d'être rentrés dans le musée. Il leur demanda de l'écouter.

\- Ok, alors je sais que vous êtes toutes et tous très excités, mais je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une sortie scolaire, donc… fit-il avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon, je vous ai préparé des super questionnaires !

Il sortit des feuilles dissimulées à l'intérieur de sa veste.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Rhoo… t'es pas drôle Res...

\- Bon, bah vas-y envoie…

\- Je t'ai pas offert cette veste pour que tu l'utilise comme ça, bouda faussement Tracey.

Levant la main, il leur intima le silence.

\- Le but n'est pas de gâcher cette sortie, mais bien de s'assurer qu'elle nous servira à toutes et à tous. Nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs groupes. Le but sera de finir tous les questionnaires des personnes de vos groupes avant de revenir ici dans une heure et demie pour aller manger. Le temps va passer très vite, je vous préviens, et vous risquez d'être noyés d'information. Voyant que ses avertissements ne serviraient de toute façon à rien, il annonça les équipes.

\- Alors, avec le professeur Rogue, Dorea Gregory et Tracey, Avec Harry, Dantius et Cassiopeia, Arcadia, Draco et Daphné vous allez avec moi. Les questions sont faites pour que l'on puisse y répondre en restant globalement dans la zone de l'histoire de l'Homme. Vous allez vite vous rendre compte qu'en une heure et demie on va pas pouvoir voir plus de 2% du musée, mais c'est pas grave, on va faire du qualitatif ce matin et cette après-midi ce sera plus détendu. Le professeur Rogue, Harry et moi-même sommes-là pour vous aider à comprendre des choses ou vous aiguiller mais pas pour répondre à votre place aux questions. A la clé, il y a un super pull comme celui-là, fit il en ouvrant plus grand sa veste pour qu'ils puissent tous l'observer, pour le groupe gagnant et oui il y a des coupes pour filles ou garçon.

S'il n'avaient été que moyennement content d'avoir des devoir, une compétition amicale les motivaient juste beaucoup beaucoup plus.

A ce moment-là, ils arrivèrent enfin au guichet qui leur remit des guides d'information complémentaires.

\- Bon, que les meilleurs gagnent ! Fit Res pour lâcher les fauves.

Si les Sang-Purs n'avaient pas depuis le berceau appris à ne pas courir en public, ils se seraient lancés dans un sprint jusqu'à l'étage où chacun des groupe avait choisi de commencer. Celui de Rogue (au grand désarroi de ce dernier) voulait monter au troisième étage pour redescendre et ainsi gagner du temps, ceux d'Harry et d'Antares s'étaient plutôt dit qu'ils comprendraient mieux les choses en suivant l'ordre chronologique en faisant route du bas vers le haut.

Harry, beaucoup plus jeune et donc plus petit que Dantius et Cassiopeia avait du mal à faire avancer ses jambes suffisamment vite pour les suivre sans courir.

\- Eh bah c'est réussi ! Se réjouit Antares.

\- Ne perdez pas votre groupe Mr Black ! Lui fit un Rogue déjà ennuyé à l'idée de participer à un rallye contre son gré.

* * *

\- Potter ! Comment on fait pour noter nos réponses ? Demanda impérieusement une Cassiopeia, toute à son exploration.

\- Vous avez un support cartonné et un stylo-plume dans votre welcome-pack.

Les deux Sang-Purs s'arrêtèrent et fouillèrent frénétiquement leur affaire pour récupérer le tout. Comprendre ce qu'était un stylo-plume n'était visiblement pas évident.

\- Où se trouve l'encre ?

\- Tu as un compartiment dévissable, regarde, lui montra Harry avec le sien. Là c'est les cartouches d'encre, quand elles sont vides, tu les change.

\- Mais la pointe est en métal, comment on fait pour la tailler ? Demanda Dantius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah… comme c'est du métal, t'as pas à le faire. Tu peux acheter d'autres pointes calligraphiques, plus ou moins larges en fonction de ce que tu veux.

\- Ingénieux, reconnu Cassiopeia, elles durent combien de temps ?

\- Ah moins d'être malchanceuse et que tu la fasses tomber pointe en avant sur le sol, tu ne la tords quasiment pas, c'est plus le système d'encre qui finit par fuir d'une manière ou d'une autre, donc je dirais 200 a 300 plumes standard, un truc comme ça.

\- Wow. Décidément vous nous avez gâtés avec vos welcome-packs.

Harry répondit par un sourire éclatant.

\- Ça coûte cher ? Finit par demander la préfète, émerveillée de l'écriture nette qu'elle obtenait quasiment sans effort sur un support relativement branlant.

\- Bah ça dépend. Par rapport aux mœurs moldus, un peu, mais les plumes calligraphiques sont assez spécialisées et peu utilisées en fait donc ça parait logique.

\- Ils n'utilisent pas ça ?!

\- Oh non, la plupart des gens utilisent des stylos, ils coutent environs 3 Livres les dix stylos et chacun durent plusieurs mois, quand ils en ont fini un ils en changent.

\- Comme nous avec les plumes finalement, fit Dantius.

\- Globalement, sauf que les stylos sont produit en telles quantités qu'ils ne sont pas chers et ils ne demandent aucun entretien, contrairement au plumes. En revanche, il faut avouer que c'est moins joli.

\- Et du coup ramené à nos dépenses à nous ?

\- Bah un Galion, sans compter les taxes de prélèvement, ça vaut 50 Livres.

\- Aaaaattends mais tout ce que l'on voit depuis tout à l'heure, ça ne vaut que quelques dizaines de noises ?

\- Bah ouais. Mais du coup ces plumes de calligraphies ont dû être achetées dans des package de trois plus un stylo donc environ 50 ou 60 Livres.

\- C'est incroyable quand même… Continua Dantius.

\- Bon ! Merci… Harry, sourit Cassiopeia avec reconnaissance. Allez les gars, on a un pull à gagner !

\- GoGoGoGo ! Les encouragea le garçon aux yeux verts avec un sourire à faire décrocher la lune.

* * *

\- Woaaah ! Professeur qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ? Demanda une Tracey estomaquée par un squelette gigantesque la surplombant sur toute la longueur du hall dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Ce sont les reste d'une baleine bleue Miss Davies, cherchez les panneaux sur votre droite, vous y trouverez plus de détails et cela correspondra à votre question numéro quatre si je ne me trompe pas, répondit presque aimablement Rogue.

Il se surprenait à prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette visite. Malgré le rythme imposé par ses élèves, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aventuré dans un musée et ne s'était jamais rendu compte que cela lui avait manqué.

\- Géant ! Souffla la jeune blonde.

Rogue regarda son « équipe » aller et venir dans tous les sens, tantôt fronces de concentration, tantôt haussés d'étonnement face à une nouveauté. Il commençait à songer que créer des compétitions dans le même genre que celle d'aujourd'hui pourrait apporter beaucoup à sa Maison. Ils réagissaient après tout tous très vite à la rivalité, alors utilisée dans un contexte ludique, pourrait peut-être relancer leur intérêt pour les Potions ou d'autres matières complexes… une idée à creuser.

Son groupe était un exemple surprenant de coopération, ils étaient pourtant peu semblables : Un Sang-Pur, une sang-mêlé et une étrangère, d'âges différents… Arcadia possédait apparemment les trois questionnaires et écrivait de manière effrénée pendant que Tracey et Gregory allaient à la pêche aux informations. Severus se demandait si leur système était efficace avec le peu de temps qu'ils avaient mais les laissa faire, en conservant un sourire léger aux lèvres, ne voulant, pour une fois, pas gâcher leur plaisir.

* * *

\- Oulà ! Ça va Doréa ?! S'inquiéta Res, qui avait lâché son groupe un peu plus tôt dans les affres de l'histoire des guerres mondiales.

\- Oui… ça va, ça va, fit la jeune fille, pâle comme un linge. Visiblement, l'histoire avait été coupée courte sur la fin.

\- Ce sont les images qui t'ont mises dans cet état ? Demanda Res, se sentant un peu coupable, il avait en effet essayé de vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de trop violent pour ne pas leur casser le moral en plein questionnaires, mais visiblement c'était râpé.

Elle hocha piteusement la tête.

\- T'inquiète ça va passer… c'est normal que ça fasse un choc, c'est des événements horribles mais…

\- En fait, l'interrompit Dorea, c'est le plan de Londres après les bombardements et l'idéologie arienne qui m'ont surtout mise mal à l'aise.

\- Ah ? Répondit Res dans un élan de totale incompréhension. C'était absolument ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, lui c'était plutôt le côté shoah de l'histoire qui le mettait à l'envers.

\- Disons… que le rapprochement entre le régime de terreur de l'Allemagne nazi avec leur idéologie est un peu trop proche de celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres à mon goût.

\- Oh. Je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé… _Bon Res mon pote va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux la réconforter.._

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour vers le circuit des expériences ? Ça nous changera les idées.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Oh, rien à voir avec le questionnaire mais il y a plein de mises en pratique ludique de science qui sont fun et tout public.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Ok, c'est où ?

\- Euh… Fit Res en cherchant le panneau qui lui avait donnée l'idée, par là, dans l'aile à gauche.

\- Bon, on y va… mais juste un peu !

Salazar préserve une Serpentard d'abandonner dans un concours !

* * *

Antares trônait sur les marches devant ses camarades avec un large sourire satisfait. Tous se demandaient à quel point il devait se retenir de faire son sourire de chat jusqu'aux oreilles devenu légendaire en une seule soirée. Ils avaient courus dans tous les sens, étaient crevé et avaient des ventres qui gargouillaient suffisamment pour faire l'hymne de Poudlard mais ils avaient tous leur contentement affichés sur leurs visages. Même Rogue avait un fin sourire devant son groupe de petits serpents.

\- Bon ! Je vous laisse reprendre rapidement votre souffle, parce qu'après il va falloir que l'on se dépêche d'aller manger. On a regardé vos réponses avec le professeur Rogue et Harry et vu que proportionnellement au nombre de questions que chacun avait, vous avez tous fait le même nombre d'erreur, répondu juste au même nombre de questions bonus et on a globalement apprit des trucs dans tous vos questionnaires donc nous avons convenu à l'unanimité que vous aviez toutes et tous mérités votre pull Serpentard !

A cette annonce, Rogue et Harry ne laissèrent pas le temps aux élèves aux cerveaux fatigués de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir (parce que NON il n'y avait pas du tout égalité) et leur donnèrent leurs hoodies respectifs, qu'ils se hâtèrent de mettre dans une bonne humeur collective.

Quarante minutes plus tard, après avoir assuré Daphné que oui, vu qu'ils étaient plus de six milliards, les moldus avaient une nourriture comestible et que non, Cassiopeia, la pizza ça ne se mange pas avec des couverts, mais avec les mains, comme des gens civilisés, ils s'échangèrent joyeusement des anecdotes de leur matinée.

Le hasard avait fait que plusieurs élèves s'étaient retrouvés au circuit des expériences et cela leur avait fait forte impression.

\- Il y avait une espèce de tube qui crachait du feu, racontait Dorea.

\- Un lance-flamme, l'aida Antares.

\- Oui, voilà, et il a mis le feu…

\- Sans blague.

\- Dantius, tais-toi et laisse la raconter fit Arcadia en lui piquant une part de pizza pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Eh !

\- Chut !

\- Mais..!

\- DANTIUS TAIS-TOI ! Fut la réponse générale.

Devant le pouvoir de la démocratie, l'adolescent dû à contrecœur laisser s'envoler son avant dernière part de pizza quatre fromages.

\- Et du coup, il a enflammé différents sels et ça a coloré les flammes de plein de manière différentes, ensuite il a fait éclater un ballon d'hydrogène… oui je crois que c'était ça, enfin bref, c'était tellement violent que la flamme prenait parfaitement la forme du ballon dans l'air… Bon, j'avoue dit comme ça c'est pas très intéressant mais…

\- Ah non, nous on l'a vu avec Arcadia, c'était assez fort ! Intervint Cassiopeia.

\- Enfin je me disait que c'était proche d'un sortilège de magie… mais sans magie, c'était impressionnant !

\- Bah avec de la magie ça aurait duré plus longtemps, fit Draco.

\- Tu veux manger de la sauce tabasco par les trous de nez le blond ? Menaça Tracey.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'était le tabasco mais ne voulant pas le découvrir, le garçon émit un rapide et digne :

\- Non non ça va !

\- Mieux.

\- Vous avez fait le truc avec l'hélium après ? Demanda Arcadia, rigolant du souvenir.

\- Ouiiiii ! C'était trop bien ! Res s'est retrouvé avec une voix de crécelle !

\- Toi aussi ! Se défendit le jeune Black.

\- Vous avez fait de l'Hélium ? Rhoo la chance, j'aurais trop voulu ! Se plaignit Harry, avant d'échanger un sourire connaisseur qui faisait enrager ceux qui ne comprenaient pas de quoi il retournait. Ce genre de situation s'était multiplié de manière assez importante en une seule matinée. D'ailleurs cela agaça suffisamment Draco pour qu'il lance un jeu où le but était de dire un mot du monde moldu (exclusivement) chacun son tour, sans redite, le premier n'en trouvant plus perdait. Forcément cela dériva en match éliminatoire et Draco et Daphné qui s'étaient tous deux faits un point d'honneur à demander la signification des mots qu'employaient souvent Harry et Antares s'étaient retrouvés en face à face plusieurs fois. Ils ajoutèrent une règle permettant d'éliminer un joueur en utilisant des mots inconnus au dit joueur. Le jeu prit suffisamment bien pour que tout le monde continue d'y jouer sur le chemin du cinéma. Harry et Antares durent arrêter de jouer à cause de leur avantage déloyal mais s'amusèrent du spectacle. Bien évidemment Draco et Daphné étaient encore au coude à coude et contre toute attente continuèrent jusque dans la salle.

\- Prise électrique ! Chuchota férocement Daphné.

\- Euh … euh… Arbre à came !

\- Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

\- Ahahah gagné !

\- Chut, ça va commencer leur fit Antares.

Tous les élèves, jusque-là pas particulièrement émus par la salle ressemblant à un simple théâtre, sursautèrent à l'unisson quand le son envahit la salle, les lumières s'éteignant à leur tour brutalement.

ROBIN DES BOIS s'afficha alors en grand sur l'écran…

* * *

\- C'était incroyable !

\- Il faisait vraiment des trucs de fou avec son arc !

\- J'ai adoré la scène du sauvetage !

Inutile de le dire mais les Serpentards avaient été époustouflés par leur petit moment de cinématographie.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Tracey à Res.

\- Bah là c'est le temps libre jusqu'à la fin, il est grosso modo 18h20 donc avec les transports pour rentrer on a un peu moins d'une heure et demie. Personnellement, je dois acheter des cadeaux donc je comptais aller vers la voie marchande.

\- Il y a la foire sinon, fit Harry.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous faire un tour dans une librairie Messieurs, ne serait-ce que pour commander des informations complémentaires aux questionnaires et découvertes de ce matin, intervint Rogue, qui ne se voyait pas suivre ses élèves pour du shopping et encore moins à la _foire_.

\- Mmh… Une heure et demie dans une librairie je pense que ça risque de faire un peu long après le musée de ce matin professeur, on n'est pas des Serdaigles... Par contre on pourrait faire des groupes en fonction de là où les gens veulent aller.

\- Cela me parait envisageable, concéda Rogue, en prenant en compte qu'effectivement ses serpents n'étaient pas des rats de bibliothèques.

Des groupes se mirent donc en place, Res irait faire les boutiques avec Draco, Daphné et Arcadia (ils commençaient à se rendre compte que 1000 Livres chacun leur permettait un pouvoir d'achat loin d'être négligeable). Rogue accompagnerais Dantius et surprenamment Gregory jusqu'à la librairie en disant qu'ils rejoindraient le groupe qui serait dans la zone marchande juste à côté une fois qu'ils auraient terminés leurs achats. Harry entraîna Tracey, Dorea et Cassiopeia à sa suite qui avaient été assez emballées par l'idée de grosses attractions mécaniques. Ils appelèrent le Magicobus pour le plus grand bonheur des trois Sorcières qui n'avait jamais vécues cette expérience.

\- Allez ! On y va ! Fit Res, j'ai pas encore d'idées alors il va me falloir du temps.

\- A qui vas-tu offrir ces cadeaux cousin ? Demanda Draco pour l'aider, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la rue bordée d'échoppes.

\- A mes frères.

L'héritier Malfoy eut un temps d'arrêt.

\- Euh… qui ça ?

\- Mes colocataires à l'orphelinat si tu préfères.

\- Ah. Le blond essaya d'étouffer sa jalousie momentanée. Il était habitué à Potter mais le fait de devoir concourir avec _encore d'autres_ personnes pour l'affection de son cousin ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Des moldus en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils apprécient ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.

\- Paris aime les énigmes les codes et caetera, Austin c'est plus compliqué mais j'avais pensé à un bouquin sur un sujet qui lui plait et comme Franck a comme idée d'intégrer le SAS, je pensais à des trucs de muscu ou de sport…

\- Mmh… Tes cadeaux me semblent un peu impersonnels quand même.

\- Comment ça ? Fit Res en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Le meilleur cadeau que l'on peut recevoir, c'est celui dont on ne se rendait pas compte qu'il nous manquait », fit Draco

\- Ouais c'est pas faux… Mais encore ?

\- Trouve un truc qui rappelle un bon souvenir plutôt que quelque chose de sérieux. Tes idées sont bonnes pour des cadeaux ponctuels qui te permettent de passer pour prévenant, mais pour des occasions importante comme un anniversaire ou votre noël, il faudrait trouver un peu mieux. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux hein…

\- Non, non, tu as raison Drake… Attends _notre_ noël ?

\- Bah oui, les sorciers fête Yule le 21 au soir ou 22 au matin en fonction des cultures et la fête de la nouvelle année nous proviens du calendrier moldu, d'avant le statut du secret. Le noël où l'on s'achète des cadeaux se fait entre enfants, mais c'est tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien dans certaines fêtes les enfants n'y sont pas conviés. La fête de la nouvelle année est l'exception mais comme toutes les autres sont des fêtes où la Magie s'agite… des personnes non majeures pourraient avoir des problèmes.

\- Genre magie accidentelle ?

\- Genre magie où même les Sorciers adultes ont du mal à contrôler toutes leur pulsions et sont comme pseudo-ivres alors des jeunes... ils ne contrôleraient rien du tout, quand tu es en présence du gratin de la société, c'est pas super.

\- Mais à Poudlard, on ne ressent rien.

\- Les Protections sont notamment faites pour cela. Et on ressent _moins_ , pas rien, c'est juste que tu n'y es pas habitué.

\- Bah j'aurais remarqué quand même.

\- Il me semble qu'un Troll adulte se souviendra à jamais de toi le soir de Samain, cousin.

\- Oh. Halloween c'est une fête Magique.

Draco se prit l'arête du nez entre les doigts.

\- Tu as quand même dû entendre parler de la fête des morts non ?

\- Bah oui mais j'avais pas compris que c'était pareil que Samain. Mais du coup il y a des rassemblements tous les ans ou les gens deviennent fous ?

\- Joyeusement fou, pas fou tout court. Mère m'a dit que l'on ressentait la magie fort dans nos veines. Du coup ce sont aussi des bonnes soirées pour pratiquer des rituels.

\- Oh ? Comme quoi ?

\- Il y a de tout… Fertilité, Force, Appel des morts ou des éléments, enchantements, Magie Noire…

\- L'appel des morts c'est pas considéré comme de la Magie Noire ?

\- C'est différent de la nécromancie. C'est un simple appel, traditionnellement lancé à Samain pour porter ses respects aux ancêtres, cela n'a rien d'horrible.

\- Ah, ok. C'est une bonne idée de projet, faudra que j'y pense…

\- Enlève-toi ça de la tête tout de suite. On ne rigole pas avec la magie ancienne. Fit Draco, soudain plus dur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de toi qui disais que les voitures sont potentiellement dangereuses ? C'est pareil.

\- Ouais mais si tu fais des recherches…

\- C'est une magie qui peut facilement se retourner contre le lanceur. Père et quelques-uns de ses amis en avaient tentés un lors de leur passage à la majorité… Fit Draco d'une voix plus sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Père a perdu la vue pendant une semaine… et un ami.

Res fut suffisamment convaincu pour ne plus tenter ça avant au moins ses vingt ans. Bon peut être dix-huit pour voir quand même.

Antares se retourna vers une boutique, un objet lui ayant attiré l'œil.

\- Ah ! J'ai trouvé un truc, viens, on fait ça et on arrête de penser à tout le reste.

\- Ça me va, sourit Draco.

\- Alors attends c'était par là…

* * *

\- Nous avions convenus de cet endroit comme point de rendez-vous, fit un Rogue agacé.

\- Je sais professeur, mais Harry m'a dit qu'ils prendraient la Magicobus sur le retour donc ils sont probablement allés directement au Chaudron Baveur. Vous voulez que j'essaie de l'appeler ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ben avec mon téléphone, fit Res en sortant l'objet inconnu.

\- Faites donc.

Il pianota sur son clavier sous les regards curieux de ses camarades.

Biiip… Biiip…

« Ouais ? »

« Harry ? C'est Res, vous êtes où là ? »

« Euh bah Cassiopeia a appelé le bus là, on rentre, à moins qu'il ne soit blindé ça devrait le faire niveau timing »

« Ok, la prochaine fois dis-moi si tu le prends, on vous attendait là »

« AH, déso, présente mes excuses à Rogue, à toute »

« A moins que vous ne soyiez en retard, essayez de nous attendre dehors pour qu'on rentre tous ensemble vers les parents steupl »

« Ouais t'inquiète c'était prévu »

« Ok à toute »

\- Du coup c'était bien ça professeur, ils vous présentent leurs excuses et disent qu'ils devraient arriver à l'heure pour le rendez-vous.

Rogue opina.

\- Juste la prochaine fois Mr Black…

\- Oui Professeur ?

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez essayer de les contacter avant que nous ne perdions cinq bonnes minutes à les attendre ?

\- Pardon, Monsieur, fit Res en rougissant.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du métro Londonien, visiblement le Magicobus avait été vide. Ils échangèrent leurs péripéties et tout le monde rigola quand Harry raconta que Tracey s'était fait voler une pomme d'amour par un enfant qui avait fait tomber la sienne dans la gadoue. Elle contre-attaqua par une imitation d'Harry sortant de la centrifugeuse. Le garçon garda toute sa dignité en disant qu'il avait simplement abusé de barbe à papa.

Les Lords et Ladies assemblés au Chaudron Baveur furent surpris par l'air joyeux de leurs enfants quand ils arrivèrent portant un pull de facture moldue assortis aux couleurs de leur Maison. Quand ils eurent la mauvaise idée de demander comment c'était passé leur journée, ils se retrouvèrent face à de très inhabituels moulins à parole. Plus que tout, c'était la cohésion et les blagues qui fusaient entre les jeunes serpents qui les étonna, la plupart d'entre eux ne se connaissaient que très peu après tout.

Antares fut pris par surprise par les remerciements de ses camarades qui lui offrirent un Livre intitulé : « Linguistique, ou comment faire son show poliment » ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

Ils se séparèrent en se donnant rendez-vous à la fête de la nouvelle année. Visiblement certains Lords avaient discutés d'un peu plus que des pérégrinations de leurs enfants et avaient été invités chez Lady et Lord Malfoy, ce qui aurait été impensable auparavant pour les Davies ou les Vanelli.

A la fin de la journée, ce fut quand même avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'Antares et Harry réussirent à se hisser jusqu'à leur lit pour une nuit des plus longues et réparatrices, leurs rêves habités par des fous rires par dizaines.

* * *

 **Bon voilà pour moi! Désolé de vous avoir fait poiroter aussi longtemps, vraiment, j'ai contrebalancé avec un chapitre long (on est sur une base de 10K quand même), j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Est-ce que les petites scénettes vous ont plus ou est ce que vous auriez préférer de longue scènes en moins grand nombre, etc...**

 **Je vais essayer de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps avant le prochain, je me donne 2-3 semaine et je l'ai déjà commencé donc je suis assez confiant, mais au vu des derniers résultats de mes annonces on va rester flou.**


	21. Deuxième Semestre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà après... longtemps disons, désolé pour l'attente, donc, sans autre préambule, le chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Deuxième Semestre**

 **Bal de la nouvelle année des Malfoys**

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai été impressionné qu'un élève de première année puisse obtenir une telle note en Potion sans bagage au préalable…

Res garda son sourire poli d'enfant content d'être complimenté pendant qu'il insultait mentalement le baleineau qui lui tenait la jambe depuis plus de cinq minutes.

\- J'ai moi-même hésité à poursuivre une maîtrise après Poudlard, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu la motivation de me refermer sur le monde pendant sept ans ! Rit le Lord inconnu de son propre curriculum.

 _Bah en même temps avec tout ce que tu bois et vu comment tes mains tremblent tu dois être à peu près nul à chier en potions alors ce n'est pas plus mal…_ Continua intérieurement Res tout en riant avec l'homme.

Par bonheur, il jeta son dévolu sur Romulus Selwynn qui passait par là, et Res se retira derrière une colonnade, puis se jugeant trop exposé continua son chemin à l'intérieur du manoir Malfoy jusqu'à se réfugier dans des escaliers, d'où il avait vue sur les adultes venants et passants sans qu'ils ne le voient. Toute la soirée depuis que Narcissa l'avait officiellement présenté, il avait dû serrer des mains et faire des ronds de jambes monumentaux à plus d'une centaine de personnes dont il n'avait retenu quasiment aucun des noms. Visiblement l'édition spéciale de la gazette avait encore fait ses ravages de l'année. Toutes les mi- années, elle publiait un classement des Sorciers et Sorcières les plus riches, les plus populaires… et notamment les noms des dix meilleurs élèves de chaque promotion de Poudlard. Le fait qu'Hermione l'avait battu n'affectait visiblement pas la Haute Société Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne et tout le monde s'était intéressé à lui comme le dernier animal arrivé dans un zoo. Il avait réussi à en esquiver une partie en dansant avec des filles mais comme il ne pouvait pas monopoliser Daphné ou Cassiopeia sans gêner les convenances (non mais les contrats de mariage on va éviter, c'est bon) et qu'il ne supportait ni Pansy, ni la conversation des petites potiches parfaites que l'on lui avait présenté… sa technique avait vite fini son effet.

\- Tu te caches ou tu reprends juste ton souffle là ?

Res sursauta et se retourna sur Dorea qui le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Clairement ? Je me cache, sourit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je le dise à tout le monde ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Il faudrait dire à tout le monde que tu t'es absentée avec moi plus que… les convenances ne le permettent, non ?

Elle répondit par un rire cristallin. Étonnamment, contrairement à ceux qui lui avaient cassés les tympans, celui-ci lui était agréable à l'oreille.

\- Pour réussir à marier sa fille avec l'Héritier de Black ? Je pense que Père approuverait, continua-t-elle sur son ton mutin.

\- Pfft. Des mariages arrangés… Même Narcissa commence à m'en parler, c'est une horreur.

\- C'est comme ça, haussa-t-elle des épaules. Son regard toujours amusé de le voir dans cet état.

\- Mouais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah tout n'est pas forcément positif quoi…

\- Aaaaah mais c'est ton premier événement social ! J'avais oublié ! C'est pour ça ! Son sourire s'élargissant encore.

\- J'ose espérer que je détesterais autant ça dans dix ans que maintenant.

Elle le regarda curieusement.

\- J'ai été élevé dans des orphelinats moldus dans des quartiers pauvres… On mangeait peu parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez pour tout le monde, ici il y a des gens qui se font vomir pour rebouffer ! A ce stade, c'est plus de l'opulence, c'est juste complètement indécent !

\- Qui est-ce que tu as vu qui faisait ça ?

\- Lord Rowle, le groupes des vieilles harpies de Prewett là, les Carrows, le vieux fou avec son chapeau orangé chelou…

\- En bref tous ceux qui ne savent pas se tenir ou qui ne s'en soucient pas ou plus.

\- Ah ?

Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

\- C'est le bal _des Malfoys_. Tous ceux qui se comportent mal vont en entendre parler jusqu'à la prochaine fête… Et encore… c'est optimiste.

\- Bah pourquoi ils le font alors ?

\- Bah tu l'a vu non ? Généralement ce sont des vieux, ou des idiots.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne voyais pas Lord Rowle dans ces catégories.

\- Non mais lui… C'est différent.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle le regarda, pensive.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller danser, plutôt que de parler de ça ?

\- Mmh… Fit-il gêné en se frottant la nuque. Il ne voulait pas refuser mais il en avait _vraiment_ marre de cette soirée.

Elle lui prit délicatement la mâchoire et l'embrassa.

\- Ça te motive un peu plus ça ? Souffla-t-elle, une fois finit, l'air espiègle.

Contre toute attente Res bugait. Son cerveau ne processait pas l'information.

\- Euh. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ses sens encore brouillés par la sensation plus qu'inattendue.

Elle repartit d'un rire clair.

\- J'ai dit… Elle le réembrassa. Est-ce que… Elle le réembrassa. Ça te… Elle l'embrassa encore. Motive ? Finit-elle, son regard pénétrant posé sur lui.

Enfin un peu plus réveillé, il lui prit la taille et répondit, beaucoup plus Antaresien que précédemment :

\- Mais avec plaisir très chère, danserez-vous ? Finit-il dans un sourire charmant.

\- J'attendais l'invitation, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'en allèrent vers la piste de danse.

La deuxième chanson étant un slow, Res se retrouva encore plus près d'elle qu'il ne s'y attendait et fut pris pas la douceur de son parfum. Il avait encore du mal à se refaire la scène précédente, et surtout, il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il était censé en faire. Après tout, il la connaissait à peine !

\- Arrête, lui souffla-t-elle, tu penses trop. Je t'ai baptisé c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle, espiègle.

\- Bah j'ai pas l'habitude.. Répondit-t-il encore dans ses pensées, ses quelques gestes restant gracieux de manière automatiques.

\- C'était juste histoire de, Res… Te prends pas la tête.

\- Mmh.. C'est fréquent ce genre de choses ?

\- Comment ça ? Fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Bah, est-ce que c'est le genre de chose qui arrive souvent dans des événements mondains ?

\- Oh. Pas mal. Mais ça dépend des gens je suppose… Si le garçon est mignon ça aide. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

\- Au contraire.

\- Ses mots firent craindre à la jeune Warrington d'avoir créé un nouveau type de démon dans les murs de Poudlard.

\- Pense pas trop, rit-il, c'était juste comme ça, non ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle.

Décidément certaines meurs Sorcières étaient bizarre. De ce qu'il comprit en parlant avec Dorea, les enfant de sang-purs étaient tous mariés très jeunes, donc ils n'avaient qu'entre leur puberté et leur mariages respectifs pour s'amuser, donc globalement… c'était un joyeux bordel. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il finit la soirée de manière plus détendue, même s'il s'absenta encore plusieurs fois quand il avait besoin de faire un break. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, les festivités étant bien entamées et la nouvelle année commencée, il demanda discrètement à sa tante s'il pouvait être excusé. Ce qui fut le cas : sa tante comprenait le choc que représentait le bal pour Antares.

Il rejoignit la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée (personne n'avait envie d'attendre une heure tardive pour venir le chercher ou le ramener dans les donjons de Poudlard et certainement pas Rogue) et il sombra comme une pierre.

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

\- Le jeune Maître doit se lever. Dobby doit vous emmener au déjeuner.

Res ouvrit les yeux et vit les grands yeux bleus de la créature (franchement moche) qui venait de le réveiller.

\- Aaaaah ! Fit il en sursautant et tombant par la même du lit.

\- Jeune Maître ? Fit l'elfe surpris.

\- Non non, mais t'approche pas, t'es bien là… T'es quoi au juste ?

\- Dobby est l'elfe de Maison des Maîtres.

\- Hunhun… Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un petit déjeuner de prévu ?

\- Un… Déjeuner jeune Maître, fit Dobby dans une posture qui montrait qu'il avait peur d'une punition pour l'avoir contredit.

\- Quelle est la différence ? Fit Res en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune, aucune… s'empressa de répondre l'elfe.

\- Hein ?

\- Jeune Maître ?

\- Bah c'est pas clair ce que tu me raconte. Il vit les oreilles de Dobby s'affaisser encore plus. Nan mais arrête de te pisser dessus je vais pas _t'attaquer_ hein…

Les yeux de Dobby s'élargirent de surprise.

 _Nan mais il a l'habitude de se faire taper ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

\- Bon, ben conduis-moi là-bas du coup. Fit Res en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Le jeune Maître doit s'habiller avant… Dobby vous a amené des robes propres… il peut les changer si elles ne vous conviennent pas ! S'exclama Dobby quand Res regarda les robes très formelles qui lui étaient proposées avec réticence.

\- Non, c'est bon, merci.

\- M-Merci ? Le jeune Maître remercie Dobby ? Fit l'elfe, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bah, ça t'embête ? Tu viens de m'apporter des fringues alors…

\- Embêter Dobby ? Le jeune Maître est trop bon ! Fit Dobby en commençant à pleurer à grosses gouttes et à se moucher dans son tablier.

\- Ouais nan mais évite de faire ça par contre s'il te plaît c'est dégueu, assieds-toi pendant que vais me changer si tu veux.

\- Sur… sur votre lit ?

\- Bah ouais, y a pas de chaises, fit Res en rejoignant la salle de bain jointe à sa chambre pour se débarbouiller et s'habiller. Il manqua la crise de joie de Dobby qui n'aurait pas manqué de le déranger plus qu'autre chose.

 _Nan mais il est con ce truc en fait…_ Pensa Res quand il revint habillé et qu'il retrouva Dobby en train de se taper le crâne contre la tête de lit.

\- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby…

\- OH ! T'arrête là ?!

Dobby se rigidifia instantanément.

\- Bon, conduit moi au repas. Et ne chouine pas, ça me saoule, intervint-t-il quand il vit que Dobby allait encore se lancer dans des remerciements baveux.

Ils traversèrent le Manoir en silence et rejoignirent un salon avec une véranda donnant sur les jardins. Narcissa et Lucius étaient déjà attablés. Draco arriva d'un air pressé malgré son air encore endormi.

\- Lord Malfoy, Tatie, Drake, les salua Res avec un respect variable.

\- Asseyez-vous, Antares, l'invita Lucius.

\- Merci.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler tatie. Fit Narcissa.

Il se contenta d'un sourire malin en réponse.

\- Tweet ! Apporte les entrées ! Ordonna Lucius.

Elles apparurent comme à Poudlard. Cela dit l'écart de travail était frappant. Là où la nourriture de Poudlard était très bonne, cette assiette paraissait gastronomique.

\- Wow, souffla Res.

\- Il faut bien que les elfes servent à quelque chose, cousin, s'amusa Draco.

Il haussa des épaules.

\- Dobby a été satisfaisant ? Demanda Lucius.

Sentant qu'une réponse un tant soit peu négative vaudrait à l'elfe quelques rétributions, il répondit :

\- Oh, oui, très honnêtement je pense que j'essaierais d'avoir des majordomes plutôt que des elfes quand je serais Lord, mais oui, il était satisfaisant.

\- Des majordomes ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Bah des serviteurs quoi.

\- Quelle différence avec les elfes, demanda Draco.

\- Bah la race.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah les majordomes c'est des humains !

Les trois autres Sang-Purs sursautèrent.

\- Vous… comptez utiliser des humains comme serviteurs ? Demanda Lucius, l'air étrangement calculateur.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est un travail comme un autre.

\- A la différence qu'il n'est pas payé.

\- Si, quand même je suis pas rapiat au point de faire dans l'esclavagisme. Et puis payer des gens compétents pour gérer ses affaires courantes ça simplifie la vie quand même.

\- Faire gérer ses affaires comportent certains risques cela dit, répondit Lucius, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- De vols et autres vous voulez dire ? Il suffit de limiter leur accès à certaines choses ou de leur faire faire des serments, j'imagine.

\- C'est une idée qui a du mérite. Opina Lord Malfoy, il lui donna une copie de la fameuse édition de la Gazette.

\- Merci.

\- Peut-être pourrait-on attendre la fin du repas mon ami, fit Narcissa.

\- Je devrai partir après le déjeuner, fit Lucius d'un air définitif.

Antares scanna les résultats, reconnaissant certains noms qui lui étaient familiers, jusqu'à tomber sur ceux de son année :

 _1 ère : Mlle Hermione Granger : 105 points_

 _2 ème : Mr Antares Black : 102 points_

 _3 ème : Mr Harry Potter : 100 points_

 _4 ème : Mr Anthony Goldstein : 98 points_

 _5 ème : Mlle Daphnée Greengrass : 96 points_

 _6 ème : Mlle Susan Bones : 92 points_

 _7 ème : Mr Draco Malfoy : 91 points_

 _8 ème : Mlle Mary MacDougal : 91 points_

 _9 ème : Mr Terry Boot : 90 points_

 _10 ème : Mlle Padma Patil : 90 points_

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant sa place, mais bon… il avait prévu le résultat après tout.

\- Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Les résultats sont peu surprenants, les Serdaigles sont remontés par contre donc ça c'est pas bon… Je suis étonné que MacDougal ait eu ces notes par contre.

\- Granger étudie avec elle, intervint Draco.

\- Ah ? Pas vu.

\- Tu vas rarement à la bibliothèque.

\- Bah quand même.

\- Non, tu n'y vas que pour travailler avec Granger ou moi à l'occasion, où quand tu as des recherches à faire.

\- Antares, vous… travaillez fréquemment avec cette… Granger ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Ben c'est ma seule compétition, je ne vais pas me farcir Crabbe pour travailler, le but c'est de devenir meilleur pas pire, hein ?

\- Faites attention à votre ton, mon cher, répondit-elle.

\- Mais ça va ! Dire que Crabbe c'est un bouffon c'est pas malpoli, c'est juste évident. C'est comme dire que Zabini, il lui manque la moitié d'un…

\- CELA SUFFIT !

Les deux Blacks se fusillèrent du regard sous celui médusé des Malfoys.

\- Mon aimée. Nous devions discuter de… Tenta Lucius.

Narcissa leva un doigt pour l'interrompre, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son neveu.

\- Réponds à ma question Antares.

\- Laquelle ? La provoqua-t-il.

Draco regardait son assiette, n'ayant jamais vu sa mère comme cela.

 _\- Granger_. Tu la fréquentes ? Si oui, comment ?

\- Très souvent. Derrière les tentures pour la plupart du temps et nous comptons faire des enfants hors mariage le plus tôt possible, ça vous va comme réponse !?

\- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA !

\- ALORS ARRÊTE DE ME POSER DES QUESTIONS A LA CON !

\- PARDON ?! JE TE PARLE DE CONTRATS DEPUIS UN MOIS ET LA TU M'ANNONCES QUE TU FRÉQUENTES UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE !?

\- Pardon ? Fit Res, son visage jusque-là rougi de colère devint soudain blanc.

Narcissa se pinça l'arête du nez, d'un air fatigué.

\- Ce n'est jamais facile avec vous Antares.

\- Oui, mais encore ?

Elle soupira.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mes paroles, je ne voulais pas insulter une de vos potentielles amies. Prenez en compte cependant que vous ne me l'aviez jamais mentionné auparavant.

Lucius était scié. Sa femme, parler de cette manière, et _s'excuser_ d'avoir prononcé _sang-de-bourbe_ ?!

\- Excuses acceptées. C'est une amie donc. Et ça se limite à ça. Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, et je vous le _confirme_ après hier soir, je ne suis PAS intéressé par un contrat de mariage. J'ai onze ans, ma tante.

\- Vous avez pourtant dansé avec de nombreuses jeunes femmes hier soir.

Antares roula les yeux.

\- Nan mais attendez c'était ça ou parler à des adultes à peine sobres qui me félicitaient pour des notes qu'avant l'instant je ne connaissais pas…

\- On t'as vu avec Warrington cela dit… Souffla Draco.

Antares le regarda d'un air mauvais.

\- Si c'est pour me sortir des trucs comme ça, je te jure que ce n'est pas la peine Drake.

\- Les Warrington sont d'une Noble famille, ajouta Lucius, une lueur amusée au fond de son regard gris.

\- Ouais donc ils ont le curriculum suffisant pour avoir le droit de m'adresser la parole, c'est pas non plus…

Narcissa eut un reniflement approbateur.

\- Les Warrington…

\- Allons, mon amie… ce sont de bons alliés, s'amusa Lucius. Pour en revenir à ces résultats, quel est votre objectif ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous contenterez vous d'une seconde place ?

\- Jamais de la vie, d'ici la fin de l'année, je serai premier.

\- Tu entends, Draco ?

\- Oui, Père, fit le blond, les dents serrées, pendant que Res réalisait son erreur de discours.

\- Il a gagné onze places quand même, intervint ce dernier, tentant de se rattrapper.

Lucius le regarda très froidement. Visiblement, contrairement à sa femme, il n'acceptait pas d'être contredit, et surtout pas par un enfant.

\- Et ?

\- D'ici la fin de l'année il aura peut-être encore augmenté…

\- Draco ?

\- J'y travaillerai, Père.

\- Seuls les résultats comptent.

\- Bien, Père.

Même Antares n'osa pas moufter. L'attitude froide de Lucius l'impressionnait beaucoup plus que la colère de sa femme. Le repas se finit en silence.

Draco ramena Antares à sa chambre à la demande de sa mère pour récupérer ses affaires.

-Drake, pour tout à l'heure…

\- Si c'est pour m'enfoncer devant ma famille, Père se débrouille très bien tout seul, alors abstiens-toi de rester la prochaine fois.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai jamais voulu…

\- Arrête. Juste… arrête. Et félicite-toi, Père et Mère t'apprécient déjà plus que moi ! Fit Draco avant de partir à grand pas.

\- Nan mais c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas dire ça… souffla Res.

Il laissa partir son cousin, un air désolé sur le visage. Décidément, le bal n'avait pas été la meilleure de ses expériences.

* * *

 **Rentrée de janvier**

Le retour des élèves dans le château était accueilli avec plaisir par Res et Harry qui s'ennuyaient de leurs amis, leur recherche des cuisines n'ayant pour l'instant pas porté ses fruits. Antares avait donc profité du dimanche après-midi pour retrouver Hermione à la Bibliothèque.

\- Alors ces vacances ?

\- On est partis faire du ski en France avec ma famille, c'était sympa, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Tu fais du ski toi ? S'étonna Res.

\- Bah, oui pourquoi pas ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Nan mais excuse hein, mais comme tu n'as pas l'air fan de vitesse…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire coupable.

\- En fait c'est vrai que je n'aime pas vraiment ça, le ski…

\- Ah !

\- Elle lui tira la langue. Il répondit par un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas trop que je t'aie encore battu Res ? Répondit-elle, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

\- Ton sourire satisfait casse toute l'innocence de ta question Minie, rigola-t-il.

\- Ouiiiiiii ! Mais je suis étonnée, la dernière fois tu le vivais moins bien.

\- Là je savais que je m'étais loupé, c'est pour ça.

\- T'as augmenté ta moyenne de cinq points quand même.

\- Oh je sais, mais je me doutais que ça ne serais pas suffisant.

Son air joyeux l'embêtait profondément. S'il était une chose, c'était un mauvais perdant sur les notes.

\- C'est quoi le piège là ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourit-il.

\- C'est ça, et mon prénom c'est Bernadette.

\- Mais si j'osais je dirais que je sais comment te battre d'ici la fin de l'année. Preuve en est faite que j'ai gagné cinq points là où tu n'en as gagné que trois, ce n'est pas grave de perdre toutes mes batailles, je gagnerais la guerre.

Elle haussa des sourcils.

\- Oh ? Tu penses pouvoir me battre ?

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? Sourit-elle.

\- Je _sais_ que je vais te battre à la fin de l'année, finit-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

\- Nous verrons Mr Black, nous verrons, essayez de me battre au mi semestre ce sera déjà pas mal, répondit-elle de manière faussement hautaine.

\- J'y compte bien, très chère.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air de défi, puis éclatèrent de rire. C'était bon de se retrouver.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, le froid de l'hiver laissant peu à peu place à la pluie, et au renouveau de la flore aux alentours du château.

Res avait pris l'habitude de flâner à travers le château pendant les heures de l'après-midi. Officiellement, il cherchait de nouveau passages secret et accessoirement un passage vers les cuisines, mais officieusement il cherchait un moyen d'éviter Draco. La froideur du blond de la rentrée n'était pas allée en s'arrangeant, ce qui rendait fréquemment l'ambiance de la salle commune tendue. Alors Antares s'échappait.

\- 'Mione ! On a trouvé ! Entendit-il venir d'une salle de classe abandonnée.

Curieux, il s'approcha doucement pour écouter la suite de la conversation, après tous des 'Mione il n'en connaissait pas cinquante.

\- De quoi ?

\- Flamel ! On sait enfin qui c'est !

\- Ah !? Qui c'est alors ? s'exclama une voix féminine que Res ne reconnut pas. C'était certainement la Mary Macdougal dont il avait entendu parler.

\- Un alchimiste ! C'est Nev' qui a trouvé !

\- Euh…

\- Mais si, vas-y mec !

\- A-apparemment c'est un alchimiste qui a travaillé avec Dumbledore et qui est renommé pour son invention de la pierre phi-philosophale… bredouilla le garçon.

\- La pierre quoi ? Firent les filles.

\- C'est une pierre qui, bien utilisée, donne l'élixir de vie !

\- Et Rogue voudrait voler ça ?

\- Mais oui ! Ça donne la vie éternelle quand même !

\- A ce compte-là tout le monde voudrait la voler non ?

\- Bah peut être mais tout le monde a pas envie de se retrouver face à Touffu !

\- Touffu ?

\- Ouais. On est allés voir Hagrid l'autre jour, il avait un œuf de dragon.

\- Un quoi !?

\- Bref, l'important c'est que quelqu'un lui a échangé cet œuf pour en savoir plus sur les bêtes, et Hagrid lui a dit que si on lui jouait [de la musique ?], son cerbère, touffu, s'endormait sec !

\- Et avec Ron on est sûr que c'était Rogue sous le capuchon.

\- Un œuf de Dragon… elle n'est pas en bois sa cahute ?

\- …

\- Bah on lui a dit hein, mais c'est Hagrid quoi.

 _Bon ben moi il va falloir que j'aille rendre visite à Hagrid pour qu'il rende le Dragon avant de se mettre dans des ennuis pas possibles et après je vais dire à Rogue que les Gryffondors le prennent pour Quirell._ Rumina Antares, s'apprêtant à partir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi un professeur voudrait voler la pierre !

\- 'Mione, le soir où vous avez vu le troll, tu nous as pas dit que Rogue boitait ? Il s'était fait mordre !

\- …

\- Il a raison Hermione… Fit Mary.

\- Mais il n'osera pas tant que Dumbledore sera dans l'école de toute façon !

\- Ouais… c'est vrai, mais on peut toujours garder un œil sur lui…

\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'œuf alors !?

Antares prit ça comme son signal de départ. Visiblement, il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

 **Cabane de Hagrid**

\- C'est gentil Antares, mais comme tu vois j'ai tout sous contrôle ! Rit Hagrid de manière un peu forcée en tentant d'éteindre sa barbe que Norbert venait d'enflammer.

\- Hagrid, j'ai fait des recherches! Les dragons ça grandit super vite ! Il va brûler votre Maison ! Et en plus de ça c'est interdit ! Mais surtout il va brûler votre maison !

\- Mais non voyons il est gentil…

\- Mais on s'en fiche qu'il soit gentil ! Vous pourriez aller à Azkaban pour détention illégale d'un Dragon ! J'ai pas envie de vous voir en prison enfin !

\- Mais… je ne vais pas le relâcher, il est tout petit… il se ferait manger tout cru dans la forêt…

\- On pourrait aller voir le professeur Kettelburn, il nous aiderait surement.

\- Non… il va m'enlever Norbert…

\- Hagrid ! C'est pas un jeu !

\- Si personne n'est au courant, personne ne va m'arrêter, si ? Fit le géant, inquiet.

\- Hagrid… Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais vous n'êtes pas le meilleur pour garder des secrets. En plus d'ici le début de l'année prochaine il sera plus gros que votre salon, vous allez le faire coucher où ?

\- J'ai trouvé une jolie grotte dans la forêt. Sourit l'homme gigantesque. Il y sera bien, une fois qu'il se sera un peu remplumé.

Antares respira profondément en comptant jusqu'à sept.

\- Bon, Hagrid, je vais voir le professeur, restez là, vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer.

\- Non, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps avec lui…

\- Hagrid !

Le géant le regarda avec un regard d'enfant pris en faute.

\- Je vais voir le professeur. Je reviens. Asséna Res, autoritaire.

* * *

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que Mr Kettelburn couvrait Hagrid pour ses infractions aux lois internationales de garde de créatures dangereuses. Il se l'autorisait car, comme il le confia à Antares, l'inconscience d'Hagrid ne provenait pas d'un manque d'analyse de sa part mais plus de sa corpulence et sa force bien au-delà des sorciers habituels qui lui permettaient de gérer à peu près n'importe quelle créature sans efforts, alors _généralement_ , les dangers pour le corps étudiant restaient minimes.

Après avoir assisté aux séparations déchirantes d'Hagrid et de son dernier animal de compagnie de classe XXXXX, il se rendit en direction du bureau de son Directeur.

Visiblement il était en train de passer un savon à Montague et Warrington (le frère) pour avoir jeté des maléfices assez vicieux à des premières années de Poufsouffle.

\- Vos imbécillités vont coûter cent points à Serpentard, et après les événements de cet hiver, il nous sera difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible de remporter la coupe des Maisons ! Vous irez rejoindre Mr Rusard tous les soirs jusqu'à début Juin pour vos retenues. J'ose espérer qu'elles permettront de vous mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ! Sortez.

Antares leur jeta un regard méprisant lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui.

\- Nan mais sérieux, cent points quoi… Glissa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Va te faire foutre Black !

\- C'est ça, on lui dira. Bande de cons.

\- T'as dit quoi ?

\- Pensez-vous qu'aggraver votre cas devant mon bureau soit une bonne idée, Messieurs ? Fit un Rogue fumant en sortant de son bureau.

\- Non, professeur, répondirent-ils piteux.

\- Filez. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Ils s'exécutèrent le plus rapidement possible.

\- Mr Black. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles Professeur.

Rogue soupira.

\- Entrez. Faites vite.

Une fois assis, Antares commença.

\- Les Gryffondors ont trouvé qui était Flamel et croient que vous voulez la voler. Je pense que si un jour le Directeur Dumbledore quittait l'école, ils tenteraient de passer à travers les pièges mis en place pour vous empêcher d'y accéder.

La surprise de Rogue en entendant qu'il n'était pas là pour une punition mais bien pour des informations importantes fut vite remplacé par son agacement pour les Gryffondors.

\- Comment en avez-vous eu vent ?

\- J'ai écouté aux portes, haussa Res des épaules. Weasley n'est pas exactement un modèle de discrétion.

Rogue soupira. _Ronald Weasley_.

\- Quels sont les élèves concernés ?

Res grimaça.

\- Eh bien… à part Weasley je dirais Longdubat et MacDougal.

\- Il est étonnant que Miss MacDougal n'ait pas été avec Miss Granger.

Antares cilla.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est pas juste votre truc de Legilimencie, là.

\- La vie est injuste Mr Black, répondit Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Etant donné que vous êtes venu m'informer… je passerais sur le fait que vous ayez essayé de couvrir une élève, cela étant je vous prierais de ne pas recommencer.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Ils se regardèrent, conscients que la seule chose qui empêcherait Res de recommencer serait l'intuition du Maître des Donjons.

Rogue se leva, conjura un livre et lui tendit.

\- « Occlumencie : Le guide vers un esprit organisé » ? Lut Res.

\- L'opposé de la Légilimencie par certains aspects. Vous y trouverez une introduction qui vous permettra au moins de comprendre de quoi vous parlez. Cependant… l'étude de la magie de l'esprit est illégale depuis quelques années, alors métamorphosez la couverture et ne vous faites pas prendre avec.

\- Merci, Monsieur, fit Antares surpris par le cadeau.

Rogue opina, et le congédia, déjà fatigué de sa journée.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur, fit-il une fois son livre rangé.

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard. (Mi-avril)**

\- Bon vous allez parler avec Drake là ?! C'est chiant, ça va faire des mois que ça dure ! Vous avez des meilleurs rapports avec Zabini qu'entre vous en ce moment, non seulement ça nous affaibli mais en plus c'est complètement con ! En plus tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi !

Un Harry excédé par l'attitude de ses deux amis les plus proches avait empêché Res de se rendre au petit-déjeuner, prétextant qu'ils « devaient parler ». Depuis, il se contentait globalement de s'époumoner sur Res.

\- Bah c'est privé.

\- Sérieux Res ? Tu vas vraiment me dire ça à moi ?

\- T'as jamais demandé, Rétropédala Res.

Le survivant se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- … C'est à cause du lendemain du bal.

\- Ouais ?

\- Son père l'a cassé et il me l'a mis sur le dos. J'ai pas apprécié.

\- Attends… c'est tout !?

\- Bah son père fait ça H24 visiblement donc bon…

\- Bon après je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour Drake, il fait absolument tout pour avoir son approbation et il a dû être un peu jaloux…

\- Je sais. Mais je m'en carre en fait. J'ai pas à payer les pots cassés dès que Môsieur n'est pas satisfait.

\- Mmh… Mouais bon j'irais lui parler.

\- Fais ta vie, mec.

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Si il vient faire amende honorable, tu le renvoie pas chier c'est clair !? Fit-il avec un air menaçant.

\- Ok, ok… râla Res, je peux aller manger maintenant ?

\- Ça te tuerait d'y mettre un peu du tien ? Tu te rappelles qu'entre midi et deux tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

Res roula des yeux.

\- Oui je m'en souviens ça fait trois jours que tu me le dis.

\- Bah ouais mais il faut ce qu'il faut.

\- T'es con ! Rigola Res.

\- Toi t'es buté !

\- Mais oui, mais oui Harry…

\- Bon, plus sérieusement, si il vient te parler tu te braque pas, ok ?

Res haussa des épaules et se reconcentra sur le livre de Rogue.

\- T'écoute ce que je te dis au moins… ?

\- Non, je lis un livre sur des techniques de méditation.

\- Pfft, je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore de convaincre un Black de quoi que ce soit… soupira le garçon aux yeux verts.

Res lui fit un grand sourire victorieux, et son ami s'en alla en l'insultant copieusement en fourchelangue pour le plus grand bonheur de Res.

* * *

Professeur ?

Mr Black, sourit Flitwick, en voyant l'un de ses élèves préféré pénétrer son bureau.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger…

\- Ce n'est rien mon garçon, rien du tout ! Avez-vous une question ?

\- Eh bien je me demandais… si vous connaissiez un moyen d'apprendre une langue étrangère rapidement... Avec un sort ou quelque chose.

\- Allons… Vous vous doutez bien que les seuls sorts qui permettraient un transfert de connaissance ne se résumerait qu'à cela : un transfert, sans une personne maitrisant cette langue et versée dans les arts de l'esprit… c'est impossible. Vous pouvez néanmoins vous rabattre sur une potion de langage. Elles sont extrêmement chère et dures à réaliser mais réussie elles permettent, à l'instar de nombreuse potion d'apprentissage de s'améliorer quasi-instantanément dans un domaine théorique.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Res.

\- C'est comme cela que la plupart des élevés-sorciers apprennent les bases des mathématiques et de l'écriture. Je ne vous recommanderais pas d'en prendre une pour des connaissances non-magique autre que les langages cela dit… Les Sorciers sont très mauvais pour la transcription de connaissances moldues, fit Flitwick sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Mais comment un sortilège serait limité par les connaissances du lanceur mais pas une potion par celles du potionniste ?

\- Une question que peu se posent, et moins encore qui en connaissent la réponse. Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas d'ailleurs, les Maîtres des Potions qui en sont capables en gardent jalousement leur secret.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est une question de commerce, répondit le Professeur d'un air désabusé.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, il y a très peu de Maîtres par pays, et toute la population dépend d'eux pour ces transferts importants de connaissances. Une bonne partie de leurs recettes régulières provient de ce type de Potion et s'ils les dévoilaient, ils perdraient de l'argent. Il est également possible que des personnes y gagnent des connaissances erronées en cas de mauvaise préparation.

\- Je vois… Donc vous pensez que le professeur Rogue en serait capable ?

\- Bien sûr ! Cela dit je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de travailler pour un de ses élèves, il y verrait peut être une violation à son éthique professionnelle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est votre Professeur, il ne peut pas se comporter comme un simple vendeur qui se servirait de ses élèves, parfois fortunés pour arrondir ses fins de mois, répondit Flitwick avec un air désolé.

\- Oh… Je vois, je vous remercie, Professeur, fit Res avec un faux air déçu, le professeur lui avait donné une piste ! Dans sa tête tournait et retournait tous les stratagèmes (inefficaces et il le savait) qu'il pourrait utiliser pour convaincre le Maître des Potions.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon, c'est toujours un plaisir, sourit Filius.

* * *

 **Le mercredi suivant**

\- Mr Black, restez, je vous prie, l'interpella Rogue à la fin de son cours.

Res, surpris, ne suivit pas les autres élèves en métamorphose.

\- Professeur ?

\- Votre tante a commandé une potion de Langue pour vous.

\- Euh… Ah bon ?

\- Les détails m'importent peu, étant donné votre lignage il est fort probable que vous ayez besoin de maîtriser le français incessamment sous peu.

\- Je pense que j'en aurais besoin effectivement, fit Res en sortant la lettre à l'aspect officiel qu'il avait reçu. Draco avait l'air de dire que ce papier provenait de la Banque des Affaires Françaises.

\- Rangez cette lettre.

Res s'exécuta sans comprendre.

\- La Banque des Affaires Française est l'un des seuls organismes au monde faisant concurrence à Gringott's et donc, aux gobelins dans leur ensemble. Pour protéger leurs intérêts tous leur courriers sont enchantés et imbibés de potions de leur création qui, en plus de protéger les informations, sont à même d'infliger de graves maléfices à quiconque tenterais de lire ces lettres sans autorisation. Que la personne en question l'ait fait volontairement ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte alors je vous demanderais de faire preuve de plus de prudence que cela.

\- Oh. Bien Professeur. Je ferais attention. Merci…

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

\- De faire la potion pour moi je veux dire.

\- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes mettre mes talents de potionistes au service de mes élèves de manière privée. Cela étant, si je ne le faisais pas dans votre cas je m'exposerais à une potentielle plainte de vos régents qui pourraient me facilement me coûter un ticket gratuit pour Azkaban.

Res pâlit.

\- Monsieur, jamais je n'aurais…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous auriez fait. La loi est intransigeante avec les obstructions d'héritages, surtout pour dans un cas comme le vôtre. Il est du devoir des institutions de vérifier que les héritages sont font correctement, à la fois pour protéger des héritiers, et pour protéger les Lords.

\- De… tentatives d'assassinats vous voulez dire ?

\- C'est exact, de telles positions de pouvoir entraînent facilement jalousie, violence et corruption.

\- Je vois…

Rogue eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Non, vous ne voyez pas, pas encore tout du moins… Allez rejoindre vos camarades Mr Black.

\- D'accord Monsieur, merci !

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Après avoir découvert que c'était bien Draco qui avait informé sa mère de la lettre que Res avait reçu, ce dernier eut une excuse pour engager la conversation avec son cousin et crever une bonne fois pour toute l'abcès qu'ils se traînaient depuis des mois, Draco fit même un semblant d'excuse pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry et du reste des Progressistes.

Ce fut avec joie qu'il récupéra sa potion de Langue auprès de son directeur de Maison le mercredi matin pour aller s'enfermer dans le premier endroit qu'il trouva.

Antares but la potion avec fébrilité et attendit sur la cuvette des toilettes qu'il avait occupées pour rester tranquille que les connaissances lui viennent à l'esprit. Rien ne vint.

« C'est quand même improbable que Rogue se soit planté non ? J'ai pas l'impression que ça me fasse quoi que ce soit putain… »

Une migraine le prit en traitre et il serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été assis. Les mots, circonvolutions, expressions et figures de styles de la langue de Molière lui traversèrent la tête comme un bélier enfoncerait une porte.

« Ah ouais… ok. Ça marche » Res se laissa dix bonnes minutes pour digérer un langage complet, il connaissait maintenant des mots français qui lui étaient intraduisibles en anglais. Il semblait que Rogue ne s'était pas contenté du langage parlé mais avait également ajouté nombre de termes techniques, notamment propres aux duels, aux sprints en balais et toutes leurs régulations, sports apparemment autant suivis par les sorciers Français que le Quidditch en Grande-Bretagne.

« Wow, il a même inclus des connaissances littéraires, j'ai plus de culture française qu'anglaise maintenant… Bon en même temps peut être que je pourrais m'intéresser un peu plus aux us et coutumes de la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière… »

Ce fut encore étourdit qu'il rejoint le nid, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois dans sa chambre pour enfin déchiffrer la lettre qui lui avait causé tant de stress.

 _De Marcel Dentard,_

 _Président de la Banque des Affaires Française_

 _Grand Sénateur du Conclave_

 _7, Avenue des Champs Elysées, Paris_

 _A Antares Sirius Black,_

 _Maison Serpentard_

 _Poudlard_

 _Cher Monsieur Black,_

 _Il est paru à notre attention que vous étiez l'un des potentiels candidats à l'héritage de la Très Noble_

 _et Ancienne lignée de DeVerres, à la position de Duc de Guyenne et des responsabilités qui s'ensuivent :_

 _Duc siégeant au Conseil des Sept_

 _Grand et Ancien Sénateur du Conclave_

 _Grand et Ancien Sénateur de l'Assemblée Nationale Française_

 _Président Gérant et Garant de l'actuel Duché d'Aquitaine_

 _Membre siégeant au Conseil des Nobles de Guyenne_

 _Dépositaire de tous les biens, actions et patrimoine de_ _la Très Noble et Ancienne lignée de DeVerres_

 _Si tel était bien le cas, veuillez nous transmettre dans les plus brefs délais un détail officiel de votre_

 _lignage sur cinq génération qui mette en valeur votre lien avec la Très Noble et Ancienne lignée de DeVerres._

 _Les candidatures seront soumises à notre examen de mai à juillet prochain. Veuillez accuser de réception_

 _sous 31 jours depuis date de réception, sous peine de perte de droit totale aux héritages et responsabilités_

 _listées ci-dessus._

 _Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, nos salutations distinguées._

\- C'est un délire, souffla Res. Il me reste… treize jours. Je suis large... Rit-il nerveusement. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler à l'aide la tatie nationale et je serais bon, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même de manière sarcastique, avant de recopier la lettre sur un parchemin propre et de l'envoyer à sa tante avec quelques commentaires au dos :

« De un : C'est quoi ce délai ? De deux : c'est pas genre une insulte hyper grave de m'interpeller sans mon titre d'héritier de Black ? De trois : un arbre sur cinq génération ? Toujours plus. De quatre : à quel moment, si je réponds pas à une lettre dans une langue autre que mon anglais maternel que personne d'autre que moi ne peux lire, on peut me sucrer un droit de naissance ? »

* * *

 **Merci à toutes et a tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre après autant de temps d'attente ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je suis personnellement très peu satisfait du format de la lettre, mais comme je ne peux que justifier ou centrer, et que le site n'enregistre pas les espaces bah... voilà quoi, c'est moche. Le prochain ou les prochains chapitres devraient couvrir la fin de l'année (normalement) et je me fixe vendredi soir prochain pour vous en sortir un nouveau parce que là j'ai quand même accumulé un retard indécent, fin bref. A dans une semaine! :)**


	22. Duel avec la mort

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Désolé de pas avoir poster hier soir mais j'étais à l'arrache et mon cerveau m'as dit merde. Donc après un sain petit ctrl z, voici le ou l'un des chapitres finaux de cette première année d'Antares à Poudlard! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Duel avec la mort**

« Ne t'inquiète de rien, en tant que Régente de Black, je peux m'occuper de ces affaires en ton nom. Non ce n'était pas une insulte, te considérer sous une Maison Anglaise pour un héritage Français aurait été de moins bon goût encore. Cette théorie est corroborée par le fait que le Président de la Banque en personne t'a envoyé ta lettre, alors voici ce que nous allons faire… »

La première réponse de Narcissa avait été tellement technique qu'il avait fallu deux rendez-vous avec elle pour Res comprenne à peu près tous les tenant et aboutissant de la procédure… et encore il avait eu du mal à faire un topo clair à Hermione lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté. Ce qu'il savait c'est que son héritage était assuré, mais que le protocole prendrait une plombe (Narcissa avait parié sur deux ans). Son stress avait fortement diminué à cette nouvelle. Il ne recherchait pas l'argent, il était déjà riche comme crésus, mais il voyait cette affaire comme un lien avec sa mère, et ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer sa chance d'en apprendre plus sur elle et ses origines.

Tous les premières années révisaient maintenant leurs examens de fin d'année et Res se sentait malgré tout dans un forme olympique, cette fois rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête de la première place. Étonnamment, il se sentait moins serein face à ses compères habituels, Draco et Harry que face à Hermione. Ces derniers s'étaient en effet drastiquement améliorés, ou peut-être se rendait-il compte un peu tard de leur niveau. Tracey elle s'était donnée pour mission de vérifier que tous ses amis visant le panthéon auraient suffisamment de sommeil et de temps pour décompresser par jour. Bien qu'elle soit assidue (au vu de la passion tant des garçons que de Daphné pour les prouesses académiques faire autrement lui était impossible) mais elle se rendait bien compte que des fois certains (souvent Res) avaient juste un besoin vital de se prendre des reliures sur la tête.

Les Querelles avec les troisièmes années se firent quasi-inexistantes, en effet ces derniers étaient surveillés de près par les sixièmes et septièmes années.

Les Serpentards remportèrent la coupe de Quidditch et Harry eu même la chance de jouer ses premières minutes pour leur Maison car Higgs avait pris un cognard de Fred Weasley dans le menton, ce qui l'avait mis hors d'état de jouer. Il avait vu sa position de titulaire devenir indiscutable quand les serpents le portèrent sur leur épaule pour avoir attrapé le vif d'or. Même le commentateur, Lee Jordan, bien connu pour casser les Serpentards avait dû reconnaître le talent de sa dernière manœuvre.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

 **Juin**

\- Res, Res, Res ! Fit Harry en déboulant dans le nid comme un ouragan.

\- Potter ! Mets-la en sourdine firent-en cœur plusieurs cinquième et septième années qui révisaient leurs examens.

\- Pardon, pardon…

Res le regarda d'un air amusé par-dessus son livre intitulé « Us et coutumes de la Noblesse Française » que Narcissa l'obligeait à ingurgiter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le lac brûle ?

\- Tu t'es rendu compte qu'il y avait un programme en Défense ? Ajouta Draco, à ses côtés.

\- Dumbledore est à la session estivale du Magenmagot !

Ils haussèrent les sourcils

\- Sans blague.

\- Lucius et Narcissa aussi, Ry…

\- Mais bordel pourquoi je l'apprends que maintenant ?!

\- Bah…

\- Bref. Ce qui importe c'est que les Ducondor sont persuadés que « Rogue » va agir cette nuit !

\- ...

\- Merde.

\- Langage Draco. On va voir Rogue du coup ? Il va gérer ça, fit Res en se levant.

\- Euh… tu penses ? Je doute qu'il se mette en travers du Seign…

\- Chuuuut ! Le coupa Harry en lui collant les mains sur la bouche. Allez, on bouge !

* * *

\- Vous en êtes certain Potter ?

\- Weasley et Londubat sont venus interrompre Granger et MacDougal à la bibliothèque, au lieu de les engueuler Granger a rangé ses affaires avec un soin digne de Gregory Goyle, donc oui, je suis sûr Professeur.

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir les Professeurs Dumbledore, Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick. Retournez dans vos dortoirs.

\- Mais… Monsieur ! S'insurgea Antares.

\- Vous ne faites pas le poids contre Quirrell, Mr Black, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'évoquer le cas du Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Mais… et vous ?

\- Je viens de vous expliquer comment se déroulerais cette affaire, retournez dans la salle commune, je n'ai nul besoin de me justifier devant des élèves de onze ans. Répondit sèchement Rogue.

\- Agir vous empêcherais d'espionner pour Dumbledore par la suite, fit Draco, plus pâle que jamais.

Rogue lui jeta un regard insondable, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Très bien Monsieur, fit Res, vaincu, à la surprise des deux autres. Draco parut très soulagé.

Une fois sortis du bureau de Rogue, Res se jeta vers le couloir du grand Hall.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Glapit Drake, courant à sa suite.

\- Le Seigneur… Voldemort. Se reprit-il au grand dam du blond qui sursauta (en courant cela lui donna un air de poule bizarre). Il va les tuer Draco, il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire.

\- Je suis… d'accord, fit Harry, déterminé (mais essoufflé).

\- Mais… vous êtes… complètement… fous !

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'escalier, le laissant flotter jusqu'au troisième étage.

\- Retourne au nid si tu veux Drake, fit tranquillement Res.

\- On comprendra.

\- Pfft ! Et vous laissez tous seuls ?! Vous allez vous vautrer dès l'entrée si je ne suis pas là pour vous surveiller.

\- Ok, ok, acceptèrent les deux autres avec un sourire satisfait.

L'escalier arriva au troisième étage.

Ils hésitèrent un instant devant la porte, puis Harry la poussa, révélant le couloir précédant le fameux cerbère au nom de peluche.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, pépia une voix bien plus dure que d'ordinaire.

Le Professeur Flitwick arrivait depuis le quatrième étage, dans une tenue de duel brodée d'étranges runes et leur lançait un regard réprobateur.

\- Nos… amies sont en danger Professeur, fit Res. Nous allons les aider.

\- Vous faire tuer ne leur apporteras rien Mr Black.

\- Vous allez affronter quelqu'un de très dangereux professeur ! Nous ne comptons pas nous mettre en travers… juste, on pourrait mettre nos amis en sécurité pendant que vous vous occupez de lui.

\- S'il vous plait professeur, laissez nous aider !

\- Non. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Alors il faudra nous stupéfixer professeur.

\- Mr Black, cela suffit ! 50 point de moins pour Serpentard ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants, il est hors de question que vous vous approchiez d'un tel danger !

\- J'ai passé un semestre de retenue professeur, et je suis prêt à recommencer, rétorqua Antares, têtu.

\- Nous aussi !

Flitwick posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Antares écoutez-moi. Les pièges que recèlent ces couloirs sont très dangereux. Je ne peux pas vous laisser m'accompagner.

\- Si vous ne nous laisser pas vous accompagner, nous allons attendre cinq minutes et ensuite vous rejoindre, ce qui, au final risque plus de vous déconcentrer qu'autre chose et nous mettra probablement _encore plus_ en danger, laissez-nous venir, nous nous plierons à la moindre de vos instructions et comme ça nous aurons le sentiment d'être utiles professeur, qui sait ? Cela pourrait même augmenter vos chances de réussite, fit raisonnablement Draco.

\- Vraiment Messieurs ? La moindre de mes instructions ?

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête.

Se souvenant qu'il avait affaire à des Serpentard, il ajouta :

\- Au mot près ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Si je vous dis de vous mettre à terre vous le ferez ?

\- Oui !

\- Si je vous dis de prendre vos amis et de partir vous le ferez ?

\- Oui !

\- Si je vous dis que vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, de fuir en me laissant derrière vous le ferez ?

\- Euh...

Flitwick haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui professeur, marmonnèrent-ils.

\- Bien. Alors allons-y, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Restez derrière moi.

\- D'accord !

* * *

Arrivés devant la porte, Filius leur intima de rester en arrière.

\- Pourquoi Professeur, il suffit de chanter pour que Touffu s'endorme, intervint Harry.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hagrid a du mal à tenir sa langue, haussa des épaules le garçon.

\- Je vois… en avant alors.

Il agita gracieusement sa baguette et une douce mélodie, vite supplantée par un énorme ronflement, agita l'air. Ils pénétrèrent la pièce, l'un après l'autre. L'énorme cerbère dormait comme une pierre, ce qui était une bonne chose car comme ils s'en rendirent très vite compte, une seule de ses pattes était plus grande que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Ils durent en léviter une pour libérer une trappe qui, d'après le professeur les conduiraient à la suite du chemin.

\- Bien, attendez que je vous dise de sauter pour le faire, ordonna-t-il.

\- Vous… allez nous appelez n'est-ce pas professeur ? Demanda Harry.

Flitwick émis un petit rire, avant de sauter dans le trou béant qui s'offrait à lui.

Après quelques instants ils entendirent un : Allez-y !

Ils s'élancèrent en même temps et tombèrent lourdement sur une sorte de sol mou. Ils se rendirent bien vite compte que c'était en fait une plante qui commençait bien vite à vouloir tous les étrangler.

\- Vous êtes tous ici ?

\- Oui Professeur, répondirent-ils du mieux qu'ils purent.

\- Bien. Fermez les yeux.

Ils eurent le bon réflexe d'obéir car une violente lumière envahit la pièce, faisant fuir le filet de vigne qui les retenait. Ils churent au sol un bon mètre en dessous.

\- C'était un filet du Diable ! Glapit Draco.

\- Tout à fait Mr Malfoy, cinq points pour Serpentard.

\- Filet du diable, à l'ombre est vivace mais au soleil grimace, fit Res, essoufflé, vous attendiez que nous soyons hors de portée de Touffu pour lancer le sort ?

\- C'est exact, c'est le problème de sortilèges simples comme le _sonata_ , on ne peut pas lancer d'autre sorts en même temps. Continuons.

\- Ah ! Fit joyeusement Filius, en entrant dans une pièce à l'ambiance bleutée. C'est ma pièce, vos talents seront mis à contribution messieurs, fit-il en montrant des balais du doigt.

\- Professeur ?

\- Il vous faut attraper la clef volante correspondant à la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- La clef.. ? Ils levèrent le regard et virent plusieurs centaines de clefs avec des ailes paresser dans les airs.

\- Il y en a beaucoup trop ! Fit Res.

\- Nan, regarde, la grosse clef près de l'arcade là-bas, pointa Harry, elle a les ailes toutes abîmées, Quirell et les autres ont dû le faire en l'attrapant.

\- Mmmh, le style correspond à la porte, ça devrait être ça, ajouta Draco.

\- Bravo Messieurs ! C'est tout à fait ça !

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas simplement attirer la clef à vous professeur.

Le Directeur de Serdaigle eut un sourire malin.

\- La plupart des sorciers négligent leurs capacité physique, afin de pouvoir faire de ce principe simple une épreuve, vous vous doutez bien qu'il est tout à fait impossible de faire autrement qu'en utilisant ce balais.

\- Bon ben Ry c'est pour toi alors.

\- Ouaip.

\- Ok…

\- Oh, autre chose Mr Potter, les clefs ne resterons pas en dilettante bien longtemps, et risquent de vous attaquer dès que vous aurez posé la main sur le balais, alors bonne chance !

\- Euh… quoi ?

\- On t'attend devant la porte, Ry, fit Antares avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es meilleur sur un balais après tout, ajouta son cousin.

\- Le meilleur… vous avez juste pas envie de le faire, marmonna Harry.

\- Eh ! Je t'avais désigné en toute bonne foi avant que le professeur ajoute les clefs !

\- En même temps on se doutait bien qu'il y aurait un piège, fit Draco

\- Oh, vraiment ? Fit innocemment Res.

\- Non tu as raison peut être pas, rigola le blond en regardant le garçon aux yeux verts complètement déconfit devant son balais.

A l'instant où Harry posa la main sur le balai toutes les clefs se figèrent… puis lui foncèrent dessus. Entouré par le nuage semblable à un essaim de moustiques l'héritier Potter pris un pénible départ puis donna toute la puissance du vieux bout de bois pour semer ses assaillants. Après avoir pris ses repères, il vira sec et fonça sur la vieille clef tant convoitée. Il l'attrapa avec aisance et en redescendant la jeta dans les mains de Res qui réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se ré-envole. Bizarrement le nuage de clefs continua à suivre le balai.

\- C'est bon c'est ouvert ! Cria Draco.

\- Ok ! J'arrive !

Le jeune Serpentard fit un salto enchaîné d'un piqué qui lui donna une bonne longueur d'avance sur les bouts de métal ailés et put traverser la porte que le professeur Flitwick referma d'un coup de baguette.

\- Bien volé Ry ! Sourit Antares.

\- Plus… Jamais ça !

\- Rhoolala… bientôt tu vas essayer de nous faire croire que tu as eu du mal... fit Draco, joueur.

\- Reconcentrez-vous les garçons, ordonna Flitwick.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre, emplie de statues détruites, ils avancèrent lentement dans ce cimetière de pierre, en restant sur leur garde. Ils grimpèrent sur une sorte d'estrade, ce qui alluma des feux aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils contemplèrent les ruines d'un échiquier version Sorcier grandeur nature, il semblait qu'il ne restait que bien peu de pièce encore intactes et à leur place, ce qui leur laissait un passage découvert jusqu'à la porte du fond. Sans un bruit ni un mot, Filius prit la tête et avança doucement jusqu'à leur but, sans rencontrer de chausse-trappe. Une fois assuré que la menace de cette pièce n'était plus, il fit signe à ses élèves de le rejoindre.

\- C'était l'épreuve du Professeur McGonagall Monsieur ? Demanda Antares.

\- C'est exact Mr Black, il semble cependant qu'elle n'était pas pensée pour être vaincue plusieurs fois. Répondit le professeur concentré sur les difficultés à venir, il leur intima le silence d'un fin doigt sur ses lèvre.

La pièce d'après, bien que remplie de l'odeur âcre d'un troll assommé contre un mur ne consistait pas de danger qui ne soit pas déjà hors service.

Ils traversèrent ensuite une série de deux salles dévastées, suintant encore de magie, à un niveau suffisant pour rendre les enfants très inconfortables.

\- Une magie très sombre a été utilisée ici, chuchota Draco.

Antares hocha doucement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était professeur ?

\- Des pièges runiques puis une voûte d'arithmagie. Ce sont des pièges qui reposent sur une logique et une connaissance avancée, seul un maître de ces arts aurait du pouvoir passer au travers.

\- Visiblement un puissant mage noir pouvait tout simplement forcer le chemin, grommela Antares.

\- Je n'imaginais pas Quirinus aussi fort, je dois l'admettre… Quoi qu'il en soit cet effort a lui a probablement coûté plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, réfléchit Filius à voix haute.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une pièce circulaire de pierre blanche. Au milieu trônait une table noire, sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs flacons de tailles et formes diverses, ainsi qu'un parchemin.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoints la table de hautes flammes noires s'élevèrent devant eux et des flammes bleues coupèrent leur retraite.

\- C'est des flammes sans chaleur ? Fit Res en voyant les flammes bleues, si semblables à celle qu'Hermione affectionnait.

\- Non ! C'est de la magie noire, reconnu Draco, j'ai déjà vu Oncle… Le professeur Rogue émettre ce genre de flammes fit-il en pointant les flammes du doigt.

Harry et Flitwick se dirigèrent vers le parchemin.

\- C'est une énigme, lut Filius.

\- Pas besoin de se prendre la tête professeur, nous avons simplement besoin de chercher le flacon qui a été le plus utilisé, remarqua Harry.

Le Directeur de la Maison la plus studieuse de Poudlard le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Non. C'était… tout à fait pertinent Mr Potter.

\- Le truc c'est qu'elle est quasiment vide cette fiole, fit Res en agitant le plus petit flacon de la tablée.

\- Posez-le sur la table Mr Black. Fit Filius en sortant de nouveau sa baguette.

\- Bien Professeur.

Après un mouvement de torsion sec du poignet, sa baguette s'illumina d'une lueur dorée et le flacon commença à se remplir.

\- On peut reremplir des flacons de potion !? S'exclama Antares.

\- C'est…difficile, fit Filius, essoufflé. Il est souvent plus simple et moins coûteux de refaire une potion.

\- Mais sur une potion rare…

\- Plus la potion est puissante, moins les sortilèges de cette sorte ont d'efficacité Mr Black.

\- Oh. C'est pour ça que vous êtes fatigué.

\- Oui. Nous allons attendre une minute avant de traverser, la dernière épreuve est celle d'Albus, et comme l'entrée de ce parcours en est également la sortie, tout le monde doit s'y trouver maintenant.

Sachant que leur survie dépendait entièrement des capacités de leur professeur, les trois Serpentard obéirent sans rechigner.

Après une courte pause, Filius demanda aux serpents de se rassembler autour de lui. Une fois en cercle il leur tapa chacun une fois sur la tête avec sa baguette. Une sensation de froid se déversa sur leurs échines avec la viscosité d'un œuf cru.

\- C'est un charme de désillusion. Il vous rendra invisible tant que vous ne bougerez pas trop. Il but la potion pour avancer avant de se rendre invisible par un procédé différent. Le flacon paru flotter en cercle le temps que chacun puisse prendre la gorgée réglementaire.

\- Restez derrière, j'attirerais vos camarades, et vous les aiderez à sortir pendant que je m'occuperais de Quirinus, c'est bien compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Filius soupira.

\- Vous êtes invisibles messieurs, je vais avoir besoin d'une réponse orale.

\- Oh.

\- Désolés.

\- On fera comme vous avez dit professeur.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall fit irruption dans l'atrium du Ministère de la magie dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Elle regarda sa montre à gousset, la session était bien commencée mais le premier entracte arriverait bientôt. Elle pressa le pas, afin de pouvoir attirer l'attention de son Directeur le plus vite possible. La réunion estivale de Magenmagot rassemblant les Lords selon leurs rangs, les officiels du ministère ainsi que certains ordres de Merlin, elle devait se rendre le plus près de la tribune des Lords. Elle arriva bientôt devant la porte de l'entrée gardée par une demi-douzaine de Sorciers d'intervention d'élite.

\- Professeur McGonagall ?! La reconnu l'un d'entre eux.

\- Mr Graywater, j'aurais besoin de parler à Albus Dumbledore de toute urgence, dit-elle, pressée.

\- Je suis désolé professeur mais la salle est scellé pendant les périodes actives de la session. Les protections se rouvrirons d'ici 15 minutes… nous ne pouvons pas faire plus. Fit-il d'un air sincère, malgré son professionnalisme.

\- Je me doutais que ce serais le cas… Patientons dans ce cas, fit-elle en commençant les cents pas les plus longs de toute sa vie.

* * *

Le cœur battant, Antares, Draco et Harry suivirent leur professeur de Sortilège à travers les flammes. Ils firent peu cas de la beauté de la pièce, accaparés par la situation dans laquelle les Gryffondors se trouvaient. Weasley, MacDougal et Londubat étaient maintenus au sol par d'épaisses chaines de fonte. Quirrell forçait Hermione à regarder dans le miroir du Risèd.

\- Alors petite idiote ?! Que vois-tu ?! Vois-tu la pierre ?!

\- Non… s'il vous plait… gémit-elle.

De rage, Quirrell la jeta au sol, Filius en profita pour lui lancer un puissant sort de bannissement qui le toucha au sternum et l'envoya violemment contre une colonne. Quirell s'écrasa contre la pierre dans un bruit sourd. Sans perdre de temps, l'ancien champion de duel attira les Gryffondors à lui tout en faisant s'évaporer les chaines qui les retenaient jusqu'alors. Sa série de sortilège le rendirent visible et les élèves eurent un grand soupir de soulagement à sa vue, mis à part Neville qui reprenait son souffle avec difficulté.

\- Messieurs, aidez vos camarades, fit doucement mais fermement Flitwick.

Après un instant de panique, les Gryffondors se laissèrent entraîner par les silhouettes transparentes derrière une colonne.

\- Filius… c'est gentil à toi de venir m'aider à régler mon problème, fit Quirrell, avec un sourire vicieux.

Harry comprit avec horreur que les bégaiements du professeur avaient été un simple jeu d'acteur.

\- Mais quelle enflure.. !

\- Harry ? Reconnu Hermione

\- Chut !

\- S'en prendre à des élèves est le pire déshonneur qu'un professeur de Poudlard puisse porter Quirinus, fit Flitwick en s'approchant lentement de son adversaire, un air de dégoût plâtré sur le visage.

Avant que son ex-comparse ne puisse répondre, le Directeur des Serdaigles lança une chaîne de maléfices coupant/perçant/coupant/désarmant. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier si Quirrell avait réussi à parer (ce qu'il réussit _in extremis_ ), il sauta de colonnes en colonnes esquivant les maigres répliques de son opposant et le doucha d'une pluie de sorts tous les plus inconnus les uns que les autres des élèves.

Les Serpentards étaient tellement subjugués par la danse élégante et sauvage que leur offrait leur professeur qu'ils en oublièrent de fuir ou de continuer à se cacher derrière leur abri de pierre blanche.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une défense hachée, le professeur renégat se fit surprendre par une explosion d'air comprimé qui lui balaya les jambes, Flitwick l'acheva d'un sort de flammes violettes lancé au milieu d'un saut périeux.

Il regarda les élèves d'un air réprobateur en annulant son sort de désillusion.

\- Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'écria Weasley

\- Bah te sauver les fesses puisque vous aviez besoin d'aide Weasmoche.

Avant que la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard ne reprenne ses droits, Flitwick intervint avec un air réprobateur :

\- Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de partir messieurs ?

\- Pas en ces termes précis professeur ! Répondit Antares avec un grand sourire.

Flitwick soupira. Les autres serpents rigolèrent.

\- Et la pierre ? Fit Harry.

\- Hein ? Comment vous êtes au courant ?!

Les Serpentards haussèrent un sourcil.

\- On a fait un compte rendu de vos avancées au professeur Rogue toute l'année, vous êtes assez lents à connecter les bouts, sourit Draco.

\- Peut-être, répondit Hermione, mais j'ai la pierre, sourit-elle en la sortant de sa poche.

\- Paaaaarfait. Fit une voix glacée. Donnes-la moi petite sang-de-bourbe…

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Quirrell se mouvoir lentement, malgré son corps brûlé, tel un pantin. Un craquement répugnant se fit entendre et la tête de l'ancien professeur, se retourna, les restes de son turban tombant au sol pour découvrir un visage immonde. Les yeux rouges, la peau d'une pâleur de mort, un nez inexistant, tel un serpent, tout jusqu'à la magie noire que dégageait par volutes épaisse le corps meurtri de Quirrell respirait la malfaisance.

\- Voldemort… Souffla Harry.

\- Harry Potter… Répondit le mage noir, comme se délectant de chacune des syllabes.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes élèves, nécromancien ! Fit Filius, prêt au combat.

\- Tu ne m'intéresse pas créature… Il agita vivement sa baguette et une masse de flammes dotée d'une vie propre se jeta sur le professeur de sortilège. Conjurant le bouclier le plus puissant de sa connaissance, Filius ne put que se laisser engloutir par les formes voraces qui tentaient de le consumer. Les élèves effrayés virent la lueur argentée de leur professeur disparaître derrière le rideau de flammes.

\- Je dois admettre que recourir à une telle magie manque de goût, fit Voldemort en désignant le corps de Quirrell, vois ce que je suis devenu… Il prit le temps d'observer les enfants qui tentaient bravement et inutilement de lui faire face.

\- Je suis étonné de voir des Serpentards se liguer contre moi… Après tout… j'en suis l'héritier.

\- Pfft. Si c'était le cas on vous appellerait Lord Serpentard, pas un mix ridicule de français à deux ronds. Rétorqua Res dans un élan de courage ou plus simplement de débilité profonde.

\- Un Black…tu mourras pour ton insulte, s'amusa Voldemort, et un Malfoy… quel honte que de telles Maison abritent des traîtres à leur sang…Mais assez discuté, changea-t-il vite d'humeur. Il est temps pour vous de mourir et pour moi de récupérer cette pierre.

Il agita négligemment sa baguette et Hermione dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à la pierre pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas des mains, Harry essaya lui de retenir sa camarade mais ils se firent tous les deux tracter par le sortilège d'attraction et tombèrent aux pieds du plus grand Mage Noir de son temps. Ce dernier lança un sort d'un jaune souffre sur Hermione qui n'eut que le temps de le recevoir avant de s'évanouir de douleur.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de reculer au sol pour lui échapper.

\- Le garçon qui a survécu… tu vas mourir Harry. Plus personne, ne douteras encore un jour de mes pouvoirs, sourit presque gentiment Voldemort.

\- SALOPARD ! LAISSE-LES ! Cria Res, désespéré. _Pardonne moi tante Cissa…_ pensa-t-il très fort.

 **[nigro ignem intrat consilium, redigendum, ut favilla hostibus meis]**

Voldemort regarda d'un air intéressé la totalité de la magie de l'Héritier de Black former une puissante lance de flammes noires lancée à grande vitesse vers lui. Il donna un bref et puissant revers de sa baguette dans le bout de la masse de flamme. La noirceur de la magie ancestrale diminua grandement sous le choc et fut renvoyée à un rythme encore plus soutenu droit dans le sternum d'Antares, ce qui l'envoya se jeter contre la porte d'entrée, inconscient, le torse noir et calciné en plusieurs endroits.

\- Bel essai, commenta le Mage Noir.

\- RES ! s'écrièrent ses deux amis.

Draco vit le regard du Seigneur des ténèbres se poser sur lui. A cet instant il sut. Il allait mourir. D'abord lui, le traître, puis Longdubat pour ses parents, puis Weasley le gêneur, puis le Professeur Flitwick pour enfin, avoir le symbole, le plaisir, de tuer Harry Potter.

La pièce lui apparaissait maintenant d'une clarté totale. Harry, pleurant, choqué, le visage plein de poussière, Granger à ses côté, inconsciente, la face tournée vers le sol, des flammes, mugissantes, s'entre-dévorant toujours autour du bouclier engloutit de leur professeur, Londubat, pâle comme un linge, ses cheveux blonds salit par la chaleur des flammes nuit de son cousin, son cousin, prostré comme une poupée brisée contre le mur, la poitrine fumante de noirceur, Weasley, apeuré, ses yeux bleus reflétant un désespoir pareil au sien…Puis il vit Harry bouger. Le jeune Potter se trouvait derrière le mage noir et dans un élan de colère et de révolte profond se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il le brûla !

Se rendant compte de son avantage incompréhensible, Harry plaqua ses mains sur le visage de Voldemort, les faisant crier tous deux de douleur, et très vite, le corps en lambeau de Quirell s'effrita sous ses doigts et redevint poussière.

Les flammes du Feuxdeymon perdirent soudain en ordre, en puissance et commencèrent à attaquer le sol et les alentours directs.

Filius put relâcher suffisamment son bouclier pour crier le contre sort et renvoyer les créatures ignées dans leur plan d'origine.

Le silence se fit assourdissant.

\- Professeur ! Vous allez bien !? Demanda Harry, qui pensait déjà avoir perdu le Directeur des Serdaigles.

\- Mr Potter ! Derrière vous !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, un spectre au visage de Voldemort le traversa de part en part. Il retomba au sol, inconscient.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était dans son élément. Présidant officieusement son groupe d'alliés pendant l'heure de césure de la session. Un simple regard, un simple positionnement de son corps lui permettait d'influencer son auditoire.

Pourtant, un malaise profond lui enserrait les tripes.

Les votes étaient favorables, l'assemblée suivrait le sens de l'Alliance Noire et pourtant… Narcissa n'était toujours pas revenue du cabinet d'aisances. Il avait entraperçu le Professeur McGonagall… Et maintenant Albus Dumbledore, le Président de l'Assemblée s'approchait de lui, faisant fi de toutes les coutumes habituelles, quelque chose, s'était produit. Un grave événement.

\- Lord Malfoy, Lord Rowle, Lord Nott, Lord Crabbe, Lord Goyle, Lord Parkinson, Lord Selwynn, les salua-t-il. Lord Malfoy, j'aurais besoin de quelques minutes de votre temps, pour une affaire urgente.

\- Il est tard, pour essayer d'interférer dans les votes, Dumbledore, vous êtes au moins plus subtil que cela d'habitude. Pas plus efficace, certes, mais tout de même.

\- Ceci n'a rien à voir avec le Magenmagot Lucius. Fit le vieux sorcier.

\- Vraiment ? Son sentiment de mal être se renforçait. Visiblement Dumbledore était dans un état de stress incroyable et le laissait voir à ses plus puissants ennemis politiques…

\- Très bien. Quelques minutes.

Dumbledore jeta rapidement des sorts d'intimité.

\- Alors ?

\- Un incident est survenu à Poudlard. Un grave incident. Certains élèves ont été impliqués, notamment votre fils et votre neveu.

Lucius perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait habituellement.

\- Comment !?

\- Nous n'avons pas plus de détails pour l'instant, Minerva a dû attendre l'heure de césure, ce qui explique notre retard d'informations.

\- Je vois… Fronça des sourcils le Lord de Malfoy.

Dumbledore hésita. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix.

\- … Vous, ainsi que votre compagne, êtes donc invités à nous rejoindre afin de pouvoir être aux côtés des jeunes Draco et Antares.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy eut peur, peur pour son fils.

* * *

Les Malfoys, Dame Londubat et les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore arrivèrent d'un pas preste dans l'infirmerie.

\- Poppy ! Que s'est-il passé !? Severus n'a pu me communiquer que certaines informations sur Mr Black…

Mais ni l'infirmière, ni Severus ni le professeur Chourave ne leur prêtèrent la moindre attention. Mme Pomfresh s'occupait d'Harry et Filius (ce dernier c'était évanoui d'épuisement magique) pendant que Severus tentait de son mieux de stabiliser Antares, Pomona Chourave elle avait administré les premiers soins aux autres élèves et surveillait attentivement les constantes d'Hermione (qui s'était réveillée) depuis que Severus avait réussi à contrer le sort que lui avait infligé Voldemort.

Les autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés sur des lits, en regardant la scène avec un air effaré.

\- Draco !

\- Neville !

\- Père ? Mère ? Fit le premier blond, qu'est-ce que… Il ne put finir, étouffé par l'embrassade exceptionnelle de sa mère.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien mon fils, que s'est-il passé ? Draco leva les yeux vers son père et ce dernier pu y lire une terreur absolue faisant écho à la sienne.

Narcissa prit du recul, remarqua Severus et demanda vivement ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Des… flammes noires, fut la réponse concise.

La régente de Black pâlit et se jeta aux côtés du Maître des Potions. Elle conjura des rideaux, mis en place toute une panoplie de sorts d'insonorisation et d'intimité qui laissa même Albus pantois.

Severus sortit, quelques instants plus tard, l'air épuisé et tremblant de colère.

\- Professeur ? Demanda faiblement Hermione, comment va-t-il ? Que fais-t-elle ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Mais…

\- Etes-vous une fille de la Maison de Black ?

\- Euh, non mais…

\- Alors taisez-vous car personne n'aura plus d'information, fit-il sèchement.

\- Allons Severus n'accablez pas Miss Granger, fit Dumbledore en lui tendant une potion calmante.

\- Buvez cela vous-même Albus ! Fit Rogue en jetant la fiole au sol, j'ai deux élèves dans un état critique à cause de leur stupidité, ne me demandez pas d'être calme !

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue ignora la question.

\- Minerva, vous devriez allez prévenir les parents de Mr Weasley et Miss MacDougal. Il hésita puis regarda Hermione, je suis au… regret de vous informer que nous ne contacterons pas vos parents… pour l'instant. Etant moldus, ils ne pourront pas pénétrer dans Poudlard, et comme votre état n'est pas critique… peut être vaux-t-il mieux ne pas les inquiéter.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je comprends Professeur, répondit-elle, la voix serrée.

\- Pourrions-nous avoir une explication ? Intervint Dame Londubat après qu'elle se soit assuré que Neville allait bien.

Severus se lança dans une explication monocorde après avoir conjuré des fauteuils et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

\- Messieurs Black, Malfoy et Potter sont venus me prévenir que des Gryffondors… avaient décidés de protéger un artefact de l'école.

Ron fusilla Draco du regard.

\- Bande de balances !

\- Désolé que mes actions aient pu te sauver la vie Weasley, je regrette sincèrement.

\- Espèce de…

Mary lui baffa l'arrière de la tête.

\- Eh !

\- Tais-toi, ils ont eu raison de faire ça. Imagine ce que ça aurait donné si le professeur Flitwick ne s'était jamais pointé ?

Le rouge monta aux oreilles du roux.

Rogue reprit donc son récit, expliquant que le professeur Chourave s'était rendu avec lui dans le cœur du château pour le mettre en quarantaine pendant que Filius s'était rendu au troisième étage pour sauver les Gryffondors. Il entreprit de d'expliquer les pièges mis en places par les professeurs en passant sous silence le nom de l'artéfact tant recherché.

En aparté Lucius tenta de mettre certaines choses au clair.

\- Pourquoi y être allé Draco ?

\- L'artefact en question était la pierre philosophale, Père, et contrairement aux Gryffondors nous savions que le Professeur Quirell voulait la voler.

\- Qui pensaient-t-ils rencontrer?

\- Severus, renifla Draco.

\- Je vois… Où est ce Quirrell maintenant ?

\- Il est mort.

Lucius fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- Pourquoi… t'a-t-il paru si dangereux ? Ce n'était qu'un incompétent d'après tes lettres.

Le blond eu un regard vers le lit d'Harry puis la zone cachée ou se trouvait Antares.

\- Je t'ai posé une question Draco, rappela Lucius à son fils, non sans douceur.

\- Parce que nous savions qu'il… LE servait.

Son père pâlit encore plus, si cela était possible.

\- Harry ne supportait pas de rester sans rien faire et Antares devenait fou à l'idée que Granger puisse être blessée ou ne reçoive pas d'aide…donc voilà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ?

\- « Les Serpentards se doivent de choisir précieusement leurs alliés, des égaux, une fois fait, ils se protègent les uns les autres, risquant vie et réputation si nécessaire » cita Draco ses propres paroles à son père.

Se souvenant du seul vrai conseil qu'il n'ait donné à son fils avant de le voir partir pour Poudlard, Lucius ne put qu'hocher doucement la tête avec fierté. Geste imité par Severus qui avait écouté discrètement d'un peu plus loin.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Mary et Ron avaient été renvoyés vers leurs dortoirs par leurs parents avec un philtre calmant dans le sang. Neville cependant avait refusé tout net de bouger tant qu'Hermione n'irait pas mieux et qu'il n'aurait pas d'information sur l'état d'Antares. Le garçon se sentait redevable et fut pour une fois inflexible, même lorsque sa grand-mère haussa le ton. La née-moldue dormait, assommée par les potions pour réparer ses os et l'anesthésier que lui avait données Mme Pomfresh.

Cette dernière annonça que Filius et Harry allaient s'en tirer même si le jeune Potter mettrait sans doute plusieurs jours à refaire surface.

Lucius, lui n'avait même pas essayé de raisonner son fils, tant Narcissa ne ressortirait pas du chevet de son neveu, ni son fils, ni lui s'il l'admettait, ne seraient véritablement tranquille. Il ressassait les implications des actes de son fils de la soirée. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en vie et prenait pour cible son fils… Se faire pardonner semblait impossible, de plus, il tenait une position de premier plan au sein de la politique de la Grande Bretagne Sorcière et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser tomber. Mais d'un autre côté, comment se regarder en face en reniant ses idéaux ? Ceux de son père avant lui ? Comment un Malfoy pourrait-il devenir un traître à son sang ? L'idée même semblait d'une idiotie folle.

Lord Malfoy continua son ruminement intérieur, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Dumbledore discuter avec Lady Londubat des répercussions des évènements sur les protections de l'école.

* * *

Tout était noir. Res flottait dans un étrange réseau de tiges de roses, il sentait les épines lui pénétrer lentement la peau, telles de vicieuses caresses. Il ne pouvait se diriger mais avançait jusqu'à son but, quel était-t-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais la clarté que procurait la douleur lui permettait de savoir que son épreuve avait une fin. Alors il patienta, secondes après secondes, heures après heures. Il entendit le chant d'un corbeau. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son calvaire, il put se mouvoir. Saisissant sa chance, il se mit à ramper lentement à travers les branches. Ses muscles se renforçaient à chaque chant de l'oiseau, mais il savait avoir perdu trop de sang. Au bout d'un effort qui lui parut infini, il arriva, épuisé, dans une clairière de marbre froid. La fraicheur de la pierre lui fit regagner un peu ses sens. Il sentait son sang sourdre de ses plaies sur le damier. Il se hissa sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir entrevoir l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Le corbeau qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici était perché sur un puis. Il se leva difficilement pour le rejoindre. En prenant de la hauteur, il aperçut un chemin s'éloignant du damier vers deux arches, l'une blanche avec à son pied un chien noir affamé, l'autre noire, portant un corbeau dans un sale état à son sommet.

\- CROA ! Fit le corbeau du puis, rappelant sa présence à l'enfant.

Res se pencha et vit que l'édifice était remplit à rabord d'une eau pure et claire. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au corbeau qui se pencha et but.

L'imitant, Res prit en bouche l'eau… et tomba profondément dans le puits. La pression se fit intense autour de lui mais la lumière commença à poindre et…

\- Huuuuuuuuuun ! Respira-t-il brutalement.

\- Doucement Antares, entendit-t-il une femme dire, allez, doucement...

La douleur des épines semblait s'être concentrée sur son sternum et son souffle redevint haché.

Une main fraiche qu'il finit par reconnaître comme étant celle de Narcissa lui massa le torse, faisant refluer la douleur.

\- Bois.

Elle lui releva la tête pour l'aider à déglutir, et, sous l'effet du philtre inconnu, il retomba dans un sommeil, cette fois, réparateur.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Et oui il faut vraiment pas que Res prenne l'habitude d'utiliser des magies trop dangereuse s'il veux arriver jusqu'à sa septième année en un seul morceau :) Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite ( le but c'est que j'aie un ou deux chapitres d'avance à la rentrée pour ne pas reproduire une coupure aussi longue que la dernière fois) A la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
